Paper RWBY
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When a party gets crashed by Bowser and Roman, it is up to Mario and RWBY to put a stop to them. Will they be able to stop them this time with the help from other Kingdoms?
1. A Party Crashed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Story of the Stolen Spirits (Paper Mario)**

High above the Paper Mushroom Kingdom, there was this beautiful place called Star Haven where a bunch of Star residents lived in this beautiful area, and deep within Star Haven was a shrine, where the seven Star Spirits were watching over the Kingdom with a watchful eye, and also in the shrine was also the Star Rod.

It was just an ordinary day for these seven Star Spirits. They were none other than: Eldstar, Mamar, Skolar, Muskular, Misstar, Klevar, and Kalmar.

"I suppose that seems to be the case." Skolar said as they were in the midst of a conversation. "The Grimm _do_ appear to be showing up more often."

"Indeed, but we can't do anything about it. The Huntsman, Huntresses and anyone who can fight are only the ones capable of it." Eldstar said.

"Yeah, but what about Salem? She's bad news!" Misstar said.

"We must not interfere." Eldstar said. "We can only grant wishes. We're not warriors."

"Indeed." Kalmar said. "We must however keep an eye on Salem if she ever makes her move."

"Speaking of bad guys, what do you think of that Dry Bowser fellow working with that dark blue team and that abnormal human?" Muskular asked.

"It is a very interesting team… but I suppose it's nothing to worry about. Unless they get that Ghirahim fellow involved." Klevar said.

"Indeed. We all must watch them closely." Eldstar said.

"One other thing. What's that next to the Star Rod?" Misstar asked as they turned to see something near the Star Rod… and then it suddenly exploded in smoke. "Aaah!"

"What in blazes?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bowser walked in to the Star Shrine with a smirk on his face along with Roman and Neo. "Heh, money well spent on those smoke bombs." Roman chuckled.

"Indeed." Bowser said as he walked over towards the Star Rod.

"HALT!" Eldstar ordered as he and the Star Spirits got in front of them. "We will not let you get past!"

"Kammy." Bowser cued and then Kammy Koopa appeared next to them, lifting up her wand and with her magic, the Star Spirits were all sucked into cards.

"There you go, your highness." Kammy said.

"I'll never understand why you brought that old bat out of retirement." Roman said.

"What was that?!" Kammy growled.

"She's the best Magikoopa there is. She may be old but she gets the job done." Bowser said as he grabbed the Star Rod. "Alright, bwahahaha! Time to have some fun with this thing!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Paper Mario)**

"Woooow! This house is amazing!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ugh, it smells like pasta!" Weiss complained.

"You get used to it." Mario said as he had decided to show the girls his and Luigi's house.

"You guys live together?" Blake asked.

"Oooh! Cookies!" Ruby took off.

"Yeah, we do." Luigi nodded. "By the way, where's JNPR?"

"They went to go take care of some Grimm at Yoshi's Island. It turns out we missed a few and they went over to go take care of it with the help of Yoshi." Yang said as Ruby opened up the cookie jar and downed the cookies easily.

"Ah, that's understandable." Luigi nodded.

"I tried to invite Nyx, but she said she was too busy in her school work." Mario said. "Iris and Xena are nowhere to be found."

"Well, I guess it's just us." Weiss said.

 _"Mail call!"_

"Oh, wonder what that could be." Luigi said as he walked out of the house to get it, and about a few seconds later, he came back in. "It's from the princess!"

"Oh?" Mario wondered as Luigi gave it to him as he took it. "Let's see here…"

 _"My dearest Mario, I'm inviting you to the castle for a special party! Please come, there's going to be a lot of refreshments. Oh, and please bring Luigi and Team RWBY. You can also bring JNPR, Nyx, Iris and Xena if they're not too busy with anything! – Love, Peach."_

"A party?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like fun!"

"Is it a formal party or is it a casual party? Personally, I'm more of the formal variety." Weiss said.

 _"PS: Please come as you are. You don't need to find a fancy dress!"_

"Drat…" Weiss sighed. "I was hoping we'd get to change you three." She said, referring to her team.

"If it was formal, Mario and Luigi would've had to dress up too." Yang said.

"Never mind that. Let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off and hopped into a Warp Pipe, where they ended up in Toad Town soon after and they went straight to the castle.

"I wonder what this special occasion is." Blake said.

"Who knows, but I bet it's really gonna be awesome." Yang said as the Toad guards opened up the castle where they walked in.

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Fortune Street)**

When they walked in, they saw various knights and warriors in the castle. "Whoa… what the heck is going on here?" Ruby asked. "I don't recognize any of these people."

"Oh! Weiss!" A voice called out to Weiss as she saw a familiar girl waving her over.

"Lucina!" Weiss went over to her, and also saw Cordelia and Nowi as they started chatting things up.

"Except for those three." Ruby said.

"These people don't look to be from the other Kingdoms." Blake said.

"I've seen a few of them at the Smash Mansion, but… I don't know all of them." Yang said.

"I… don't think I can name them all." Mario admitted while Luigi laughed nervously as they walked around to mingle and getting to know them all… and that's when Peach opened up the castle doors.

"Hello everyone! Glad to see that you all came!" Peach grinned. "Now, I have invited you all for a very special occasion. From the kingdoms of Ylisse," She looked at the Ylisseans that were present… all except for two individuals. "Hoshido," She looked at the Hoshidans. "Nohr," She then looked at the Nohrians present. "And Lycia." She looked at the Lycians. "I propose an alliance with all of us! What do you say?" She asked.

Right on cue, there were a lot of cheering and clapping. "For those who agree, please sign the alliance paper on the table where Toadsworth is at!" She said, motioning over to Toadsworth who waved over to them… and right on cue, the royalty went over to him. "Alright, while that is getting signed, everyone have fun!" She said, followed by a lot more cheers.

She then looked at Mario. "Hey Mario, can you come here for a sec?" She asked.

"Sure." Mario nodded as he followed her deep into the castle while RWBY and Luigi hung out in the main area and chatted things up.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Peach's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What do you need, princess?" Mario asked.

"Sigh…" Peach sighed. "I've been planning this event for so long that it's been stressful. And normally, I'm not stressed!" She said. "I wanted to form an alliance with them so we can have strong allies. Not just with the Beanbean Kingdom, Sarasaland and Beacon Academy, you know?"

"I can see that. The more the merrier."

"Indeed." Peach nodded.

"So… what did you want to do besides tell me this?"

"Ah, I was planning on giving you something. Come here!" She said and wandered further as Mario walked after her… and that's when the castle started to rumble. "…Hmm?" She wondered before the castle started rumbling even further. "Wah! What's going on?! We don't normally get earthquakes here!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Outside of the castle, and into Toad Town, the Toads were panicking. "What the heck is going on?!" One of them asked.

"It's the end of the world! I foresaw this!"

"Keep it together man, it's just an earthquake!"

"Guys, look!" A Toad pointed towards Peach's Castle to see it was being lifted into the sky by what appeared to be Bowser's Castle taking it up.

"Is that Bowser's Castle?!"

"I didn't know Bowser had an underground castle!"

"Everyone panic! It's the end of the world!"

"It's NOT the end of the world, moron!"

"Well, glad to see all those people are safe, considering they're running towards the square!"

* * *

 _Back inside the castle…_

However, a few of them haven't escaped the castle… and that was RWBY. "What's going on?!" Ruby asked.

"No time! We need to rescue Peach and Mario!" Yang exclaimed as they took off, and when they came to Mario and Peach.

"Mario! Peach! Are you okay?!" Weiss asked.

"We're fine!" Mario said.

"…Oh my goodness!" Peach exclaimed as she looked out the window. "We're in space!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock as they went over to the window and saw they were up really high.

"But… how? What's going on?"

"Guys, there's an airship coming!" Blake pointed as they saw an airship coming in and then parking near the window… and then Bowser, Kammy, Roman and Neo landed near them.

"Hello, you fools!" Bowser smirked.

"Bowser! I should've known." Peach said as Mario got in front of her, along with RWBY.

"Who's the old lady?" Yang asked.

"Old lady?! I'll have you know that I'm young, thank you very much!" Kammy said. "The name's Kammy Koopa, by the way, a good relative of Kamek."

"Where is Kamek, did he chicken out?"

"No, he decided to go on a vacation, so we asked Kammy to fill in for him." Bowser said. "But besides that!"

"Just give it up. We know this isn't going to change anything!" Ruby said.

"Oh, but this is very different than earlier, red." Roman said.

"What makes you say that?"

Bowser pulled out the Star Rod. "I have _this_ to thank! Bwahaha!"

"The Star Rod?! But… I thought the Legendary Star Spirts were watching over it!" Peach exclaimed.

"Guess what? They weren't…" Neo said through a sign.

"And now I get to have all our wishes come true. Star Rod! Grant us our first wish… make us invincible!" Bowser ordered, and then the three of them glowed with a rainbow-like aura.

"Invincible my ass!" Yang exclaimed, jumping up and punching Roman and Neo, but her block was ineffective. "What?!"

"Ah ah ah, language! This is rated E for everyone, y'know." Roman said, pulling out his cane and shooting Yang point-black and then Neo ran in and kicked Yang a little harder than normal.

"Agh!" Yang winced.

"We'll see about that!" Ruby said, using her semblance and slashing the trio, but they were ineffective.

"Ha, that tickles." Bowser said and then backhanded Ruby away, while also blocking Blake's and Weiss's attacks as Neo ran in and proceeded to take them down easily. "Now it's just you and me, plumber!"

Mario growled, pulling out his hammer and running forward as he proceeded to hammer Bowser, but Bowser grabbed a hold of it and tossed him away. "Not this time, plumber boy!" He said, proceeding to snap the hammer in half before throwing it to the side.

"No! Not the hammer!" Ruby exclaimed. "You monster!"

"Oh, pipe down, you big baby!" Bowser said and raised the Star Rod up. "Star Rod! Make us more powerful!" He said and then they glowed a little, before he took a deep breath and proceeded to breathe fire as Roman shot them a few times as well, as all of the hits connected, making them all scream in agony before falling down in defeat.

"NO!" Peach yelled.

"AHAHAHA! YES! WE FINALLY BEAT MARIO AND THOSE ROTTEN TEENAGERS!" Bowser yelled as Neo suddenly took the Star Rod, and with a wicked smirk, she raised it up, and a few lightning bolts came down and blasted them all out of the window.

"NO! MARIO! RWBY!" Peach screamed.

"…Eh, that was a little _too_ dark, don't you think?" Roman asked while Neo shrugged.

"This _is_ E Rated after all, I was just gonna make them our prisoners, but hey, whatever works!" Bowser said.

"Now, let's get to business." Kammy said as they heard heavy footsteps approaching. "Oh?"

"We'll deal with them. You take Peach to her room." Bowser ordered.

"It will be done." Kammy said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"C'mon, Chrom! We're totally late to that party!"

"I know where we're going. Besides, this is a shortcut."

"Shortcut, my foot! We're in the middle of a forest and you think this is a shortcut? Agh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with the map!"

"What's wrong with me holding the map, Lissa?"

"Um… exhibit A!"

"…Fair point."

 **THUD!**

"What in the name of Naga was that?!" Lissa exclaimed.

"It sounded close. Come on!" Chrom said as he and his sister went to investigate the noise.

* * *

 _At the crash site…_

On the ground were Mario and Team RWBY, unconscious… where the Seven Star spirits appeared before them… Well, mostly their images.

 **BGM: Star Spirit's Request (Paper Mario)**

 _"Oh thank heavens, they're still alive! Gravely injured, but I know they'll recover."_ Mamar said.

 _"But alas, Bowser and Torchwick have the Star Rod, they're mightier than Mario and RWBY."_ Kalmar said. _"Sigh, it's hopeless… all is lost."_

 _"Everyone calm down."_ Eldstar spoke up. _"As long as we keep it together, there's always hope. Now… our fates are in Mario and RWBY's hands. We must try to revive them. Gather round, send them your power!"_ He instructed as Mario and RWBY were glowing before they stopped. _"Good… now that's all we can do. Mario, RWBY… please wake up!"_ He requested before they disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"By the gods…" Lissa whispered as they got closer. "It's Mario and RWBY!"

Chrom immediately went by their sides. "Judging by their injuries, they look like they took a nasty fall."

"What do we do?" Lissa asked… and it was at this moment a female pink Goomba came by and noticed them.

"Hmm?" The Goomba came over to them and investigated them. "Oh my… judging by the looks of it, this must be Mario and Team RWBY… and you are…?"

"I'm Chrom."

"And I'm Lissa. We were on our way to the castle when Chrom got us lost… and then we saw these five unconscious."

"Hey!"

The Goomba giggled. "I'm Goombaria. We'll take these five to the Goomba Village nearby." She said and turned around. "Goompa! Goompapa! Come here a second!"

Chrom picked up Ruby and Lissa picked up Weiss. "Come on, they need all the help we can get."

"Right." Lissa nodded as they took off, unaware of what had happened from the skies above.

* * *

 **What, you thought it'd be Luigi's Mansion next? Ohohoho... you thought wrong! ...That's the next story.**

 **Anyway, i'm gonna be having a lot of fun with this one and yes, the little stab at the Rated E will be made fun of through the Paper RWBY series. (Looking at you, Shadow Queen and Dimentio!)**

 **Oh, and you Fire Emblem fans are gonna get a kick out of this story. Hehehe, trust me.**


	2. The Goomba King

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 _"Mario… RWBY… can you hear me? I am Eldstar, the leader of the Star Spirits. Please, wake up… you all need to head over to the Shooting Star Summit. It is very important. Please… come to us… I do not have the strength to talk to you here, so please… come to the Shooting Star Summit so we can talk more…"_

Eldstar disappeared as it looked like they were in a room and they were all in different beds. Ruby was the first one to wake up, although very slowly. There were some voices that had her slowly wake up.

"I don't know, Chrom… I don't think they could've survived that."

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure they've survived worse."

"I'm not sure if… oh!"

Chrom turned to Ruby who was waking up. "Mmm…" Ruby groaned before waking up to see Chrom and Lissa. "Oh… you're that Chrom guy who fought Weiss… where are we?"

Chrom chuckled. "In a Goomba village. We found you passed out as we were trying to find our way to Toad Town." He said and then smiled. "You know, there are certainly better places to take a nap. I keep telling Robin that all the time."

"Wha…?"

"Yeah." Lissa giggled. "Yeah, we keep finding Robin passed out in fields all the time. We're used to this." She said.

"Oh… wait, who are you?"

"Lissa, Chrom's sister." Lissa introduced herself, and right on cue Mario and WBY woke up as well, and that's when a Toad walked in.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" The Toad grinned.

"How long were we out…?" Weiss groaned.

"For about a day."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Chrom and Lissa yelled.

"Yep, you heard right." He nodded.

"Mama mia… we took a nasty fall…" Mario said.

"So, how did you guys end up in this place anyway?" Chrom wondered.

"We were at Peach's Castle when Bowser attacked. We tried to stop them… but we were quickly thrown out of the castle… literally. We fell out of the sky." Yang said.

"Well, that's a bum-… wait, did you say THE SKY?!" Lissa yelled.

"Yeesh… I'm glad you guys are alright." Chrom said.

"How do you know we fell out of the sky? We were already knocked out in the castle." Blake said.

"Because-" Yang was about to explain until it hit her. "...That's a real good point..."

"We can worry about that later, we gotta go save Peach!" Mario said as the five of them hopped out of bed and took off.

"Whoa, hang on a second!" Chrom said as they took off after them as the five of them saw a bunch of Goombas walking about.

 **BGM: Goomba Village (Paper Mario)**

"What's the rush?" The Toad asked.

"Well, we had this… thing speak to us as we were knocked out. Said something about the Shooting Star Summit. I think he called himself… Bold… Star of the Star Spirits?" Ruby wondered.

"I think it was Eldstar." Blake said.

"Shooting Star Summit? Why would you go there?" The Toad wondered. "I mean, why would the Star Spirits call you? Well… I suppose that anything's possible, given how our world is going ever since that earthquake." He said. "Still, the Summit is west of here."

"And… where are we again?" Ruby asked.

"Goomba Village." Chrom said.

"Goombas?!" Weiss asked as they reached for their weapons… but they realized they didn't have their weapons on them. "Um…"

"Agh, we have our other weapons!" Ruby said, summoning her Rose Palm.

"Wait!" The Toad exclaimed. "Unlike most Goombas, these Goombas here are actually very friendly."

"They are?" Weiss asked, putting away her Orbitars. "That sounds highly unlikely."

"Do they look aggressive to you?" He asked as they looked around, seeing the Goombas going about their day without a care in the world.

"No…" Yang said.

"Then don't worry about it!" The Toad chuckled. "Take care, if you need me, I'll be in the inn!" He said and then walked in.

"So, Toad Town is west of here… we should get moving." Chrom said.

"Right." Mario said.

"I'd say have Chrom take the lead, but he'll get us lost." Lissa said in a teasing tone as Chrom playfully glared at her.

"Hey, I knew where we were going!" Chrom said as they walked towards a Goomba fixing up a gate. This Goomba had a mustache.

"Blasted earthquake…" The Goomba grumbled.

"Hey!" Ruby said as the Goomba turned around.

"Well! Nice to see you five up and about!" The Goomba chuckled. "Name's Goompapa! Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you." Weiss nodded.

"We were just on our way out to Toad Town and towards the Shooting Star Summit." Mario explained.

"Ah… I'm not sure why you want to go there, but I'm not stopping you. But hang on, this gate has been destroyed by that earthquake just yesterday. It did a number on this thing, so I'm fixing it up. Why don't you relax and get to know some of us Goombas?"

"Um, alright." Yang nodded.

"And besides, you can't go out and about without your trusted weapons!" He added. "Goompa is fixing them up. He said that they didn't look too bad when you fell, but he wanted to give them a tune up just in case."

"What?! My baby was broken?! Where is it?!" Ruby asked.

"Over at that house over there." Goompapa said… and right on cue, Ruby darted towards the house.

"I'M COMING, CRESCENT ROSE!" She yelled, as the others sweatdropped.

"I knew she liked weapons, but…" Chrom rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh my goodness!" A voice exclaimed as they saw a Goomba wearing a blue cap. "You're Mario and Team RWBY! I'm a huge fan!"

"Oh, nice to meet you… uh…" Yang looked for a name.

"Goombario! Nice to meet you!" He said. "I can't believe that _THE_ Mario and RWBY are here! …Wait a minute, where's Ruby?"

* * *

 _With Ruby…_

"How is she, doc? Tell me! I want to know if my baby is okay!"

"It's just fine, Ruby." Goompa chuckled. "Why don't you go back inside. I'll let you know when it's finished."

"Ooooh… alright…" Ruby whined and then walked into the house, sighing to herself.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Checking on her weapon." Blake said.

"Ah… makes sense." Goombario said.

"AHA! FIXED IT!" Goompapa said as he chuckled. "Alright! I think it'd be best if you went to get your weapons and-"

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Kammy Koopa (Paper Mario)**

"Ehehehehe!" A voice cackled as they turned to the source of the voice and saw Kammy approaching them. "Well well well, if it isn't Mario and Team RWBY! I had a feeling you survived your fall. I'm glad I was wise enough to check on you."

"Dad? Who's the hag?" Goombaria walked up to them.

"HAG?! I'll have you know I'm the prettiest Magikoopa of all this world!"

"You wouldn't know beautiful if you looked into a mirror!" Yang called out to her.

"Why you…!" Kammy growled. "I am prettier than you!"

"Come back to us when you use a lot of moisturizer!"

Kammy was now fuming. "Hmph! I'll show you!" She said as she conjured up a huge block… and it fell right on top of the gate. "Ehehehehe! Bowser will rule this world and there's _nothing_ you can do about it!" She said and took off.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Goomba Village BGM**

"Um… I just _fixed_ that gate." Goompapa grumpily said. "Nobody say "gate" to me!" He growled.

"Hmm, I wonder if Goompa has that hammer on that veranda…" Goombaria wondered.

"…We'll go see how Ruby is doing." Yang said as they walked towards the house. "Hey Ruby, how is it?"

"It's still being worked on." Ruby sighed in depression.

"It's ready!"

"AH! MY BABY!" Ruby yelled and quickly darted towards the door.

"…And she's off… again." Weiss sighed as they walked after her and they saw Ruby cuddling Crescent Rose.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" She giggled.

"Fixed up your other weapons too." Goompa said as Weiss picked up her Myrtenaster, Yang picking up Ember Celicia and Blake taking Gambol Shroud.

"Heh, nice." Yang said as the door opened again to reveal Chrom and Lissa.

"Hey, is my Bolt Axe any good?" Lissa asked.

"Ah, yes, I've sharpened your Bolt Axe for you." He said as he gave it to Lissa.

"Hehehe, nice!" Lissa giggled while Ruby drooled over Lissa's axe.

"And Chrom, your Falchion is resting right there. It didn't need a tune-up though. I could've sworn it needed one."

"Hmm, that's fine." Chrom said as he stepped on the Veranda… aaaaand then as luck would have it, the Veranda started to crack and then it shattered below their feet.

 **End BGM**

"…Weird, the Veranda usually holds better than that." Goompa said.

"Chrom… I think your special talent kicked into high gear again…" Lissa said.

"I'm afraid so." Chrom said… aaaand they fell as they all screamed as they fell… but as they fell, they gently landed on the ground like a leaf, and then they hopped back up.

"Heh, perks of being paper!" Lissa giggled.

 **BGM: March Ahead (Paper Mario)**

"What's this about a special talent?" Weiss asked as she dusted herself off.

"He destroys everything in sight. It's kind of his gift." Lissa said. "Heck, every time he trains, he goes off destroying walls!"

"That was _one_ time!" Chrom exclaimed, while Lissa playfully stuck her tongue out.

"So… is it like your semblance?" Ruby asked.

"Semblance? What's a Semblance?" Chrom replied.

"Now where did that blasted hammer go?" Goompa wondered as they walked around into a clearing, searching all over it. As they were exploring the area, Mario noticed something peeking out of a bush as he went to investigate and found the hammer.

"Aha!"

"Ah, there it is!" Goompa said. "…You know, I don't need it. You can have it, besides you don't have your old one, do you?"

"Bowser snapped it in half…" Mario admitted.

"That monster will pay for that!" Ruby growled.

"Then it's yours. Who knows, you may make use out of that hammer better than I can do." Goompa said. "Now, let's find a way out of here."

"Hey, there's something in this tree." Blake said as she looked up.

"Oooh, I wonder what that is." Weiss said and looked at Blake. "So, you going to climb up on this?"

"What? No way!"

"Psst, Weiss… remember what happened _last_ time she climbed a tree?" Ruby whispered.

"Oooh, right… she had to be rescued."

"I could've gotten down just fine…" Blake quietly said as Yang punched the tree… and a doll came down on top of them, and it was revealed to be a Peach doll.

"Huh, Goombaria was looking for that." Goompa said. "We might as well take it back to her."

"Right." Ruby nodded as they took off together with Goompa taking the lead, but as he did, he was suddenly knocked away.

"YAAARGH!"

"What the?!"

 **Pause BGM**

"What's the big idea!" A voice called out as they turned to see some kind of baby Koopa running up towards them. The only problem was… he was still in his egg. "Why are you in my playground… and why are you taking my things?!"

 **BGM: Jr Troopa (Paper Mario)**

" _Your_ things?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! My things! The name's Jr Troopa and whatever is in my playground is automatically mine! I do NOT take things back!"

"…What a little brat." Lissa muttered.

"EXCUSE ME! I heard that! I am anything but a brat! I don't care if you're some celebrity of the Mushroom Kingdom or famous hunters from some school! They have NO right to take anything from me!"

"Yeah, this is Jr Troopa… he's kind of a bully." Goompa explained.

"Oooh! I'll show you!" Jr Troopa growled as he put up his fists. "Come on! Come on! Put 'em up!" He said, bouncing around a little. "Face me if you dare!" He said as they all looked at each other as they simply walked past him. "Hey! HEY! Don't you walk away from me!" He said as he chased after them and jumped on Chrom. "BATTLE ME! BATTLE ME! BATTLE ME!" He yelled, flailing on him.

"Argh…! Get off!" He said as he swatted him off… and considering that this is _Chrom_ who swatted him away…

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Jr Troopa screamed and slammed into a tree. "OOOF! …I'll get you for this!"

 **End BGM**

 **Resume March Ahead BGM**

"Oh, nice one!" Yang said.

"Thanks… I guess." Chrom rubbed the back of his head as they wandered down the road, taking care of some Goombas, Paragoombas and Spiked Goombas along the way until they finally made it back to Goomba Village.

"Hello, we're back!" Goompa said.

"Goompa! We were so worried about you! Gooma was worried sick about you!" Goombario said.

"Well, might as well not let the missus worry so much." He said and walked off.

"Hey, wait a sec… is that my doll?!" Goombaria asked in shock, as she noticed it was in Ruby's hand.

"Yeah, it is." Ruby nodded, handing it back to her.

"Yay! This is awesome!" Goombaria exclaimed as she hugged it.

"Well, we must be off." Mario said as they walked together and he hammered the block that destroyed the gate.

"Alright! Now I can fix this gate again." Goompapa said.

"Now hold on just a second!" Goompa walked over to them. "First, you'll probably need this." He said, handing the Power Jump over to Mario.

"Oh, thanks." He said, putting it away.

"Second, Goombario!"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go with them? You've always wanted to travel with them, and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity after all. Not to mention you're ready to take on the world as you are old enough."

Goombario's eyes widened. "You really mean it?!"

"Yes."

Goombario grinned. "Yes! Thank you! You won't regret this at all! Let's go!" He said as he took off.

"He's sure excited." Yang said.

"Kind of reminds me of when Ruby first came to Beacon." Weiss said as they walked off.

"Yeah… hey!" Ruby said as they took off, as they proceeded to take care of the rotten Goombas in the way while collecting a few Mushrooms to regain their health, but as they went further…

"HALT!" A voice yelled as they stopped to see two bigger Goombas running in front of them. A red one and a blue one.

 **End BGM**

"Colored Goombas… that's a new one." Yang said.

"You shall not pass! King Goomba ordered us to stop you!" Blue Goomba said.

"Yeah! We'll take you down no problem!"

"…You and what army?" Weiss asked as Goombario was looking them up.

"Hmm, they don't have that much health, the Red Goomba has one hit point more than the Blue one… their attack and defense are the same…" Goombario read through his tattle log. "Eh, we might as well lay it into them."

"That is where you are wrong! HA!" Red Goomba yelled as they jumped down in front of them.

 **BGM: A Fearsome Foe (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

"TAKE THIS!" Blue Goomba yelled, headbonking Mario but he guarded and proceeded to hammer him away in retaliation.

"Hiyah!" Red Goomba tackled Lissa but she blocked with her axe and proceeded to slash him away, electrifying him. "Yowch!" He cried as Yang jumped over and punched Red Goomba in the head to knock him back and then Mario went ahead and jumped on the both of them.

"Alright, you asked for this!" Blue Goomba said as they both charged them, but Weiss decided to stab the ground with Myrtenaster to form an ice rink and had them both slip. "Whoooooooa!" He exclaimed as Ruby used her semblance to knock them both back and slashed them away as Blake aimed Gambol Shroud and shot them both.

"We can still do this!" Red Goomba said… and then Goombario ran forward and then headbonked him. "Gah!" He cried before falling over.

"NOOOOOO! NOT MY BROTHER!" Blue Goomba cried.

"What's the matter? Feeling a little _blue?"_ Yang smirked, as the others groaned. "What?"

"And I thought Henry made bad puns…" Lissa groaned.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _At Blood Gulch…_

"You ever wonder why we're here in this paper world?" Grif asked.

"Well, I think it's because-… GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" Simmons yelled.

"…Oh god, THIS story too?!" Grif asked. "It was bad enough in Super RWBY World!"

"Ugh… now where was I? I think I was about to say something about making a cameo or something."

"Forget it, the moment's gone…" Grif sighed.

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

 **Resume BGM**

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Blue Goomba yelled… and then he saw a shadow looming over him as he looked up to see Chrom up in the air, ready to strike… and that's when Chrom started glowing.

"Anything can change!" He exclaimed, proceeding to use Aether and making a critical hit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Blue Goomba yelled before falling toward the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Agh, no fair!" Blue Goomba cried.

"Retreat! We'll let the Goomba King handle this!" Red Goomba said as they took off.

"Well, that went well." Yang said.

"You said it." Mario nodded as they went further into the forest where they soon saw a castle in front of them.

"So, what we do with this?" Yang asked.

"I say we let Chrom take care of it." Weiss said.

"You too, Weiss?" Chrom sighed.

"So, I heard you defeated my henchmen!" A voice said as they saw the Goomba King in front of them. "But will you have the guts to defeat _me?"_ He asked as he hopped from his castle and landed in front of them, and they were joined by the Goomba Bros.

"We'll have our revenge yet!" Red Goomba said… and then as luck would have it, a Spiky Goomnut fell from the tree after the Goomba King's harsh landing, dealing some damage to him and instantly knocking out the bros.

"…What was that about revenge?" Ruby asked.

"Bah, never mind them!" The Goomba King said as they began the battle.

 **BGM: Goomba King's Decree (Paper Mario)**

"Hmm… that's a good amount of health." Goombario said as he was looking through his tattle log. "His attack and defense are pitiful though." He added. "…You know, how did he get so big? I want to be big too!"

"Drink milk and don't revive your mother through alchemy!" Ruby said as she slashed the Goomba King.

"Ah, okay… wait, _WHAT?"_ Goombario asked as the Goomba King retaliated by trying to ram into them and rammed into Chrom, causing him to slide a little.

"Ooof! That the best you got?" He asked as he slashed him in retaliation, unaware of Mario putting the Power Jump boots on him.

"Hmm, spiky feet. Cool." Mario said as he jumped up as the Goomba King was shot in the head by Yang… and then Mario landed on top of him.

"AAAAGH! Are you _trying_ to gore me?!" He asked as Mario hopped off.

"I think I'll be using these often." Mario chuckled as the Goomba King growled and stomped on the ground, as a few Spiky Goomnuts came down on top of them, as some of them missed but one of them hit Lissa.

"Yowch!" She winced before growling. "Alright, now you made me angry!" She said as she started to glow. "Clear a path everyone!" She said as she went over and slashed through the Goomba King with a critical hit.

"AAAARGH!" The Goomba King yelled as he fell in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"What's with all these critical hits?" Blake wondered as Goombario looked through his tattle log.

"Um… random chance?" He shrugged.

"Well, those are some good lucky chances." Ruby said, watching the trio running off.

"Hey, get back here!" Weiss said as they chased after them, but they closed the door. "Drat!"

"Hold on… I think I hear something." Mario said as they pressed their ears on the door.

 _"Psst! Red Goomba, you have the switch, correct?"_

 _"Of course I do, your highness, it's right there!"_

 _"…Not the console, you dimwit! I'm talking about the blue switch!"_

 _"Ooooh, right… I think we left it outside."_

 _"OUTSIDE?! You dimwit! Mario and the others will find that and it'll bring ruin to this castle!"_

"…A switch, you say?" Yang asked with a devilish smirk as they wandered around, casually whistling… until they saw the switch in a bush. "Heeeeey, what have we here?"

"Chrom, would you do the honors?" Lissa asked.

Chrom chuckled. "Certainly." He said.

"Oh Goooooombas~!" Lissa said in a sing songy voice as the Goomba King popped out from the roof.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to looking for _this_ switch, would you~?" Lissa asked.

His eyes widened. "No! NONONONONO! DON'T HIT IT!"

"Don't hit it? Okay." Chrom said as he put his foot on it and pressed it down. "Whoops." He smirked.

"…Oh no…" The Goomba King groaned as he went underneath the castle as the whole castle started to vibrate until the top of it crumbled and revealed the trio on top of something.

"Goomba King, what are we to do?" Blue Goomba asked.

"…We go up into the sky with-" The three of them were launched in the air. "-DIGNIIIIIIIIITY!" He yelled as they were launched into the sky with three stars shining in the sky.

"That wasn't very dignified." Yang chuckled as they walked off, unaware of Kammy Koopa watching.

"Hmm…" She rubbed her chin in thought before flying off, and back with the others, Mario had found a Hammer Throw before they had got back into Toad Town.

 **BGM: Toad Town (Paper Mario)**

"Oh, Mario! RWBY! What a relief!" The Toad exclaimed. "It's good to see you!" He said and noticed Chrom and Lissa. "Wait, you two weren't at the party?!"

"Chrom got us lost." Lissa said.

"Ah…" He nodded. "Well, everyone else is alright, so you might as well go check on them just to make sure." He said and took off.

"We might as well." Chrom said and looked at the group. "Hey, mind if we split up from here? We need to make sure everyone else is safe from that attack."

"Sure." Mario nodded.

"Call us if you need us!" Lissa waved as they took off one way as Mario looked at the Warp Pipe.

"I need to make sure if my bro is okay." He said as he hopped in the Warp Pipe, as RWBY and Goombario hopped on in too, and lo and behold, Luigi was humming to himself on the steps.

"Bro!" Luigi exclaimed as he noticed Mario as he ran off and hugged him, then he hugged RWBY. "Glad to see you guys are alright!" He said and then noticed Goombario. "Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Goombario. Nice to meet you." He said. "I'm travelling with them!"

"Oh, good." Luigi said. "So, you're off on your own again, this time with RWBY and a Goomba. That's cool… I'll wait right here…"

Mario chuckled. "Bro… you can come with us."

"Me? Nah… I'm good." He chuckled. "…One sec." He said as he ran into the house, as they heard crashing in the house as they sweatdropped, and then Luigi came back out. "Let's-a go!"

"What'd you get?" Blake asked.

"'Tis a secret, Blake." Luigi chuckled. "So, where are we going?"

"Shooting Star Summit." Mario said. "If there's a clue on how to get Peach back, it's our best bet."

"Well, let's-a go!" Luigi said as they took off, and about a few minutes later… they were at the base of the summit.

 **BGM: Shooting Star Summit (Paper Mario)**

"Wow… I never knew about this place." Weiss said. "To think this was behind Peach's Castle."

"Everyone hardly goes there, but it's a real treat once you come here." Mario said.

"I think I'm gonna cry…" Goombario said as they climbed the Summit for a good while until they got to the top… and then the images of the Star Spirits appeared.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Star Spirits' Request (Paper Mario)**

 _"Mario, RWBY, Luigi… it is good to see you have made it here safe and sound…"_ Eldstar said.

"Why did you bring us here?" Weiss asked.

 _"Ah yes, we were just getting to that."_ Eldstar said.

 _"We called you here because of recent events."_ Mamar said.

 _"We called you here to put a stop to Bowser and Torchwick. They have stolen the sacred Star Rod."_ Skolar said.

 _"Yeah, and we need your help! With the power of the Star Rod, Bowser and Torchwick are invincible, as you have saw yourselves."_ Muskular said.

"In-invincible?!" Luigi gulped.

 _"Well, most of you…"_

 _"The Star Rod is known for granting wishes that are pure, noble and worthy of granting such a wish."_ Eldstar said.

 _"However, Bowser and Torchwick were relentless on their wishes. Bowser was wishing such things as "I wish to destroy Mario and 'Green Stache!" and "I want the princess to marry me!" while Torchwick had similar results. "I wish to destroy those rotten teenagers, mostly Red!" and "I wish to be the best criminal ever!" and so on and so forth. We ignore such selfish wishes. The one we did consider was that Neopolitan girl who wanted nothing more than the ability to speak. However, as she is selfish for her own reasons, we felt it was best for her to stay mute. There's no telling what'll happen if she unleashes her silver tongue."_ Kalmar said.

 _"When Bowser and Torchwick found out that we were ignoring their wishes, they were furious… and that is when they attacked."_ Misstar said.

 _"And of course, you saw the results of the attack."_ Klevar said.

 _"We need you to help us… and find us before Bowser and Torchwick bring ruin to the Mushroom Kingdom… and many other areas."_ Eldstar said and one by one, they started fading away. _"Ah, our strength is running thin… we must rest for now."_

"But wait, how are we going to find you? We don't even know where you are!" Ruby said.

 _"Ask around Toad Town… someone will know."_ Eldstar said before disappearing.

 **End BGM**

"…Wow…" Yang said. "For once, I'm at a loss for words."

"There's only one thing we can do." Mario said.

"Forget about this whole thing and bake cookies?" Luigi asked.

"Oooh, I'm with Luigi on this!" Ruby said.

"No. We find these Star Spirits and put a stop to Bowser and Torchwick." Mario said.

"Aww…" Luigi and Ruby pouted.

"Come on, let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… at Peach's Castle…_

"Your nastiness! I have urgent news. Mario and RWBY have defeated the Goomba King."

 **BGM: Angry Bowser (Paper Mario)**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Bowser growled. "I gave that whiny Goomba power just because he wanted to be a King and he got wasted by them? Why am I not surprised!"

"He _is_ a Goomba, after all." Roman said, playing a game of chess with Neo.

"I'm well aware of that." Bowser grumbled. "Hmph, not like they will do anything! We are invincible with this Star Rod after all! After all, we showed those two so-called princes a thing or two!"

"I thought they were kings?" Kammy wondered.

"Bah, does it matter?" Bowser asked. "Kammy! Where are those numbskulls headed?"

"Well, they might be heading towards Eldstar at Koopa Bros. Fortress." Kammy said.

"…You think they have a shot on defeating them?" Bowser asked.

"Oh please, your highness!" A voice interrupted them. "We'll take them down in no time!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Koopa Bros. Keep Cool! (Paper Mario)**

It was then that the four Koopa Bros showed up. "I mean, we'll take them on easily!" Red said.

"…You were defeated by them a few times already." Bowser reminded.

"Ah! But this is different! They never faced us on our home turf, so that's when we'll defeat them… not to mention we upgraded our machine!" Yellow said.

"Yeah! We have a lot of Bullet Bills that are locked and loaded!" Green said.

"And we have a few prisoners!" Black said. "Including this human girl with a flying horse! I think her name was… Weast?"

"No no no, it's East." Yellow said. "…I think."

"Does it matter what her name is?" Red asked. "Seriously, she was dumb enough to scout ahead and got caught by us. She kept mentioning that someone named… Katrina and Polo will save her…" He said. "…No, that's not their names… what was it again?"

"ENOUGH!" Bowser yelled. "The point is, you got stronger, right?"

"Along with our signature move that got significantly stronger through training, yes!"

"Good." Bowser nodded.

"Quick question… if you're here, then who's guarding the fortress?" Roman asked.

"…Oh… I… uh…" They sweatdropped.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Bowser yelled.

"Yipe! We'll be on our way." Red said as they took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Peach…_

 **BGM: Princess in Distress (Paper Mario)**

"Oh… I hope they're alright…" Peach hoped as she paced back and forth in her room as the doors opened up to reveal Bowser and Kammy.

"Hope you're comfortable, princess!" Bowser said.

"…I would be if I known Mario and RWBY were okay! And my castle back on the _ground!"_

"Let's not worry about them." Bowser said. "Are you not comfortable? How about some pillows? A blanket? How about a new roommate?"

"No, I'm goo-… roommate?"

"Yes. We found this woman sleeping on the couch, actually. I think she slept through the whole thing." Bowser said as Kammy brought her in via a magic bubble. She was a tall woman with green hair tied into a ponytail and a red outfit, and was sleeping. Kammy gently put her down on the ground before popping it.

"I would've dropped her, but I'm not downright rotten." Kammy said.

"Have fun! Bwahahahaha!" Bowser laughed as they walked out… and then the woman woke up.

"Ugh… where am I? I must've slept through the festivities by accident…" She yawned and then looked up. "Oh, hello your highness."

"Tiki!" Peach sighed with relief. "Well, I'm glad you're alright and unharmed."

"Unharmed?" Tiki asked. "Why would I be?" She wondered as Peach explained the situation. "Oh my…"

"Yes… it's quite saddening. And I hope that Mario and RWBY are alright."

Tiki smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I have a feeling they are."

"Yeah…" She nodded and then there was a knock on the balcony. "Oh?" She wondered and walked over to it, opening the balcony doors and a Star Child came in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Twink's Theme (Paper Mario)**

"Yay! You opened it!" He grinned.

"A Star Child? How curious…"

"Hello! My name's Twink, glad to meet ya!" He smiled. "I'm here to help, since you wished for some help!"

"I guess I did…" Peach said. "Then perhaps you can help me take down Bowser and bring my castle back down to the Mushroom Kingdom?!"

Twink frowned sadly. "I could, but since I'm so young, I'm not… exactly gonna help you with big wishes like that." He said, causing Peach's heart to sink. "However! I can help you and your cute friend by snooping around the castle and giving you updates!" He said, as Tiki giggled when Twink called her cute.

"That'll work!" Peach smiled. "Oh! I was wondering." She said. "If Mario and RWBY are still breathing, which I'm really sure that they are, can you give them this?" She asked as it was some kind of necklace of some sort.

"Oooh, is this a Lucky Star?"

"Yes, I was going to give it to Mario for good luck." She said. "I was also going to give them to RWBY too after I gave it to Mario."

"Can do! I'll be back in a jiffy!" He said and then took off.

 **End BGM**

"Quite the charming fellow, isn't he?" Tiki asked with a smile.

"Yeah…" Peach nodded and wandered outside, looking out into the horizon. "Mario… RWBY… I hope you guys are alright…" She said.

* * *

 **Originally, I wasn't going to have Luigi join them, but as I was writing, I immediately thought of Luigi and I had this nagging thought pestering me with "Have Luigi join them! Have Luigi join them!" and I was like "Alright, alright! I'll have Luigi join them!" Glad I did, because now i'm gonna be having fun with Luigi! :D**

 **Also, stay tuned for something special that'll be posted later!**


	3. Fuzzy Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

The gang walked back towards Toad Town without saying a word… when suddenly, something smacked into Mario. "OOOF!"

"Bro!" Luigi exclaimed as they turned to Mario who was rubbing his head.

 **BGM: Twink's Theme (Paper Mario)**

"Ow…" Twink groaned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm kind of in a hur-… oh! Are you Mario and RWBY?"

"We are… who are you?" Blake asked in suspicion as they were ready to attack him… while Luigi was sulking since he wasn't mentioned.

"No need to be on the defensive! My name is Twink! Princess Peach and a lady with green hair sent me to you!"

"Peach?" Mario loosened up. "You know her?"

"Yep! I'm her cute little assistant!" He said. "I was supposed to give this to ya." He gave Mario the Lucky Star as it proceeded to glow and enveloped them all in an aura.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"That was the Lucky Star's power. It's supposed to bring you great luck!" Twink said. "Also, something about Action Commands, but we're in a story and not some kind of video game! …At least, I think we're not." He said. "Eh, whatever."

"Well, at least we'll have great luck!" Yang grinned.

"Yeah! Finally, my bad luck ends!" Luigi exclaimed with hope… unaware that _he_ wasn't enveloped in the aura.

"Should we tell him?" Yang whispered.

"Leave him be." Blake whispered back.

"Ah, so you're giving them all good luck… I was wise to follow you!" A voice said as they saw a Magikoopa coming down.

 **End BGM**

"Kamek!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'm not Kamek! I'm a Magikoopa! Big difference! We have different names, ya know!"

"Do you all look alike?" Goombario asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes! And no, it does _not_ get confusing! We all know our names!"

"What's yours?" Yang asked.

"Johnson!" He said.

"You look like Kamek to me. You know, you should have name tags so we can tell who you are."

"…You know, that's not a horrible idea." The Magikoopa said. "I mean, it'd help tell the difference between me and my friend! I'M LOOKING AT YOU, MOTHER!" He yelled at the sky. "Anyway, yeah, a name tag would he- hey! Don't change the subject! I'll take care of you all before I head back to Bowser!" He said as they all looked at each other before beating him up. "OW! OOOF! OOOOW!"

"Oh! That'll hurt!" Twink winced.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" The Magikoopa yelled before they stopped. "Yeesh! Do you ALWAYS do this before someone's prepared? What if someone decides to do it to YOU, huh? I hope it's a Goomba gang in an arena!" He said as he took off back to the castle, grumbling to himself.

"Well, that was oddly specific." Weiss said.

"Well… uh, I'll be off." Twink said as he flew off. "Take care!" He waved.

"He's kinda cute." Goombario said.

"I know, right?" Yang chuckled as they walked back into Toad Town.

 **BGM: Toad Town (Paper Mario)**

"So, where do you think we could find somebody in this place?" Ruby asked.

"It's a big town, I'm sure we can find somebody." Luigi said. "I mean, as creepy as he is, Dr. Toadley will know something."

"Didn't he take a vacation? I think he went to some island for a few days." Mario said.

"…Crud."

"Who's Dr. Toadley?" Blake asked.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met him yet." Luigi said. "Let's just say he's a bit… _out_ there."

"He can't be _that_ bad." Weiss chuckled.

"You say that all the time in this series, and we've met a lot of weirdos. Remember that fiasco with Hades?" Ruby asked.

"Just _once_ I want to meet a god or a goddess who's not crazy in the head!" Weiss complained.

"What's with her?" Luigi whispered to Yang.

"Goddess trauma."

"Ah…"

"Hey guys?" Ruby got their attention. "Have we ever seen that building before?" She asked, pointing to a certain hut.

"Uh, not to my knowledge… no." Yang said.

"I could've sworn that spot was empty before." Mario rubbed his head as they went over and knocked on the door.

 _"Come in."_ A voice said as Mario opened the door as they walked in.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Merlon's Hut (Paper Mario)**

"Welcome, Mario Bros and RWBY. I have foreseen your arrival."

"…Maybe we should turn back. The music turned creepy." Luigi said.

"Agreed." Weiss said.

"Wait! Do not pay attention to the music! I am but a gentle soul."

"If you say so…" Luigi said, having a 'I'm not trusting you OR this music!' look on his face.

"My name is Merlon, and I have foreseen your arrival." He said.

"You have, huh?" Yang asked.

"Indeed. I am but a fortune teller just like Dr. Toadley… only _less_ of an oddball." He said, chuckling to himself. "I know very well that you are looking for the Star Spirits."

"…Have you been looking at past chapters?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no no no, as I've said before, I am a fortune teller who sees into the future, hence why I foresaw your arrival."

"…If you say so."

"You are in search of the Star Spirits, and you are looking for Eldstar. I will put your minds at rest, for he is at the Koopa Bros Fortress just east from here."

"The Koopa Bros?" Blake asked.

"Those boneheads again? They've been stalking us for the past couple of stories!" Weiss complained. "Why do we have to fight them again?"

"They've been training… and they have the Star Spirit. They are much more powerful than you realize."

"What, they decided to raise their attack power by one?" Weiss asked, looking at Goombario.

"Hey, I'm not gonna Tattle 'em until we get to them!" Goombario said.

Merlon chuckled. "I suppose… but you are indeed strong, but I must caution you. You will be entering their home turf, and they will use every bit of trickery to trap you, or worse."

"We've been through worse." Mario said.

"True, very true." Merlon nodded. "Anyway, go to the Koopa Bros Fortress and retrieve the Star Spirit. Once you are done… well, I can't spoil _everything_." He said. "However, I recommend you get some help in a nearby village. You will thank me for this." He said. "Now go."

"Right." Mario nodded as they walked out.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Toad Town BGM**

"Ah, back to the cheery music!" Goombario said. "…He was creepy."

"No kidding." Ruby said.

"I prefer cheery music any day." Luigi said as they walked off… only problem was, four shady looking Toads appeared before them, coming in red, green, yellow and black.

"Halt! You shall not pass!" The red one said. "You wouldn't want to be hurt out there, would you?"

"Oh, what's a few scratches?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, move it!" Goombario said.

"No. No one goes in and no one goes out!"

"What if I want to go on a nature walk?" A Toad asked.

"NO NATURE WALKS ARE ALLOWED!" The Green one yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Merlon walked over. "Roadblocks are unheard of in this kingdom!"

"Move it, gramps! No one is allowed in or out and that is final!"

"Gramps?! I'll have you know that I am _NOT_ that old!" Merlon said, snapping his fingers and shot lightning at the quartet, revealing the Koopa Bros.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Koopa Bros. Keep Cool! (Paper Mario)**

"Ack!" Red exclaimed.

"I _told_ you this wouldn't work!" Green said.

"So, since you're already here…" Yang smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Yipe!" Red paled. "NINJA DISAPPEARANCE!" He yelled, throwing a smoke bomb down. But Red was the only one by the time the smoke cleared out. "WHAT?! IT DIDN'T WORK!"

"Let me take care of it!" Yellow came back and threw another smoke bomb down, and this time they were all gone.

 **End BGM**

"Oh come on, I wasn't ready!" Ruby complained after coughing.

"Did you get any info off of them?" Mario asked.

"Just the red one." Goombario said. "He's got like… ten HP, 2 attack and 2 defense… but like any other Koopas, you hit him on the head and his defense is zero." He said.

"Well, you got what you could." Merlon said. "Now, be careful out there." He said as he walked off.

 **BGM: March Ahead (Paper Mario)**

After Merlon left, the group marched along, taking in the scenery and admiring it while Mario and Luigi proceeded to hit the blocks and ? Blocks that appeared before them. A Koopa Troopa spotted them and tried to ram them with his shell to start a fight, but Mario was ready for this and hammered him away and into a Spiked Goomba, and then he fell into a stream.

"When will they realize that attacking us is just asking to get themselves killed?" Yang asked.

"Never. Koopas and Goombas are always dumb." Ruby said.

"Hey!"

"Except for you and your family." Ruby said.

"Thank you." Goombario said as they walked ahead as Luigi jumped up and took down a Paragoomba easily before they kept going as Mario hit a ? Block and out popped a POW Block, which he quickly grabbed.

"I'll take _that_." Mario said as they kept going until they saw a river they needed to cross.

"We can swim through it, right?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, hello! We're made out of paper!" Weiss said. "We'll just get all soggy and gross. And besides, who wants to hang out with wet paper?"

"Not to mention that our color will run too." Blake added.

"'Tis a cruel fate to be paper beings." Mario sighed.

"Y'all are no fun…" Ruby sighed as Yang punched a tree, and then a ! Switch popped out as she punched it, and then a bridge unfolded before them.

"If only bridge building was _that_ easy." Luigi said as they walked forward, but Blake noticed a Spiked Goomba ready to ambush them on a Brick Block as she jumped up on top of it.

"Hello." Blake said.

"Oh, hello." The Spiked Goomba said before it dawned on him. "…Oh crap!" He said as Blake kicked him straight to a tree and then she hopped off as they kept going.

"…I don't like the way that thing is staring at me." Weiss said, pointing to an object.

"That's a candy cane, don't mind them." Mario said as they walked off, but Weiss still felt that it was looking at her as she walked over to it.

"Would you quit staring at me?!" Weiss yelled, but it said nothing. "Two can play that game!" She said as she attempted a staring contest at it… until Gambol Shroud wrapped around her and was pulled away. "Hey! I was winning!"

"Riiiiight…" Blake said as they kept going.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Ruby asked. "It sounds like someone's in distress."

"I hear it too. Let's go take a look at it!" Mario said as they went down.

"But the fortress is over there!" Luigi said, pointing towards it but the others didn't listen to him. "Ooooh… wait for me!" He said as he went after them.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Fuzzies Stole my Shell (Paper Mario)**

"HEY HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MY SHELL!" A Koopa yelled.

"Meeeyork! Meeeyork!"

"Don't you 'meeyork" me!" The Koopa growled.

"What's going on here?" Mario asked.

"Oh!" Another Koopa walked up to them. "Hello Mario Bros and RWBY! We're kind of in a situation here." He said… and a Fuzzy snuck up behind him and proceeded to pounce on him before taking his shell. "…Like that!"

"Fuzzies…" Luigi groaned. "That's typical."

"Let's go take care of 'em!" Yang said as they ran forward to take care of the Fuzzies, but unfortunately, they were hopping around to avoid them easily.

"Oh, get back here!" Weiss growled as they eventually got some of the shells back and handed them to the Koopas.

"Phew, thanks!"

"Man, you guys are life savers!"

"We could use all the help we can get here! Those two Pegasus Riders came by to help, but those Fuzzies are tricky!"

"Pegasus Riders?" Ruby asked. "What's a Pegasus?"

"Don't you pay attention in class? A Pegasus a winged horse, there's even a Grimm based on it." Weiss explained.

"There's a winged horse Grimm?"

"It's possible considering we have Griffins and Dragons as Grimm." Weiss said as they went into the next area… where they saw two Pegasus Riders fighting off the Fuzzies.

"Those Pegasus are not Grimm." Mario said.

"Let's just help everyone here." Weiss said as they walked forward to help some of the townsfolk with the Fuzzies, and then Ruby saw a few Fuzzies sneaking up on the green haired rider.

"Hey, look out!" She said, using her semblance and slashing the Fuzzies away.

"Thank you." The green haired rider nodded, and then Ruby took a good look at their spears… and then…

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! THOSE WEAPONS!" Ruby screamed, drooling at the two.

"Uh…"

"Oh, Ruby…!" Yang sighed and pounded her in the head.

"OOOOF! Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." Yang chuckled and the others approached them.

"Who are you guys?" Weiss asked. "And where did your Pegasus come from?"

The short blue haired girl chuckled. "We're the White Wings. I'm Catria and this is Palla."

"Greetings." Palla smiled.

"We were on our way to the fortress up ahead since our sister was kidnapped. She went to do some recon up ahead and… we haven't heard from her since. We got worried, so Minerva asked us to save her. We fear that she got kidnapped again."

"Oh, what a coincidence, since we're on our way to the fortress to get something." Mario said.

"Wait, did you say 'kidnapped'?" Luigi asked.

"That's right, kidnapped." Palla nodded. "I just hope they're not harming her…"

"Well, why don't we team up? We can do it together!" Ruby smiled.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting…" Catria rubbed her chin in thought.

"HEY! HEY! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FUZZY! THAT'S MY SHELL!" A voice yelled from a house as they turned to see a Koopa get knocked out of the house. "Ooof!"

"You okay?" Mario asked.

"I will be…" The Koopa groaned before realizing he was talking to. "Oh my goodness! You're Mario! You're RWBY! You're… uh… Green Mario!" He said, causing Luigi to anime fall. "I'm a huge fan of you all! My name's Kooper! But… fanboying aside, I need help. My shell's been taken!"

"We're on it!" Mario said as they took off while Ruby dragged the fallen Luigi as Palla and Catria looked at each other and followed them in as the Fuzzy took off with the blue shell as they followed him until he hopped into a tree.

"Agh, which tree is it?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Meeeyork! Meeeyork!" The Fuzzy said as he hopped down. "Neener neener! You can't catch me!" He said as he hopped up.

"…Fuzzies can talk?" Mario asked.

"Oh good, I'm _not_ going crazy!" Luigi sighed with relief.

"We don't have time for this! Just give us that blue shell!" Catria called out to him.

"Make me!"

Mario pulled out the POW Block. "Don't make me use this!"

"Meeeyork! Like _that'll_ work!"

Mario threw the POW Block down, and on cue, the whole place rumbled and knocked them off the ground… and the four trees fell and the Fuzzies looked on in shock.

"Meeyowch! Alright! Take it! We'll be good!"

"Thought so." Mario said as he took the Blue Shell.

 **End BGM**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, FUZZIES!" Kooper yelled. "I'm gonna tear ya limb… from… limb… what in the name of Koopas happened here?!"

"Long story." Palla said.

"Well, in any case… uh… I got brave, I guess." Kooper said. "So, mind if I join you on your adventures? I'll be of good use!"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Mario said.

"Sweet!" Kooper said… and then suddenly, Goombario jumped into Mario's pocket.

"Aaah! What are you doing?" Mario asked.

"Switching Party members. Every RPG does this!" He said within his overalls.

"…Riiight…" Mario rubbed his cheek. "I just hope it doesn't get _too_ crazy."

"Yeah, next thing you know, a Star Sprite and a random Goomba start arguing in your pants." Luigi said.

Mario sweatdropped. "Let's not tempt fate here."

"We might as well join you too for the time being. We all have the same objective." Catria said as they nodded… and suddenly, Palla minimized herself and hopped into Catria's pocket.

"RPG mechanics… I'll never understand it…" Ruby sighed as they walked off.

"Meeeeyork!" The Fuzzy quickly came back with friends. "I changed my mind! I want to battle you! En garde!" He said as they all looked at each other with no amusement, and they proceeded to destroy them easily. "Ow ow ow! Meeeyowch! Let's get out of here!" He said as they took off.

"And good riddance." Mario said as they walked off back into the Koopa Village.

 **BGM: Koopa Village (Paper Mario)**

"Ah, cheery music. How I love thee!" Luigi smiled as they walked off.

"Hey, should we stock up on items?" Mario suggested. "It wouldn't hurt."

"We better be prepared for the battle ahead." Catria said as they walked in… and saw a girl with red hair.

"Hey! Welcome to my shop!"

"…I thought this was supposed to be a Toad shop." Ruby said.

"Not anymore!" The girl giggled. "The name's Anna, at your service! I run this shop in the Koopa Village!"

"Well, in that case… let's take a look." Yang said as they investigated the shop and grabbed a few POW Blocks and Fire Flowers.

"Hmm, our lances are getting a bit rusty…" Catria said. "How much for two Silver Lances?"

"100 coins each!" Anna smiled.

"100 coins?!" Catria exclaimed in shock, looking completely baffled. "Forget it then!"

"Ah! You drive a hard bargain! How about fifty coins each?"

"…Better, but not good enough."

"Rrgh… thirty coins each! Final offer!"

"Deal." Catria said as she purchased two Silver Lances and folded the other one and put it in her pocket for Palla.

 _"Oooh!"_ Palla grinned.

"Thank you!" Anna smiled. _Cheapskates._ She thought to herself. "Anything else you wanna buy?"

"Nah, I think we're good." Mario said as they walked out.

"Come again!" Anna said and then smirked, counting her money and smiled greedily. "Hehehe, suckers!"

"While we were defending the Koopas from the Fuzzies, we've heard something." Catria said as they were walking through the village. "There were some talking Bombs earlier-"

"Bob-ombs." Kooper told her.

"Right, Bob-ombs. They said they escaped the Koopa Bros Fortress due to extreme working conditions and also enslaving them." Catria informed.

"Oh great, not only are we saving a Star Spirit and your sister, but we're saving Bob-ombs… great." Weiss groaned.

"Well, at least it won't be _too_ bad." Yang said.

"By the way, who's your sister?" Mario asked.

"Her name's Est." Catria said as they got out of the village.

 **End BGM**

As they kept walking, they noticed a ! Switch past the river after dealing with a few Koopas in the way.

"I got it!" Kooper said as he got in his shell and Mario kicked him toward it as the bridge unfolded as they crossed the river and saw the Fortress in front of them.

"So this is it." Blake said. "The Koopa Bros Fortress."

"Let's-a go." Mario said as they walked forward, as Black walked out and saw them.

"Uh oh…" He said and then quickly turned around. "HEY RED! WE HAVE COMPANY!" He yelled and slammed the door behind them.

"More powerful… riiiight." Yang rolled her eyes as they went inside the Fortress.

* * *

 **Let's see here... adding on the list of running gags in this series...**

 **Constant breaks of the 4th wall, making fun of the E rating, shenanigans... and now: Anna and all her sisters in every Toad shop!**

 **I swear, this is getting more nonsensical by the minute... and i'm loving it! Ah, I get so giddy when i'm writing this!**


	4. Battle of the Koopa Bros

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Koopa Bros. Fortress (Paper Mario)**

"They didn't even bother locking the door." Weiss said as they closed the door behind them.

"Who cares about that?" Yang chuckled.

"Mama mia… it's a long way up." Luigi said as he was looking up.

"I think I see stairs in the water." Catria said and then noticed a few Koopas minding their own business in the water. "And… a few Koopas."

"They're gonna be soggy soon." Weiss said as they walked forward but as they did, they saw a Koopa Troopa guarding a locked door.

"HALT! You shall not pass!" He said as they all looked at each other and proceeded to beat him up and out popped a key from him as they unlocked it and walked through. "Agh… I wasn't ready!" He groaned before disappearing.

As they got in the next room, they noticed a few Bob-ombs walking around seeming to be working on something. "I feel so sorry for them." Ruby said.

Mario sighed. "We'll find a way to get them out of here." He said as they walked through, but as they walked through, one of the Bob-ombs noticed them.

"HEY!" It yelled, catching the other Bob-omb's attention as they quickly ran toward them, forcing them to fight back and defending themselves from their attacks as Kooper spun in his shell and hit one of the Bob-ombs that was lit up, and it exploded.

"Oh geez! That's not what I meant to do!" Kooper exclaimed as Catria stabbed the other Bob-omb with her lance as she sighed once the battle was over.

"You did what you had to do." Catria said.

"I didn't want to hurt them either, but I'm willing to bet that the Koopa Bros brainwashed some of these Bob-ombs." Blake said. "Or the Koopa Bros forcing them to attack us if they spotted us."

"It's always the worst case scenario." Luigi sighed.

"We have to be on our guard, no matter how much we don't want to fight these Bob-ombs." Mario said as they nodded and walked toward the next room… and speaking of the next room…

"Hehehe…" Green smirked as they locked up a key in a cell. "Let's see them try to get through here!"

"…Question, couldn't they just flip themselves over and get into the cell to grab the key and come back out?" A Koopa asked.

"Oh please! We may be made out of paper, but we don't flip ourselves over. I mean, the only way that'll happen is simply getting cursed! And believe me, getting cursed is all a bunch of mumbo jumbo anyway."

"What if you get cursed by opening up a treasure chest trying to save someone?"

"That's… debatable. Who lives in treasure chests anyway? Besides, cursing someone is so last century!"

"Didn't stop Midna from being cursed into an imp…"

"Okay one: Wrong video game franchise! And two: What does Zelda have to do with it?"

"I'm just saying!"

"Ugh… never mind about that! All I'm saying is that you can't flip yourself over and walk right in!"

"…But what if you can turn into a paper airplane or a boat?"

"NO ONE CAN TURN THEMSELVES INTO AN AIRPLANE OR A BOAT, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Green yelled.

"Sorry sorry… but uh, boss?"

"Yeah?"

"How long were they standing behind you?"

"Eh?" Green turned around to see the others. "EEP! Mario and company! Um… I… uh… NINJA TELEPORTATION!" He yelled and threw a smoke bomb down… but he was still there. "…Oh come on, we did this right the first time!"

"You're supposed to run away after you throw the smoke bomb." The Koopa reminded.

"Shut. Up." He growled as he took off running.

"…Well, that was something." Yang said.

"You're never gonna get past me though!" The Koopa said… and then he got beat up. "Uuugh… not cool…" He groaned before disappearing.

"So can we just go through it by flipping ourselves over and get that key?" Ruby asked.

"That wastes too much time." Weiss said. "Let's go."

"But… oh… fine…" Ruby sighed.

"I don't think it'll waste time, but whatever." Yang shrugged as they walked off and noticed another Koopa going around a cell wall and going to attack them, but Mario jumped on his shell and kicked him away while grabbing the item in the cell. It was some pink boots, which were the Power Bounce.

"…Hey bro, you like pink, don't you?" Mario asked.

"Absolutely not." Luigi folded his arms. "I'm not putting those on!"

Mario sighed. "Oh, I guess I'll save this for later." He said.

"Though they would look better painted blue…" Luigi rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hmm, I'm not much of a jumper." Catria said.

 _"Neither am I."_ Palla said through Catria's pocket as they walked forward while noticing a crack in the wall and a key in the cell, making a mental note to possibly come back for later. They walked further in, as they walked up the stairs, only to see a gap over it.

"I wonder…" Luigi mused as he crunched himself up before unleashing a super jump… before slamming on top of the ceiling, causing them to wince and gently floated down back towards them before hopping back up. "Ow… who put that ceiling there?"

"Well, I could use our Pegasus to fly over this gap and make things easi-"

"Hey guys!" Ruby interrupted Catria as they looked at her and she pointed to a ! Switch. "We can move this closer!"

"…Or we can use the switch." Catria scratched the back of her head as they walked down and hit it, but to their surprise, the staircase lowered itself down into another floor.

"Huh, not what I had in mind." Ruby said.

"…Well, that was disappointing." Weiss said.

"Hey, at least we get to explore the area a bit more." Yang grinned.

"I was just about to say that." Mario chuckled as they walked down the stairs and turned to the left and when they got over to the next room, they saw one Paratroopa and two Koopas in the room, and to their surprise, the doorways hopped up and hung on the walls.

"How does _that_ work?" Blake wondered.

"I would say 'logic', but that's kinda thrown out the window… unfortunately." Weiss grumbled.

"Weiss, logic was destroyed when Bowser lifted Peach's castle into space and we were all breathing normally." Ruby said.

"…I can't believe I'm agreeing with you there." Weiss grumbled as they proceeded to beat up the Koopas and the Paratroopas while blocking their attacks until they were all defeated and pressed onward, though Catria wasn't looking so hot during that fight with the Paratroopa.

 _"Hey, why don't you get some rest? I can take over if you want."_

"Thanks…" Catria said as Palla came out and switched places with Catria and walked forward.

"You think we can do that?" Ruby asked.

"There is _no_ way I'm going inside your pocket. Who knows what you have stuffed in there!" Weiss protested.

"You're no fun!" Ruby sighed.

"I think we're fine just the way we are." Yang said as they walked further and dodged the Fire Bars in the way as they grabbed the key and worked their way back to a locked door… and just behind the door…

"Come on, come on! I gotta perfect this and…!" Yellow said, hurriedly trying to finish something… and then he was done. "Perfect! Let's see them try to escape THIS trap! Hehehe!" He smirked and then heard the door opening. "Oh! I need to get out of here!" He said and took off.

"So… why exactly does the key break when you open the lock?" Ruby asked.

"That's what I keep wondering." Luigi said.

"I think it has something to do with being an enchanted key." Mario said. "Link told me how they work... though, he does get a bit annoyed when he's off in a dungeon and hoping to find something good in a chest, only to find a Key."

"Who puts a key in a treasure chest?! That's just a waste of a hiding space… is there any money in the chest too?" Weiss asked.

"Nope."

"THEN WHO DOES SUCH A THING?!" Weiss yelled.

"Someone who _treasures_ their money, duh." Yang said with a proud grin with a few groans.

"…I want to hit you for that." Weiss grumbled.

"Is she always a pun master?" Palla wondered.

"'Master' wouldn't be the word I would use…" Weiss said. "Ugh… it's bad enough when Nyx starts to get involved with Yang."

"Eh, it was alright. Not great, but it was alright." Mario said.

"See, SOMEONE appreciated it!" Yang grinned.

 _"Ugh, I didn't realize one of my idols punned so badly…"_ Goombario muttered to himself, which only Kooper heard.

"Mhm…" He nodded as they kept going up until eventually, they saw a ? block out in the open.

"Ooooh, I'm hitting that!" Ruby said as she aimed Crescent Rose at it and shot it, as a coin popped out… aaaand the floor opened up underneath them.

"…I had a feeling it was a trap…" Luigi groaned.

"You… dolt…" Weiss growled as they fell down, but gently floated down as Yellow came back.

"Ha! Losers! Serves you right!" He laughed. "…Man, imagine if we weren't made out of paper. I don't want to live in a world where we all fall like rocks!" He said as he walked off, where everyone landed in a cell… with several Bob-ombs, one of them pink… along with someone else.

"Hmm?" The pink one looked at them… and popped out everyone.

"Okay, how was I supposed to know that ? blocks can do that?!" Ruby asked.

"Usually, they don't… so that's a strange one." Mario said.

"…I swear, if that was a requirement to move on in the game itself, I'm gonna scream." Weiss said.

 _You might as well._ Blake thought.

"Okay, is it me or are we in a cell full of Bob-ombs?" Kooper asked.

"We are." Palla nodded.

"Oh no…" Luigi paled.

"Oh, relax, we're friendly Bob-ombs that rebelled!" The pink Bob-omb said.

"Yeah! No need to worry." Another said.

"Phew." Luigi sighed with relief.

"So the Koopa Bros locked you up for rebellion?" Palla asked.

"Well, yeah…" Another Bob-omb said. "Did you guys know that the Koopa Bros were actually friendly Koopas until they craved adventure? Then Kammy Koopa caught their attention and the rest is history! Ugh…"

"Yeah…" The pink Bob-omb sighed. "So, how'd you get in?" She asked.

"There was a ? block, and I shot at it." Ruby explained. "But that opened a trap door on the floor and we all fell in."

"In other words, a simple trap." Weiss muttered.

"Ooooh, that sucks." The pink Bob-omb commented. "As for me, I'm a menace… well, according to the Koopa Bros! You see, I'm just a normal Bob-omb that-"

"Palla? Is that you?"

Palla blinked. "That voice…" She turned to see someone. "Oh my… Catria! Come out for a sec!"

 _"What is it?"_ Catria asked as she hopped out of Palla's pocket and unfolded herself.

"Catria!"

"…Est?!" Catria exclaimed in shock as they saw a girl with pink hair waving toward them, along with a hog tied Pegasus.

"Catria! Palla! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Est smiled as the two sisters ran over to hug her.

"Anyway, that's how I was locked up in here." The pink Bob-omb said. "Name's Bombette, by the way! …Wait, where'd that green haired girl go?"

"Don't worry about it." Mario said with a chuckled.

"I'm so sorry for getting kidnapped! I had no idea they had lock on Bullet Bills… I tried to outmaneuver them, but they struck me down before I realized what happened…" Est sighed. "Next thing I knew, I woke up in this cell."

"Well, maybe next time, we oughta do it together and not do a solo recon mission." Catria advised.

Est blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah… probably…"

"The good news is, is that you're safe." Palla said. "And since we're all here, we might as well take care of the Koopa Bros together.

"Right!" Est nodded. "So… is there a way out of here?"

"Ugh… just being crammed in just makes me want to explode!" Bombette groaned. "In fact… pardon me… I have the urge to explode!" She growled and walked over to a crack in the wall and exploded, creating a hole in the wall and she resumed back to normal. "Phew… glad I got _that_ out of my system." She said and then saw the looks she was getting. "What?" She asked and turned around. "…Oh, what do you know, a way out. I guess that's what happens when I constantly explode on this wall. Hehe… mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Mario nodded.

"Hey Goombario! Is there any room in there?" Kooper asked.

 _"There's a lot of room!"_

"Then I'm coming in!" He said and hopped right on in.

"…Weirdo." Bombette said.

"This feels weird…" Mario muttered.

"Wait for me guys!" Est came over to them and then Palla and Catria went inside her pockets. "Ah, don't you just love RPG mechanics?"

"...Sure…" Mario unenthusiastically said.

"Hey, what's going on out there?!" A voice asked as a Koopa came in with two Bob-ombs. "Can't you Bob-ombs beha-… uh oh." He said… and then before anyone did anything, Est proceeded to mess them up with her lance.

"Whoa." Yang said.

Est panted before turning to them. "Sorry, had to get that out of my system." She said with a smile. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: With Mila's Divine Protection (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

They quickly ran out of the doors and to the other side where they got to the first floor as Yang punched a crack in the wall, weakening it and allowing Bombette to blow it up to get a key. They went back to the first area and did the same thing, where they got outside and found themselves a Refund badge.

"…The heck is this nonsense?" Mario wondered before tossing it into the water as they went further in where they found a door and grabbed another key as they proceeded onward to go up, and then hit a ! switch where the stairs from the water rose up, and freaking out the Koopas.

"What the heck is going on?! I was resting right there!"

"What do we do?! What do we do?!"

"Panic and get off these stairs!"

They ran off the stairs where they saw the gang waiting for them and instantly got creamed by them as they ran up the stairs and ran to the side to deal with a Bob-omb as Mario picked up the Smash Charge badge.

"Huh…" Mario said as he put his old hammer away. "I might use this for a while." He said as they went toward the door and walked out, and seeing the Koopa Bros getting into position.

"You think you can take care of us with this fancy music?! Out of the question!" Red said. "You storm into our fortress and we will make you pay for that!" He said as the Koopa Bros put down Bullet Bill Blasters down as they quickly ran back inside.

"I'm not letting these Bullet Bills get me again!" Est said as they ran forward as the Mario Bros quickly frontflipped over the Bullet Bills, RWBY quickly slashed them to pieces, Bombette blew them up and Est quickly skewered a few of them before she looked up at her spear to see that she made a Bullet Bill shishkebab. "Huh… not what I had in mind." She said, as she proceeded to shake them off and quickly flew off with her Pegasus as they got close to the Bill Blasters.

"I'll take care of this!" Bombette said and then lit herself up before exploding, destroying the Bullet Bill Blasters and then bouncing back up. "Alright, let's go!" She said as they quickly went in.

 **End BGM**

"Wah! How are they in here already?!" Black asked.

"Black, get over here!" Red ordered as they quickly got inside something. "Alright, let's destroy them and-… Yellow, what is THAT doing in here?"

"Oh come on, it's not like they're going to see it!"

"It looks ridiculous!"

"I'm not peeling it off!"

"Oh… alright…!"

Suddenly, something mechanical rolled on over to them. It looked awfully like Bowser. "Bwahaha! You think you can challenge me, you guys?!"

"…Oh come on, _this_ again?" Weiss asked.

"We've seen this before." Blake said.

"Well, let's just get this over with." Yang said as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: March to Deliverance (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

"Hey, wait a minute… this isn't the song we were going for!" Red whispered.

"Oh, like that matters now!"

"Bwahahaha! Foolish Mario and friends! You really think that you can stop me?" "Bowser?" asked as he rolled over and bonked both Mario and Luigi on the head with his fists.

"…Uh… ow?" Luigi asked as Mario held back his hammer as it glowed brightly before hammering the fake Bowser away a bit more powerfully.

"Bwahaha! You can't even hurt me!" It said.

 _"Psst, Red… I think they put a hole in this!"_

 _"I don't care! It's just one hole!"_

Est started to glow. "Coming through!" She said and proceeded to slash right through the fake Bowser with great power.

Goombario peeked out of Mario's pocket. "Man, these critical hits are strangely convenient!"

"Would you get back in here!" Kooper said, pulling him back in.

"Bwahaha! You're pathetic! That didn't even hurt!" The fake Bowser said, even though it was smoking thanks to Est and RWBY that were firing at it, and then it proceeded to roll over to them.

"Alright, that's it!" Bombette said as she ran over and proceeded to explode on them, which destroyed the fake Bowser and send the four of them flying out.

 **End BGM**

"Ow…" Red groaned.

"Yeah… I'm gonna feel that one." Black groaned.

"Wait a minute! We still have a shot at this!" Yellow said.

"Yeah!" Green said.

"Alright, Plan B! Precious revenge!" Red ordered.

"Wouldn't that be Plan D considering what happened a few stories ago?" Black asked.

Red anime fell. "Does it matter?!"

"…No, I guess not."

Red hopped back up. "Alright! Dibs on Mario and Red head!"

 **BGM: Attack on the Koopa Bros (Paper Mario)**

"Split up, y'all!" Black said as they all jumped back as Red focused on Mario and Ruby.

"You know you're not going to win!" Ruby said.

"Bah! I'll change that! Third time's the charm!" Red said and spun in his shell and went straight to the two of them as Mario pulled back his hammer and unleashed a powerful charged attack to knock him on his back. "Gah! Stupid Badges with their charge ability!"

"My turn!" Ruby smirked and then ran forward, slashing Red a few times before jumping back and shooting him to a wall.

"OOOF!" Red yelled as he was knocked to a wall, but had an idea and retreated to his shell, bouncing off the wall and went straight toward them, but suddenly Kooper hopped out of Mario's pocket and spun up a charge attack before smacking into Red. "YOW!"

"Wait a minute, where's Bombette?" Ruby asked and noticed that she was fighting with Luigi, Weiss and Est.

"Don't worry about me! Focus on your fight!" Bombette said.

"Fair enough." Ruby said.

"Argh… a Koopa against a Koopa... that's new." Red said. "But I'm gonna cream you for I am the superior Koopa!"

"We'll see about that!" Kooper said.

"Wait, did he say he was the superior Koopa?" Yellow asked and turned around, before Catria proceeded to slash him with her Silver Lance. "Yow!"

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent!" Catria said.

"Yeah!" Yang nodded.

Kooper and Red proceeded to punch each other, both of them hitting each other in the cheek before jumping back and proceeding to spin in their shells and then launched each other, both of them hitting each other and bouncing away before Red hopped up and jumped over and tried to land on Kooper's shell, but Kooper got out of his shell in time and jumped back before punching him in the gut to knock him over.

"Yow…!" Red groaned as Ruby used her semblance and got in front of him before aiming her hand in his face. "Huh?" He asked… before Ruby activated her Rose Palm and shot him point blank, sending him flying toward the others as they all hit each other in the shells.

"Ow…" Black groaned as he was dealing with Blake, Palla and Goombario.

"Alright, we need to focus!" Yellow said.

"Right!" Green nodded.

"Alright, let's do our ultimate special attack… with extra juice!" Red said as they got on top of one another. "FEAR THE WRATH OF-"

"Nope!" Bombette said as she exploded on them and caused them to be instantly knocked over.

"WHOOOA!"

The White Wings looked at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Est asked.

"Triangle Attack?" Catria asked.

"Yep!" Palla nodded as the three of them flew up in the air.

"Ooogh…" Red groaned before he saw the three of them coming down.

"TRIANGLE ATTACK!" All three of them yelled.

"…Oh, son of a-"

All four of them were hit by the Triangle Attack and were all tossed off the bridge. "AIYEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **End BGM**

All four of them landed in the cell… and said hole in the wall was sealed off. And the destroyed fake Bowser was with them… complete with a Peach poster!

"Hey! Help! Get us out of here!" Green exclaimed.

"I don't do well in cells!" Red complained.

"That takes care of them." Mario said.

"Oh, guys, look!" Weiss pointed as they looked up to see something coming down. It was a card of one of the Star Spirits.

 **BGM: Star Spirits' Request (Paper Mario)**

"Oh, well look at that!" Ruby smiled. "…Wait, I didn't realize they were trading cards!"

Weiss facepalmed. "You dolt. He's not a trading card! He's in a prison!"

"Ooooh… so wait, those Pokemon Cards that one Pokemon Trainer showed me at the Smash Mansion. Are they prisons too?"

"NO!" Weiss yelled as Mario touched the card as the card broke… and appearing in his physical form was Eldstar, complete with his big white mustache.

"Thank you for saving me. Now let's get out of here." He said as they nodded and walked out.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Princess in Distress (Paper Mario)**

"Oh… I hope they're alright." Peach said as she paced around her room while Twink was hanging around.

"I'm sure they're fine." Said Tiki who was reading one of Peach's books on the sofa while laying down on her back. "This is the Mario Bros and RWBY we're talking about."

"That's true…" Peach nodded. "Hmm, I need to get out of here!"

"How? I mean, there are Koopatrols around that are… well, patrolling the castle. Not to mention one is outside the door." Twink said.

"Hmm… oh!" Peach pounded her fist into the palm of her hand. "I remember my grandmother showing me a secret passageway in this very room!"

"Oh?" Tiki asked, looking up from her book.

"Yeah. I used to do it all the time when I was little." She said and walked over to the fireplace. "Let's see…"

"Hey Peach? Are these dresses all the same?" Twink asked, looking through her closet.

"No! They're not all the same. They're all different and have a different personality to it!"

Twink raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He said as he looked at the dresses, which all looked the same.

Peach walked over and showed them off. "See? This one screams sassy, this one is cute, this one makes me feel beautiful, this one makes me feel a bit moody…"

Twink and Tiki looked at each other and wondered if Peach lost her ever loving mind before shrugging it off.

"Oh, there I go being sidetracked!" Peach said and walked over before going back to the fireplace and finding the button. "Aha!" She grinned and pressed it, as the fireplace turned off and the entrance opened up. "Ta-da!"

"Okay, now you got me interested." Tiki said as they walked into the secret passageway before they came into a dead end and Peach pressed another button, before it moved on them and proceeded to go into another room.

"…Okay, now where are we?" Twink asked as they looked around before Peach found a book.

"Oh!" Peach looked at it. "It might be some diary!"

"Ooooh! Let me read it!" Twink said and then took a look while Tiki picked up some reading glasses that were next to the diary. "Dear diary: Today, my partners and I were quite angry when we discovered that the Star Spirits were ignoring our requests, so we raided the joint and got the Star Rod! Oh, we are SO stoked for this! Not to mention that we turned the Star Spirits all into cards! Bwahahaha!"

"…Is this Bowser's diary?" Tiki asked.

"Hold on, I gotta read more for anything embarrassing!" Peach said, totally interested and continued to read it. "Dear Diary: Today, we lifted Peach's castle into the sky with our castle and defeated Mario and his annoying pals thanks to our immunity from the Star Rod! They think they're so cool… well not anymore! What does Peach see in him anyway? Why can't she go with a burlier guy like me? Besides… I wish she could… RETURN MY FEELINGS BECAUSE HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME?!" Peach screamed, causing Twink's eye to twitch and Tiki to gag at the thought.

"I… did _not_ need to hear that." Tiki said.

"Ugh… keep reading?" Twink asked.

"Ew ew ew! I am NOT touching this disgusting filth!" She said, tossing it to the side as Tiki took it while Peach was dusting her hands off… on the walls. "Oh… I'm gonna have to disinfect the walls and my gloves when we get out of here…"

"Dear diary: Today the Koopa Bros lost to Mario and RWBY… and I just found out Green 'Stache is with them now, and not to mention they have the Star Spirit with them! Ugh, this makes me so angry! You know, I hope Mario and friends don't go to Dry Dry Desert and into Dry Dry Ruins for the next Star Spirit! …Agh, who am I kidding? It's not like they'll find out. Bwahahaha!" Tiki read.

"Dry Dry Desert?" Peach asked. "Twink, you think you could go find them and tell them?"

"Can do!" Twink nodded… and right on cue, they heard a voice.

 **End BGM**

"Be right back, Roman. I have to get something!" Bowser said and opened the door. "Ah, there's my diary… right next to… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He roared and quickly ran over, grabbing a hold of Peach's arm to prevent her from fighting back, much to her chagrin.

"Hey, don't touch me, cretin!" Peach growled. "Unhand me!" She ordered.

"HEY!" Bowser roared as two Koopatrols came in and saw what was happening.

"…Okay, we weren't sleeping on the job, we swear!"

"Yeah, not this time!"

"Then what are they doing out here?" Bowser asked. "…Wait, what do you mean _'this time'?!"_

"Ack! Nothing! You heard nothing!" He said as they grabbed Peach and Tiki and forcefully took them back to Peach's room while Twink secretly followed them back into the room.

Bowser sighed and then grabbed the diary. "I just hope Peach didn't read anything too embarrassing…" He hoped.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"That is all I will teach you if you need help in battle." Eldstar said. "For now, I will head off back to Star Hill." He said and took off.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said as they nodded.

"Hey… are the Koopa Bros going to be okay?" Est wondered.

"Oh, don't worry… I have a few friends that'll take care of them." Bombette chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"So, what was that about _you_ being the superior Koopa?" Green asked.

"Does that even matter?! We need to find a way out!" Red told him.

"I think I'm the superior Koopa!" Yellow said.

"No, I am!" Black said.

"No, that's definitely me!" Green said.

"YOU IDIOTS! I'M THE OLDER BROTHER OUT OF ALL OF US! THAT MAKES ME SUPERIOR!" Red yelled.

"Oh, there you go again saying you're superior because you're older than us!" Black said.

"It's true!"

"See, this is why Blue ran away! He couldn't deal with your bullshit!"

"Watch your language, this is Rated E for everyone and I will NOT tolerate that!"

"Didn't stop Hades from Kid Icarus from saying 'Hell'! And this is also a T Rated story! Bad language is tolerable!"

"WHY YOU!"

The four of them continued to argue while the doors opened as they kept arguing… until a whistle caught their attention. "WHAT?!" All four of them yelled in irritation… before seeing several Bulky Bob-ombs and Bob-ulks surrounding the cell.

"Shall we let Karma loose?" One of them asked.

"Yes, we shall. For our Bob-omb friends! Light 'em up!"

"…Oh crud…"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"So, I say that we-"

 **BOOM!**

"What the?!" Luigi jumped as they turned to see a mushroom cloud of what remained of the fortress and the Koopa Bros were flying high into the sky.

"WE'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Red yelled as there was a star shining brightly in the sky.

All eyes turned to Bombette. "Pretty neat friends, huh?" She asked innocently.

"…I don't think that was Rated E… but I'm not even gonna bother." Weiss said as they walked away from the destroyed fortress.

* * *

 **Down go the Koopa Bros!**

 **Also, I found out a few days ago that Namco Bandai is helping to make Metroid Prime 4. This oughta be interesting, no?**


	5. Rugged Mountains

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: March Ahead (Paper Mario)**

"So, what are you guys going to do now that that's taken care of?" Ruby asked as they were heading back to Toad Town.

"Not entirely sure." Est said. "We might just hang out in Toad Town or probably meet up with Minerva."

 _"That's probably what we'll do."_ Catria said.

 _"Or head back to Arcanea. Whatever seems to call our attention at the moment."_ Palla said as they walked forward and took care of some Goombas and Koopas and chatted with one another… until…

 **End BGM**

"Aha! I've been waiting for you!" A voice said.

"Who said that?" Luigi wondered and then suddenly, Jr. Troopa popped out of a bush.

"SURPRISE!" He yelled… only to realize he launched a little further than he thought as he was above the river. "…Uh oh." He said and then fell into the water.

"Well, he's dead." Bombette said, but to their surprise, Jr. Troopa climbed back up and shook all that water out, surprisingly not soggy.

"Shouldn't he be… soggy?" Ruby asked.

"I thought so too… ugh, this kingdom makes no sense sometimes!" Weiss complained.

 **BGM: Jr. Troopa (Paper Mario)**

"I… uh… meant to do that! Yeah!" Jr. Troopa said, causing them to sweatdrop. "Anyway, I've been waiting for you!" He said. "Remember me? Because I bet you will never forget a face!"

"…Who are you again?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ruby asked.

"You don't look familiar." Yang said.

"I only remember people who are important." Weiss said.

"…Um… yeah, I don't know you." Blake said, causing Jr. Troopa to jawdrop before anime falling.

"How could you forget me?! Ugh, never mind… the name's Jr. Troopa and I have come here for revenge!" He said with a smirk. "And this time, I've got a new skill that I've worked on!"

"Oh?" Yang folded her arms. "Like what?"

"This!" Jr. Troopa said… and ducked into his shell, closing it as well. "Ha! You can't even touch me in this! Come on! Give me your best shot!"

All of them looked at each other before casually walking away from Jr. Troopa.

"Come on! I can take it!" Jr. Troopa said. "Are you guys cowering in fear? …Guys? Hello?" He asked and then he popped up only to see that everyone was gone. "…HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Toad Town (Paper Mario)**

"So… Who was that?" Palla asked as they hopped out of Est's pocket.

"Some weirdo we've met in the forest." Weiss said. "I completely forgot about him, actually." She said as the others, minus Luigi, Kooper and Bombette nodded.

 _Why do I somehow relate to that guy?_ Luigi wondered to himself.

"Well, we must be off." Catria said.

"See you guys lat-… where'd Est go?" Palla asked.

"Oh, the pink haired girl?" A Toad walked by. "She went off to Coconut Mall."

"Hey, wait for us!" Palla took off after her.

"Okay, apparently we're going shopping now." Catria said as she took off as well.

"Alright, let's try to find the next Star Spirit… wherever they might be." Mario said as they all nodded.

"Hey guys, wait up!" A voice said as they turned to see Twink coming toward them.

 **BGM: Twink's Theme (Paper Mario)**

"Phew, glad I caught up with you!"

"Oh, hello Twink. What's going on?" Mario asked.

"I just came to inform you that we know where the next Star Spirit is located." He said.

"Where is it at?" Ruby asked.

"Dry Dry Desert, specifically the Dry Dry Ruins." He said, causing Blake to pale up.

"…Oh no…" Blake whispered.

"Well, that's all I need to tell you. I'm heading back to her highness and Tiki! See ya!" Twink took off.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume BGM**

"Why'd you say "oh no"?" Luigi asked as he had barely heard her whisper.

"We… had a terrible time over there when we were coming over to rescue you guys." Blake said. "I had it worse."

"Why? It's not like you were wearing dark cloth-… oh…" Luigi sweatdropped.

"What's wrong with dark clothing?" Ruby asked.

"You don't know?" Weiss asked. "…Then again, why am I not surprised." She said.

"You see, dark clothing absorbs the sunlight and makes you hot really fast, but if you were light clothing, it'll reflect the sunlight and not make you extremely hot." Yang pointed out.

"Ooooh… wait a minute, I'm wearing dark clothing!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Okay, so both of you are screwed. Might as well make this story Paper Mario Bros, Yang and Weiss." Bombette said.

"Let's not go there." Weiss said.

"Wait, why were you two extremely overheated last time?" Ruby asked.

"We were chased by an angry sun, you'd think that would cool us off?" Weiss asked.

"…Fair point."

"Then again, might as well make it just Paper Yang and Weiss considering the Mario Bros are wearing dark clothing as well." Bombette pointed out.

"The heat doesn't normally bother us." Luigi said.

"That and we bring lots of water bottles just in case if we have to cross the desert again." Mario said. "Speaking of which, we might need to get some for those two."

"Why worry about _that?"_ A female voice asked as they saw Anna at the badge shop. "I have a badge that can easily prevent you from overheating in the desert!"

"Wait… Anna?" Ruby asked as she turned toward Koopa Village and then back. "Weren't you just at Koopa Village?"

"Koopa Village? You must have met my sister." Anna smiled.

"You have a twin?" Blake asked.

"I have more than just a twin." Anna said, handing out a photo. "See?"

"…HOLY MOTHER OF OUM!" Weiss screamed as she looked at the photo. "THAT'S… WHAT?!"

"Hehehe, yeah, I have a big family." Anna smiled. "We're all named Anna and we all look alike, but we have different personalities!" Anna grinned… and Weiss and Luigi fainted on the spot. "Not to mention it's always a crazy family reunion. There was one time when my cousin found some treasure and we all chased her for it." She said and looked at the rest. "Guys? Hello?" She asked, waving her hand and poking them… as they fell over. "Oops."

* * *

 _One recovery later…_

"Thank goodness for time skips." Anna said.

"Ugh… so family aside, you have something for Ruby and Blake?" Yang asked.

"Indeed! I give you… the Stay Cool badge! It prevents you from overheating in the desert! …I don't recommend wearing this in snowy regions. Trust me, one of my sisters learned that the hard way and is still trying to warm up to this day. Seriously, not even going to Grumble Volcano didn't warm up her up!"

"So, how much is it?" Mario asked.

"100 coins… per person. And sorry, I'm not giving a discount because you two are the famous heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. Well, one hero and one zero." Anna said, causing Luigi's heart to sink over that… and 400 coins later, the Mario Bros and RB equipped the Stay Cool badge and walked off. "Come again!" She waved. "Hehehe… suckers. More money for me!"

"Alright, so I guess we're walking to Dry Dry Deser-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" A voice screamed as they turned to see a Toad running toward them. "Big! Huge! Blooper… in the sewers!"

"Well, that's a shame. Have fun with that." Luigi said, but Mario grabbed his arm as soon as he started walking away. "…One of these days, I'm gonna get away with it." He sighed.

"We're on it!" Mario said as they ran off.

"There is _no_ way I'm jumping into the sewers!" Weiss said… but unfortunately, Blake lassoed her again and pulled her away. "Oh come on!" She complained.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Underground Theme (Super Mario 3D World)**

"Oh, how I never missed this place." Weiss said as they walked around.

"It's not so bad." Mario said.

"That's because you two are plumbers!" Weiss groaned.

"Weird, I read a rumor the other day that Mario is no longer a plumber." Bombette said.

"That's just a rumor." Mario said. "I'm a plumber no matter what!" He chuckled. "…Remind me to smack whoever said that with a wrench… or a plunger."

As they walked further while taking care of some Galoombas and Buzzy Beetles, they noticed a deep body of water in the sewers that was bubbling, and when they got closer… a huge Blooper came out.

 **End BGM**

"Bloop! Bloooooooop!"

"What did that Blooper eat?!" Luigi asked.

"Never mind about that! Let's take it out!" Mario said.

 **BGM: A Powerful Enemy Emerges (Super Paper Mario)**

"Excuse me, pardon me!" Goombario popped out. "Let's see here… this Blooper has an HP of 30, with Attack Power of 3 and no defense. Okay, it also says here that it attacks by spinning at you or-" The Blooper interrupted him by shooting ink at him. "ACK! …Spitting ink at you…" He groaned. "Ugh… that's nasty!"

"Oh, go jump in some water!" Bombette said, kicking him in the water as Mario and Luigi both jumped up and hit the Blooper a few times before jumping back as the Blooper flew over to them and spun over to Yang, who countered by punching him toward a wall.

Goombario popped back out and shook the water off. "Geez, you could've drowned me!"

"Oh, relax… I could've exploded on you." Bombette said as Goombario grumbled and hopped back in Mario's pocket.

 _"Dude! You smell horrible!"_

 _"Don't remind me, Kooper!"_

The Blooper retaliated by shooting ink at them, but Weiss quickly formed an ice wall to block it and then Ruby quickly used her semblance to attack him and then slashed him before jumping back where Blake shot him two times.

"Blooooop!" Blooper went over to them and quickly spun towards them, but Luigi jumped up in time and landed on top of him to have him faceplant, then Mario charged up a hammer attack and sent him flying toward the water.

"I got this!" Weiss said, changing her dust in her Myrtenaster and fired a lightning attack in the water, electrifying the water.

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Blooper screamed before disappearing.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Yang said.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded… and then a treasure chest fell next to her. "Eeek!" She screamed.

"Let's see what we got here." Mario said and opened it up… to see a Shrink Stomp. "Pink shoes?"

"Oh, I think that's Shrink Stomp where you shrink your enemies when you stomp on them." Luigi said. "…I could be wrong though."

"Well, let's head back." Mario said as they walked out of the sewers. "Also, there's a faster way to get to Dry Dry Desert."

"Oh?" Ruby asked.

"We have a train station nearby. It'll take us to Mt. Rugged, which is close to Dry Dry Desert." Mario said.

"Oh, that beats walking!" Weiss grinned as they walked over toward the train station, where they heard some Toads arguing.

"Why do we still have the K64?! This thing is so old-fashioned." A Toad said. "Not to mention that that faraway Rogueport has a bullet train called the Excess Express!"

"Cause this kingdom loves to be old fashioned and we're keeping it that way!" The conductor said.

"This town sells the Switch for pete's sake! There's nothing old fashioned about that! Face it, old timer, you need to get in with the times!"

"I am not old, I am old fashioned! There is a difference!"

"So… old."

"Oh, whatever! We're going to Mt. Rugged on this thing whether you like it or not. Plus, Bullet Trains are way more expensive, I doubt the princess would buy such a thing."

"She has her own private jet! I'm sure a bullet train is nothing!"

"La la la la! I can't hear you!"

"Oh, so you're old AND childish! I see how it is!"

"Anyway, we need to get moving, but this giant boulder is in the way!"

 **BOOM!**

"What the?!" Both of them turned to see the gang with a decimated boulder, courtesy of Bombette.

"You were saying?" Bombette asked.

"…Uh, right… um… all aboard to Mt. Rugged!" He said as they climbed on board as they took off.

 **BGM: N64 Kalimari Desert (Mario Kart 7)**

"Enjoy the train ride while you can! The K64 is gonna be discontinued before you know it… and then I'll have the last laugh!" The Toad said as it was going away. "You hear me? THAT OLD FASHIONED TRAIN WILL GO AWAY!"

"Oh, let it go, Jerry!" Another Toad said.

"Shut up!"

* * *

 _Later…_

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Mt. Rugged (Paper Mario)**

"Here we are!" The conductor said. "Mt. Rugged!"

"So, I have to ask… what was with that conversation earlier?" Yang asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We get into arguments all the time." He said.

"If you say so." Yang said as they walked off and looked at the tall mountain above.

"So, we climb this and head over to Dry Dry Desert?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Mario said as they proceeded to go climb the top while being wary of the Monty Moles, and as they were climbing… they heard something.

"Hey, have you found any of them yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Ah, keep looking, they're gotta be around here somewhere."

"Hmm?" Luigi wondered.

"Wonder who that could be." Blake said as they walked around and climbed a little harder… and then a Paratroopa accidentally bonked into Weiss.

 **End BGM**

"OW!"

"Oh, I am so sorry!" The Paratroopa said before taking a look at them. "Wait a minute… you're the Mario Bros and RWBY!"

"Yeah, we're them alright… are you… Parakarry by any chance?" Mario asked.

"Why, yes I am!" Parakarry said.

"Hey Parakarry, what's going on?" A voice asked as they turned to see a woman coming toward them.

 **BGM: Light on a Window (Fire Emblem Fates)**

"Oh, just ran into the Mario Bros and RWBY. Nothing to worry about, Kamui." (Think: Female Corrin)

"Oh, fancy meeting you here!" Kamui smiled.

"What are you doing here, Kamui?" Luigi asked.

"I was actually going to explore the desert when I ran into Parakarry. He explained what was going on and I wanted to help him out." She explained. "He dropped all of the letters around the Mushroom Kingdom, and I've been trying to help him."

"I know I dropped a few here somewhere…" Parakarry said.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Kamui asked as they explained what was going on. "Oh, you're looking for the Star Spirits in order to save the princess?"

"Yeah." Mario nodded.

"Hmm, mind if I tag along?" Kamui asked. "We can search for the Star Spirits and look for Parakarry's letters."

"Oh ho! I like the sound of that! I'm coming along too!" Parakarry said.

"Make some room, guys!" Bombette said and hopped into Mario's pockets. _"Oooh, it's roomy in here!"_

 _"Welcome to the pocket. Population… well, us."_ Kooper said.

 _"And a bunch of items! Seriously, how does he have so much room in these pockets?"_ Goombario asked.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume BGM**

"Alright, onward!" Parakarry said as they walked across Mt. Rugged where Mario had found a Quake Hammer while Kamui found a letter nearby and took it, while Parakarry found another one.

"Found one!" Kamui smiled.

"As did I!" Parakarry chuckled as they pressed onward, as they soon got on a bridge and kept walking.

"Hooooold your horses, pardners!" A voice said as they turned to see a giant buzzard landing in front of them.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Funny Goings-On (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Let's see here…" He looked through a list. "Uh-huh… mhm… just what I thought." He said. "Sorry, can't let y'all pass."

"Why not?" Mario asked.

"Well, Bowser told me that I shouldn't let the Mario Bros, Team RWBY and any of their friends cross the desert. So spill it… are y'all them?"

"Um… no, I'm Wario!" Mario said.

"Waluigi!" Luigi said.

"We're team JNPR!" Ruby said.

"Just a regular Paratroopa!" Parakarry said.

 _"Goompa!"_ Goombario said.

 _"Koops!"_

 _"Admiral Bobbery!"_

 _"Uh… isn't Bobbery a dude?"_ Kooper asked.

 _"Shush! He doesn't know that!"_

"Hmm… I could've sworn Wario was fatter than that, Waluigi was tall and skinny and I could've _sworn_ JNPR wasn't an all female team… unless that Jaune and Ren are secretly female… so I suppose I can let y'all pa-"

"Wait!" Kamui said. "Why are we lying to a buzzard? Lying isn't exactly good, you know. Why would calling ourselves different names be a good thing?" She asked, causing everyone, minus Buzzar, to turn white.

"You have yourselves an honest friend." Buzzar said. "I like that… but unfortunately, this is where it ends!"

"Way to go, Kamui!" Weiss complained.

"Sorry, I just think lying is wrong!" Kamui whispered.

"I'll be honest… I felt dirty for lying…" Ruby said.

"Here I come!" Buzzar exclaimed… but suddenly, an axe suddenly smacked him right in the chest. "OOOOF!" He yelled as he slammed into a rock wall and fell over. "Ow…" He groaned as he got up… only for a few Clefts fell down on top of him. "OOOF! OW! OOOOF!" He yelled as he was knocked unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Where'd that axe come from?" Parakarry asked.

"…Oh no." Kamui said.

"I finally found you, my darling Kamui!" A voice said as a purple haired woman flew down on top of some winged reptile… wearing one very revealing outfit, to boot.

 **BGM: Prelude to Disaster (Fire Emblem Fates)**

"Oh… Camilla!" Kamui said. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking all over for you ever since that incident in Peach's castle… and now I see these people kidnapping you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, we're not kidnapping her!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, what Ruby said! They're good people!" Kamui said.

"Anything can change in a blink of an eye, darling. Including moments of disaster. A good friend may actually turn into an enemy and show off their true colors. I will not let you harm my Kamui!" She said.

"Look, lady, we don't mean any trouble!" Yang said.

"Kamui, stay back, we'll take care of this!" Parakarry said as he got in front of her.

"Just because you're the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom or team RWBY… does not mean I will go easy on you! Like I said, in any given moment of disaster, _anyone_ can change… including heroes!" Camilla said, pointing her axe at them. "Now… I'm giving you one chance to surrender."

"You started this mess, we'll take you down!" Yang declared as they got ready for battle.

"No, wait!" Kamui said. "Camilla, stop this!"

"Oh, how naughty of you." She chuckled darkly. "This is for kidnapping my dear sister!" She exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: You of the Dark (Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest)**

"Hang on, let me get a good look at her!" Goombario said as he hopped out and analyzed her. "Alright, so according to this, her name is Camilla, a royal princess from Nohr. She has 40 HP, along with an attack power of 10 and… oh my, her defense is 15?! Says here that she's usually friendly unless provoked… although, I have to wonder… why is she wearing such a revealing outfit? This is rated E for everyone for Goomba's sake!"

"Kidnapping my sister isn't exactly Rated E for everyone, either." Camilla said. "Also, who cares about what I wear? This story is rated T after all."

"But we're in an E rated world for crying out loud!"

"Tell that to fanfiction writers who make T and M rated stories out of anything considered E rated."

"…Okay, she got me on that. I'll… uh… I'll just head out." Goombario said as he hopped back into the pocket.

"What a good little Goomba… as for the rest of you… you aren't so lucky!" Camilla said as she went over and slashed Mario with her axe, but he jumped back and proceeded to jump up and hammer her on the head, but she quickly countered with her axe and smirked, proceeding to punch him hard to the ground to knock him down.

"Ack, Mario!" Luigi exclaimed and growled. "No one harms my brother!" He said and jumped up to face her, but her Wyvern glared at him and roared at him. "…Meep!" He quickly took off… but not before pulling out a Fire Flower and throwing fireballs at her.

Camilla simply swung her axe from side to side to block the incoming fireballs, and then noticed Parakarry flying over to her and charging at her, to which she simply smiled and slashed him away to where Parakarry smacked Luigi over the head to knock them both out.

"Why you…!" Yang growled and fired her gauntlets at Camilla who flew toward her while avoiding the bullets gracefully as the Wyvern quickly landed on top of Yang and roared at her.

"Hmm hmm hmm." Camilla raised her axe, but suddenly, a bullet hit her in the shoulder, the bullet coming from Ruby and her scythe. "Oh? How naughty of you." She said and flew on over, but Yang got up and grabbed the Wyvern's tail.

"Don't… you… dare!" She growled, but the Wyvern kicked her in the head to knock her down. Camilla went over to Ruby, but Weiss formed an ice barrier to block her, and then trapped her in the ice.

"That'll keep her." Weiss said… but to her surprise, Camilla easily broke through. "What?!" She exclaimed as Camilla slammed into her to knock her down as Ruby used her semblance to smack into Camilla and at point blank, she aimed Crescent Rose at Camilla's chest.

"Oh, how brave." Camilla said as she suddenly pulled the scythe out of Ruby's hand and tossed it to the side, causing her eyes to widen and then Camilla backhanded her to knock her down. She went over to Blake and quickly slashed her… only for her to disappear. "Oh?" Camilla asked with a smirk as she kept slashing Blake tirelessly, while Blake kept dodging repeatedly… although unlike Camilla, she was starting to get tired… until eventually, Blake slipped up and Camilla slashed her away.

"No!" Kamui exclaimed in horror.

"Hmm hmm hmm… and now for my favorite part!" She smirked, hopping off of her Wyvern and walked over, raising her axe high in the air. "To the underworld with you!" She said and slashed down, but suddenly, a Yato Blade blocked the axe just before the blade hit Mario, causing her to gasp.

"Stand down, Camilla!" Kamui ordered.

"But darling, these bad people kidnapped you."

"No! They didn't kidnap me at all! I joined them on their adventure!" She said and explained what adventure they were on.

"Oh… oh, this is so awkward…"

"I know you mean well, sister… and I know you'd do anything to protect me, but I'm already well protected and I can handle myself just fine."

Camilla nodded. "I understand… forgive me." She said and put her axe away.

 **End BGM**

"Ugh… is it over?" Luigi groaned and then a Mushroom was shoved in his throat. "Mmph!"

"Sorry, dude!" Kooper said.

"I got a Super Shroom right here!" Bombette said, putting it in Ruby as one by one, they were feeling a lot better.

"I am so sorry for my misunderstanding." Camilla said. "I'm a little overprotective of my dear sister."

 _"A little?!"_ Weiss exclaimed.

"Yes." Camilla nodded.

"She… has a history of protecting me from harm." Kamui said. "Trust me, you _don't_ want to know what she's done."

"So, where are you headed?" Camilla asked.

"Dry Dry Desert. We're going to find the ruins."

"Oh, then I will accompany you. Who knows what'll happen to you?" Camilla smiled as Kamui gave them a 'see what I mean' look on her face as they nodded, and then they headed off, and a few minutes later, they walked into Dry Dry Desert.

 **BGM: Dry Dry Desert Trek (Paper Mario)**

"Hmm, I'm feeling a lot cooler than the last time we were here." Blake said as they were walking.

"No kidding! This is so cool!" Ruby said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Camilla asked.

"We got the Stay Cool badge from Anna and now we're not as hot in the desert." Blake said as they explained their last encounter in the desert.

"Ah, I see." Camilla nodded.

"Well, it's not so bad for me." Kamui said as they walked through the desert.

"…Anyone else feel like they're being followed?" Weiss asked.

"Hmm, as a matter of fact, yes." Mario said as they turned around but saw nothing… but as they turned around, a few Bandits were right there.

"Get 'em! Get their stuff!" A Bandit ordered.

"Get our stuff?" Camilla walked over. "Oh, my dear boys… you're surely mistaken."

"Alright, rob the lady!" He said… only they got creamed easily until there was one left. "Um…"

"Here, since you survived so long, I have something special for you." She said and opened up her arms. "How about giving me a hug, you cutie?" She asked seductively.

"...Well, one hug wouldn't hur-" She suddenly grabbed him and pulled him in close for a hug. _Real_ close.

"…Whoa!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Mama mia, is that even legal?" Mario asked.

"I'm… not sure how I feel about that." Yang said.

"That's… not even normal." Blake said.

"That's absurd!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Holy…" Ruby said.

"Are you SURE we're in an E Rated environment?" Parakarry wondered.

"Eh, I'm used to it." Kamui casually said with a chuckle… and then when Camilla let go of him, the Bandit fell over with hearts over his eyes.

Camilla chuckled. "We'd better get going." She said as they walked further until they came across a camp site.

"Wait a minute!" Kooper popped out. "Is that… it is! It's Professor Kolorado!" He said and ran off. "Professor Kolorado!"

"Hmm?" A Koopa turned to them. "Oh, hello young man, who are you?"

"It's me, Kooper! Your neighbor!"

"Oh, Kooper! I hardly recognized you." Kolorado said. "To be fair, I'm always out on an expedition. How's my wife?"

"She's doing well. I'm on an expedition too with my new friends!"

"Ah, excellent, my dear boy! I'm sure you'll be a good scavenger in no time!" Kolorado said. "We're on an expedition for Dry Dry Ruins!"

"So are we." Kooper said.

"Ah… then may the best Koopa win!"

"Um, this isn't a competition."

Kolorado chuckled. "Indeed, it isn't! Have fun!" He said as he went back to his work with the other Koopas as they walked off, but not before Parakarry giving Kolorado some mail and then they walked off as they wandered into Dry Dry Outpost… when they bumped into someone.

 **BGM: Mysterious Dry Dry Outpost (Paper Mario)**

"Oh, my apologies." The man said.

Kamui looked at the man. "Oh… you're... Frederick, right?"

"Indeed, I am, miss." Frederick nodded.

"What are you doing out here?" Mario asked.

"Ah, I was just getting some food to cook for Lord Chrom." Frederick said. "I had no idea they sold lemons in this area, so I am heading back and will cook some lemon chicken for Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa."

"Lemon Chicken?" Camilla chuckled. "Oh, my dear, you can do better than that." She said.

"Like?"

"Like a lemon scented bath!" Camilla smiled, and Kamui's face turned a deep red.

"Camilla!"

"What? It works all the time when I took a bath with yo-"

Kamui covered Camilla's lips. "Come on, let's just go in this town!" She said and dragged her in with the others following her.

"…A lemon scented bath?" Frederick asked and thought of giving one for Chrom. "…I never did fix Lord Chrom a bath. I must rectify that immediately! Tell me more on what you do for Kamui!" He said and followed them.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _At Toad Town…_

"Ugh!" Chrom said, suddenly shuddering.

"What's wrong, Chrom?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know… I feel like my life is doomed all of a sudden."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing!"

"…If you say so…"

* * *

 _Back at Dry Dry Outpost…_

 **Resume BGM**

"My word!" Frederick said as he was left along with Camilla while the others went around asking where the ruins were at, as he was taking notes. "I see! I have been failing my duties as being Lord Chrom's butler! I never really thought of doing these things."

Camilla giggled. "It's the least I can do. So, what do you do for Chrom?"

"Well, for one, I did all his laundry, fixed all of his meals, and I also had someone make nude illustrations of him to boost the morale of our soldiers."

Camilla's eyes sparkled. "Oh! I should do that for Kamui! I can imagine the soldiers of Nohr being quite motivated!"

"Indeed, they will." Frederick chuckled.

"Hey uh, mind if we borrow a lemon?" Ruby walked over.

"Certainly." Frederick said, giving Ruby a lemon.

"Thank you." Ruby said and took off.

"So, what else do you do?" Camilla asked.

"My dear, I pick up rocks and collect them so Lord Chrom doesn't trip over them, no matter how big or small they are, I will not rest until every stone is picked up."

"Oh, I should do that for my sister!" Camilla said as they both chuckled.

"So, what do you do besides giving Lady Kamui a bath?"

"Oh, what _don't_ I do?" Camilla giggled. "You see, I-"

* * *

 _With RWBY, the Mario Bros and Kamui…_

"Alright, so let's see… what did we need again?" Ruby asked.

"A Dried Shroom and a Dusty Hammer in that order." Mario said.

"That's what I thought." Ruby said and bought them in that exact order.

"WAAAAAAAAAAIT A SECOND HERE." A mouse creature quickly ran up. "Nobody ever buys those things in the right order… unless… you're friends with Moustafa! Oh, I'll let him know that you need him!" He said and took off… and then came back in. "Alright, you're good!"

"Thank you." Kamui said as they walked out… and then one second later, someone else walked in.

"Oh hi, how may I help you?"

"Get out of here! This is _my_ shop now!"

"What?! No way, girl! This is MY shop!"

"Okay… how about a deal? I'll give you 100 coins!"

"…No money will ever tempt me!"

"Not even… _this?"_ She asked, showing off an entire bag of coins.

"…Oh. My. Goodness. Um… oh, what the heck! This place is yours!" He said, taking the money. "Hehehe." He grinned and opened the bag… to reveal they were actually smoke bombs… that just activated. "ACK!"

"Sayonara, sucker!" The woman kicked him out and then changed the sign to "Anna's shop".

"Hey! HEY! I've been robbed! HELP!" The mouse took off running. "HELP! A CRAZY LADY ROBBED MY STORE! HEEEEEEEELP!"

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

"So… you came." The mysterious person said.

"Hey, you're not Moustafa! You're Sheek!" Ruby said.

"Actually…" He took off his robe. "I am."

"…Oh."

"You told me that you needed to go to Dry Dry Outpost, correct?" Moustafa asked as they nodded. "Well, I have just the solution." He said and pulled out an orb. "I call this the Pulse Stone. It will lead you to Dry Dry Ruins, and as soon as you get close to it, it will start glowing slowly. Take care."

"We will." Mario nodded as they took off.

"Hey, we're heading off!" Kamui told Camilla.

"Oh, I must be going now, Frederick." Camilla said as they walked off.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you alone. I am accompanying you on this trip to this Dry Dry Ruins." Frederick said.

Camilla smiled. "Very well, let's go."

 **End BGM**

 _Oh Naga… what have you been telling him?!_ Kamui thought. _And what have you been telling HER?!_

"Well, this oughta be interesting." Parakarry said. "I feel sorry for you."

"Ugh… I feel as if I'm about to get even more embarrassed." Kamui said as they walked away and back into the desert, and as they searched for the Ruins, Mario saw the Pulse Stone started to glow as they walked further, as it kept glowing and beeping louder by the second.

"We must be close to it." Ruby said.

"If that thing doesn't shut up soon, I'm gonna destroy that! It's so annoying!" Weiss said.

"Tell me about it…" Luigi muttered as they soon came to a pedestal as Mario put it on… and suddenly, a large earthquake rumbled the entire area.

Frederick, on instinct, quickly ran up and pushed them all back as the ruins rose from the sand, revealing Dry Dry Ruins. "Why did you push us away?" Ruby asked.

"You might have gotten hurt. There was no telling what would've rose up from the ground." He explained, unaware that Camilla was giving him an affectionate smile.

 _He's so charming…_ Camilla thought.

"Alright, let's-a go in!" Mario said as they nodded as they walked into the Dry Dry Ruins.

* * *

 **Tutankoopa won't stand a chance. Hehehehe.**

 **Also, i've finished up Odyssey a few days ago. (On Thanksgiving _Day,_ actually.), so i've resumed playing Superstar Saga since Odyssey had my undivided attention.**

 **Anyway, see ya!**


	6. Not So Scary Tutankoopa

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Dry Dry Ruins Quest (Paper Mario)**

"So, this is the so called Dry Dry Ruins." Yang said. "Hmm, not bad."

"Could use a little fixer upper, but whatever." Weiss said as they walked through the hallway.

 _"Ooooo! Oooo! Turn baaaaaack or you will be trapped here foreeeeveeeeer!"_

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

Mario chuckled. "Something tells me it's the boss of this area."

"He… doesn't sound so tough." Kamui said, and then turned her head, noticing an outline of Luigi. "Um, is anyone going to get Luigi?"

"I got it." Camilla said and walked over… and about two seconds later…

"No! NO! I don't wanna be trapped here forever!" Luigi pleaded. "Nononono!" But as usual, it never worked out in his favor.

"You must overcome your fears eventually." Frederick said. "Facing your fears is key to a successful life."

"Exactly." Camilla said.

"Riiiiight." Luigi groaned as they walked forward and dealt with a few Buzzy Beetles.

"Is it me, or do Buzzy Beetles look a lot cuter right now than their 3D counterparts?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, there's no such thing as 3D." Weiss said. "We're _always_ made out of paper, I doubt that there's such a thing that's not paper. I don't want to live in a world that's 3D, thank you very much!"

"But… aww… where's your sense of adventure?" Ruby asked.

"I always thought the idea of 3D was a myth. If it _is_ true, then more people would be talking about it." Frederick said.

"Then there'd be such nonsense like we're actually in some story book." Camilla said.

"That's Blake's dream right there." Yang said as Blake rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Blake said as they kept walking and noticed a locked keyhole, so they turned around and went downstairs.

"Where's Link when you need him? He can find keys in a chest in no time!" Luigi said.

"I swear, I will scream if we encounter such a chest." Weiss said.

"You know what'd be weirder?" Ruby asked.

"Pokeys coming out of a sarcophagus?" Mario asked.

"Well, no, I was thinking-wait, Pokeys coming out of what?" Ruby asked as they turned to see Pokey Mummies slowly coming toward them.

"I got this." Kamui said as she walked forward, then activated her Dragon Stone and then turned into her Dragon Form, proceeding to blast them away with water before slicing them to pieces, then turning back to normal.

"Whoa!" Parakarry exclaimed.

 _"…Meep. Uh, I mean, Ooooo! You will not see the light of day again if you mess with these creatuuuures! …And keep that dragon away from me. Please!"_

 _"Hang on, I gotta study that a bit more."_ Goombario said, looking through his tattle log. _"Ah! It says here that she was most likely born with some kind of dragon vein in her and can cause all kinds of havoc!"_

 _"Whoa, not bad!"_ Kooper said.

 _"Also says that there is a rumor that she nearly destroyed Hoshido in a fit of rage that only a songstress calmed her down."_

 _"Ah, it's just a rumor! I doubt it actually happened."_ Bombette said.

 _If only you knew…_ Kamui thought as she had heard the trio talking in Mario's pocket.

"So… she can turn into a dragon just like Nowi?!" Weiss asked.

"Yep!" Kamui giggled. "You should've seen the look on her face when I turned into one during a sparring match with her in the Smash Mansion. In her words, we're now dragon buddies and with Tiki, we hang out a lot and make the best Dragon Trio ever." She said.

"That sounds like Nowi alright." Frederick said as they continued onward, but Mario stayed behind when he noticed a Spike Shield.

"Hmm, what's this?" Mario wondered as he examined it.

"Bro, I'd put that down. This place is cursed for Mushroom's sake!" Luigi said.

"Oh please, I seriously doubt it. Besides, this so called 'ghost guy' sounds nothing more than a guy who tries too hard."

 _"EXCUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME?! I heard that! Uh… I mean, Ooooo, I'm the real deeeeal!"_

"See what I mean?" Mario asked.

"…I'll take your word for it." Luigi said as Mario put the Spike Shield away and kept going where they grabbed a key after hitting a switch that poured sand into another room and went onward.

 _"Ooooo! Oooooo! Turn baaaaack or you will be cursed foreeeveeeeer!"_

"Oh, put a sock in it! You're not scary!" Weiss said.

 _"Oooo! Oooo! I am scaaaary!"_

"Name one thing that'll scare me!"

 _"Um… Ooooo! Ooooo! Turn baaaaack or I will… uh… I will curse your frieeeends!"_

"Nice try, but it'll take more than that to scare me. Besides, I doubt this dolt will even notice she was even cursed at all." Weiss said.

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed.

 _"Oooo! Ooooo! I'll… uh… I'll curse your faaaaamily!"_

"Hmph. Go ahead, my father is a blowhard anyway." Weiss said.

 _"Wait, seriously? You're not gonna defend him? Uh… hold on a second… let me just make sure I heard that correctly. You want your dad to be cursed because… he's an asshole? Um… let me think on this… I think it'd be better if you talked with your family first, y'know?"_

"Hmph, as if! He's just running the Schnee Dust Company through the mud."

 _"This guy sounds like those corrupted businessmen parent types who cares about nothing but themselves and money, so… Uh… wow, I never really did this. Um… Ooooo! Ooooo! Your father is now cursed! YOOOOW! Okay, I did NOT mean to shock myself! Um… be right back, I'm gonna have to figure this out."_

"Take your time." Weiss said and then chuckled. "That'll shut him up for a bit."

"Wow, is that really true?" Kamui asked.

"If you met my father, you'd understand." Weiss said.

"I doubt he's as bad as Garon." Camilla said.

"Who?"

"Oh, don't worry about it dearie, maybe I'll tell you some other time." Camilla said as they walked deeper into the Ruins. "I mean, your father could be a caring man who is stressed from his job at times and snaps at you by accident."

"Perhaps, but perhaps not." Frederick said. "This father of yours reminds me of some scoundrels I've come across, including a madman by the name of Validar."

"At least someone is with me." She said and they walked further as they collected some peculiar stones in the area, but as they went into a certain room…

 _"Alright, I'm still working on it, I'm just checking in and… oh come on, don't go in there! Turn baaaack! Turn baaaaack and leave this place or be dooooomed foreeeveeeeer!"_

"Does he have a mute button?" Yang asked.

"I don't think he does, unfortunately." Blake said.

"Crap." Yang sighed.

 _"Unfortunately for you, I will never be muuuuteeeeed! Not even the author can muuuute meeee!"_

…Hey, don't drag _me_ into this!

"Uh, what author?" Parakarry asked.

 _"Oh never mind! Just don't break that block!"_

"You mean, this block?" Camilla asked.

 _"Yes, that one! Don't break that ooooone!"_

"Okay, Mr. Spooky Man, I won't break it." Camilla said.

 _"Good."_

"However, you might want to stop Frederick." Camilla said, and right on cue, Frederick shattered the block easily.

 _"Oh come on!"_

"Please don't be a key, please don't be a key…" Weiss hoped and when they opened it up, it was two Super Hammers. "Oh, hammers. I was hoping for some kind of weapon upgrade."

"Unfortunately, that only happens in our game series." Kamui said. "Mostly by promotions."

"Drat!" Weiss groaned as the Mario Bros took the Super Hammers.

"Alright, now we're talking!" Mario said, high fiving Luigi.

 _"Do you normally take stuff from other people? That's not nice!"_

"Only when they're dead, considering what we went through in Uprising." Blake said.

"Don't forget our series!" Camilla said as they pressed onward and went to unlock a few more doors.

 _"Alright, I've seen enough! Stone Chomps, take care of them!"_

"Oh look, this guy has minions. Goes to show how cowardly he is." Camilla said.

 _"I am NOT cowardly!"_

"Then why do you constantly hide yourself and let your men do your dirty work? Sounds pretty cowardly to me."

 _"Well, at least I'm not that green guy or that lady with a bow!"_

"Huh?" Mario turned around as they saw Blake on top of Frederick's head.

"I really do not like dogs." Blake hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Like I said with Luigi, you have to-"

"It's more complicated than that!" Blake yelled. "Why are Chain Chomps made out of stone?!" She continued to yell as Frederick sweatdropped.

"…Okay then." He said as he lifted up his axe, along with Camilla and sliced them away, and when they got back up to attack, Yang jumped in and punched them hard enough to shatter them.

"It's over, Blake." Ruby said.

"…Oh thank goodness." Blake said as she emerged from Frederick and they went through a long hallway.

 _"Oooo! You have made a wrong decision in liiiife! It is too laaaate for you to turn baaaaaack for you have ignored my waaarniiiiings!"_

"Most of them were hardly warnings." Weiss said.

 _"They were too and you know it!"_

"…Right." Weiss rolled her eyes as they walked into the final room, and then something conjured up in front of them. In front of them was a Magikoopa in white robes and an Egyptian headpiece with a Chain Chop decorative.

 **End BGM**

"BEHOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!" He yelled. "I, the great Tutankoopa will wreak havoc on you and your fates are sealed for all eternity and… okay, seriously, you ignored all of my warnings! Don't y'all have the common sense to get scared and running away? What is WRONG with y'all?!"

"Are you done rambling?" Yang asked. "I mean, you've been nothing but annoying, and your monologing needs work."

"B-but… what?! I'm not _that_ annoying!"

"Yeah, you kinda are." Ruby said.

"Agh! Alright, you miserable vermin! I have perfected that curse that the ice queen wanted me to perfect… and now I will test it on you!"

"Why does _everyone_ call me an ice queen? Seriously, I hate this running gag!" Weiss complained.

"Oh, pipe down, it could be a lot worse." Camilla said. "Now, are you going to surrender quietly? 'Cause you don't seem threatening."

"Don't seem threatening?! I'LL SHOW YOU THREATENING!" He yelled.

"Hmm hmm hmm, show us what you got." Camilla smirked.

 **BGM: Chomp Attack (Paper Mario)**

Tutankoopa jumped on the ledge and picked up a Buzzy Beetle and threw it at Mario, who blocked it with his hammer and swung it back at him, hitting him in the forehead. "Yowch!"

Goombario peeked out of Mario's pocket. "His max health is thirty with an attack power of three and no defense at all. Oh, and he can summon Chain Chomps, so watch out for that. Y'know, I feel like he has a pharaoh complex, like a wannabe King Tut."

"Oh, get back in here!" Kooper pulled him in.

"That pocket mechanic is so weird…" Kamui said as she jumped up to the ledge with the help of using Draconic Ascent, and then slashed him with the Yato Blade and then proceeding to use Dragon Fang Shot.

"Yow!" Tutankoopa exclaimed as Kamui jumped off. "Why you!" He said, throwing a Buzzy Beetle shell at Kamui, but he overshot it and it went through the hallway. "…Whoops. Alright, take a load of this magic spell!" He said and proceeded to fire a lightning bolt… right on himself. "YAAAGH! I seriously thought I had that mastered!" He exclaimed. "Alright, Chain Chomp, go!" He ordered as a door opened up to reveal a Chain Chomp.

"I'll deal with the Chain Chomp!" Yang said as she went over to deal with it, while Parakarry aimed himself at Tutankoopa and shot himself to knock him back.

"Agh, you'll pay for that!" He said, as he then got pelted by bullets from Ruby and Blake, while icicles rained down on top of him from Weiss. "Ow ow ow ow! Ranged Attacks aren't fair!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Camilla smiled and then pulled back her axe, as her body glowed. "Say night night!" She said, and then suddenly, she threw her axe right at him.

"AAAAAH!" Tutankoopa screamed as he ducked as the axe hit the wall. "Are you TRYING to kill me?!" He asked… as the axe fell on the ledge and shattered it. "…Uh oh." He said as he fell where Mario and Luigi ran over and hammered him a few times before Luigi jumped back and hammered him toward them. "Uuugh, I still can do this!"

"No. This battle is over." Frederick said as he started glowing too.

"Oh no! Don't you dare!" Tutankoopa said and fired a lightning bolt at him… only it hit himself again. "AAAGH!"

"Pick a god and pray!" Frederick exclaimed and slashed him straight to a wall.

"YAAAAGH!" Tutankoopa slammed into said wall and fell over in defeat. "Ooogh."

 **End BGM**

Bombette then peeked out of Mario's pocket. "Two crits in a row? That's so strangely convenient!"

 _"Right?!"_ Goombario asked as he popped out too.

"Will you two get back in here!" Kooper pulled them back in. "You're making it weird!"

"Pick a god and pray?" Ruby asked. "Oooh, that was so cool!"

Frederick chuckled. "Thank you, miss Rose."

"Yeah, he sure is." Camilla smiled.

 _Oh gods, you have a crush on him…_ Kamui thought.

"Uuugh… I can still fight…!" Tutankoopa said as he got back up… only he heard a growl as he turned to see the same Chain Chomp glaring at him. "Chompy, my boy, let's finish this!" He said… only for Chompy to bite down on his butt. "YOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled as he barked at him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY ANIMAL!" He yelled and ran off screaming with Chompy right on his tail.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of him." Yang said.

"For the record, I didn't really want my father to be cursed. I just wanted to boost that idiot's ego to make him easier for us to beat him." Weiss said.

"Oooh, smart thinking!" Yang said, and then suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and the card that contained Mamar appeared.

 **BGM: Star Spirits Request (Paper Mario)**

"Oh, it's another trading card! …I think?" Ruby asked… who earned a slap upside the head from Weiss. "Ow! I'll take that as a no." She said, as Mario went over and touched it. Mamar's prison disappeared, and Mamar herself, a Star Spirit with pink lips and a pink bow, reappeared in front of them.

"Thank you everyone. Now let's get out of here." Mamar said as they nodded and walked off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Peach's castle…_

 **BGM: Angry Bowser (Paper Mario)**

Bowser and Roman walked into Peach's room. "And how's our prisoners today?" Bowser asked.

"Bored." Tiki said.

"Not to mention irritated!" Peach growled.

"What can we do to make you happy? Fluff up your pillows, give you a nice beverage…" Roman said.

"How about freeing everyone and taking my castle back down to the ground!" Peach said. "That's the only way I will not be irritated from you two bozos!"

"Look, that'll never happen." Bowser said. "You might as well stop yappin' about that. I'm already irritated that Mario and his friends took down Tutankoopa. But they'll never find the third Star Spirit, so you're going to stay here for a loooong time! Bwahahahaha!" He said as he walked off with Roman.

 **End BGM**

"Yeesh… he's a pain." Twink said as he emerged from a closet… and wearing one of Peach's tiaras.

"I know." Peach sighed. "He treats me well, but he's such a pain sometimes, it just irritates me to no end!"

"Yeah." He nodded as Tiki went over to the closet full of tiaras.

"So… have you worn all of these?" Tiki asked.

"No, not really. I've mostly worn this one." Peach said.

"So, this is a closet of tiaras that are yet to be used." Twink said. "Why do you always want to wear that one?"

"I don't know… I've been meaning to experiment and try out new tiaras, but I never got around to that." She said, as both of them sweatdropped.

"Right… shall we try what we did a few chapters ago?" Tiki asked.

"Yeah." Peach nodded as they did the same thing as before, but as they got into the next room, they saw the diary was no longer there.

"I would've laughed if he kept it here." Twink said as they walked to the door. "I'd be careful… those Koopatrols are still… uh… patrolling the room."

"We know." Tiki said as they walked out.

"Yawn… my back is killing me." A Koopatrol said.

"Why are we out here? It's not like they'll get out or anything."

"I'd rather be playing a board game…"

"Wow… I feel sorry for them." Peach whispered as they went into the next room, which was the library and to their surprise, there were some guards patrolling the library.

"Let's see here…" A Koopatrol looked through books. "Koopa and Juliet, Diary of a Wimpy Plumber, The Polar Excess Express, the Princess and the Penguin, yeesh, a bunch of boring books!"

"You think that's bad? Try out these books!" Another said. "Toad and the Giant Peachy Peach, The Hungry Shy Guy Games, How Wario Stole Christmas… who writes these?!"

"Hey guys, come check these lame books out!" A Hammer Bro said as they ran over.

"My mother read those to me when I was a young girl… there's nothing bad about those…" Peach grumbled to herself as they snuck around a little more, until they heard a conversation.

 **BGM: Funny Goings-On (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"What's this now?!" A Koopatrol asked in shock.

"You heard me, there's this great huge monster just outside of Forever Forest, called Gusty Gulch… and his name is Tubba Blubba." A Hammer Bro said.

"He can't be that scary! You're making it up!"

"I wish I was. I heard he got rid of the one weakness he has… and he's invincible." He said. "Not to mention his favorite snack are Boos."

"He eats Boos?!"

"Yup!"

"And he's invincible?! No one is truly invincible!"

"Dude, he is… and he's a monster. Don't believe me? Read this newspaper!" He said, pulling it out and having the Koopatrol read it.

"…Oh my goodness, that's horrible! I'm not gonna sleep at night!"

"Mhm."

"Oh geez, this is bad." Peach whispered.

"We need to warn Mario and the others." Tiki said as they nodded as Twink leaned a little too far next to a plant and accidentally inhaled some of the pollen through his non-existent nose.

"Ah… ah… ACHOOO!"

 **End BGM**

Both of them froze up and looked at Twink in horror. "Sorry!" He whispered.

"What was that?!"

 **BGM: Encounter (Metal Gear Solid)**

"Uh oh!" Peach whispered. "Quick, let's go!"

"Right!" Tiki nodded as they quickly went around the library.

"I could've sworn I heard something…"

"You think it was Tubba Blubba?"

"Dude! Don't say that! We need to search this entire library! We have an intruder!" Hammer Bro said and looked at the others checking out books. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE READING! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!"

"Oh!"

"We need to search the entire area!"

It was at this moment that when Peach, Tiki and Twink reached the door, the door swung right open and hit them, knocking them all down and KO'ing them.

"What's this about an intruder?!" A Koopatrol asked and then noticed the three. "How did _they_ get in here?!"

"Come on, let's go." Hammer Bro said as they dragged them back to their room.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Toad Town…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Paper Mario)**

"Well, here we are." Mario said. "Back at Toad Town."

"Well, that was quite the adventure we had." Camilla said with a smile. "Frederick, shall we get going to our date?"

Frederick nodded. "Yes, m'lady. Let us go." He said, taking Camilla's arm as they walked away, and as they did, a few people noticed them.

"Hey Beruka… is that Lady Camilla with... with... oh dear Naga!"

"What?"

"Uh... quick, hide me!" Severa said and quickly folded herself and jumped into Beruka's pocket.

"...Selena, what are you doing?"

 _"Let's just say that due to certain game mechanics, I miiiight have done something that maybe they shouldn't know where I am or what I did."_

"...I don't follow."

 _"You don't have to! Agh, I'm dreading my mother finding me!"_

"Who's your mother?"

 _"Does it matter?!"_

"I'm going to find out."

 _"Well, either way, I am NOT going to enjoy a family reunion if I ever bump into my mother. Hell, I'm not going to enjoy ANY of my old comrades when they find out what I've done!"_

"Chrom, take a look at that!" Lissa pointed to the couple.

"Huh, Frederick and Camilla are dating." Chrom said. "…Why do I feel as if my life is over?"

* * *

 _Back with the group…_

"So, I guess you're heading off somewhere too?" Ruby asked.

Kamui smiled. "Did you not hear me? I'm staying with you guys until we finish off Bowser!"

"Oh, a permanent Fire Emblem party member. Nice!" Parakarry said. "Welcome aboard, Kamui!"

Kamui giggled. "Thank you."

"Alright, let's find the next Star Spir-"

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice screamed as this caught their attention as they ran over to see a Toad Guard in a fetal position. "I didn't see it… I didn't see it!"

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"A G-g-g-ghost!" The Toad Guard said as they looked around for a ghost, but none showed up… until a Boo popped up. "AAAAH! THERE IT IS AGAIN!" He yelled as they turned just when it disappeared. "Ugh… why did I have to be stationed near Forever Forest… can you guys take care of it for me?"

"Well, I'm not sure we-"

"Sure, we'll do it." Mario said.

"Oh come on!" Luigi complained as they wandered into the Forever Forest, unaware that they were being watched by someone from behind.

"Oh ho ho ho! Things are getting a little _crow_ -tastic around here! Hehehe!" This someone said as he followed them into the Forever Forest.

* * *

 **Now just** ** _who_** **am I planning on joining them for Tubba Blubba? Hehehe, just wait and see!**

 **Oh, also, Mega Man 11! This is not a joke, y'all! Coming late 2018 and releasing on the Xbox One, the PS4, the Switch and Steam! (Assuming if you weren't aware of it, that is. ;) )**

 **Also, for the fun of it, try and guess all the books i've referenced!**


	7. The Forest That Never Seems to End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Forever Forest (Paper Mario)**

"The Forest Forest… why here?" Luigi groaned. "Why can't it be something like Yoshi's Island or… something _less_ scary?" He asked.

"Well, you'll have to conquer your fears eventually." Kamui said.

"I know… but I'm just saying." Luigi muttered.

"Ah, if it isn't Mario and his friends." A voice said as the same Boo that scared the crap out of the guard appeared before them… though on closer inspection, he looked like a butler. "You are on the way looking for the Star Spirits, correct?"

Mario blinked. "How did you…?"

"Ah, it will be explained once you get to Lady Bow's Mansion." He said. "For now, you are invited to come to her mansion. She does not like to be kept waiting, so please make haste." He said and then disappeared. "…If you so manage as to think otherwise… THEN WE WILL HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOU DO!" He yelled as he reappeared right behind Luigi.

"YAAAAAAAGH!" Luigi jumped up and hid behind Yang and Weiss.

"…Oh come on, he's not _that_ scary." Blake said.

"Oh ho ho, I love doing that." The butler Boo chuckled as he disappeared.

"Are you done holding on to my leg?" Weiss asked.

"…Yes." Luigi said as he got back up.

"Come on, the Forever Forest can't be that bad." Ruby said as they walked forward into the forest… until they heard a wolf howling.

"…Okay, I'm turning around, see you later." Luigi said as he turned around… only to see the same Boo Butler from before in front of him.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Luigi yelled as he jumped near them and turned around. "…On second thought, I'll stick around."

"You need to get out of your comfort zone at some point." Kamui said.

"Well, excuse me!" Luigi sighed as they pressed onward… however, due to how Forever Forest is known for its trickery…

"Okay, it's official, we're lost." Ruby complained.

"Now, don't be like that, we're not lost!" Yang said.

"Yeah, we're just going around in circles. It's way better than being lost." Parakarry said. "…Oh who am I kidding, that's worse."

"I know I saw that sign a few times already!" Weiss complained.

"Mama mia… forests shouldn't be this confusing…" Mario said.

"…That crow is new though." Kamui said.

"Huh?" Luigi turned as they all saw a few crows landing on a fence… before some of them decided to fly around Luigi. "Ack! No no no no! Get off of me!"

"Hehehehe, now isn't that caw-tostrophic." A voice said as they turned to see a man walking over to them. He wore dark-looking robes and a purple cloak, had white hair, and his eyes seemed to be closed.

"Oh… Henry." Mario sweatdropped.

"You know him?" Ruby asked.

"He stops by at the Smash Mansion every once in a while and spars with someone every now and then." Mario explained.

"That someone being ME!" Luigi complained.

"Aww, Luigi, you're breaking my heart." Henry faked his sadness. "But then again, it's always fun seeing you cry in terror during such a caw-tastrophe."

Yang's eyes lit up. "You make puns too?!"

Henry chuckled. "Indeed I do, miss…"

"Yang Xiao Long, and I make puns too!"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah! Like all these crows? I believe it's crow-tastic!"

"Hehehe, it seems I have competition!" Henry chuckled, high fiving Yang.

"…I can hear those idiots now…" Weiss groaned.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _At Blood Gulch…_

"So, I was thinking that we'd- GOD DAMMIT, BARB!" Church yelled.

"Yay! That running gag is back!" Caboose clapped.

"DON'T CLAP FOR THAT, CABOOSE!"

 _At the Red Base…_

"Simmons! I am ordering you to stop saying that!" Sarge said. "Or so help me, I am shooting Grif in frustration!"

"…What did I do to deserve that?!" Grif asked.

"Because you're so shootable."

"Oh screw you!"

"What was THAT?!"

"Screw you SIR!"

"That's more like it!"

Simmons growled. "I am so going to throttle Yang when we find a way to get back over to the Mushroom Kingdom…"

"Por que no estrangulas a Grif para pracitar?" (Why don't you throttle Grif for practice?) Lopez asked.

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Ugh… it's bad enough with Yang and Nyx, now we have _this_ guy!" Weiss complained.

"You guys know Nyx?" Kamui asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she's a pun master that loves reading and is actually from Gusty Gulch." Blake said.

"…Huh, not the Nyx I was thinking of…" Kamui mused.

It was at this moment that there was a howl, and it was really close too as they turned around with their weapons ready… only for a very huge beast came out, howling at them. It looked like a werewolf, if werewolves were big and muscular as a yeti.

* * *

 _At the Mushroom Kingdom…_

A certain woman walked around, humming to herself and then heard Luigi screaming. "…Luigi?" She turned toward the Forever Forest. "What's he doing over there?" She wondered and then went off to investigate.

* * *

 _Back in the Forest…_

 _"Yeesh, can you tone down the scream a little?"_ The werewolf asked while Luigi was KO'd.

"That voice…" Kamui said as she smiled. "Keaton, is that you?"

 _"Did my voice give it away?"_ He asked as he turned back to his normal form. "Yo."

"Oh, that's new." Weiss said. "…I want to say I'm not surprised, but unfortunately, I'm a little surprised that there are werewolves in the Mushroom Kingdom." She said… as Keaton got a little too close to her and sniffed her. "…That's WAY too friendly!"

"Sorry, this is how he greets people." Kamui said. "Keaton, this is Mario, Luigi, Team RWBY, Parakarry, there's a Goomba, a Koopa and a Bob-omb in Mario's pocket, and… Henry, right?"

"Yep." Henry nodded.

"Well, it's so nice to meet you." Keaton said as he kept sniffing them… but had quite an interest on Blake. "You smell like a cat." He said… and right on cue, Blake hissed at him. "…And act like one. Eh, whatever." Keaton shrugged and examined them. "Hmm, pasta, pasta, cookies… hmm, I like you!" He said, referring to Ruby who only giggled. "You smell like… a very bitchy ice queen."

"Hey!" Weiss glared at him, but Keaton kept sniffing them until he got to Yang… and when his nose touched the hair…

"Alright… that's enough!" Yang said, backing up.

"Hold on, there's something about the hair that I like." Keaton said and sniffed it. "It smells… hot… and… burning… and on fire and… Oh dear Naga, your hair is on fire."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yang screamed, punching Keaton in the face that sent him to a tree.

"Ouch. That was caw-tostrophic right there." Henry said.

"Ow… I think you broke my sniffer…" Keaton whined

"…What in the world is going on here?" A voice asked as they turned to see Nyx.

"Oh, hi Nyx!" Ruby waved.

 _Oh wow! That is DEFINITELY not the Nyx I was thinking of._ Kamui thought.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Nyx wondered.

"You want the long version, or the short version?" Weiss asked.

"Short version." Nyx answered.

"Well, Bowser pulled Peach's castle up to the sky and has this Star Rod that he used to beat us, which he stole from these seven Star Spirits that we have to find and rescue, though we already saved two, and we've met some strange characters on the way, some of them joining us along with Kamui."

"... I said I'd take the short version."

"That _was_ the short version."

"Then what was the long version?!" Nyx asked… and then was greeted by Keaton and smelled her. "Uh…"

"…Nope, my ol' smell is working great!" Keaton said and glared hard at Yang.

"Oh, Nyx, get this!" Yang said. "Henry here loves to make puns just as we do!"

Nyx smiled. "Oh, is that so?"

"I specialize more in crow puns, but yes." Henry said.

"Hmm, maybe you need to broaden your horizons so your puns won't be so caws-trophobic." Nyx said.

"…Kill me now…" Weiss groaned.

"Oooh, that was a good one, and maybe I should." Henry chuckled.

"If you're looking for a way around this forest, there's a trick to it." Nyx explained.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Ruby asked.

"It's simple. You have to look for the odd one out in each section of the forest." She said. "Follow me, I know my way around." She said and walked forward as the rest followed. "Oh, by the way, there's a few Piranha Plants and a few Fuzzies in this forest."

"I did _not_ need to hear Fuzzies…" Mario muttered as they kept going.

"Ruby, to you right, there's a Beowolf ready to strike." Nyx said.

"On it!" Ruby said, aiming her scythe at the right and shot the Beowolf a few times before it fell dead. "Hehehe, got it!"

"Now how did you know that?" Kamui asked.

"It's her semblance." Yang said. "It's Super Sensory and she detects foes from a 100 yard radius."

"So basically… she uses her nose." Keaton said. "I like it!"

"I wouldn't say it's my _nose_ …" Nyx said.

"Well, whatever a semblance is, I'm just gonna say what _I_ believe." Keaton chuckled as they progressed forward until they finally came across a mansion in the woods.

 **End BGM**

"So… this is the mansion." Ruby said. "I have to say... it's actually not that bad."

"Ugh, right." Luigi said. "Next thing you know, I come alone in some creepy forest and find a mansion all by myself… and the best part is, I win it in a contest that I've never entered! This is some creepy foreshadowing, man!" He said as they all looked at him as if he lost his mind. "What? Just watch, it'll happen!"

"Your imagination goes wild sometimes…" Mario said as they approached the mansion, and the same Boo Butler showed up in front of them.

"Ah, more friends with Mario. Excellent. Please, do come in." He said and then disappeared.

"…I should've killed him right there." Nyx muttered.

"Oh come on, he's friendly. Why would you hurt him?" Keaton asked.

" _Friendly?_ I doubt it." Luigi said.

"…You _don't_ want to know." Nyx said as they walked toward the door… and then Luigi first open the door, slowly as he peeked in.

"…Hello?" He called out… only for Mario to push him in.

"Oh relax, it's not the end of the world." Mario said.

"You're not exactly helping there, bro!" Luigi complained as they looked inside.

 **BGM: Boo's Mansion Theme (Paper Mario)**

"A mansion full of Boos." Nyx said. "Well, I know what I'm doing."

"And what's that?" Henry asked.

"Going on a killing spree." Nyx said, pulling out her crossbow.

"…Now now, as much as I love sadistic fun, let's not go _too_ overboard." Henry said.

"I just hate them with a passion." Nyx grumbled as the Boo Butler appeared.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. Lady Bow is on the third floor. She doesn't like to be kept waiting." He said and disappeared.

"Let's-a go." Mario said.

"Hooray…" Luigi unenthusiastically said as they walked to the top of the stairs, only they reached a dead end on the second floor. "Great, can we go now?"

"Hold on, a lot of haunted mansions have a few tricks in them." Nyx said.

"That's because you kept going to Big Boo's Haunt!" Luigi said.

"So?" Nyx chuckled as they saw a moving painting.

 _"Excuse me!"_ It said.

"Whoa, that empty painting talked!" Ruby pointed out the obvious.

"The Mushroom Kingdom just gets weirder and weirder…" Wiess sighed.

"Oh, it's not so bad once you get to know it." Kamui said. "But I agree, the talking painting is weird."

"I say it's pretty natural!" Henry said.

"Maybe to you." Blake said.

 _"Sorry for the scare, I couldn't help but notice you were wanting to go to the third floor. I'd love to help, but… in order to do that, I need my own portrait back. If you can find it, I'll gladly assist you."_

"…Couldn't we just have Parakarry lift us all up?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, let me just do several thousand push ups and lift some weights to get some more meat on my arms and then I'll gladly do it." Parakarry sarcastically said.

"I'll take that as a no." Ruby said with a sweatdrop as they went off to investigate the rooms, with the first one being the east room on the second floor.

"Hmm…" Kamui looked at the cabinets as they looked around in the empty room. "This one looks out of place."

"What makes you say that?" Keaton asked.

"Simple, this one is colored differently than the other one."

"Eh, they look all the same to me."

"I doubt it." Yang said as she examined it, and a Boo came flying out with a record disc in his hand.

"Oh ho! You think you're so clever." The Boo said. "But, I won't let you get the record disc this easily." He said. "In fact, why don't we play a game? If you win, you get it, but if you don't, well, too bad!" He said.

"Ugh… do we have to? I know your type." Nyx said with her arms folded.

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Alright boys! Just like we rehearsed!" The Boo said as several Boos appeared and then he tossed the disc to one of them as they were spinning around fast until they stopped. "Alright! Take a guess!"

"Uh… you were going too fast, I wasn't seeing it." Ruby said.

"Um… I think it's the Boo on the left." Keaton said.

"No no no, it's the Boo in the middle." Henry said.

"Eh… I say it's the one on the far left." Weiss said.

"Or maybe it's the one in the far right." Kamui said.

"Second to the left!" Parakarry said.

"Uh… the third to the right." Mario said.

"…I know where it is." Nyx said. "I followed the record disc." She said and walked over to the back and glared at the Boo. "You have it."

"What makes you think I have it? I may be empty handed!" He said, and then was met with a crossbow to the face.

"Don't test me." She said with a hint of anger.

"Meep! Here you go." He said, handing her the record.

"Hey, not all us Boos are bad, y'know!" Another Boo said and was met with a cold hard glare from her. "Uh… forget I said anything."

"Come on, let's go." Nyx said as they walked off with RWBY and the Mario Bros being a bit concerned for Nyx. They went into the next room where they saw a Boo guarding a chest and a strange music player in the same room.

"I won't let you get this chest. I'm ordered to stay right here under Lady Bow's orders!" The Boo said.

"Oh, is that right?" Keaton asked and looked around the room. "Look, a chew toy!"

"…How dumb do you think I am? I'm a Boo, not a dog."

"Uh… a big juicy steak?"

"Ugh, you're so dumb!"

"Oh please, my daughter would disagree."

"Oh, so your daughter is a moron too."

"…Hey! Don't you dare insult Velouria like that!"

"You dog creatures are all alike. Dumb and no brains."

"Why you…!"

With the others, however, they were looking at the music player. "What… is this?" Kamui asked.

"I think it's a… phonogram…?" Nyx rubbed her chin in wonder. "I think that's what it is."

"Oh, so it takes pictures?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'm not exactly sure."

"Odd… I don't see any coin slots in this." Weiss said. "Uh…"

"I think you put the record on this." Mario said as he put it on top of the phonograph.

"…Well, where's the play button?" Luigi wondered.

"Hmm, I wonder." Henry said as he started spinning the handle as it started to play music.

"Mangy flea bait!" The Boo yelled, seeming to be in argument with Keaton.

"Stupid teeth!"

"At least my fangs are better than yours!"

"I can turn into a werewolf!"

"Only once in a full moon, according to legend!"

"You wanna rumble?!"

"I'll be more than happy to, you miserable dog!" The Boo said… and then heard the music. "…Ooh, that is boo-tiful!" He said and danced to the music and got close to it.

"Ha, loser." Keaton said as he opened up the chest to pick up a weight. "…Man, this thing is heavy."

"Crud!" The Boo groaned as they all walked away as they went downstairs as Luigi saw a couch and walked over to it.

"Phew… I'm gonna take a breather. This haunted mansion thing is so not for-" He sat down on an oddly covered seat… and was launched toward the chandelier. "MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled as he grabbed on to the chandelier. "Uh, help! HELP! I'm a little stuck!"

"Now that's unfortunate." Henry said as the chandelier was coming down. "Seriously, it'd be funnier if he stayed up there."

"…How do you sleep at night?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, just fine. A good reading from my tome and a warm glass of milk does wonders!" Henry said, causing Weiss to sweatdrop.

"I don't want to hang here forever!" Luigi said. "It's too far down!"

"Uh, bro? Look down." Mario said as Luigi opened his eyes and looked down.

"…Did the ceiling lower by itself or did the floor raise up on its own?" Luigi blinked.

"No, the chandelier lowered itself by your weight." Keaton said.

"…That was my next guess and… HEY! I'm not _that_ overweight!" Luigi glared at him.

"Weight… weight…" Nyx rubbed her chin in thought as she looked at the bookcase from afar. "…Hey Keaton, can you give me that weight for a second?"

"Uh, sure…" Keaton said as Nyx took it from him as she went over to the couch and did the same thing like Luigi, only she slid down the chain before she got to Luigi's level and then placed the weight in the middle.

"There we go!" She smiled as Luigi hopped off.

"Well, that was simple!" Luigi chuckled as they walked toward the newly revealed door and they saw a treasure chest in the middle of the room.

"Oooh!" Ruby went over to open it up, only for the chandelier in the room to quickly lower itself on her. "AAAAH!" She screamed, only it stopped half way and retracted. "Phew…"

"Pit has so rubbed off on you." Weiss said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you'll figure it out." Weiss said and they walked down the stairs and went into the storage room where they saw a huge treasure chest. "Ooooh, let's see what's in here! It better be a lot of coins and-" She opened it up. "…OH, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"What is it?" Kamui asked.

"WHO PUTS SHOES IN A BIG CHEST?!" Weiss pulled out the Super Boots. "Seriously!"

"Well, you were so eager on opening that chest, you might as well wear 'em." Yang teased.

"Oh shut up!"

"I'll take those!" A Boo said as he took it from Weiss. "You want it? You'll have to play a game!"

"Hold on, what do those shoes do?" Mario asked.

"Simple! They make you ground pound."

Mario blinked. "But I can already ground pound." He said and proceeded to do so. "See?"

"…Wait, you can already ground pound but yet…" The Boo blinked. "Ugh, these RPG mechanics make no sense sometimes!"

"Just like our games." Keaton muttered to himself.

"Let's see… I wonder if I can try… breaking this." Mario said as he ground pounded on the wooded plate and he fell underneath.

"…Good grief, what were the point of these Super Boots again?" The Boo wondered and tossed them back in the chest as they all followed Mario down the hole.

"Oh hey, there's a shop here… run by Anna." Yang blinked.

"Hello!" Anna waved. "What do you need here?"

"How many Annas are there?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, but it's turning into an Anna-pocalypse." Yang said.

"Ugh! That was lame…" Keaton groaned, but they got the thumbs up from Nyx and Henry.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Anyway, y'all need something?" Anna asked.

"EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME!" A Boo flew straight toward her. "This is MY shop, thank you very much!"

"I didn't see your name on it!" Anna said.

"But this is my shop and this mansion is run by Boos! You can't take it!"

"It's mine now, and you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands!"

"…That can be arranged!" He said. "HEY BOYS!" He yelled as several Boos appeared and picked up Anna.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey, what are you doing?!"

"Get 'er out of here!" He ordered as the Boos went around the mansion with Anna screaming 'LET ME GO!' before they boo-ted (Hehe, get it?) her out of the mansion.

"AND STAY OUT!" One of the Boos yelled and they closed the door.

"Jerks!" Anna growled. "Fine, I'll build a shop in this creepy forest! I'll make a profit there! People will surely come to me!" She said and walked off.

"…Should we tell her that no one comes to the Forever Forest these days?" One of the Boos asked.

"Shhh, let her find out on her own."

"That'll take care of her. Anyway, I _would_ sell you something, but Lady Bow told me not to sell anything to Mario and his friends."

"Oh, doesn't that figure!" Nyx rolled her eyes. "Y'all only care about yourselves anyway." She said and walked off while the Boo blinked.

"…Was it something I said?" He wondered as they went off and they soon found the Boo Portrait they were looking for and put it back into place on the second floor.

 _"Oh, thank you very much!"_ The Boo portrait said. _"Here, I'll help you get to the third floor."_ He said as nothing happened.

"Uh…" Blake looked around. "Nothing's happening."

 _"Just go through me! Everything will be fine."_

"Scaredy cat's first!" Keaton said as he picked up Luigi.

"Whoa, whoa! Put me down!" Luigi said in protest. "Put me-" Keaton threw him in. "DOOOOOOOOOOOWN!"

"What do you know! He went through without cracking his skull on the wall." Keaton said as he hopped in with the others.

"Ugh… that sucked…" Luigi groaned as he got back up and rejoined the others and they went into the final room.

"Ah, so you passed the tests. Good job!" A voice said as they saw a female Boo with bows on her head… and she was green, and the Boo Butler appeared near her.

"Yes, indeed they did." The Boo Butler said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bootler, and this is her grace, Lady Bow."

"How do you do." Bow… uh… bowed. "You see, we need your help with something."

"…And what, pray tell, would that be?" Nyx asked, folding her arms.

"You see, our kind is being terrorized by this creature known as Tubba Blubba." Bootler said.

"Tubba Blubba… wow, that's a creative name. Not." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

Bow chuckled. "Us Boos used to live in peace before that brute showed up. He calls himself the Invincible Tubba Blubba because he got rid of the one thing that could easily take him down. His weakness."

"How do you get rid of a weakness?" Kamui wondered.

"We're not sure, but this made him invincible." Bow said. "And because of that… he's been eating Boos left and right… and I just can't stand it anymore! We need your help because I'm pretty sure you-"

"Good! That's what you Boos need. To be eaten by someone." Nyx suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Bow asked. "I didn't invite you here to bad mouth me."

"And I didn't invite your kind to _my_ home to torment my family!" Nyx shouted.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories)**

"Young miss! I will not allow you to-"

"Shut up!" Nyx yelled, which surprisingly startled Bootler.

"Nyx, can you calm down? You're scaring me a little…" Ruby said.

"No! This needs to be said!" Nyx said and glared right at Bow.

"Go on, you were saying something about _my_ kind?" Bow glared.

"Yes… ever since I was a baby, I was constantly tortured by your kind. You kept scaring the hell out of me for what, sport? You also kept scaring my parents! And you know what? I had to go into constant therapy because of my fear with you guys… and soon, my fear fell into full blown hatred for you guys. You Boos are all the same, you only care about yourselves and never really put any thought into what you do!"

"I'm with Nyx on this one." Luigi said.

"In fact, you _deserve_ being eaten by Tubba Blubba. You're nothing but constant nuisances that ruin everyone's fun! You're annoying, you're arrogant, and you're downright ugly! In fact, if I were to live in a world without you guys, I would gladly take it! You guys deserve to go extinct!"

"…Uh, I'm not _that_ hateful of Boos…" Luigi sweatdropped.

"Hearing you guys getting eaten is the best news of my life, maybe this is what you get for constantly tormenting everyone, including my family! It's bad enough that I had to deal with you jackasses in the Forever Forest when I was forced to move from my home! My hatred for you grew as soon as I came to the Mushroom Kingdom! And you know…" She pulled out her crossbow and aimed at Bow. "I've half a mind to place an arrow right between your eyes, you arrogant piece of shit! It's high time I finally had enough of you bozos… because once I'm done with you, everyone is next!"

"…Go on, give me your best shot." Bow said.

"Lady Bow, what are you-"

"Bootler… let me finish." Bow said and looked at Nyx. "Go on, hit me with that arrow. But what good will come out of it if you kill me with that arrow? Nothing good comes out of revenge… which is saying something because we all want to avenge our Boo kind against Tubba Blubba."

"It'll finally bring some closure to my past… to my haunted past! As soon as I make the Boo population extinct, I'll be able to move on from this bullshit!"

"Such language from an E Rated environment." Bow said. "You really think all us Boos are alike? We all have different personalities."

"Yeah, but you have one thing in common! Scare the hell out of people for fun and constantly torment everyone! Seriously, I had NIGHTMARES from you and your kind!"

"It is true that we scare people for fun… but we don't do it maliciously. Sure, there are several Boos out there who are mean and, let's face it, joined Bowser's army, but let's be real here… you just want to get rid of us for your own selfish agenda. Get rid of all the Boos. Good luck with that nonsense."

"Silence! I will pull this trigger and I will-"

"If you're so eager to kill me, then do it." Bow said.

"Oh, I'll gladly DO IT!" Nyx yelled, pulling the trigger and the arrow went straight for Bow, who had anticipated this and phased herself out to have the arrow go through her.

"Tsk tsk. You humans are predictable." Bow said as she reappeared behind Nyx as she turned around and aimed at her. "You're really going to waste your arrows on a Boo? Hmph, I didn't realize how arrogant you really are."

"I'm not the arrogant one, your kind are the arrogant ones!"

"What's this about wanting to get rid of all of us?" Bow asked. "Hmph, sounds pretty arrogant to me."

"Nyx, calm down." Blake said. "You dealt with Booniper, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I tolerated him, but I never trusted him!" Nyx said and glared at Bow. "As soon as I am _done_ with you, I am going on a hunt and find those idiots who are responsible for kicking my family out of Gusty Gulch!"

"Oh, _those_ fools? That is completely understandable. No one likes those two… but never mind about them, this is about you and your personal agenda. If you want to go about and kill my kind, go ahead… but what's that going to do? Bring closure to your past? I thought I heard something along the lines of 'We can either run from the past, or learn from it.' Yes, we Boos love to haunt people, but that's for fun. We never go out of our way to go and maliciously attack someone… unless if it's someone we hate."

"Yeah, you hate _my_ family!"

"No, we never did." Bow said. "We did it for fun and we loved to hear the screams… but honestly? We never hated you at all. If we _did_ hate you, we'd do more than give you a good jump scare."

Nyx looked away. "Hmph… and why should I believe you?"

Bow sighed. "Look, you don't like me and I understand that. However, in order to get rid of Tubba Blubba, we need to work together. So like it or not… you're teaming up with Boos for the time being. I can tell seeing us is bringing the worst out of you… but let's take your frustrations out on something else." She said as she disappeared, reappeared near the arrow and pulled it out, disappeared and reappeared near her. "Your arrow."

"…Thanks…" Nyx said, putting it back and glared at her. "If you try anything funny, I'll-"

"Let me ask you this. We Boos are ghosts, and ghosts… are already dead. Can you really kill off a dead ghostly being?"

Nyx clenched her fists. "I can try."

"And tire yourself out… but whatever. You'll never understand with this huge grudge you're holding. Honestly, I suggest you take out your grudge on those imbeciles that come by and egg our mansion every once in a while."

"…Whatever you say…"

"Anyway, before we head out, you're looking for that Star Spirit, correct?" Bow asked after turning her attention away from Nyx.

"Yeah, why?" Mario asked.

"Because we've captured him." Bow said and snapped her fingers, and then a cage lowered as it held the card prison of Skolar, a purple Star Spirit with glasses and brunette eyebrows and mustache, and he projected himself out of the card.

"How did you get captured by Boos?" Kamui asked.

"Well… it's an embarrassing story…" Skolar said. "I escaped from Tubba Blubba's castle but I had no energy left. I thought I would try to fly up to Star Haven, but alas… these Boos had other plans. You must defeat Tubba Blubba and rescue me!" He said and then the cage went back up.

"So… you defeat Tubba Blubba and you rescue the Star Spirit. Do we have a deal?" Bow asked.

"…I don't deal with the devil." Nyx grumbled.

"Oh, besides you!"

"Yeah, it's a deal." Mario said.

"Excellent! Now let's go and face Tubba Blubba together!"

"Milady?! Did you just say 'we'?" Bootler asked in surprise.

"Yes, I did." Bow nodded.

"My lady, I think it'd be wise if I were to accompany you." Bootler said, only to be met with a glare from Bow.

"Bootler, you are to remain here! I will not sit by idly and let any other Boo get harmed, understand?"

"But-"

"UNDERSTAND?!"

"…I understand."

 **End BGM**

"Excellent!" Bow smiled. "Move over, Paratroopa! I'm joining this cast now!"

"The name's Parakarry…"

"I said move it!"

"Alright, alright!" Parakarry said. "Make some room!" He said and hopped in.

 _"Welcome to the club! We've been expecting you."_ Bombette said.

 _"Let us show you around in this fine establishment we call the pocket."_ Kooper said.

 _"Hang on! I'm writing an entry on Nyx here… uh… what rhymes with 'hates Boos with a passion'?"_ Goombario asked.

"Gwah ha ha ha ha!" Bow laughed, bringing out a random fan. "I'm joining this party whether you like it or not!"

"…Right, let's just go." Luigi said.

"Ugh… I'm not liking this already." Nyx grumbled.

"You don't have to, Miss Grumpy Pants!" Bow said. "Come on, we can settle our differences." She said, holding out her hand.

"…Alright, but if you try anything funny, I'm freezing you solid with my gun."

"Oh come now, would this Boo ever lie?"

"That depends…"

"Come on, I'm not going to hold this hand out all day!"

Nyx looked at Bow's stubby hand and reached for it, hesitating… but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "…I can't… not what your kind did to my family."

"Oh, you'll get over it. I really wasn't expecting you to shake my arm anyway." Bow said. "Anyway, let's go!" She said as they walked away.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked with a slight concern for Nyx.

"…Yeah, I'll be fine. Sorry you had to see that… Boos bring out the worst in me…"

"Don't worry about it. We all have a side we don't like showing." Kamui said. "…Though, you could've shaken her hand."

"I stand by my beliefs, she'll stand by hers. I don't think I'll ever like Boos." She said.

"I hope that someday… you will." Kamui said as the rest nodded.

Nyx sighed. "Whatever you say." She said and they walked out of the mansion and walked toward the gate leading to Gusty Gulch.

"Open please!" Bow ordered as the Boos opened the gates. "Let us be off!" She said as they went off, while everyone wondered if Nyx could bring herself to be more open with Boos.

* * *

 **Tension is rising...  
**

 **Oh, also, I just got back from The Last Jedi! Let me know what you guys think! (Spoiler Alert: It was awesome!)**


	8. Tubba Blubba

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.******

* * *

 **BGM: Gusty Gulch Adventures (Paper Mario)**

"So, this is Gusty Gulch." Mario said as they wandered into the area.

"Not a bad place if you ask me." Keaton said.

"Hmm…" Ruby rubbed her chin in thought and looked at Nyx. "You said this was the place where you grew up, right?"

"Hmm, what?" Nyx asked, as she seemed out of it, most likely during her little spat with Bow. "Oh, yeah, this is where I used to live until…" She sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I wonder what caused her to leave…" Kamui wondered.

"I bet it was the Boos. I wouldn't blame her." Luigi quietly said.

"It had nothing to do with us Boos." Bow told him. "Some of us witnessed the whole thing during that day."

"Oh? And who was responsible for that?" Kamui asked.

"…It's best if you found out for yourself." Bow said as they walked further as they noticed a windmill near them.

"What's a windmill doing way out here?" Blake wondered.

"I don't know, but it feels like it's important." Henry said as they kept walking until they got to a small section of Boos.

"Oh, lady Bow! What are you doing here?" A Boo asked.

"What does it look like? I've had enough of this nonsense and I'm putting a stop to this!" Bow said.

"Just you?" Nyx asked with a glare.

"Okay, fine, _all_ of us." Bow said, rolling her eyes.

The Boo sweatdropped. "I see… well, there's a problem, the Boos are doing everything they could, in fact, we sent a small group to Tubba Blubba's castle… none of them returned."

"I see, and where is Tubba Blubba's Castle?" Mario asked.

"Right at the very top." The Boo said. "There used to be a house there but… that thing got demolished by… what seemed to be very fat and very skinny terrorists. The next thing we knew, a freakin' castle gets built over it."

Nyx gasped, her eyes widening. "That house… what did you say about it?!"

"How skinny are we talking?" Keaton asked.

"Like, extremely skinny to the point that makes you wonder if he's eaten anything at all." The Boo replied. "At least, that's what some Boos have told me." He said. "It's just a rumor though, I doubt there was a house on top of there to begin with."

"And how would you know there wasn't such a house?" Bow asked.

"…I hung out in Forever Forest too long, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, Mike." Another Boo said. "You need to get out more."

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Aaanyway, we-"

Keaton started sniffing the air. "Hey, do you guys smell that?" He asked.

"What do you smell?" Henry asked.

"Like… big and a lot of juicy, yet rotting meat." Keaton said.

Nyx closed her eyes. "I am picking up on something approaching us, and it's a big one."

"…Ooooh, that's probably Tubba Blubba." The Boo said as the other Boos disappeared. "…Lady Bow, you gotta hide all of them!"

"Right!" Bow nodded. "Guys, gather around me and touch me! I'll make us all disappear!"

"…There is no way I am touching _you."_ Nyx glared at her.

"Oh, for the love of, just do it!" Bow ordered.

"Nyx, can you just humor her?" Weiss asked.

"…Oh, fine…" Nyx grumbled as she touched Bow as she quickly turned everyone invisible.

"Great! Now that you're all disappeared, he won't even notice you!" The Boo exclaimed. "This is excellent! You won't have to worry about being seen by Tubba Blubba and… he's right behind me, isn't he?" He asked as he turned to see Tubba Blubba.

"Mmm! You look mighty tasty! I think I'll have a snack!" He said, grabbing a hold of the Boo.

"Uh oh…" The Boo paled as he tried to flee, but Tubba Blubba had a firm grip… and he ate the poor guy as the others looked at in horror.

 _I didn't need to see that!_ Ruby thought.

 _I think I'm gonna be sick…_ Luigi thought.

 _That's just not right!_ Blake thought.

 _…Another one bites the dust. Good riddance._ Nyx thought to herself as Tubba Blubba looked around before he walked off back to his castle.

"Oh great, there goes another one!" A Boo complained as they reappeared. "Remind me _why_ eating people is Rated E for everyone?"

"Well you see, Nintendo likes to make family friendly content and-"

"Oh suuuuuure, family friendly! Just like Crocomire's flesh melting off in Super Metroid is family friendly!"

"…Okay, you got me there."

"Exactly!"

"Who's Crocomire?" Ruby wondered.

"A monster that Samus faced in the past." Luigi said. "…I don't like that flesh melting off part though."

"Let's not worry about that for now." Bow said. "We should focus on getting to Tubba Blubba and getting rid of this mess once and for-where'd Nyx go?"

"Wasn't she here?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, guys?" Kamui got their attention and saw Nyx running to Tubba Blubba's castle.

"Hey, Nyx! Wait for us!" Mario said as they ran after her.

"You know, we'd run a little faster if we weren't made out of paper." Henry said.

"Oh please, could you imagine living in a world where you _couldn't_ easily squeeze on through tight spaces?" Keaton asked.

"Fair point… but then again, it'd be so fun watching everyone squirm about from their ultimate demise. Hehehe." Henry chuckled devilishly.

"…Remind me _why_ he's the good guy?" Luigi asked as they took care of the Hyper Goomba family and Hyper Clefts that got in their way.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Nyx…_

 _Please don't let it be true, please don't let it be true…_ Nyx thought as she soon got to the top… and then she felt her heart stop as soon as she saw Tubba Blubba's castle. "No… no, this can't be true… no!" She exclaimed as she saw a huge pile of debris sitting near the castle with a sign that read "to be burned".

It never really got around to be burned, it's just sitting there… but Nyx immediately knew that this was her old house, or what was left of it.

She could still hear their voices…

* * *

 **BGM: Sad Girl (Super Mario Galaxy)**

 _"Wah ha ha ha! You lost against the great Waluigi!"_

 _"N-no… this can't be! D-Dad! Tell me you didn't lose!"_

 _"…I did…"_

 _"No! Best two out of three! Please!"_

 _"No… I'm a man of my word. We'll pack up straight away and leave."_

 _"Good!"_

 _"Mom! Stop dad from doing something! Make him do it again! Please!"_

 _"…Sorry sweetheart… but it wasn't best two out of three."_

 _"No! …I'll do it! I'll save this house!"_

 _"No! We need to leave… and find a better home."_

 _"I don't want to leave… *sniff* I don't…! *sob* I don't want to leave!"_

 _"Time for you losers to pack up and leave."_

 _"Ha ha ha! Have a rotten day!"_

 _The three of them left, packing up all they could… and as they soon got near the Forever Forest, they could hear sounds of explosions near their house and Nyx knew… that those two morons were blowing up their home._

 _"NO!" Nyx screamed and tried to run, but her mother caught her by the arm._

 _"Sweetie… it's too late. Let's go."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts! Let's go."_

* * *

 _End flashback_

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, not even bothering to wipe them away. She then noticed something in the rubble, a picture that they forgot to take with them, and she picked it up to see it was a picture of her family, but her mother and father were burned out, and leaving Nyx in the middle.

She then looked at the castle in front of her, where her home once stood still… but now, all that remained was rubble and what remained of her old house.

"If it helps." A voice said as she turned to see Bow. "I voiced my opinion on the matter of burning the remains. I didn't want my fellow Boos to burn the remains. I was hoping we could salvage what was left and give them to some merchant and tell him "Give these remains to the Shadows." It was the least we could do."

"…But why didn't you do anything? You could've stopped them from blowing up our house!"

"Don't you think we tried that? One of us got blown away by a Bullet Bill and were warned not to get any closer. It's not like we had a choice!"

"…You Boos are cowards… You do nothing but scare innocent people… and you did _nothing_ to stop them from blowing our home up… all because of some god damn Bill Blasters?! You can outmaneuver them for Christ's sake! Why couldn't you do anything?!"

"Honestly… we were kind of scared by those Bullet Bills. We couldn't do anything. It also didn't help they had Bob-ombs in their hands and threatened to throw them at us. To make matters worse… they forced us to join in on the destruction or we'd be blown away by a Bullet Bill."

Nyx's body trembled. "…You helped them… you Boos… you…!"

"Nyx, calm down! It's a thing in the past." Bow said. "Do we regret blowing it up? Of course we do!"

"But you don't regret scaring people for fun? Unbelievable!" She said as she stormed off into Tubba Blubba's castle.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Tearing this place down!" She exclaimed and ran on in, dropping the picture.

"…So reckless…" Bow growled… and heard a scream of rage. "Oh, for the love of!" She said and went in after her, right as the others showed up.

 **End BGM**

"Where's Nyx?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know… I think she went in alone with Bow." Weiss said as some of them examined the remains of Nyx's house.

"So… this is Nyx's home… or what's left of it." Mario said.

"Kind of sad, really…" Luigi sighed.

"So… why would Nyx storm on in there alone?" Keaton asked. "Seems kind of dumb if you ask me." He said.

Blake looked at the photo that Nyx dropped, remembering something of her past. "…She's making a mistake." She whispered and quickly ran in.

"Blake?" Kamui asked. "Where's she going?"

"Oh good grief!" Weiss sighed.

"Hmm, this oughta be interesting." Henry mused.

* * *

 _Inside…_

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories)**

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Nyx screamed, firing bows everywhere at Sentinels to get rid of them, and when some Clubba's tried to take her on, she quickly pulled out her pistol and quickly shot them down and ran off, proceeding to make a mess of things in her seemingly unstoppable rage.

She then pulled out her knife and quickly tackled a Clubba to the ground as it tried to fight her off, but she slashed the mace off of him as she raised her hands up in anger, ready to take it out… until suddenly, a thrown fan hit the knife off of her as it returned to Bow.

"Nyx! Stop this right now!"

Nyx glared at her as she got off of the Clubba as it proceeded to get the hell out of there. "Out. Of. My. Way."

"I know you're angry with my kind, and specifically those fellows." Bow said. "But what good will come out of revenge?"

"Shut up… SHUT UUUUUP!" Nyx screamed, pulling out her gun at her.

"…So, I guess I'll have to smack some sense into you." Bow said. "Very well then, bring it on."

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)**

Nyx switched out the Dust in her gun from yellow to red as she quickly shot Bow, who quickly disappeared and then reappeared as she flew over and proceeded to slap her repeatedly.

"WILL! YOU! SNAP! OUT! OF! IT!" She yelled until Nyx grabbed her by the hand and threw her down. "Ooof!"

Nyx aimed her gun directly at her and pulled the trigger right at her, burning Bow a little. "Gah!" She cried before she was kicked away and kept shooting her repeatedly before switching to the blue dust and tried to shoot her to freeze her up.

Bow, however, snapped out of her daze and pulled out her fan and deflected the ice dust repeatedly by swinging it back and forth before she disappeared and reappeared behind her, but Nyx anticipated this and roundhouse kicked her before she could get a good slap in. "Argh!" Bow cried and hit a wall.

"DIE!" Nyx screamed, aiming the gun right at her and pulled the trigger, but it was then that the bullet hit someone else, and froze Blake in place, or so it seemed. "Blake?!" She exclaimed before she was tackled to the ground by the real one.

"Ooof…" Bow shook it off and noticed claws from Blake's ice sculpture. _Smart thinking._ She thought.

 **End BGM**

"Nyx! Stop this, please!" Blake begged, holding on to her. "This isn't you!"

"Let… go of me! I need to kill her… I need to destroy everythi-"

Before she could even finish, Blake slapped her, something that even surprised Bow.

"Nyx… please… I don't want to lose you the way I lost Adam…" Blake whispered.

 **BGM: The Stray (RWBY, Start at 3:23)**

"Wh-what are you…?"

"Stopping you from making a terrible mistake." She said. "I know you don't like Boos… but… look at this, you're not yourself."

"I'm perfectly fine as I am."

"No, you're not!" Blake told her. "You're not fine… you have it out for Boos, just like someone I know has it out for humans…"

 _"I will make sure the humans will pay for what they did to us! I WILL not stand for this no longer!"_

"I thought he had good intentions… I really thought he'd make humans and Faunus equal, but, his way of thinking made me realize that he was going down a darker path than I thought."

 _"I'll set the charges."_

 _"What about the crew members?"_

 _"What_ about _them?"_

"Adam… he hates humans with a passion. So much that he brought himself down into a dark path that I couldn't follow anymore. The White Fang was supposed to make the humans understand that we are equal… but Adam had different ideas." Blake sighed. "When I saw you yelling at Bow for what they did to your family… it made me remember what Adam said about humans."

 _"It is time the Faunus take a stand and show the world that we should rule it with an iron fist… and make the humans pay for what they did!"_

"I didn't think of it at first, but as I did... I realized that this wasn't the man I once loved." Blake said as she got up and pulled Nyx up… and then she suddenly hugged her. "Nyx… don't go down the same path as him… I couldn't save him from what he turned into… but I can save you."

Nyx teared up and started to cry a little. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"It's alright… we're here for you." Blake said. "And besides… I didn't see you attacking Booniper."

"I told you tolerated him… but I didn't trust him… not in the slightest. I held back on myself then… but seeing all these Boos in the mansion and the fact they had a helping hand in destroying my home put me over the edge…"

"It's not like _we_ had a choice." Bow muttered. "It was either helping them or get blown to pieces."

Nyx sniffed a little. "So this White Fang, are those the guys who've been terrorizing everyone?" She asked.

"They are." Blake nodded.

"If that's the case, then I'll remember to give them a thing or two when we meet them. I hate them already from hearing about what they've done."

"No one likes the White Fang." Blake said with a smile before frowning. _Still… I hope Ilia doesn't go down the same path as Adam._ She thought.

"Those degenerates have a proper place in Hell for them." Bow said as they all chuckled at this.

Blake looked at her. "And what about those two degenerates that destroyed your home?"

"They're the worst in my book… with Boos being second for now." Nyx said.

"So, who are these two?" Blake asked. "If you don't mind me asking. I'll keep it a secret."

Nyx smiled a little. "I don't like talking about these two, but I only said this to Sarge." She said. "They're Wario and Waluigi."

"Wario and Waluigi…" Blake mused. "Hmm… I feel like I've heard of them when I was training with Zelda one time…" She said.

"One's yellow and extremely fat. The other is purple and very skinny."

"…And these two destroyed your home…" Blake mused. "Wonder what their motivation was." She said, looking at Bow.

"They wouldn't say." She said. "If it helps, we were reluctant and unwilling to help those two."

"I don't care _what_ their motivation was… if I _ever_ run into them, I am going to destroy them." Nyx said.

"Let's… not destroy ourselves over this." Blake said with a sweatdrop. "But, I'll help you take them down if you want."

Nyx chuckled. "Sarge said he'd help out."

"The more the merrier." Blake said.

"I'll help you too!" Bow said. "I've been meaning to slap them for a while."

Nyx smiled. "Thanks, you two."

"…Huh, you actually thanked a Boo!" Bow said with a smile. "So… shall we take down Tubba Blubba together?" She asked as she put her stubby arm out for her.

"Yeah." She nodded and then looked at the hand, reaching out for it… but hesitating once again before she pulled away. "…I still don't trust you."

Bow laughed. "Oh, baby steps, I suppose." She said.

 **End BGM**

"Come on, let's regroup with the others. They're probably wondering where we are." Blake said as they nodded and walked off, where they saw the gang in the lobby looking at the damage that Nyx had done.

"No fair, I wanted a piece of the action." Keaton muttered.

"Oh ho, there's a dark side to miss Shadow. I _like!"_ Henry smirked devilishly.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Weiss asked as they had notice the trio returning.

"Yeah… just had to get some sense slapped into me." She said, as they noticed that she's a lot more calmer now.

"Well, alright! Let's go take care of this Tubba Blubba!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed as they walked off.

 **BGM: Tubba Blubba's Castle (Paper Mario)**

"So… what's with all the blood?" Luigi wondered.

"Don't worry about it." Nyx said as they wandered through.

"I mean, I'm not really a _fan_ of Clubbas, but… eh, I'll just stop there." Luigi said as they walked around as a Sentinel spotted them and went right for them, but Nyx aimed her crossbow at it and shot it down as they walked further.

"I wonder why everything's so big here." Ruby wondered.

"It's simple! He's a giant and loves giant things." Keaton said. "Hmm, I wonder if there's anything collectable here!"

"You probably won't be able to hold anything that big." Kamui said with a giggle.

"Challenge accepted." Keaton smirked as they kept walking until they came across a locked door.

"Oh great, we gotta turn around and get a key." Luigi sighed.

"Nonsense!" Keaton said as he turned into his werewolf form, howled, and with one mighty punch, he destroyed the lock and the doors flung open. _"Aww, I was hoping for the doors to fall."_ Keaton said as he turned to normal.

"Well, that's one way to get through." Mario chuckled as they wandered on through.

"…Does anyone feel like their neck is being breathed down on?" Luigi asked.

"Uh… no…" Yang said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason…" Luigi said. "Just the fact that Bow is right there and nobody _else_ is behind me…" He said.

"It's probably just your imagination." Henry said. _"Or is it?"_

"You're not helping!" Luigi exclaimed and then when he turned, there was nothing… but when he turned back around… there was a Boo.

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Luigi yelled as they jumped and turned around to see the Boo.

"Oh goodness sake! Are you trying to give us some heart attacks?" Bow scolded.

"…Not _my_ fault!"

"Sorry, I flew up here as fast as I could to see what the commotion was all about. I heard little explosions, so I went to see what was up." He explained.

 _Was I that reckless?_ Nyx thought with a sweatdrop.

"So, what brings you up here?" Bow asked.

"Well, I had a team with me to go find out the weakness of Tubba Blubba… I'm the lone survivor." He said. "However! We did find out that there is something interesting regarding his weakness. You'll find it in Tubba Blubba's room… but, if you run into him before finding out the weakness. Just run. _Run._ You can't win against him. But you didn't hear it from me." He said and disappeared.

"Well, that was nice information." Mario said as they nodded and walked deeper into the mansion with their guards up… and when they got into a certain hallway.

"*Sniff* I smell Boos." Tubba Blubba said.

"Uh oh!" Bow said as she quickly hid them as Tubba Blubba walked toward them.

"Hmm… I wonder if they're outside!" He said and walked out of the hallway.

"Quick, to his room!" Henry said… and in the blink of an eye, Ruby was at the other side after using her semblance.

"...No fair! We're not as fast as you are!" Keaton said as they caught up to her as they wandered into his room where they noticed a treasure chest in the other side of the bed.

"That bed looks comfortable to lay in." Kamui said.

"Sure, if you don't mind being crushed by a giant." Luigi said as they gathered around at the other side… and Tubba Blubba walked back in.

"Mmm… I'm tired! I'll terrorize more Boos after a nap." He said and then instantly fell asleep.

"Wow… and I thought I was a heavy sleeper." Keaton said as they opened the chest to reveal… a sentient key in a way.

"Hello!" The key spoke.

"…Oh joy, talking keys… why am I not surprised…" Weiss groaned.

"The name's Yakkey! And if I didn't know any better, you're looking for the weakness of Tubba Blubba, correct? Well, too bad, I'm not going to let you in Windy Mill!"

"Aha! So his weakness is in Windy Mill!" Bow exclaimed.

"…Crud." Yakkey said. "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP! I'M BEING STOLEN!"

 **End BGM**

"Mmm… wha…?" Tubba Blubba woke up in a daze. "…Five more minutes, mom…"

"HELP! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!"

"OH, PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Yang yelled, grabbing Yakkey by the throat… well, if he had one.

"Ack! Can't… breathe!"

"Come on, let's-a go!" Mario said as they quickly walked out of the room and as they were in the middle of the hallway… Tubba Blubba came out angrily.

"HEY! STOP, THIEVES!" Tubba Blubba yelled, quickly punching the ground angrily as the whole castle started to rumble.

 **BGM: The Castle Crumbles (Paper Mario)**

"Uh oh!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Come on, we need to hurry!" Kamui said as they quickly took off… but when they got in the foyer, Tubba Blubba punched the ground again, causing the bridge to fall and have them fall to the bottom floor.

"…Well, that's one way to get out of here!" Ruby said as they took off… where a bunch of Boos showed up.

"Alright, we've had enough of this! Let's take care of Tubba Blubba once and for all!" A Boo declared.

"YEAH!" The rest yelled… and then the gang ran out and ran right past them.

"Huh? What? Huh?" The Boo wondered before realizing something. "…Uh oh. HOLD THE DOOR!" He yelled as they quickly attached themselves to the door to prevent Tubba Blubba from escaping.

"Argh! Why won't these stupid doors open?! …I smell Boos!"

"Those brave Boos…" Bow said as she looked back before taking off as they quickly got to Windy Mill and Yang looked at Yakkey.

"Open this up!"

"You can't make me!"

"Open it RIGHT now or I am bending you in half!"

"I'd love to see you _try,_ woman!" Yakkey said… and then Yang started to bend him. "OW OW OW OW! Okay, I'll do it!" He said as he unwillingly unlocked the Windy Mill as he hopped away from them as they quickly ran in and hopped into a hole. They ran through some long hallways until eventually… they came across a heart.

 **End BGM**

"What in the…" Weiss said in bewilderment. "A heart?"

"What's a heart doing here?" Nyx wondered.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" The heart asked.

"And the heart talks… great." Weiss sighed.

"Wait a minute… are you by chance, Tubba Blubba's weakness?" Kamui asked.

"What? Noooo, I'm not a weakness at all… did that slimy little key tell you? I'll have to throttle him! Why don't we just take a nice break, have some tea and-" He noticed them taking out their weapons. "…Okay, fine, I AM the weakness. I am Tubba Blubba!"

"So wait, you're the real Tubba Blubba?" Blake asked.

"That's right! I'm pulling the strings on that puppet!" Tubba Blubba's Heart said. "And boy oh boy, once I pulled myself out of that body, I've never felt more alive. In fact, eating Boos makes me feel more alive! And oh look, there's a Boo right there! I'll gladly eat you alive once I'm through with you."

"For the sake of my fellow Boos, we'll put a stop to you!" Bow declared.

"Oh ho ho ho, we'll see about _that."_ He said as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Ghost Gulping (Paper Mario)**

"Hup! Coming through!" The heart hopped off of its stump and tried to tackle them, but Mario hammered him away while Ruby, Nyx and Yang fired back as a counter while Bow went over and slapped him repeatedly.

"Hey Goombario! Do you have a good read on this guy?" Luigi asked.

 _"Let me check!"_ Goombario said as he hopped out and looked through his tattle log. "Let's see… ah, he's got 50 HP, an attack power of 6 and no defense. He's got a powerful charge attack that will do a lot of damage. But other than that-"

"I guess you can say this is the "heart" of Tubba's secret." Nyx said.

"Aw, no fair, I was gonna say that." Yang said.

"That pun was bad and you should feel bad for saying such a thing!" The heart exclaimed, as he went over to tackle Nyx for that pun, but Henry got in the way and sent his crows after him to peck at him repeatedly.

"Elfire!" Henry exclaimed.

"YOW OW OW OW!"

"What, to _hot_ for you to handle?" Henry asked.

"Let's not get all hot under the collar!" Yang grinned.

"That's what I call heart burn." Nyx chuckled.

"…Okay, this is just terrible. See ya." Goombario said, hopping back in Mario's outfit.

"No! Take me with you!" Weiss pleaded. "Ugh!" She turned around to the heart and twirled Myrtenaster's Dust chamber and aimed at him as she hit him with an electrifying thunderbolt.

"Oh, how shocking." Henry said.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Weiss yelled and glared at Nyx and Yang. "That goes for the two of you as well!" She said as Ruby slashed the heart a few times as Keaton went over and slashed him with his claws before punching him.

"Grrr… I'm just going to charge up…" He growled and charged up, and then unleashed an attack of mini hearts swarming Kamui, but she quickly countered, turning into her dragon form and slamming her feet down to send the swarm away, and it even hit the heart, sending him to a wall where Luigi jumped up and hammered it down… but the heart didn't give up. It quickly tried to tackle Kamui, but she quickly impaled the heart by manipulating her arm to turn it into a lance and then kicked him up in the air where Yang jumped up and punched him down.

"I see you got the point." Yang smirked.

"…I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" The heart yelled. "The puns are just terrible!" He exclaimed and quickly ran away.

"Oh come on, we have plenty more!" Yang laughed as they ran after the heart and saying one pun after the other that even made Kamui groan.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUP!" The Heart yelled as he jumped on a spring board as they did the same… and then they saw Tubba Blubba.

"Oh! It's my heart." Tubba Blubba said.

"Yes! We shall reunite and tear them to pieces!" The heart said and then was gobbled up.

"Well, he's reunited with his weakness, let's take him down!" Yang said as Tubba Blubba tried to punch them, but unfortunately for him, they proceeded to quickly defeat him easily.

"Hold on… why is he taking so much damage in this form?" Goombario wondered as he had peeked out and used Tattle on him. "Ooooh, he only has 10 HP."

 _"That is just embarrassing."_ Bombette said.

"OW! OOOOOW! UNCLE! UUUUNCLE!" He cried as they quickly pulled away from the big brute.

 **End BGM**

"Man… that was it?" Yang asked as Tubba Blubba got back up, but to their surprise, he started tearing up.

"I guess I had forgotten I was no longer invincible…" He sobbed. "I only took out my weakness because of my loyalty to Bowser and… and… I'm so sorry for what I've done! I'll release all the Boos I've eaten!" He said and proceeded to do so as all the Boos flew out happy, declaring "FREEDOOOOM!"

"Hmph! It's a good thing they're back." Bow said… and just like that, Tubba Blubba started crying uncontrollably and then ran off.

"...Is it me or did hurting him feel a bit wrong all of a sudden?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I'm not alone here." Kamui said.

"Phew…" Luigi sighed.

"Gwah ha ha ha!" Bow laughed. "It's a success that we beat him! Hehehe, oh, how we _loved_ to torture the guy by scaring him a lot!" She grinned, causing them to sweatdrop.

"Okay… I can see why you don't like them." Weiss said.

"Thank you!" Nyx exclaimed.

"Oh… that's all in the past now." Bow said. "…You know, I've had a lot of fun in this thrilling little adventure. If you don't mind, I'd love to accompany you on this journey some more."

"Sure, welcome aboard." Mario said.

"Aww, thank you… and in return… Bootler!" Bow called out as Bootler appeared with the Skolar card.

"Here you are, Lady Bow." Bootler said.

"Great. Now let's do this!" Bow said with a grin as they walked towards the card.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Please tell me I did _NOT_ just hear that right!" Bowser growled.

Kammy sighed. "You heard it for like five times now. They took down Tubba Blubba."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Roman said. "How does someone defeat someone who doesn't have a weakness?"

"That's what I want to know!" Bowser exclaimed. "Those rotten teenagers and Mario Bros are really something… and if I'm hearing this right, that Nyx girl is with them too?"

"Yes." Kammy nodded.

"Ugh… well, we gotta do something about this." Bowser said and thought of something. "Weakness… hmm, what exactly are their weakness?" He wondered, rubbing his chin in thought… and right on cue, the wall started turning around to reveal Peach, Twink and Tiki.

"…Well well well, what do we have here?" Roman asked as Bowser turned to see them.

"Oh! This isn't the way to the bathroom!" Peach lied. "Um… wrong turn!"

"I told you were going the wrong way." Tiki said as they hit the button… but Bowser quickly stopped the wall from turning around again.

"This is actually _perfect!"_ Bowser smirked. "Peach, I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?" Peach asked with folded arms.

"What exactly is Mario's weakness?" Bowser asked.

Peach raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?"

"I want to see him shake through his bones in terror!" Bowser chuckled devilishly. "Now tell me… _what_ is Mario's weakness?"

Peach smirked. _Oh, I'm going to have fun with this._ She thought. "Pasta."

"Pasta? I thought he loved it." Roman asked.

"Nope! Just last week, he boycotted pasta because it exploded on him through a prank. He though the pasta was nothing more than a bomb and he felt like if he ate it, he would've exploded." She lied.

"Huh… the more you know." Bowser said. "Now, how about green 'stache?"

"He hates flowers with a passion. He doesn't trust them."

"Huh! Just when I thought it couldn't get even more embarrassing for him."

"Alright, how about the red head?" Roman asked.

"Ruby? She's afraid of chocolate chip cookies. She had a dream once where the cookies ate her."

"I see… I get to torment her with that. _Excellent."_ Roman smirked.

 _Wait a second here…_ Neo thought, rubbing her chin in suspicion… as Kammy had the same thought.

"Now, what about the snowflake?" Bowser asked.

"She hates ice."

"Well! That's good to know… and how about the cat?"

"Fish."

"Uh-huh! And the blonde?"

"Punching bags."

"She's afraid of-" Roman blinked. "Huh! No wonder Neo took her down easily…" He mused. However, Neo thought this was absolute bullshit.

"What about Nyx?" Bowser asked.

"Arrows."

"Well then! Just one more question. How about miss dragon girl?" Bowser asked.

"Family." Peach smirked

"She's afraid of…" Bowser blinked. "I see, I see! Hehehe… excellent."

"Now now, just hold up a second!" Kammy said. "Young princess, how do we believe that you're not lying?"

"Oh please, would this princess ever tell you bullshit?" Peach asked.

"Oh goodness! We've pissed her off that she's been starting to curse in an E rated environment. GUARDS! Make sure Peach's room is more comfortable so she's not totally mad at us!" Bowser ordered. "Kammy, time for you to make them quake in their boots."

"But sire… are you sure-"

"DO IT! Deliver that to General Guy!"

"…Yes sire." Kammy said and flew off.

 _They bought it?!_ Tiki, Twink and Neo thought all together.

 _Heh, didn't think I had it in me._ Peach thought.

"Now, off with you! Back to your room!" He ordered. "I'd do it myself, but I don't want you to be cussing up a storm." He said. "Starting to think Daisy's a bad influence."

 _Oh, SHE'S not the bad influence here…_ Peach thought, glaring hard at Bowser and Roman as she wandered off to her room. "Come on, you two."

"Right." Tiki nodded as Twink followed after them both, with Neo facepalming at the two for listening to those lies as she tried to get them to notice her signs that Peach was spouting bullshit… but they ignored her, much to her chagrin.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back on Earth…_

 **BGM: Star Spirits Request (Paper Mario)**

"Thank you all." Skolar said. "I appreciate your efforts on putting a stop to Tubba Blubba."

"You're welcome." Kamui smiled.

"And now, I must be off to Star Haven. Farewell." He said and took off, but not before giving them the power of Starstorm.

 **End BGM**

"Let's go." Ruby said as they nodded and walked off back into the Forever Forest.

"So, Nyx… what are you going to do now?" Yang asked. "You can hang with us for a while and-"

"I'm good." Nyx said. "As much as I want to… I need some time to myself." She said. "After what happened earlier… I'm just not really eager to going on another adventure right now…"

Blake had a sad but knowing smile. "Take all the time you need. We'll be here… when we're not somewhere else."

Nyx nodded. "Yeah."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" A voice screamed as they turned to see Jr. Troopa running toward them. "Oh, thank goodness, it's you guys! I'm glad to see familiar faces in this dark and creepy… hey, wait a minute!" He growled and jumped back. "Don't think I'm going all buddy-buddy on you!" He said. "I'm going to make you pay for last time!"

"And how are you going to do that?" Kamui asked.

"Simple!" Jr. Troopa sprouted bat wings with a smirk. "With my new moves, I can easily take you down!"

"Well… since we're battling here. Let's do this!" Keaton said and transformed into his werewolf form, and Jr. Troopa's eyes widened in horror.

"M-M-M-M-MOOOOONSTEEEEEEEEEER! AIYEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jr. Troopa screamed as he took off flying and screaming.

 _"Monster? Where?"_ Keaton asked as he turned back to normal. "Geez, what's _his_ problem?" He asked as they walked back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

As soon as they got back into the area, they saw Jr. Troopa running. "I am never stepping foot in that place again!" He said and took off again.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading off somewhere." Henry said.

"Where are you heading off to?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, terrorize some simply folk. The usual stuff. I might go terrorize the Smash Mansion and say hi!" He chuckled and walked off.

"You do that…" Luigi shuddered.

"I'm gonna go find something to eat. Later!" Keaton said and walked off.

"Well, it seems like it's just us." Kamui said as RWBY and the Mario Bros hugged Nyx.

"Take care, alright?" Blake asked.

"I will." Nyx nodded. "I'm just gonna go back home, maybe read a book or just rest with the Black Yoshi." She said and started to walk off.

"Hey Nyx." Bow floated to her as she turned around. "Don't be a stranger." She said and extending her arm out to her for a third.

"…Likewise…" Nyx quietly said as she walked off.

"*sigh* One day." Bow quietly said as they walked around Toad Town without saying a word… until…

"HEEEELP! THIEF!" A voice cried as they saw a Shy Guy running off with something and then Anna was chasing him… until she stopped to catch her breath. "Man… he's fast!"

 **BGM: Shy Guy Riot (Paper Mario)**

"What's up?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, just like five minutes ago, these Shy Guys kept popping up everywhere and started stealing things!" Anna complained.

"Oh geez… that's bad." Mario said.

"We're on it!" Ruby said as they quickly took off after the Shy Guy… only to realize there's a bunch more and they were heading off somewhere.

"Hey! Stop!" A voice called out as they turned to see a boy with silver hair and in armor running toward them before stopping to catch his breath. "Man… those Shy Guys like to run fast."

"Oh, hi Silas!" Kamui greeted.

"Ah, Kamui!" Silas perked up. "Nice to see you again, and the same goes to the Mario Bros… and… this is…"

"RWBY." Kamui said. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Girls, this is Silas. A good friend of mine."

"Hello." Silas said as Ruby slowly walked up to him. "Oh… what seems to be the problem?"

"I can't help but notice you sound exactly like my boyfriend…" Ruby said.

"Your boyfriend?" Silas asked.

"Pit."

"Oh! Yeah, I get that a lot."

"…You wouldn't happen to have stolen his soul, would you?"

"What? I would never-"

Ruby grabbed a hold of his mouth, pried it open and peeked in. "Hey Pit! If you can hear me, say something! If not, I'm coming in there!"

Silas managed to pry her off. "I assure you that I didn't eat Pit to begin with. Besides, I don't think angels taste good."

"But…"

"If it makes you feel any better, we were caught off-guard by Silas' voice when we were introduced to him." Mario said. "Kirby and Toon Link had the same reaction as you did."

"Oh…" Ruby walked back with a blush. "Sorry."

Silas chuckled. "It's alright." He said.

"Stop, you evildoers!" Another voice said. "In the name of Radiant Dawn, I spring into action! Fear me! I am Odin Dark!" A voice yelled and landed near the gang. "Now where are you?!"

"…Odin, you're a little late." Silas said.

"Oh come on, can't I make my epic introduction in this story?" Odin asked as he turned to the others. "And who are these lovely girls?" He asked as Silas and Kamui introduced them to her. "Ah… and what are your weapons? I'm just curious!"

"Crescent Rose."

"Myrtenaster."

"Gambol Shroud."

"Ember Celicia… why?" Yang asked.

"Oh, no reason!" Odin said as he was writing it down. "Just thinking of epic entrances!" He said as they all sweatdropped.

"Yeah… he's a bit… out there." Kamui said.

"Ya think?!" RWBY and Bow exclaimed at once.

"Oh! By the way, I discovered their hidden entrance!" Odin said.

"Oh, you did?" Silas asked.

"Yes, it's this way!" Odin said as he took off as the others followed him into a building, where they saw an empty room.

"…It's an empty room." Weiss said.

"Ah, but it's more than that!" Odin said as he walked to the wall and opened a secret door. "Perks of spying on them through the window!"

"Nice." Silas grinned as they looked to see a box with a spring next to them.

"Are we going in there?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, indeed!" Odin said. "Ice queens first!"

"What?! I'm too big for that!"

"Suit yourself!" Odin said and casually pushed her on it as she bounced right into the box.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Weiss screamed.

"What the?!" Luigi exclaimed as Odin proceeded to do the same.

"SHADOW DRAGON… AWAAAAAAAY!" Odin yelled as he fell into the box as they all looked at each other, shrugged and then hopped on into the box, not knowing what the hell they're getting themselves into.

* * *

 **Warning: Scheming with the King of Awesomeness will make you 100% more stupider.**

 **At least Neo didn't get stupid at least!**

 **Also, for those who aren't in the know: Antony Del Rio, the guy that voices the knuckleheaded angel and Sir Sourpuss Dark Angel, also voices Silas... and Percy, AKA Effie and Arthur's child.**

 **So yay, golden opportunities!**


	9. Beware of the Toy Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

What in blazes?" General Guy asked as he got the list from Kammy. "This doesn't seem very truthful."

"That's what I've been wondering!" Kammy said.

"I _would_ say do something else that scares them, but Lord Bowser is the commander in chief, so even though I hate this, my hands are tied at the moment." He said. "First we're dealing with some abandoned puppets, and now we're dealing with bullshit answers from the princess!"

"Watch your language, this is-"

"I know we're in an E Rated environment! A Toy box doesn't _scream_ T OR M rated, but you know what? I've seen some things during the war and I'm _not_ holding back my tongue, thank you very much! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be preparing for battle against those rotten teenagers!"

"…They hurt your pride that bad, huh?"

"I wouldn't be so mad if those teenagers were boys. I was defeated by _girls! GIRLS!_ The only girl I allow beating me up is my own wife when she's angry with me! But now I've let mere teenage girls best me during their campaign to rescue the Mario Bros and Peach? This. Means. WAR."

Kammy sweatdropped. "I see…"

"Give me that list!" General Guy said as he looked it over. "Cookies, ice, fish, punching bags… grrr… this is an OUTRAGE!" He yelled and grabbed a pen. "I'll make their lives MISERABLE."

"You're going against Bowser's wishes."

"Lady, I DO NOT care! They humiliated me and I WILL have the last laugh!" He said and glanced at Luigi. "FLOWERS?! Boy, that's the dumbest thing I've heard all day! I knew he was a sissy but not that bad! Hmph! Well if he hates flowers, we might as well give him Daffodils!" He gave the list back to Kammy after he was done.

"…You sure about this?"

"Woman! I am second-in-command in Bowser's army! He may be Commander in Chief, but I also give out orders to everyone!"

"But-"

"DO IT! NOW!"

"You do realize that it's either Kamek or me who is second in command, correct? You're just third in command."

"THIRD IN COMMAND?!" General Guy yelled. "Uh-huh! No way, sister! I am not inferior to some Magikoopas! Not to mention one of you is a grandma!"

"Grandma?! Why you ungrateful little!" Kammy growled.

"I am second in command and I order you to go out and do the changes like I asked!"

"And I order you to calm down and not let those teenagers get the better of you!"

"THIS IS WAR! I'LL LET THOSE TEENAGERS GET THE BETTER OF ME IN MY SLEEP IF I WANTED TO! Okay, that didn't come out right, but you get the point. NOW GET OUT THERE NOW BEFORE I SIC MY TANK ON YOU!"

"…We will discuss this conversation back at the castle."

"Agreed!"

Both of them walked away with a 'hmph!' and went on about their lives, with General Guy preparing for battle and Kammy grumbling about 'why do I still talk to that Shy Guy'.

…Let's get back to the gang, shall we?

* * *

 **BGM: Shy Guy's Toy Box (Paper Mario)**

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Weiss screamed as she landed on a spring and then launched off of that before faceplanting on the ground. "Ow…" She groaned, and then Odin landed right next to her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Oh come on, you just needed a boost!" Odin chuckled as everyone else landed… although they ended up in a pile once they got off the spring. "And we're all here!"

"Mmmph… can't… breathe!" Luigi groaned as one by one, they got out of the pile and looked around.

"Wait a minute, we're actually inside the toy box?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, it sure seems like it." Silas said. "I'm actually surprised we've shrunken down to fit inside."

"This kind of reminds me of that one movie we've watched. What was it called again? Honey, I Shrunk the Plumbers?" Luigi wondered. "…Then again, there was no Mini Mushrooms involved."

"I don't think it was called that… but then again, it's been a long time since I've seen that." Mario said.

"Ah, who cares about the movies! We're here to save everyone from their misfortune and take down these Shy Guys!" Odin said.

"Is it me or is he really in character over… something?" Ruby whispered to Silas.

"Oh believe me, he really likes those Shakespearian plays."

"…Who's Shakespearian?"

"You never read Shakespeare?"

"Who?"

"…What _do_ they have in Remnant?" Silas wondered.

"Now, onward!" Odin exclaimed.

"Will you hold your horses!" Weiss complained as they walked over to the train station to see a few depressed Toads.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kamui asked.

"Well, we don't even have a train to work with. Those blasted Shy Guys stole it!" The conductor said. "We can't do anything with it."

"Yeah, you can count us officially retired!" Another Toad said.

"…Oh come on, it's not like the Shy Guys picked up the train and took off with it. That'd be crazy!" Weiss said.

"We'll find this train! It can't be too far off." Odin said.

"I'd be careful! There's some possessed dolls around here… and they don't seem to be all too friendly!" One of them warned as they took off.

"It could be worse. One of them could be a doll that hates humans and excels in poison." The conductor said.

"…That'd be a world where I DON'T want to live in."

As they walked off, they noticed some Shy Guys going about their lives while one of them was a black Shy Guy, an Anti Guy, guarding a treasure chest. "Hey now! Don't you get near my chest! Nuh-uh! You don't want to mess with me!"

"…I can take you down in my sleep." Yang cockily said.

"Oh, is that so? Well, bring it on, missy!" He said, getting into a fighting position. "Come on, have at you!"

"Come on, let's just leave him alone for now." Mario said, pulling Yang away.

"Hey! Wait! I wanted to cream him!" Yang said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Anti-Guy said as they kept going… and then he felt a chill. "Ooof! It's a little chilly in here." He said.

"I could've handled that guy easily." Yang said.

"While it is true that we need to rough up some Shy Guys, I doubt taking on _that_ particular Shy Guy is worth it." Weiss said.

"I think it'd be worth it." Yang said. "That's just me though."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be worth it someday!" Odin chuckled as they walked into a room full of things that the Shy Guys were holding.

"Oh wow, that's a lot of Mushrooms." Luigi said. "And cake mixes, a calculator…"

"Well, we might as well take them do-"

"STOP, YOU VILE THIEVES!" Odin yelled, pulling out his sword, Missiletain. "In the name of Gaiden, I will personally stop you from doing thievery any longer!"

"…Pfft! Ha! You and what army?" A Shy Guy asked. "You couldn't hit the side of a barn if you wante-" Odin quickly ran and slashed through him. "OOOF!" He yelled, as he was knocked unconscious while dropping a Mushroom.

"Now! Who's next?" Odin asked.

"…RETREAT! HE'S TOO INSANE FOR US TO HANDLE!" A Shy Guy yelled as they scrambled off, but to their dismay, and to the amazement of everyone, Odin took them all one by one and stepped on the pile of defeated Shy Guys.

"Fare thee well, you evildoers! Thou has been vanquished!"

"…Oh kill me, he's speaking Shakesperian…" A Shy Guy groaned.

"I stole Cake Mix for _THIS?!"_

"…I have no words to say what I just witnessed…" Blake said as they sweatdropped.

"Yeah… he's… way out there at times." Kamui admitted.

"That's an understatement…" Luigi muttered as they walked back while gathering up the items, plus the calculator, and they walked off.

"I believe that calculator belongs to Anna." Silas said.

Odin chuckled. "Which Anna?"

"…Well… I… uh… one of them…" Silas sweatdropped. "Look, the Anna that runs the badge shop."

"Ha! I knew that." Odin chuckled again as they kept walking.

"All these Annas are gonna be a headache." Weiss muttered.

"I shudder at the thought of a family reunion…" Blake said as they walked back, and then noticed the Anti-Guy KO'd on the ground.

 **Pause BGM**

"Ooogh.. ow…"

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Ruby asked.

"Th-that… thing… it… it was too power…ful…" Anti-Guy groaned as he fell unconscious.

"What was too powerful? What was it?!" Luigi asked with fear in his voice.

Odin noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Who goes there?!" He asked as they turned to the shadows, as something sinister walked out.

It has three short spikes on its head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of its head. A zipper acts as its mouth, and it has purplish-pink eyes with slit pupils. Its long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, while its legs are short and stubby. It has a yellow, brush-like tail.

And this creature in question?

"Nette…"

"What in the world is that?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"M-M-Mario… is that… w-w-w-what I think it is? It was creepy looking in Red's Pokedex!" Luigi exclaimed.

"It is." Mario nodded.

* * *

 _Flashback!_

"Hey Red, what are you looking at?" Luigi asked as he and Mario walked over to him.

"Oh, just looking through Pokedex entries." Red replied as Luigi looked over and shuddered at a picture.

"What the heck is that thing?!"

"Oh, that's a Banette." Red replied and hit the play button on it.

 **"Banette, the Marionette Pokemon and the evolved form of Shuppet. It's a stuffed toy that was thrown away and became possessed, ever searching for the one who threw it away so it can exact its revenge."**

"…I wouldn't want to meet _that_ in a dark alley." Mario said while Luigi fainted on the spot.

"Yeah… I usually don't mind Ghost Pokemon, but Banette always gives me the chills just looking at it." Red admitted.

* * *

 _End Flashback…_

"Banette… BANEEEEETTE!"

"That thing took on _this_ guy?" Yang asked as Mario explained the entry from memory while Luigi was hiding behind Kamui.

"…Oh great, vengeful toys. Just when I thought the Mushroom Kingdom couldn't get any weirder!" Weiss complained.

"Well, it could be worse. You could have an orange stuffed tiger coming to life and constantly mauling you when you come home." Ruby said.

"…What kind of comics have you been reading?" Weiss wondered.

"Banette… BANETTE!"

"…You want to rumble, weirdo?!" Yang exclaimed as she got into position, with Odin and Bow ready to fight.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll deal with this punk!" Bow said, readying her fan.

"Take the stuff and go!" Odin said, throwing them everything as they caught it as they nodded and took off.

"Let's go!" Yang exclaimed.

 **BGM: Battle! Wild Pokemon (Pokemon ORAS)**

Banette grinned and opened his mouth to fire a Shadow Ball, but Bow quickly got in the way and smacked it away as Banette then quickly used Phantom Force.

"What the…? Where'd that thing go?" Yang asked.

"Hold on to me!" Bow said as Odin and Yang did so, as she went invisible while Banette quickly emerged and went right through them.

"Bane?"

They quickly became visible again as Odin went to slash the Pokemon a few times and then kicked it away as Banette quickly recovered, only to get hit in the face by one of Yang's bullets from Ember Celicia.

"Baaaane!" Banette cried as it unleashed Shadow Sneak on Bow.

"Ooof!" Bow growled and then turned around and smacked Banette for that as it quickly went back to its original position and fired Shadow Balls at them, but Odin slashed threw every Shadow Ball and he jumped over and slashed Banette away.

"Banette!" It growled as Yang jumped up in the air and got ready to punch it. "Bane!" It cried, unleashing a Sucker Punch after dodging her attack and punched her.

"Why you little…" Yang growled as she fired punches at the Banette but it soon disappeared, and then used Phantom Force on her. "ARGH!"

"For such a papery thing, it sure moves fast!" Bow said.

"Well, so can we!" Odin said as he ran over and slashed through Banette, and then he glowed. "ABYSMAL BODY BLOW!" He yelled, slashing through Banette with a critical.

"Bane!" Banette cried, seeming to fall over… but it quickly regained itself and glared at the trio before quickly running off.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Shy Guy's Toy Box BGM**

"Ha! Good riddance!" Bow said.

"Agh… I was hoping it'd be extinguished. But never mind that, I hope it learned a lesson!" He said as he tossed a Mushroom to Yang.

"Thanks." She said as she ate it while Odin opened up the treasure chest to reveal a Power Plus badge.

"Huh! This might be useful." He said, putting it away as they walked back and reunited with the others. "So, how was it?"

"Well, Anna was sure happy, and Tayce T. loved the cake mixes so much, she gave us some slices of cake to restore our health!" Ruby smiled. "Though, she was at her own house."

"I thought Tayce T. lived in the castle?" Yang wondered.

"She sometimes does." Mario said. "She's basically Peach's personal cook. She either cooks for herself at her own home, or for every resident in the castle for when she decides to cook there herself." He explained.

"I believe that's what we have in Nohr, right?" Kamui asked.

"Bingo!" Odin said. "Now, let us be off to… wherever we are headed to next!" He said as they walked to the right.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Let's see…" Kammy mused as she conjured up a plate of pasta, a plate of cookies and a vase full of Daffodils and then spread her magic on it. "Here's hoping this works." She said and quickly hid behind a wall where the gang soon entered the room.

"Oooh, what's that delicious smell!" Mario grinned as they got closer… and saw a plate full of spaghetti. "Mama mia!" He exclaimed and quickly ran over to it… and began to chow down.

"Hehehe, never ending supply of pasta. This'll make him easier to kill while he's distracted!" Kammy said.

"Cookies!" Ruby grinned and then ate one… but then suddenly, the cookies came alive and… strangely started acting like Pac-Man. "What the?!"

"Heheheh, cookies that are alive and will have their revenge!" Kammy smirked.

"Ah, Daffodils, my favorite!" Luigi said and sniffed them… and started to sneeze uncontrollably.

"Ha! And his allergies are through the roof! Those three will be out of commission in no time." She said and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "General Guy, Mario, Ruby and Luigi have received the packages… and they're suffering as we speak!"

 _"Good!"_

"Mmm mmm mmm, that was delicious!" Mario exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kammy looked over… and saw that all the pasta was gone. "Uh, you requested regenerating pasta, right?"

 _"Yes… why?"_

"It's all gone."

 _"WHAT! Tell me you're joking! Mario should be groaning in agony at this point!"_

"Define agony… because Mario looks quite happy and is ready to rock and roll."

 _"…Have we underestimated Mario's stomach?! Please tell me Ruby and Luigi are suffering!"_

"Well…" Kammy looked and saw that Ruby was giggling and happily picked them up and ate them while Silas gave Luigi some allergy medicine and some lemonade. "…Ruby ate them all and Luigi concealed his allergies."

 _"DAG NABBIT! They're much more cunning than I thought! Set off the next trap in the other station! That is an order!"_

"Yes sir… third in command."

 _"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"_

"Do you hear something?" Kamui asked.

"I'm… not sure." Yang said as they opened up the chest to reveal a Store room key.

"…Oh great, a freakin' key!" Weiss groaned.

"Wait! This might be of some use to us. I remember seeing a store with a locked door. I'll be right back!" He said and then took off while everyone else wandered back to the station.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _With Odin…_

 **BGM: Shy Guy Riot (Paper Mario)**

Odin quickly ran in to the store. "I believe _this_ is what you were looking for." He said.

"Oh! Thank you!" Harry T. grinned and opened up the lock. "Tell you what. Take everything you need from this storeroom. It's on the house." He said.

"Thank you!" Odin said as he walked in. "…Uh, sir? What's with this shotgun?"

"Oh, that?" Harry T. chuckled as he picked it up. "This is for thieves who want to take over my shop!" He said.

"…Anna?"

"You bet!" Harry T. said, lock and loading. "Just _try_ and steal my shop, girly! I'll go out guns blazing if I have to!" He said, causing Odin to sweatdrop.

"Riiiight…" He said, as he picked up the few items plus one Toy Train and ran off.

"I heard what happened at Dry Dry Outpost and I _will_ not be the next victim! YOU HEAR ME?! I WON'T GO QUIETLY!" He yelled as Odin went back.

 _Yeesh, he's a little paranoid._ Odin thought as he ran back and then looked at the train in his hands as soon as he got back to the Toy Box. "Heh, she's gonna hate me for this." He said, tossing the train in and hopped in with it.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume BGM**

The Toy Train soon landed on the tracks, and it was much bigger from earlier as it was from before, and then Odin landed on the ground. "One train falling from the sky, at your service!" He said.

"…Why do I even bother…" Weiss sighed in defeat.

"Sweet! Now we can board the train again!" The conductor said. "ALL ABOARD!" He yelled as they all got on it with Silas hitting the button on the right as they then went off to the pink station.

"I say we go right this time." Silas suggested as they went off to the right, unaware that Kammy was prepping up the next set of traps.

"One punching bag, one photo of the dragon girl's entire family, and… a small ice cube!" Kammy said as she proceeded to do her magic on it and quickly hid, and then the others walked in and saw them.

"Huh, a punching bag." Yang said and then noticed it suddenly growing arms and legs, while also doing a 'come at me' pose. "Oh, challenge accepted!" She smirked and quickly got into a fighting dust ball cloud.

"A picture of my family!" Kamui smiled and picked it up… only to see that their heads were all taken off and replaced by weird alien-like heads. "Oops, wrong family." She said, tossing it to the side.

 _That should've made her scream in terror!_ Kammy thought.

Weiss, meanwhile, was looking at the frozen ice cube that had the treasure in it. "Huh… that's new." She said before pulling out Myrtenaster and then rolled the barrel as she proceeded to shoot a stream of fire at said ice to melt it completely. "There we go!" She smiled and pulled it out to reveal a frying pan. "Oh! Tayce T. was looking for one of her pans!"

"HIYAH!" Yang yelled, throwing the punching bag to a wall and then firing a shot form her gauntlet… and then it exploded. "Ha! Wait until I tell Ryu and Little Mac about this!"

"That was strange, though… you don't see _that_ every day." Mario said.

"Must've been a new product where it fights back." Luigi said.

"Well, now said product was destroyed." Blake said.

"Come on, let's go back and- where'd Odin go?" Silas asked.

* * *

 _With Odin…_

"Milady!" Odin said, bowing in front of Tayce T. with the frying pan.

"Oh! Thank you sir…"

"Odin Dark."

"Odin Dark! Thank you so much!" She said. "This is one of my favorite pans!" She said and then in return, gave him a slide of cake. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Odin said and walked off, happily eating said cake before he threw the plate away and took off back to Shy Guy's Toy Box where he reunited with the others.

"Went to take it back?" Weiss asked.

"Yup! Now let's go to the left!" He said and they went off, unaware of a fuming Kammy.

"Grrr…! General Guy, they're not at all fazed by this!"

 _"DAG NABBIT! I don't know who to blame here, Peach for her craftiness or you for your gullible-like nature!"_

 _"GULLIBLE?!_ Why, I am _far_ from that, thank you very much!"

 _"I'm sorry, WHO came here with this list?"_

"Bowser and Roman made it!"

 _"Ah, but you came here without hesitation! This is your fault! Kamek would've forced Peach to tell the truth. You're going soft… and we don't like soft people in this army!"_

"We don't like loud mouths either!"

 _"Don't MAKE me come over there! I have a Bullet Bill with your name on it!"_

"Ha! You won't hit the side of a barn with those things even if you tried!"

 _"Jokes on you! I just installed heat seeking on these bad boys!"_

"You still wouldn't hit anything with those."

 _"Watch me. I'll use you as target practice!"_

"You ungrateful little…!"

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

"Holy moly! Look at the size of that guy!" Ruby exclaimed as they saw Gourmet Guy sitting in front of the tracks, happily humming to himself.

"Well, he's certainly happy for his… um… size." Weiss said.

 _He's let himself go though…_ Yang thought as they walked over to him.

"Hello!" Gourmet Guy greeted. "Sorry, but I can't let you pass… unless you give me something delectable."

"…Does anyone still have cake with them?" Silas asked. "I doubt a Mushroom will suffice."

"I have mine, I was saving it for later." Luigi said as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Sigh, maybe next time." He said and gave it to Gourmet Guy.

"Oh, thank you!" Gourmet Guy said and took a bite… and then… "Oh my goodness! So moist! So scrumptious! SO DELICIOUS!" He yelled, and despite his um… size, he was bouncing off the walls until, oddly enough, he did a high jump… and never came down.

"Huh… you'd think he'd come down by now." Kamui said.

"Strange." Bow said.

"Oh hey, look at this!" Ruby said as she picked up a cookbook. "I'm guessing Tayce T. is missing this."

"Can't she grab another cookbook?" Weiss asked.

"That depends. The Shy Guys could've stolen them too." Blake pointed out.

"That's fair." She said… and right on cue, Odin took off to deliver it to Tayce T., and within five minutes, he came back while the others were walking around and taking care of some Shy Guys.

"Oh, what took you so long?" Ruby asked.

"I swear, the ride back to Toad Town and the ride back to where we were at is getting longer and longer…" Odin grumbled as they went back on the train and headed off to the Green Station, and once they hopped off, they found out there was no passage to the left, only to the right… and there were strange blocks at the right.

"This might be important for later… I think." Mario said as they walked off toward the right… unaware that Kammy was yet again setting up traps.

"Okay… this had better work!" Kammy said as she was looking at the list, which was only Blake. "Grrr, please let this work!" She hoped and then quickly spawned a Cheep Cheep, but then used her magic on it before she hid and then they walked over.

"That was the strangest thing to ever be on." Ruby said.

"Not to mention this weird paper we found from that yellow Shy Guy." Yang said as they spotted the trap in surprise… to see a Cheep Chomp flopping about… and Blake let out a yelp and hid behind Mario.

"What's wrong?" Silas asked.

"She was eaten by a Cheep Chomp when we were on a journey to save the Mario Bros and Peach." Yang explained.

"Ouch…"

"And yet, it looks like you can eat it since it's doing nothing." Odin pointed out, as Blake's ears twitched at this. "It ate you, so eat it out of revenge! Heh, that's poetry right there if you ask me!" He said and then chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Mitama would make a haiku out of that."

"If she was here, she'd already be done with it." Silas said, as Odin laughed.

"Yeah, that's true!"

"MIIINE!" Blake yelled, her feline instincts kicking into high gear and proceeding to have herself a meal.

"…Well, that's one way to have revenge." Odin said with a sweatdrop. "Though, I'm pretty sure you could've done without the cat act." He said. "Seriously, why is she behaving like a cat?"

"Well, the thing is… she's a Faunus." Kamui said before anyone else could say anything.

"Tell that to everyone, why don't you." Yang muttered since that was suppose to be a secret until Blake felt it was okay.

"A Faunwhatsit?" Odin asked.

"A human with one animal feature. With Blake, it's her cat ears that she hides with her bow." Weiss explained.

"Ah, so like Taguel, Kitsune, Manaketes and Wolfskin?" Silas asked.

"…I don't know what you said there, but I recognize Manaketes." Weiss said. "I think Nowi is one of them."

"Bingo!" Odin said. "Heh, so Blake here transforms into a huge cat?"

"No, that's not how it works." Ruby said.

"Oh… well, it'd be cool if she did. That's just me though." Odin chuckled… and then they saw Blake finished with her meal.

"…Sorry you had to see that." Blake said, wiping her face.

"Hey, it's fine! No harm done." Silas said.

 _No harm done?! She nearly gave me a heart attack!_ Kammy thought while Odin picked up a dictionary from the treasure chest.

"Ah, Rust T. was missing this!" Odin said and he ran off.

* * *

 _A very long backtracking session later…_

"Forsooth! Your… dic…tion…ary!" Odin said as he was on his knees and catching his breath.

"Yes! Now I'll regain my lost IQ points! …You look like you ran several hundred miles."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Odin wheezed as he gave him the paper as well.

"Ah, let's see here… oh, in the Shy Guy language! How cute… let's see… hit yellow, green, red and blue." He deciphered. "Huh, that's peculiar… don't know what that means, but I will look this up!" He said. "Hmm, now I know this could mean something aside from the old Pokemon games…"

 _Yellow, green, red and blue._ Odin thought as his eyes widened as he caught his second wind. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled and quickly ran out the door.

"…What's it?" Rust T. blinked before shrugging it off.

"Yellow, green, red, blue. Yellow, green, red, blue." Odin kept saying over and over as he kept running, unaware that he was spotted by someone.

"Wait… Owain?" Lissa wondered as she was holding a grocery bag in her arms. "…Owain!" She called out to him and ran after him, with Odin highly unaware of her following him as he went into the building and hopped right into the Toy Box, unaware he left the door partially open in the wall and Lissa walked in.

"Hmm…" She mused as she looked in the toy box. "He couldn't have gone far, right?" She wondered as she looked at the spring. "Hmm, I wonder…" She said as she hopped on it… and launched into the Toy Box. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!"

Odin soon arrived at the Green Station where the others were chatting. "Guys! Hit those boxes in this order! Yellow, Green, Red and Blue!" He requested.

"…Is that supposed to be a Pokemon reference?" Luigi asked as Kamui quickly hit them in the right order, and then they exploded… and then the wall fell over, creating more tracks.

"Well, what do you know!" Yang grinned as they hopped on the train and took off to the Red Station and then they went to the left out of curiosity, going through some elevators before going into a dark area.

 **End BGM**

"Oooh, welcome to my humble abode…" A voice said as they saw a faint light in the dark, and then they saw a Big Lantern Ghost holding a lantern. "You have trespassed in the Toy Box… and the general does not like that. For now, you must be silenced."

"Oh boy… this is gonna be interesting..." Yang said as they got ready to fight… but suddenly… something hit the Big Lantern Ghost's weak spot.

"Argh!"

"Bane…" A familiar voice chuckled as it kept chucking dark balls of energy toward the Big Lantern Ghost as he kept yelping in pain… before he fell over and disappeared.

"What was that?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I think it's our friend from before." Bow said.

"Banette… BAAAAAAAAAAAANE!" Banette cried… and then suddenly, they saw what looked like to be a sigil of some kind before it exploded from some bright orb like thing.

Unknown to them all… Banette had Mega Evolved.

Banette walked into the light, cackling uncontrollably. "Whoa… it got freakier!" Ruby exclaimed.

Mario's eyes widened. "It Mega Evolved!" He said, remembering how Charizard, Mewtwo and Lucario does such a thing.

"AAAAH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Luigi screamed.

"Banette… BAAAAANE!"

"Alright, you want to go another round?! I'll be happy to oblige!" Yang exclaimed as everyone prepared for battle.

 **BGM: Battle! (Ghetsis) (Pokemon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon)**

"Banette!" Mega Banette cried as it quickly disappeared into the darkness and used Phantom Force on them all, as they yelped in pain from this.

"Oh, now THIS is a challenge!" Odin said as he quickly ran over and slashed Banette, but Banette disappeared and used Phantom Force on him. "Gah!" He winced and quickly countered him, knocking him back.

"Bane!" Banette smirked and jumped in the air, using Shadow Balls everywhere to hurt them.

"Argh! I can't see in this blasted darkness!" Weiss complained and looked at the lantern as she went over to grab it, but Banette saw this and quickly picked it up and put it to the far corner before it proceeded to use a Sucker Punch on her to knock her back.

"Enough of this!" Kamui exclaimed, transforming into her Dragon form and shot water at Banette, but it slipped into the darkness and purple flames surrounded it, unleashing Will-O-Wisp right at her, hitting her. _"Argh!"_ She cried as she breathed fire again, but Banette quickly disappeared and had reappeared behind Kamui, unleashing several Shadow Balls on her.

Mario and Luigi tried to hit Mega Banette with their hammers, but it grabbed both of their hammers and spun them around before hitting them with Hex to knock them down… and then Banette nearly was skewered by Silas' spear as it turned around and used Feint Attack right on him. "Argh!" Silas groaned as Banette Shadow Balled him away before he walked straight toward Ruby and Yang.

"What do we do?!" Ruby asked.

"Figure out a way to beat it!" Yang growled, but as Banette got closer to them, Blake ran over and slashed Banette away, though her bow seems to be missing.

"Bane!" Banette growled and glared at Blake and disappeared as she closed her eyes and her ear twitched.

 _Aha._ She thought and turned around, shooting Banette at close range.

"NETTE!" Banette cried and then glared at her as it used Shadow Ball on her but she backflipped… only to get hit by a Shadow Ball.

"Gah!" Blake cried as she hit the ground as Banette smirked at this and proceeded to use Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball as she got up… only to become pelted by the Shadow Balls.

"Blake!" Silas exclaimed as they all got hit by a lot of Shadow Balls.

"Banette…" Banette smirked, but when the smoke cleared, she was not there. "Bane?!"

"Right here!" Blake exclaimed, dropping right on top of him and then switching out her Gambol Shroud with the Belladonna Claws and slashed him several times before kicking him to a wall.

"Bane!" Banette growled as it unleashed Night Shade at Blake, but she quickly dodged and proceeded to shoot at Banette several times until Banette used a Shadow Ball at her, but she cartwheeled out of the way and then ran over and then got hit by a Shadow Ball, only she disappeared and the real one slashed through Banette from behind. "BAAAAAANE!" Banette cried… before it fainted and turned back to normal.

 **End BGM**

"Is everyone alright?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…" Odin said as he got back up. "I'm just going to say that I hate that thing."

"Agreed." Luigi and Weiss said, while Ruby wandered over to the lamp and picked it up.

"Hmm…"

"Hey! Get me out of here!" The lantern suddenly spoke.

"Aaah!" Ruby yelped and dropped the lantern, which shattered it and revealed a Lil' Sparky.

"Oh, thank you! I thought I'd never get out of there!"

"It's… a Lil' Sparky?" Luigi asked. "Weird, I thought they _never_ talked."

"Oh, our species does talk! We're just overly shy and like to remain silent."

Luigi sweatdropped. "I see."

"So, what's your name?" Ruby asked.

"My name's Watt! I can travel with you guys if you want! I can be really useful!" She said.

"Sure, why not?" Mario said as they all looked at Bow.

"…Oh no! I am _not_ going in some pocket like a savage!" Bow protested. "I'm gonna be staying _right_ here, thank you very much! Not to mention the pocket thing is so weird!"

 _Phew! Someone else thinks so!_ Kamui thought and then felt the burn from when she was hit by the Will-o-Wisp. "Ngh!"

"You okay?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little burn." Kamui said.

"Let's check it out in light!" Watt said and lit up the entire room as they saw that Kamui's arm was a little red from the burn.

"Ouch, that looks painful." Ruby winced.

"I'll manage." Kamui said as they walked away, unaware of a Pokeball in the corner of the room… and then it opened up, revealing a spherical Pokémon that appears to be covered by a gray cloth. Black rings surround its multicolored eyes, which have light blue sclera, dark blue irises, and yellow pupils. Extending from the top of its head is a long, pointed horn.

"…Shup?" The Pokemon wondered as it floated away, not seeming to pay attention to the KO'd Banette as it wandered out and spotted the gang walking away… and then took a look at Luigi. "Shup!" It smiled and floated toward them.

"…You get the feeling you're being followed?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Luigi said as they turned around, only for the Shuppet to not be there as they went back to the other area and went toward the right, but the Shuppet still followed, seeming to have taking a liking to Luigi.

As they walked toward the other area, they noticed a crack in the wall as a Shy Guy jumped over said wall. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Mario asked as they nodded and called out Bombette, as she exploded on the crack, destroying it and revealing a bunch of Shy Guys.

"…Uh oh…" One of them said.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" One of them yelled as they took off running.

"Yeah, run, you cowards! HA!" Bombette laughed as she hopped back into the pocket as they kept going with the Shy Guys screaming, with Watt acting like a light for them in the dark as they kept screaming and poured onto the wall.

"GO GO GO GOOOOOOOOOO!" One of the Shy Guys screamed and then the wall cracked and shattered as they ran in with everyone following them in.

"So! You finally made it!" A voice said as they saw General Guy standing there. "We meet again, you rotten teenagers!"

"Oh hey, it's General Guy." Yang said. "Heh, you're not so tough."

"I will have my revenge on you… after you humiliated me during your campaign to rescue the Mario Bros and the princess, I WILL be victorious!" He said.

"Sir! We have your tank locked and loaded!" A Shy Guy said.

"Good!"

"Should we attack while you are preparing?"

"NO." General Guy said. "This is personal… AND I WILL WIN THIS WAR!" He yelled as he ran into his tank and drove it over to them.

"You really think you can win against us again?" Weiss asked.

"I will! I just know I will!" General Guy said. "Now… HAVE AT YOU!"

 **BGM: Cipher Admin Battle (Pokemon Colosseum)**

"Oh joy, round two." Weiss rolled her eyes. "How will this ever be any different?" She asked.

"Hit the light bulb!" Yang said as they proceeded to fire upon the light bulb, but to their surprise, it went inside the tank and out came a Bullet Bill Blaster instead.

"Surprise!" General Guy laughed as Bullet Bills were fired upon them as they quickly dodged the Bullet Bills. "That will not work this time!" He said as the Bullet Bills turned around and went for them. "Heat Seeking Bullet Bills!"

"What?!" Silas yelled as they turned around and dodged them as Mario hammered one back at General Guy, as it did a few backflips but it recovered before it hit General Guy's tank and flew back.

"Ha! Nice try but you won't last for long!" General Guy taunted as Odin slashed through a couple of Bullet Bills and he ran toward General Guy and slashed the tank repeatedly. "Hmph! Try as you like, it will not work! My tank is the ultimate powerhouse! It will not be beaten!" He laughed… until Watt came over and proceeded to shock the tank. "YOOOOWCH! What hit me?!"

"Lightning?" Weiss wondered as she switched to the yellow dust and fired a lightning bolt at the tank, damaging said tank.

"ARGH! Lightning… why didn't I think of that…?!" General Guy growled. "Bombs away!" He cried, throwing Bob-ombs at the gang, only they avoided the Bob-ombs and kicked them back while Mario hammered the Bullet Bills hard enough to smack them into the tank to severely damage it.

"Give it up! Just hand over the Star Spirit!" Yang said.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve!" General Guy declared, throwing more Bob-ombs and firing more Bullet Bills, but unfortunately, they went about and sent them back to destroy the tank. "AAAARGH!"

"Do you surrender?"

"A GENERAL NEVER SURRENDERS!"

"Alright, I'll make you surrender!" Yang said as she jumped up on the destroyed tank and punched a hole into the opening, but as she opened up the lid… the tank suddenly exploded and Yang was blasted away, hitting a wall. "OOOF!"

"Yang!" Everyone yelled in horror.

"What in the world was that?!" Ruby asked, as she turned around, only to have General Guy running toward them with a spear and proceeded to attack them repeatedly.

"I had a Bob-Ulk in my tank! HA! I will win this war!" General Guy declared as he kept impaling them, as they tried to fight back, but given how nimble he was, he outmaneuvered them easily and quickly got on top of Odin. "First, I will kill your friends… and then I'll get rid of you teenagers once and for all!"

"Nnngh! As if we'd let you!" Odin growled but General Guy stepped on his throat.

"Silence! This is where it ends for you!" He yelled, raising his spear and aiming at Odin's chest. "Now… VICTORY WILL BE MIIIIIINE!" He yelled, ready to end Odin… when suddenly an axe that was suddenly thrown hit him. "AAAARGH!" He cried, falling to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"Step. Away. From the boy." A voice threateningly said.

 _That voice…_ Odin thought as he looked up to see Lissa. _Mother? …Oh crap!_

"Lissa…?" Ruby asked as Lissa brought out her staff and healed them all up.

"Argh! Interrupted by a teenager… I HATE TEENAGERS!" General Guy yelled.

"Mother… how did you know where to find us?" Odin asked.

"What I want to know is where in the world have you been!" Lissa said. "I was worried sick about you, Owain!"

"…I thought your name was Odin." Blake said.

"Uh… eheheh… right, about that…" Odin sweatdropped.

"…Let's talk about this later." Lissa said and then glared at General Guy.

"You teenagers… YOU TEENAGERS RUIN EVERYTHING!" General Guy yelled. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"For now, let's just get rid of this guy!" Lissa said as they nodded.

 **BGM: Destiny (Ablaze) (Fire Emblem: Awakening)**

"I can still win this!" General Guy said, chucking a Bob-omb at them, but Odin quickly kicked the Bob-omb back at him to knock him back with Lissa running to him and slashing him repeatedly with her axe before jumping back. General Guy got back up and tried to skewer them with his spear, but to his shock, Lissa slashed her axe down on the spear, severing the spear in half. "WHAT?!"

"Axes beat lances, buddy boy!" Lissa grinned. "Ever heard of the Weapons Triangle?"

"I never heard of some make-believe nonsense! Don't you DARE change the rules of war on me!" He said, only to get skewered by Silas's lance as they proceeded to wail on him until Yang punched him hard enough to an invisible ? block, and out popped a Propeller Mushroom.

"Oh!" Yang exclaimed, launching herself toward the Propeller Mushroom and absorbing it, smirking devilishly as she launched herself back while General Guy got back up.

"I know hand to hand combat! I can still beat you!" General Guy declared and then Yang landed right in front of him.

"Hey General Guy…"

"Oh no… anything but that!"

"Consider yourself…" Yang pulled back her fist. "Demoted!" She said and used a powerful Propeller uppercut, or, according to Yang... "SHORYUKEN!" She screamed, sending General Guy up in the air.

"YOU ROTTEN TEENAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!" He screamed as he was launched out of the Toy Box and into the sky out of Toad Town, followed by a shining star in the sky.

 **End BGM**

"Heh, finally pulled _that_ one off." Yang said.

"The fact that you were learning that from Ryu kinda terrifies me a little." Mario said.

"No kidding." Kamui sweatdropped.

"Can't wait to show him!" She smiled and noticed movement in the corner of her eye. "Hmm? Who's there?" She asked as they saw the Shuppet moving toward them, although it moved toward Luigi.

"Mmm! Stay away!" Luigi pleaded, backing up and looking in fear, but Shuppet didn't care, in fact it proceeded to get really close to Luigi until it was face-to-face with him. "I'm warning you…!" He paled.

Shuppet smiled. "Shuppet!"

* * *

 _At Peach's Castle…_

 **BGM: Princess in Distress (Paper Mario)**

"…Did you hear something?" Tiki asked, reading a Nintendo Power magazine.

"No, what was it?" Peach asked.

"It sounded like a girl screaming bloody murder."

"I think one of the guards is watching a horror movie too loudly." Twink said.

"Hmm, if you say so." Tiki shrugged.

"Soooo, what do you want to do?" Twink asked.

"Find another way out of here." Peach said. "This is starting to annoy me!"

"Hmm, perhaps we should take a walk around the castle if it wasn't heavily guarded." Tiki said. "And I doubt Bowser would let us use that secret entrance again."

"Hmm…" Peach scratched her chin and proceeded to go to the door. "Hey Guard, can you come in for a second?"

 _"What for?"_

"One of us needs medical attention and we need you to take a look at this problem." She said and looked at Twink, who nodded and started groaning in agony.

 _"Oh! Well, I've always wanted to be a doctor."_ He said and then opened up the door. "What seems to be the problem? What's the situation?"

"The problem is… is that you're gullible!" Peach said, karate chopping the back of his neck to knock him out.

"Oh, nice!" Tiki said.

Peach giggled. "Glad Zelda showed me how to do it. Come on!" She said and they walked out, sneaking around for information to send to the group, and as they did, they wandered into a room… which had Gourmet Guy in there, oddly enough.

"Oh goodness!" Twink exclaimed.

"Oh! Princess Peach and her friends have escaped… I wonder if I should contact Lord Bowser and Torchwick about this…" He mused. "Although, I could keep quiet if you gave me a delicious snack. Something savory… something… deliciously moist."

"A cake?" Peach asked.

"Yes, that's the one!"

"Hmm, I can make such a thing!" Peach grinned as she took off.

"Wait, hold on! You gotta be careful about the guards!" Tiki said as she and Twink went after her to try and stop her from being spotted, but alas, once Peach was in a baking mood, she couldn't be stopped.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Peach walked back in with a smile. "Strawberry shortcake, as you requested!"

"Oooh!" Gourmet Guy said and began eating it… and he dropped his utensils. "Oh! Oooooh! OOOOOOOOOH! DELICIOUS!" He yelled as he began to bounce off the walls once again with the three of them sweatdropping.

"Well that's one way to enjoy it." Twink said and then eventually, Gourmey Guy calmed down.

"Ah, that was enjoyable, your highness!" He said. "Now, since they most likely got the Star Spirit from the Toy Box, the next Star Spirit is in Mt. Lavalava at Lavalava Island."

"Got it! You heard that, Twink?" Peach asked.

"On it!" Twink exclaimed and then opened up the window before flying out while Gourmet Guy walked out.

"You know… I don't really dislike the Mario Bros and RWBY." He said and walked out.

"Well, let's head back to the room before anyone gets suspicious." Tiki said.

"Right!" Peach nodded as they took off… and a few minutes later, Kammy walked in.

"What is that delicious smell?" She asked as she walked in and saw that Gourmet Guy left one slice of cake that he missed. "Ooooh… who baked _this?"_ She asked as she looked back and forth. "…I really shouldn't… no… I should… ack, no! I need to watch my sugar intake." She said and walked off… only to come back. "One bite wouldn't hurt!" She said… only for Gourmet Guy to come in and ate the last slice.

"Mmm! I was wondering if I forgot something." He said and walked off, while Kammy jawdropped in shock.

"B-b-b-b-but… I wanted that slice…" She sighed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

 **BGM: Star Spirits' Request (Paper Mario)**

"I never knew you could scream like that." Muskular said, watching Shuppet playfully play with Luigi's hat.

"It's a secret to everybody." Luigi muttered.

"Shup!" Shuppet smiled.

"Anyway, thank you for saving me from General Guy." Muskular said.

"No problem." Ruby smiled.

"HEEEEEEEY!" A voice yelled as Twink came flying in. "Mario! RWBY! Anyone else! I have urgent… oh my gosh, a Star Spirit in person!" He exclaimed.

"Ah, you must be Twink, right?" Muskular asked.

"Y-yes! How did you know?!"

"Ahahaha. You always did come to us when you were such a little boy. I'm sure you're gonna be a stronger star in no time!" He said.

"H-h-h-holy cow… a Star Spirit is talking to me!" Twink exclaimed. "Best day ever!"

Muskular laughed. "Well, I'll be heading back to Star Haven. See you!" He said and took off.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Toad Town (Paper Mario)**

"Wow… that was so cool!" Twink grinned. "…Oh, sorry for my fanboying. I came to tell you… why is a ghost playing with Luigi's hat?"

"Don't. Ask." Luigi said as Shuppet landed on Luigi's head and stayed there, proceeding to cover itself with the hat.

"Shuppet!"

"…I know what this thing evolves into and I'm trying not to scream in terror right now…" Luigi muttered.

"…I see… anyway, the next Star Spirit is at Mt. Lavalava at Lavalava Island!"

"Lavalava what?" Yang asked.

"Lavalava Island is another island inhabited by Yoshis." Mario explained. "It's like Yoshis Island, but with an active volcano and tons of Putrid Piranha Plants that spew out poison if you're not careful."

"Ah… wait, what was that about poison?!" Weiss asked.

"Have fun!" Twink said and took off.

"No, seriously, what was that about poison?!"

"So, you wanna explain yourself?" Lissa asked.

"Well… it's a long story…" Odin said. "But, long story short, I went with this guy with some of my friends and we somehow ended up in Nohr and changed up our names."

"Everyone in Ylisse was worried about you! But why did you change your name to Odin…?"

"It's a long story… but uh, there's something you should know, mother."

"What is it?" Lissa asked.

"I'm married."

"…Wait, WHAT?!"

"Heeeeeeey, Odin!" A voice called out as they turned to see Elise running over to them.

"Oh hey, it's Princess Elise!" Lissa waved.

"Oh, hi Lissa!" Elise waved.

"Can you believe this guy? Owain here says that he's married after this story he told me…"

"Yeah, Elise is my wife." Odin said.

"See? He claims that you're... his… wife… WAIT, WHAT?!" Lissa yelled.

Elise giggled. "Yep! We're a married couple and we also have a kid who came from the future! Her name's Ophelia!"

"Congratulations, mother! You're a grandmother!"

"B-b-b-but… I… I… I didn't… even… become of… age…" Lissa said as her mind had shut down… and she fainted on the spot.

"Ah, I've always wondered who your mother was. I didn't know it was Lissa." Elise giggled, watching Silas pick up the KO'd Lissa.

"I'll take her to Chrom." Silas said and walked off.

"Well… since I was exposed… I might as well warn Severa and Inigo about this." Odin said. "See ya!" He said and took off.

"Later!" Elise smiled. "…I have no idea what he just said, but he's such a cutie!" She giggled and turned to the others, and then Kamui. "Sis!" She exclaimed and happily hugged her.

"Hey Elise!" Kamui smiled.

"What'ya been doing?" Elise asked as Kamui explained what she was doing. "Oh! You're rescuing Star Spirits and you're going to Lavalava Island?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet! I wanna go with you, sis!" She said and then took off… and came back with Sakura. "Don't worry, I told her on the way!"

"I-I'm not sure… h-how I feel about going to an island with an active volcano…" Sakura said.

"I doubt it's really active. They just say that to boost tourism." Elise said with a wink.

"Hmm, shouldn't you bring your retainers too? I bet they want to come too." Kamui said.

"Oh! Yes!" Elise took off… and came back pushing Effie, Arthur, Hana and Subaki with them. "I took the liberty of getting Sakura's retainers too! I told them on the way!"

"O-Oh…" Sakura said with a sweatdrop. "Th-thank you."

"Well, this is getting interesting." Ruby said. "I like it!"

"Hmm, I wonder if I should bring a few snacks along the way…" Effie said as she ran off… and then came back with a box. "A box of doughnuts, everyone?"

"How is that a few?!" Weiss exclaimed in surprise.

"Come on, let's-a go!" Mario said as they ran off to the pier where they bumped into Kolorado.

"Oh! Nice to meet you again… and others. What seems to be the situation?" He asked as they explained it. "Ah! Perfect… I was about to go on that ship to Lavalava Island myself."

"Well, let's get on it and go!" Hana grinned as they got on the ship and took off… only suddenly, a Banzai Bill hit the ship and exploded.

"HA! Let's see them get the Star Spirits while all soggy! Bwahahaha!" Bowser laughed from his Koopa Clown Car and then took off back to Peach's Castle.

However, something emerged from the water and breached out of the water, carrying everyone with them. A humongous Blue Whale… and it was a Wailord, to boot.

"Waaaaail!" Wailord cried.

"Wow! Talk about lucky!" Hana asked.

"Indeed." Subaki said.

"I thought for sure we wouldn't make it…" Arthur said.

"To Lavalava Island!" Kolorado exclaimed.

"Wail!" Wailord cried and then took off to Lavalava Island.

* * *

 **I was originally going to have the Cipher Admin Battle for Mega Banette, but I found it more fitting for General Guy, because, let's face it, his battle theme sucks.**

 **And i'm totally well aware that in Fates, it's the Deeprealm and none of the kids from said game comes from the future. But let's be real here, the Deeprealm is STUPID. Oh yeah, sure, put your baby in some realm where they'll grow up! Yeah, GREAT PARENTING, GUYS.**

 **My friends and I decided that it'd make things a lot better if they were Future Kids and not something dumb like say... the Deeprealm.**


	10. Yoshis in Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in** **this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Welcome to Yoshi's Village (Paper Mario)**

"Waaaaail!" Wailord cried as it stopped at the beach as they all hopped off.

"Thank you!" Elise waved at it.

"Wail!" Wailord seemed to smile and went back underwater.

"Alright! Let's go find that Star Spirit!" Elise excitedly said.

"You're a bit too excited for this, aren't ya?" Ruby asked.

"A little!" Elise giggled.

"Ah, I smell treasure! I know it's here somewhere!" Kolorado said. "ONWARD!" He yelled as he ran off.

"I just hope this lust for treasure doesn't consume him." Subaki said.

"Too late." Hana said as they walked off, chatting amongst themselves when they heard Kolorado screaming as they ran to check on him… only to see that he was being attacked by a Jungle Fuzzy.

"Help! I'm being attacked by a creature!"

"By a Fuzzy, no less." Mario muttered.

"Geez, that's embarrassing. I thought a Piranha Plant was munching on him." Hana said, putting her sword away as they walked away.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS THING!" Kolorado yelled.

"It's a Fuzzy, it's not like they'll multiply!" Weiss said as they kept walking.

"Meeyork!" The Jungle Fuzzy cried before splitting into two.

"AAAH! IT MULTIPLIED!"

"Huh?" Weiss asked as they turned, and then she facepalmed.

"When will you learn to shut that mouth of yours?" Ruby teased.

"I'll shut yours if you're not careful!" Weiss warned as the Mario Bros quickly hammered the Fuzzies into the water where Weiss fired a lightning bolt from her Myrtenaster to seal the deal.

"Thank you!" Kolorado said.

"S-So, d-does this constantly happen with y-you jinxing it?" Sakura shyly asked.

"She does this like every chapter." Yang said. "You'd think she'd learn by now."

"Oh ha ha, very funny!" Weiss rolled her eyes as they kept going and they wandered into Yoshi's village.

"Huh, not bad." Luigi said as they looked around.

"So you said this was another Yoshi's Island, but filled with poisonous Piranha Plants and an active volcano?" Blake asked.

"Pretty much." Mario nodded as they wandered around while a bunch of Yoshis looked at them.

"Hmm, I wonder why they're looking at us." Ruby said.

"Gee, could it be because we stick out like sore thumbs?" Weiss sarcastically asked. "Let's face it, we're not even Yoshi."

"I wonder if we'll run into him." Kamui wondered.

"Oh, I hope so! We get along so well every time I drop by at the Smash Mansion!" Elise smiled. "In fact, Sakura can easily have a conversation with him without being shy!"

Sakura blushed. "I guess…"

It was then that a big fat pudgy Yoshi approached the gang and then took one look at Mario with a smile. "Mario! It's been a while."

"Ah!" Ruby yelped. "That Yoshi just talked!"

Mario chuckled. "I forgot to mention that this particular Yoshi learned how to talk human."

"I even taught it to my friends here." The Yoshi Chieftain explained.

 _I'm guessing it has something to do with the RPG, but I'm not gonna bother._ Weiss thought.

"Not every Yoshi gets the ability to talk human, but it's what makes this island unique!" The Chieftain chuckled.

"Cool!" Elise grinned.

"Talking Yoshis. Okay, remind me to tell Lady Hinoka about this." Subaki said. "She's not gonna believe it."

"Yeah." Hana nodded.

"Um, I don't think she _will."_ Sakura shyly pointed out. "I know she likes Yoshi but…"

"One way to find out." Hana chuckled.

"As much as it's great to see you, I have a question." Mario said.

"Oh?"

"Do you know a way to get to Mt. Lavalava?"

"Ah! There's a route that'll take you there. I'd be careful though… there's a lot of Putrid Piranha Plants and Jungle Fuzzies there. We Yoshis tend to stay away from Jade Jungle." He said. "Not to mention the volcano is due to erupt at any moment." He said.

"…What was that about doubting it'd erupt?" Bow asked Elise.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think I'd be wrong there." She shrugged.

"Well, let's-a head off!" Mario said as they went off… unaware that Kolorado took the lead long before the Yoshi Chieftain finished his sentence.

"Mmm, I'll set this box down for now." Effie said, putting the box of doughnuts down as Weiss peeked in.

"…What the… THERE'S NO DOUGHNUTS LEFT!" She yelled. "You could've saved some for us!"

Effie peeked in. "There's some crumbs in there."

"That's hardly satisfying!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, Effie… pretty much eats everything before anyone gets a chance." Elise explained. "When I saw she had a huge box of doughnuts, I knew there wouldn't be enough for any of us."

"I did share a few with you, Lady Elise." Effie said.

"WHAT?!" Weiss yelled.

Elise paled up. "Um… I thought that was supposed to be kept a secret."

"Whoops. My bad."

"Okay, remind me to not eat cookies around you." Ruby said.

Arthur laughed. "No snack can ever escape our dear Effie! …Meanwhile, food always seems to escape me for some reason…"

* * *

 _A few days ago, at the Smash Mansion…_

"Mmm mmm mmm! This steak looks delicious!" Arthur said as he put the plate down and turned to get some steak sauce… only to turn around and see it was gone. "What the…"

"Poyo!" Kirby happily ate Arthur's steak, and unfortunately for Arthur, he sat right next to him.

"…Percy, have you seen my steak?"

"Nope, can't say I have."

"Hmm…" Arthur mused.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"I think it's safe to say that you shouldn't eat next to Kirby." Elise said, who was there and saw the whole thing, as she tried to tell Arthur but was in the middle of a giggle fit for what Kirby did.

"I didn't even see him…" Arthur muttered as they walked into Jade Jungle.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Jade Jungle (Paper Mario)**

"Hmm, I wonder." Subaki mused.

"What is it?" Hana asked.

"If both Effie and Arthur are here, then where's Percy?" Subaki asked.

Arthur chuckled. "He's in good hands. Hinoka is watching him."

"Hinoka?" Sakura blinked.

"Yeah!" Elise nodded. "I asked Hinoka to watch Percy for them while I brought them to the pier!"

"Oh…"

Subaki nodded. "That makes sense." He said as they walked further.

 _"Meeeee-york!"_

"…Uh oh." Luigi paled as a group of Jungle Fuzzies showed up and got in their way.

"That's a lot of Fuzzies!" Kamui said.

"Well, let's take them down!" Yang said… but to their surprise, Mario walked over and stood between them.

"Uh, Mario, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I got this." Mario said, giving them the thumbs up and then turned toward the Jungle Fuzzy.

"Meeeyork?"

"Meeeyork!"

"MEEEEYOOOORK!"

They all charged at Mario, ready to pounce on them. "Mario! Get out of there!" Weiss exclaimed while Luigi noticed something.

 **Pause BGM**

"Wait, he's got this!" Luigi said.

"Shup?" Shuppet peeked out of Luigi's hat out of curiosity.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Mario had closed his eyes… before opening them, his eyes glowing a fiery-like aura and then took a step back, fire appearing in his hands.

 _Here we go._ Mario thought and smirked. "Oh yeah! HEEEYAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, unleashing a humongous stream of fire that was tall as the trees, and the Fuzzies stopped what they were doing and looked at the fire in surprise before they were burnt to a crisp, but the fire kept going as Putrid Piranha Plants were burned alive in its path, along with a few bushes until the fire eventually dissipated.

 **End BGM**

"…What and HOW?" Yang asked. "I didn't see him pick up a single Fire Flower!"

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"He used his Final Smash." Kamui and Luigi said at the exact same time before looking at each other in surprise.

"I thought you needed a Smash Ball for that." Blake said.

"Ah, that's the thing." Luigi said. "Master Hand sent these things to us during the Brawl tournament and told us to use it when we feel like it's necessary. So, during the Brawl Tournament… a bad thing happened known as the Subspace Emissary. During that, we came across someone known as Tabuu and since we were at our last legs against the guy… all of us, as a last ditch effort, we unleashed our Final Smashes on the guy, and we succeeded on beating him… although, most of us were successful." Luigi said. "My Final Smash… well, it's embarrassing."

"You did stun him. It's not too horrible." Mario pointed out. "It was enough for us to seize our victory."

"…I know, but it's still embarrassing." Luigi sighed. "Anyway, because of what we did, Master Hand said we unlocked a special power that we can use at any time outside of battle when we feel it's necessary to use them. We don't need a Smash Ball to use our Final Smash… though it usually feels more powerful when we _do_ use it when we hit a Smash Ball."

"And then now that the fourth tournament is getting closer, us Newcomers have a unique Final Smash as well." Kamui said. "And some of the Veterans have a new and improved Final Smash."

"I heard that the launch date of this fourth tournament has been put on hold numerous times because of… someone from outer space not wanting to come yet even though Master Hand sent tons of invites." Elise said. "I think her name was… Rosalinda? Rosetta? Eh… it'll come to me."

"And there was also an invite for Bowser's son, but Bowser doesn't feel like he's ready." Mario added. "The Koopalings are having a blast, though."

"So yeah, that's the story of our Final Smashes." Luigi said. "I'm pretty sure some of you can use them now after your Smash test."

"Hmm, now that I think about it, some of us _did_ destroy that Smash Ball." Ruby said as her team nodded. "So hey, we can probably use our Final Smashes without 'em!"

"I want to see what my Final Smash is… but that damned ninja frog keeps beating me to it every time." Hana sighed. "If only I was faster than him…"

"I bet my Final Smash will be doing something perfectly." Subaki said proudly.

"Nah, you'd screw it up." Hana teased.

"Hey!"

"Hmm, wonder what mine or Sakura's would be?" Elise wondered.

"Something healing related, probably." Sakura said.

"Well, we know what Effie's Final Smash would be!" Elise giggled. "She'd pull out a giant pot and put stuff in it, stir it up, pick up the whole thing and eat it to restore her health and throw the empty pot at her opponents!"

"Hot burning hands be damned." Effie chuckled.

"My Final Smash would be something heroic!" Arthur grinned.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" A voice cried.

"Oh, speaking of something heroic!" Arthur said as they saw Kolorado being pestered by Spear Guys. "Don't worry, Kolorado! I will save you!" He said as he ran over… only strangely enough, a coconut fell off a tree and landed right on top of his head. "OOOF!" He cried as he faceplanted.

"Oh! That'll leave a mark!" Yang winced as they went over and saved Kolorado from the Spear Guys while Elise and Sakura healed Arthur up.

"You okay?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." He chuckled. "Nothing can take me down!" He said as he rubbed his head. "Might be feeling a migraine coming on soon…" He muttered.

"Well, thank you for your effort, Arthur." Kolorado said. "Now, onwards!" He exclaimed as they walked over to Mt. Lavalava and as they got to the base of the volcano, they saw there was no way into it. "Ah, blast it! There's no way into the volcano… and yet I can smell the treasure in there!"

"Well, we might as well find a way around it." Mario said.

"Wait a minute, we're made out of paper!" Weiss pointed out. "And look, there's a lava stream coming out of the volcano! We should be burning up by now!"

"Maybe it's paper lava." Ruby said. "Not as hot as 3D Lava!"

"Okay one, that doesn't make sense and TWO: There's no such thing as paper lava!" Weiss said.

"Okay, so cardboard lava!"

"No such thing either!"

"Okay, so RPG logic!" Ruby said as they walked off. "There's no questioning that!"

"Logic or not, I'll still question it no matter what, thank you very much!" Weiss said.

"You can do that, but it won't get you anywhere." Blake said.

"Oh, whatever!" Weiss exclaimed and as they walked back, Elise couldn't help but notice the Shuppet peeking out of Luigi's hat.

"Hmm… have you ever thought of a name for the Shuppet?"

"No. Not really." Luigi said.

"Hmm… it really seems to like you a lot." Elise mused. "Oh! I got it!"

"Got what?" Kamui asked.

"I got the perfect name for that Shuppet!"

"Oh?"

"I got inspired by a very affectionate Misdreavus that I encountered while coming to the Mushroom Kingdom! That one seemed to like me the most and then I nicknamed it Affection! Unfortunately, that Misdreavus took off once we entered the Mushroom Kingdom… I don't know where it is…"

"What's this have to do with Shuppet?" Luigi asked.

"Oh!" Elise smiled. "It's simple! We nickname this Shuppet "Affectio"! It's Latin for Affection." She said.

"Shup!" Shuppet smiled.

"Oh, he likes it!" Elise grinned as Shuppet came out of the hat and affectionately nuzzled Elise before going back into Luigi's hat.

"Oh boy…" Luigi muttered.

"It's cute too." Mario said.

"Don't encourage her!" Luigi exclaimed as he could feel Shuppet, or as its now called, Affectio, hugging him. "Sigh, first a Boo gets friendly with me in JNPR's team, and now a Shuppet is taking a nap in my head. Oi…"

"See, not all ghosts are bad." Yang said.

"I'm still not warming up to him…" Luigi said.

"Oh, give it time!" Elise giggled.

"I do like the name. It seems fitting." Sakura said.

It was at this moment as they walked back into the village… that all the Yoshis were panicking. "What's going on?" Luigi asked.

"The five baby Yoshis are gone!" The chieftain cried. "They went off in the Jade Jungle!"

"…We were just there." Weiss said.

"Is it hard to believe that they followed you?!" The chieftain exclaimed. "They've been told of the dangers a thousand times, but those Fearsome Five never listen!"

""Fearsome Five?" Sakura asked.

"It's what the children call themselves, they're quite the mischief bunch. But that's not the point!" The chieftain cried. "We would look for them, but you can see that we're all in a panic!"

"We could look for the kids." Mario suggested.

"That would be a big favor! You do that while I try to calm everyone down!"

"Will do!" Yang said as they took off.

 **Resume Jade Jungle BGM**

"Help me!" A voice cried as they saw a blue Cheep Cheep on the tree. "I'm stuck in a tree!"

"A Cheep Cheep in the tree. Don't see that every day." Luigi said as they went over and knocked the Cheep Cheep out of the tree.

"Oh, thank you!" The Cheep Cheep smiled, unaware that a certain cat faunus was drooling over the Cheep Cheep. To her, a Cheep Cheep out of water was the _perfect_ prey!

"I know fish can be tasty, but… why exactly are you drooling over it?" Subaki asked.

"Oh, it's because-" Yang covered Kamui's mouth.

"It's because her favorite food is fish." She said and then whispered in Kamui's ear as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't know it was a secret." She whispered back.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Yang whispered back with a smile.

"Well, I like fish too, but you don't see _me_ drooling over it." Hana said.

"The name's Sushie and I've been looking for the Fearsome Five, but unfortunately… they trapped me." Sushie sighed.

"Sushi…" Blake drooled.

"Down girl." Weiss said, making a glyph over Blake's head and a block of ice hit Blake's head.

"OW!" Blake yelled. "…Where am I?"

"Away from la la land." Weiss said.

"…You might do the same for Effie!" Elise warned as Weiss turned to see Effie already having a hold of Sushie.

"How'd she run so fast in that armor?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Fish…" Effie drooled.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sushie ordered before spitting water at Effie's face.

"Ack!" Effie yelped and dropped Sushie, shaking the water off of her. "…Was I in a trance?"

"Yup. You were." Yang said.

"Anyway, let's go find the Fearsome Five. In fact, let's split up to cover more ground!"

"Right!" Ruby nodded as they quickly split up to find 'em.

* * *

 _Purple Yoshi – Ruby, Mario, Elise, Hana_

"Okay, so where is that purple Yoshi?" Ruby wondered as they wandered around while taking care of the occasional Jungle Fuzzy and Spear Guy… and then they heard snoring.

"Is someone asleep?" Elise wondered as they looked around as they got near the tree… and then Hana looked up.

"Up there!" Hana pointed up as she proceeded to kick the tree… and the Yoshi fell out, but Elise caught him and was still asleep.

"Aww… he's so cute when he's asleep!" Elise giggled.

"Well, that takes care of one of them." Mario said as they nodded.

* * *

 _Orange Yoshi – Kamui, Subaki, Luigi and Affectio, Arthur_

"Aaaah! Help me!"

"Sounds like someone's in trouble!" Arthur said as they ran and saw the Orange Yoshi was surrounded by Putrid Piranha Plants.

"Hang on, we'll rescue you!" Subaki said.

"Shuuuupeeeet!" Affectio cried and used a powerful Shadow Ball on the both of them to severely weaken them and when they turned, Kamui jumped in and slashed the two of them away.

"…Or _they'll_ rescue you." Subaki muttered.

"Ha ha! I could've handled them myself." Arthur chuckled.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight." Subaki rolled his eyes.

"You okay?" Kamui asked as the Yoshi jumped into her arms.

"Y-yes! We were playing hide and seek and… and… all of us got lost!"

"Hey, you're safe now. There's no need to be sad now." Kamui smiled.

"Thank you…" He said and hugged her as they walked off.

* * *

 _Green Yoshi – Bow, Watt, Sakura, Blake_

"Hmm, they could be anywhere." Bow said as they walked/floated around.

"…Wait, do you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" Blake turned to her as they closed their eyes, listening to the sound of a wailing Yoshi. "Is that a crying Yoshi?"

"It probably is!" Watt said and looked up from a ledge. "And I think it's coming from up there!"

"Grab on!" Bow requested as they hopped on her as she floated up to the top as they hopped off and saw a warp pipe as they hopped in… only to come into a dark cave.

"Wah! It's dark!" Sakura cried.

"Not for long!" Watt said and lit herself up to light the area, and they saw the green Yoshi… being pestered by Zubat.

"Hey… HEY!" Blake yelled as she ran up and shooed the Zubat away, but the green Yoshi kept crying as Sakura got close to him.

"Hey, it's alright." Sakura gently said to the Yoshi.

"A-are they gone…?"

"Yes, they are." She sweetly smiled at him as she knelt down.

"I was playing hide and seek and… I found this warp pipe and… then I saw it was dark and… I was being tormented by those bats and… I wanna go home!"

"Shhh, we'll take you back home." She smiled as she gently picked up the Yoshi and they walked out… only for the same Zubat to come back and attack Yoshi and Sakura.

"Look out!" Bow exclaimed as Sakura turned around, only instead of screaming…

"Stop." She ordered, causing the Zubat to stop and look at her while the Yoshi cowered in her chest. "Haven't you done enough trouble? You're scaring this poor Yoshi and all you can think about is tormenting this poor thing!" She said. "Now apologize!" She ordered, causing the Zubat to sweatdrop at this before letting out some soft cries and then flew back.

"…Whoa." Blake said as they got back in the warp pipe. "So is this shy personality a façade or something?"

"O-oh no, I'm mostly very timid and shy… and I was scared from those Zubat but… something came over me and I let them have it…"

"Even the most timid ones can be brave." Bow said. "After all, they were coming after that Yoshi, and you were protecting him. You hid your timidness over bravery."

"I-I guess so…" Sakura quietly said as they walked off, but as they did, she could feel a warm embrace from the Yoshi.

* * *

 _Red Yoshi – Weiss and Yang_

"I hear something!" Yang said as she walked over.

"Wait up!" Weiss said, trying to catch up to Yang… but as they got to some bushes, they snapped back at them, turning into M. Bushes.

"Whoa!" Yang yelped.

"Bushes that fight back… why not!" Weiss exclaimed exasperatedly as they proceeded to fight the M. Bushes before defeating them.. and then they went over to another bush and found the Yoshi.

"Ah, there you are." Yang said.

"Oh, thank you for finding me! I was playing hide and seek when those M. Bushes trapped me!"

"…What was that?" Weiss asked.

"M. Bushes!"

Weiss' eyes widened and saw Yang grinning. "Yang, no!"

"I guess you can say we got _M. Bushed!"_ She grinned. "Eh?"

Weiss responded by having a glyph appear above Yang's head and an ice blocked landed on top of her, and then it shattered with words saying "God Dammit, Barb!".

"Ow!"

"I swear, I'm surprised Simmons and Church didn't kill you yet, and if they won't kill you soon from these horrible puns, then I may just have to fill in for them!" Weiss said and walked off.

"Yeesh… it wasn't that horrible." Yang said.

"I thought it was funny." The Red Yoshi said.

"Thank you! Someone who appreciates my humor!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Speaking of said morons…_

"OOOOOOOOOOOW!" Grif yelled.

"There we go! A few bullets stored into Grif!" Sarge said.

"I'm still alive, asshole!"

"Drat!"

"…Yeah, when we get back, I'm gonna throttle her." Church grumbled.

"Same." Simmons grumbled.

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

"Okay, why is Weiss grumpy?" Elise asked as they reunited with Sushie finding the blue Yoshi.

"Oh, Yang just being Yang."

"…What horrible pun did she say this time?" Ruby asked.

"So, apparently, there are these enemies called M. Bushes, and Miss Comedian over here says-"

"I guess we got M. Bushed." Yang said.

" _…That_." Weiss said, as most of them groaned… however, Elise and Sakura couldn't help but giggle at it.

"I thought it was clever." Sakura said.

"Yeah! That's asking to be punny!" Elise smiled.

"Yes! More people appreciating my humor!" Yang fist pumped.

"Which is not a lot." Weiss deadpanned as they walked off as the baby Yoshis reunited with the adult Yoshis.

"I'm gonna miss them." Sakura said.

"They were fun!" Elise smiled.

"Hmm.. you know, going on this little adventure was so exciting, I want to do more." Sushie said. "Mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"Sure!" Mario nodded.

"Welp… I'll just be making some room!" Watt said and hopped into the pocket.

 _"Whoa, incoming!"_ Goombario said.

 _"Whoa, nice pocket!"_ Watt said.

 _"It's our thing."_ Bombette said.

"You're not jumping in there?" Sushie asked.

"Good heavens, no! I'm not a savage!" Bow said.

"…Oh! Sis, can we do that pocket thing?" Elise asked.

"Um, can we not?" Kamui asked. "It's weird enough with Mario! …No offense."

"Eh, I'm used to it." Mario said.

"Oh, alright…" Elise pouted. "Party pooper."

 _Phew… that'd be a little weird._ Sakura thought.

"Hey, Mario and friends!" The Yoshi chieftain waved them down as they walked over to him. "So, why did you want to go to Mt. Lavalava?" He asked as they explained why. "Ah! I know just the thing." He said as he walked over to the statue, and then pulled out a small statue. "Put this inside another statue and look for Raphael the Raven, he'll know what to do."

"Got it." Mario nodded.

"Be careful though!" He warned. "The volcano is due to erupt at any moment."

"Ah, that's just being said to boost tourism. It won't erupt!" Elise confidently said as they walked off.

 _Oh, you might think it won't._ The chieftain thought as they went back into Jade Jungle where they eventually found the statue and then put it in, where the statue moved to reveal a pathway as they went deeper… and eventually, they found a humongous tree.

"We have to climb _that?!"_ Weiss yelled.

"Oh, how bad can it be? It can't be that high." Ruby said.

* * *

 _About thirty minutes later…_

"Can't… breathe… need… air!" Luigi collapsed as did everyone else.

"…If I had the strength to clobber you, I would, you dolt…" Weiss muttered.

"Caw caw?"

"What the?" Kamui wondered as they saw a huge Raven in front of them.

 **BGM: Raphael the Raven (Paper Mario)**

"Who are you?" The Raven, known as Raphael asked.

"We're-"

"Ah, I know who you are." Raphael said. "The Star Spirits let me know ahead of time that heroes would come to visit me and save another Star Spirit. Correct?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

"Good!"

"But we need to get into the volcano." Yang said.

"Ah, say no more, I'll have my crew fix something up in a jiffy." He said. "CAW CAAAAAAAAAW!" He cawed as several Ravens flew over with nothing but their… feet of all things.

"Are they flying with their feet?" Kamui asked.

"That's… disturbing." Blake said as Raphael explained the situation as they went on ahead and proceeded to put up zip lines for them all as they returned.

"Alright, let me show you the way." Raphael said as he guided them to their destination where they saw the zip lines. "Alright, just use these and you're good to go."

"Grazie." Mario thanked but as they tried to get on…

"TALLY HO! THAT TREASURE IS MINE!" Kolorado yelled, coming out of nowhere and using the zip line before running into the volcano after he landed.

"…I swear, if he doesn't die in the volcano, I'll be shocked." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Everyone said as they used the zip line and got off safely… although Arthur faceplanted as soon he landed, but he got back up and then they went into the volcano.

* * *

 **Alas, Kolorado might not make it out alive.**


	11. Super Hot Volcano

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in**** ****this**** ** **story.****

* * *

 **BGM: Hot Times in Mt. Lavalava (Paper Mario)**

"Phew! As if the jungle wasn't humid enough…" Weiss complained as they walked in. "Remind me to _never_ go into another volcano once we're done here."

"I thought Bowser's Kingdom was hot…" Ruby said.

"…Wait a minute, doesn't some of us wear dark clothing?" Hana wondered.

"Oh great, it's also a death trap for some of us!" Yang complained.

"What's wrong with dark clothing?" Elise asked as Hana whispered into her ear. "…This is NOT how I want to go out!"

"Relax! I got the perfect solution for this." Sushie said and proceeded to spit out water at them all. "There ya go!"

"…I'd be complaining that you spit on us, but that actually felt good." Weiss said as a Piranha Plant appeared in front of them.

"Whoa, hello!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Intruders alert! Subjects identified as Mario and Loogie, RWBY and some other people! Alert the boss!" The Piranha Plant shouted and then disappeared into the ground.

"Loogie?" Luigi asked.

"Well, at least they got the "Lu" part right." Elise pointed out.

"Wrong letters though…" Luigi sighed.

"I guess we don't matter…" Kamui mumbled as they walked into the next area… and it was filled with tons of magma.

"Oh good lord…" Weiss wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Phew… it had to be a volcano." Blake said.

"Tally-ho!" Kolorado said as he hopped onto the first lava rock… and it sank and he touched the lava. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled, shooting up like a rocket and landing. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"Are you okay?!" Sakura asked as she and Elise healed him up.

"Y-yes… just a burnt bottom! How about you guys go ahead… I'll just nurse this burn wound of mine and catch up…"

"If you say so." Elise said as they jumped across the lava rocks and being careful not to touch the lava… but as for Arthur, as soon as he landed on a rock, it split in two.

"Uh oh." Arthur said as he jumped onto the other side… where it split into more pieces until he was on a small piece of rock. "Um… I need some assistance!"

"…How in the… it was sturdy for all of us!" Yang said as they were on the other side while Mario and Luigi hammered some Podoboos away as Weiss formed an ice bridge for Arthur to cross. He walked on it, but then it actually melted on him as he tried to run, but then he slipped on some slush… and fell into the lava.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Arthur screamed as he landed with the others… unfortunately, he landed on a Podoboo. "Ow ow ow OOOOOW!" He yelled, causing Weiss to sweatdrop as Sushie put the fire out and Sakura and Elise went right to healing him.

"I… uh… never seen a man with bad luck _that_ bad." Weiss said.

"Ahahaha! It'll take more than lava to take me down!" Arthur said as he got back up on his feet. "Now let's go!" He said.

"…He recovered like it was nothing?!" Weiss exclaimed in surprise. "He just fell into the lava for Oum's sake!"

"Nothing ever really takes him down… and it's impressive." Elise smiled.

"S-still… I'm worried that one of these days, h-he'll…"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sakura! He won't go out due to his bad luck! I guarantee it!" Elise said with a confident smile as they went onward and they went down a zipline where they saw a few Spike Tops minding their own business.

"Oooh, what's in here?" Hana asked as she and Subaki took a look inside the other room.

"…Eh, nothing but firebars in an empty hall." Subaki said.

"How boring." Hana sighed as they walked to catch up with the others as Effie made quick work on the unsuspecting Spike Tops while Mario jumped over and grabbed a POW Block before jumping down.

"Where'd you guys go?" Kamui asked as she noticed Hana and Subaki approaching.

"Some boring hallway with firebars." Hana said.

"That bad?" Sakura asked.

"There was nothing worth it at the end either." Subaki said.

"Oh…"

They went down a bit further where they came across a metal block as Mario and Luigi hammered it… but nothing happened except a small shockwave went through their bodies. "Yeesh!" Luigi said.

"M-M-Mama mia!" Mario said.

"Here… let me." Effie said as she walked over to it and pulled back her fist and punched the metal block… but to her surprise, it didn't break but left a huge dent in it. "…Huh." She said, pulling it back and shaking it off.

"Something that can withstand your strength?!" Elise exclaimed in surprise. "How?!"

"I think I need to eat more." Effie said as they went down another zipline, but Arthur unfortunately fell… he did, however, find the Fire Shield badge.

"Oooh!" Arthur grinned as he took and equipped it as he jumped down… and unfortunately, Luigi broke his fall.

"OOOOF!"

"Ha! What luck! Someone broke my fall!"

"That would be me…" Luigi groaned.

"Oh, sorry!" Arthur got up and then Sakura healed him up as they went to the right and took down a Spike Top and a Putrid Piranha Plant, but it was nothing more than a dead end… well, that is until they saw a zip line up top.

"Well, how do we get up there?" Ruby wondered.

"I can punch that metal box some more until it finally breaks." Effie said.

"I'll join you on that one!" Yang said.

"…I wonder…" Mario backed up and did a triple front flip, but he was nowhere close to it… and then Luigi tried it and he didn't get close enough either.

"Well, that didn't work." Luigi said.

"Oh sure, use your athletic abilities and leave us in the dust. I see how it is!" Weiss said.

"Eheheh… sorry." Mario awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as they walked off to the left and found a lava river.

"Hmm, any ideas?" Elise asked.

"Well, we can use those blocks on top to stop the flow of lava." Subaki said. "It has to be perfect too, so I suggest three of us go up there and-"

"Or just let Weiss take care of it." Hana interrupted as Weiss formed an ice bridge.

"…Or that too." Subaki grumbled as they walked on through safely… though Arthur seemed kind of in a hurry, just to be on the safe side… and then when they got into the next room…

"Aha! Hold it right there!" A voice interrupted them as they saw a red Magikoopa and a few dozen Podoboos.

"Wow… I didn't know Kamek loved red." Ruby said.

"WHAT?! I'm not Kamek, you lousy red head! The name's Mike, thank you very much!"

"…Magic Mike?" Elise asked.

"No! Good heavens no! Who names their kid "Magic"? Next thing you tell me is that some unloving mother named their kid Doopliss!" He said. "Anyway, I'm here to stop you… Podoboos, attack!" He ordered as he fired magic to power them up.

"Oh dear, powered up Podoboos. Whatever shall we do?" Weiss sarcastically said as they all looked at Sushie.

"You might want to hold your breath on this one." She advised and then proceeded to use Tidal Wave, flooding the entire area.

"Mmmph!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

"…Good heavens, are you trying to drown them?!" Bow exclaimed, seemingly not fazed by the water as the tidal wave disappeared, as the Podoboos were dead, the lava was all burned out and the Magikoopa was spitting out water like a fountain while everyone was coughing out water.

"Ya could've warned us you were gonna flood the place…" Blake said, coughing out some water.

"…Okay, that could've gone better, but no matter, I can still take you on!" He said… and then Effie went over and punched him hard enough to go through the volcano walls before he stopped near the entrance. "Ow…"

"Well, that's one way to get rid of the lava." Subaki said, shaking it off as they went toward the treasure chest… and pulled out two Ultra Hammers.

"Oh, nice!" Luigi said.

"Hey bro, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mario asked.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi nodded as they hammered the metal block without breaking a sweat, as Effie looked on in surprise.

"That worked?!" Effie exclaimed.

"Hammers that are tougher than Effie? What world are we living in?!" Elise asked.

"A jacked up one, that's for sure." Hana said as they went off and got to the other side where Kolorado was waiting for them.

"That's a peculiar dent…" Kolorado mused before the Bros hammered the block. "And now it's not as peculiar. Onward!"

 _How did he get here so soon?_ Blake wondered as they walked into the next room.

"TREASURE!" Kolorado yelled as he took a leap… only to realize what he did. "…Uh oh…" He paled as he tried to hurry back before falling to the ground below.

 **THUD!**

"Oh my goodness!" Sakura gasped.

Elise looked down. "Hey! Are you okay down there?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…!"

"Don't worry, we'll come heal you!"

"No, don't! I don't need healing!"

"You sure?"

"Y-yes… the ground needed a hug… I'm not hurt at all… except for my butt and my pride…" He groaned while saying that last part silently so Elise and Sakura wouldn't hear him. "I'll be up… momentarily!"

"Okay…" Elise said.

"…I'm amazed that he didn't get himself killed yet." Hana said.

"Yeah." RWBY, the Mario Bros and Kamui said in agreement as they went through the zipline and worked their way down after landing… only as they were walking, a Spiny Tromp landed behind them as they turned.

"Ah! It's a trap!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Quick! Behind me!" Bow said… only for Effie to stand in front of her. "Effie, what are you doing?!"

"Stand back." She said as she got into position, and pulled back her fist before punching the Spiny Twomp as it exploded into pieces as soon as her fist made contact with it.

"…Good heavens!" Bow exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" RWBY yelled.

"Still got it." Effie said.

"Yay! You did it!" Elise cheered and hugged Effie while Kamui explained to them that Effie's strength Is stupidly overpowered.

"Oh my…" Yang said.

"And now I'm scared to spar with her…" Weiss said.

Effie turned around. "So! Let's get going, shall we?"

"Yes." Mario nodded as they walked off into a new area. "Hmm…"

"What's up, bro?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know why, but I have a sneaking suspicion that one of these days, I'll have to rescue Peach _and_ fight Bowser in a volcano soon." Mario said.

"…Nah, I doubt Bowser would go _that_ far." Luigi said.

"Maybe he would." Weiss said.

"Oh! Maybe Bowser will be taking a bath in the volcano!" Ruby said as everyone looked at her as if she lost her mind. "What?"

"Now that's the dumbest thing I've heard all day. Who would take a bath in a volcano?" Weiss asked.

"Groudon." Mario and Luigi said.

"I don't know who that is, but I'm not going to ask!" Weiss said.

"Hmm, you're right. I doubt Bowser would do such a thing." Mario said.

"That'd be a sight to behold, though." Kamui said as they walked off and came across a dead end… and then Kolorado came running in.

"Ooooh, I can smell the treasure in here!" Kolorado grinned.

"How'd you get here so fast?!" Blake exclaimed.

"My sense of adventuring, of course! Now… let's see here… where oh where could that entrance be…" He mused, unaware of the bros went back since they saw some blocks to destroy… and on the last one, a Spiny Tromp rolled down, forcing them to jump off in time.

"HEY, HEADS UP!" Mario called out to them.

"Whoa, incoming!" Yang exclaimed as they got out of the way… except for Kolorado.

"What are you crazy?! Get out of the way!" Hana shouted.

"Not yet, I can smell the entrance… if I can just find a button, I'll be – YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He cried as the Spiny Tromp crushed him, destroyed the wall and kept on going, while Hana facepalmed at this.

"Okay, _now_ you need us healing you." Elise said.

"N-nonsense, it barely nicked me…"

 _"BARELY?!"_ Hana yelled, as it seemed that her patience with this Koopa was running thin, and then Sakura and Elise healed him right up.

"Hup hup! Thank you!" Kolorado said and took off.

"…I'm surprised that didn't kill him…" Hana grumbled.

"He's a stubborn ol' Koopa, I'll give him that." Yang said as they walked after him only to reach a dead end with a Super Shroom and a Maple Syrup.

"Where's the treasure? It should be here!" Kolorado said before sighing and turned around. "Forgive me, my treasure senses can lead me into a dead end from time to time."

 _I'm amazed it hasn't killed you yet._ Hana thought as they went down while Kolorado decided to stick around for a bit as they went down and hit the final area where a Putrid Piranha Plant came up.

"Mario and friends are still coming! They're most likely coming for that Star Spirit!" He said before disappearing.

"Thanks for telling us that!" Ruby said as they walked over a bit further before the place rumbled a little… before a huge Piranha Plant appeared before them from a pool of lava.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Lava Piranha Attack (Paper Mario)**

"Bleck hyuck hyuck yuck!" Lava Piranha cackled. "Welcome, Mario and friends! You've made it!"

"Oh, joy…" Weiss muttered before they got in a battle position.

"Ha! You don't look so tough!" Yang said.

"Yeah, we'll cut you down to size!" Ruby said.

"Blah blah blah, you'll cut me down to size, how unoriginal!" Lava Piranha taunted. "Ha, your team is laughable, you have a useless one on your team!"

"Hey now, I may be a scaredy cat, but I'm anything but useless!" Luigi said.

"I wasn't talking to you, greenie! I was talking about that little girl next to that samurai!"

"M-Me?" Sakura pointed to herself.

"Yes, you!" Lava Piranha said. "You just look like a frail little girl who can't take a hit! Oh, look at me, I can heal and nothing else! Oh, how stupid of me!"

"Hey! Don't talk to Lady Sakura that way!" Subaki said defensively.

"Yeah!" Hana nodded.

"Oh, look at me, I have a couple of lieges that protect me while I do nothing! Oh, woe is me! Woe is me!"

"…Wh-where is this coming from?" Sakura asked, seeming to have been taken aback by this and tearing up a little. "I'm… I'm not useless!"

"If you're not useless, then show me!" Lava Piranha said. "If you have the _guts,_ ya pathetic shy girl!"

"No one talks to Sakura that way!" Elise growled.

"Then come at me, then!"

"Sakura, you have your bow, right?" Hana asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"Then you might as well use it 'cause we're gonna prove this overgrown flower wrong!" Hana smirked, pulling out her sword.

"R-right." Sakura nodded, putting her staff away and bringing out her bow.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Go, Mario, Go! Phase 1 (Paper Mario)**

"Bleck hyuck hyuck yuck! This is gonna be fun!" Lava Piranha cackled as the Lava Buds proceeded to shoot out fireballs at the gang, but they quickly avoided it. So Lava Piranha himself breathed fire at Hana and Yang, but they jumped up as Yang shot the Lava Piranha while Hana ran over and slashed, while making sure to jump over the small lava pit.

Mario aimed his hammer at Lava Piranha and quickly threw it, hitting him hard on the head as Luigi did the same thing as they ran over to grab them while Subaki flew in on his Pegasus and impaled the Lava Piranha a few times while Ruby, Weiss, and Blake shot it.

"Oh, if only I had something elemental that'd work here!" Luigi said. "Like lightning!"

"I doubt lightning would work with you." Mario said.

Luigi sighed. "A man can dream!" He said.

"Lady Sakura! Do it!" Subaki said as he dodged the fireballs.

"R-Right!" Sakura exclaimed and then aimed her bow at him and stopped herself from looking at him. "S-Sorry about this!" She said and released the bow, hitting Lava Piranha who was a bit preoccupied with Kamui and Bow.

"Ah! So you _do_ have potential!" Lava Piranha said. "But your potential is as large as your bravery, which there isn't any to begin with!" He said and breathed fire right at Sakura as she screamed, but Effie got in the way and blocked it with her shield.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Effie said, throwing her lance like a javelin and it went right through Lava Piranha's neck-vine as he screamed in agony before sinking into the lava below.

 **End BGM**

"Is it over?" Ruby asked.

"Yup!" Elise grinned as Arthur picked up Effie's lance and tossed it to her.

"Thank you." Effie said.

"I-I can't believe we did it." Sakura said.

"Alright, let's go find that Star Spirit and-" The place rumbled and interrupting Weiss, and then Lava Piranha came out, and was on fire.

 **BGM:** **Go, Mario, Go! Phase 2 (Paper Mario)**

"BLECK HYUCK HYUCK YUCK! I'M NOT DONE YET, FOOLS!" Lava Piranha cackled and breathed fire at them, forcing them to dodge the attacks. Weiss quickly made glyphs and fired icicles on the Lava Piranha, and while it did hurt him, he laughed it off as the Lava Buds summoned Petit Piranhas before launching fireballs.

"Wah!" Elise yelped as she tried to avoid the fireballs and then growled. "Alright, that's it!" She said and then pulled out a tome. "Moonlight!"

"Good call on that!" Hana said as she ran over and slashed him repeatedly before jumping away from a fireball while Subaki was avoiding the fireballs on his Pegasus before he repeatedly stabbed the head before getting back to a safe distance.

"Never fear! I will help you in this endeavor!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Kolorado coming in hot. "YAAAAAAAH!" He yelled… and then he fell into the lava. "YOOOW OW OW OW OOOOOW!" He yelled and then hopped out. "Sorry, ol' chaps! I've done all I could!" He said and took off.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hana yelled before getting slapped away by the Lava Piranha, dropping her sword in the process. "Ooof!"

"Hana!" Sakura called and went to heal her, but Lava Piranha breathed fire right at Sakura's direction, but Weiss blocked with an ice barrier and then Ruby jumped up on the ice and slashed the Lava Piranha as Kamui and Arthur were behind the Piranha and slashed it several times while Sakura healed up Hana.

"Thanks…" Hana smiled and reached for her sword. "…Wait a minute, where's my sword?"

"Bleck hyuck hyuck yuck! How boring, the princess is doing nothing but healing… and those arrows aren't doing justice either!"

Sakura noticed the sword as it was dangerously close to the Lava Piranha as she gulped. "I'll go get it!" She said and went toward it.

"Lady Sakura, wait!"

"Cover me!"

"Right!" Hana nodded. _With WHAT, though?_ She thought.

"Hah!" Ruby yelled, using her semblance and activated her Ruby Palm, shooting at the Lava Piranha from behind, but the Lava Piranha turned around and smacked her away toward the lava. "Ooof!" She grunted, but luckily Subaki flew in and caught her. "Thanks!"

Sakura quickly made it to the sword. "I got it!" She said as Lava Piranha turned to her. "Eeep!"

"Lady Sakura, I'm coming!" Hana said, but one of the Lava Buds threw a fireball and hit Hana. "Gah!"

"Argh! I'd be helping her if it weren't for these Petit Piranhas!" Sushie complained as Bow and the Bros were preoccupied with them.

"Just stay focused!" Bow said, slapping them away with her fan.

"Well well well, what are you gonna do with that sword?" Lava Piranha asked. "Give yourself a manicure with it?"

"N-no!"

"Well, don't just stand there, use it on me!" Lava Piranha exclaimed, then noticed her shaking legs. "Or, are you too scared?"

"I-I'm not!"

"You're just a cowardly girl who only uses potshots with that bow of yours!" He kept taunting as Sakura teared up hearing this. "What's the matter, you cry baby? Does the truth hurt? Bleck hyuck hyuck yuck!"

"Sakura! Don't listen to him!" Elise said, healing up Arthur… only to get pelted with fireballs. "AGH!"

"ELISE!" Sakura shrieked.

"You gonna stand up to your friends or do I have to go and kill them all? Oh wait, you already know the answer because YOU ARE USELESS! That's what your family thinks… if you have any!"

"I-I'm not useless and my family… doesn't think I'm useless either!"

"Aww, they're just saying that to make you feel better, but in reality, they all think that!"

"No, they don't!" Hana said, holding on to her arm. "Her family loves her… her friends love her… and so do her retainers… like me!"

"And me!" Subaki said, coming in to chop him up but Lava Piranha pelted him _and_ Hana with fireballs before turning around and doing the same to the others.

"Make your choice, useless brat! It's either me or them!"

"I'm… I'm not… going to let you kill them!" Sakura said, pointing Hana's sword at Lava Piranha.

"Really? Because it seems you are! You know what you are? You're a useless brat and your family doesn't even care about you! They'd be more than happy to throw you to the streets!"

"Urgh…! Don't listen to him!" Kamui said and dodged a fireball.

"Sh-shut up…" Sakura quietly said, tearing up hard with tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, it's the truth, little one! Your friends, family and retainers are all gonna die and it'll be your fault! Oh, look at me, I'm a dainty little girl who'll do nothing but watch her family and friends die before her! Useless! Useless! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! And you wanna know what else?! No one. Loves. You."

"Shut up…" Sakura kept saying it over and over again while he was bad mouthing her… until eventually… something inside her snapped. "SHUT UP… SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" She screamed and slashed Lava Piranha.

"Argh!"

Sakura kept attack him over and over while screaming bloody murder at him while everyone else looked on in shock while Lava Piranha fell over… but Sakura wasn't done yet… she kept impaling him repeatedly in the head.

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Elise yelled.

"Sakura, snap out of it!" Ruby said.

"Lady Sakura!" Hana ran over and grabbed a hold of her from behind. "Get a hold of yourself!" She exclaimed as Sakura kept screaming with tears running down her cheeks. "Snap out of it, please!" She pleaded. "…For the love of Naga, Sakura!" She cried when the sword was shot out of Sakura's hands thanks to Blake.

To their surprise, Sakura reached for the already-dead Lava Piranha and tried to strangle it, but Hana quickly got around her and tried to push her away as Sakura kept screaming and saying "Let me go! I'm not finished with him yet!"

"…Forgive me…" Hana whispered and then slapped Sakura's cheek hard enough to have her snap out of it.

 **End BGM**

"Wh-what…?" Sakura whispered as she saw what she did. "Oh… oh gods… wh-what have I done?!"

Hana sighed. "You went a bit… crazy."

"And you didn't stop me?!" Sakura cried. "I… I murdered someone and… and…"

"Hey, it's okay. It's all over now." Hana said. "…Besides, you didn't actually _kill_ someone, it was mostly a plant. I believe that's way different." She said, but Sakura trembled.

"Oh gods… I… I…"

Hana hugged her. "It's alright… it's all over." She whispered as Elise came over and hugged her too, followed by Subaki, Kamui, Arthur and Effie… while Yang kicked the Lava Piranha's head into the lava.

"That's that." Yang said.

"Um… sorry for slapping you…" Hana whispered as she retrieved her sword.

"I-it's alright… you had to do what you had to do…" Sakura quietly said.

"Well… I don't know about you, but what you did was awesome!" Elise grinned. "Seriously, I haven't seen _anyone_ go insane like that!"

"…I doubt it was awesome…" Sakura sighed.

"Oh, don't feel too bad!" A voice said as they turned to see Misstar, a pink Star Spirit with a gold ribbon, floating over to them as Mario touched the card. "We all have our breaking points. It's perfectly natural if you snapped."

"…I don't like it though…"

"Well, we can put this all behind us." Mario said.

"Right." Luigi nodded.

"Well, all's well that ends well!" Ruby smiled.

 _Meanwhile, at Peach's Cas-_

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Weiss yelled, flailing her arms and looked at the screen. "We can't just turn the scene over to Peach right now!"

"Weiss, why are you breaking the fourth wall? It's totally out of character for you." Ruby said.

"First of all, everyone's been breaking the fourth wall! I was bound to do it some time! And excuse me for interrupting, but wasn't it said that the volcano was about to erupt at any second?!" Weiss said… and right on cue, the volcano started rumbling.

 **BGM: Vs. Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

"Uh oh!" Elise exclaimed.

"Quick! Go go go go!" Misstar said.

"Coming through!" Kolorado ran over as they quickly ran over to the other side and climbed up the stairs… only Kolorado looked behind. "I'll be right back, I'm getting the treasure!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Hana exclaimed, as the volcano rumbled harder.

"Ack! It's probably just kids playing with fireworks!" Kolorado said and then went down… and got burned. "YOW! What's this… lava?!"

"Ah geez, we're trapped!" Ruby exclaimed as Effie noticed a crack in the wall.

"No, we're not!" Effie said, punching the crack to make a hole in the wall as they quickly ran into it as the lava was quickly catching up to them only to reach a dead end… and there was a treasure chest right on top, and on the way up was the only way out.

"The treasure!" Kolorado exclaimed.

"Quick, get on my Pegasus!" Subaki said as Sakura, Elise and Hana got on while Kamui transformed into her dragon form.

 _"Anyone getting on?"_ Kamui asked as the Mario Bros and RWBY hopped on while Bow held on to Sushie.

"No! No! I'm not leaving until I get this treasure!" Kolorado said.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Misstar groaned as she grabbed Kolorado as they flew up right as the lava reached them and then it built up quickly behind them… but luckily, they made it out of the volcano right as it blew up on them as they landed safely.

 **End BGM**

"My beautiful treasure… it's gone… forever…!" Kolorado whined. "Now I'll never be able to get it!"

"…Alright, THAT'S IT!" Hana said right before Misstar was about to say something as she walked straight to Kolorado. "Hey!"

Kolorado turned to her. "Yes?" He asked… and then Hana slapped him. "OW!"

"You are so unbelievable, it's not even funny!" Hana started. "All you care about is 'treasure' this and 'treasure' that! Your lust for this _ONE_ item is unreal, so much so that you nearly got killed a load of times! You never thought about your health, you only cared about treasure! And you didn't think about us either! You were only worried about what was in that treasure box. If anything, the greatest treasure of all is your own life, so you might as well treasure it, because one day, NO ONE will know where you are and by the time they find you, it'll be too late because you'll be LONG dead lusting over this treasure!"

Hana then grabbed him by the collar. "Now you listen to me, you treasure happy Koopa. You either stop this lust for treasure right now, or so help me, you are gonna regret it in the long run! Because like I said, the greatest treasure of all is your own life."

"Th-that's not entirely true! My greatest treasure is my wife!"

"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU TREASURING HER INSTEAD, YOU NUMBSKULL?!" Hana yelled. "I've the most patient Samurai out there-"

"I wouldn't call you patient." Subaki snickered.

"I'll get to you later, buddy." She glared before glaring back at Kolorado. "-But with _you_ and your lust for treasure, you've been doing NOTHING but testing my patience and getting yourself nearly killed with all this!"

She then shoved him down. "Now you better treasure your wife, because one of these days, you're gonna come back home and she won't be home, either in the hospital _or worse._ All because you worry her sick over these pointless treasure hunts! Your wife is the greatest treasure there is, so you better start treasuring her or so help me, I will _drag_ you back to your home myself! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"B-but-"

"NO BUTS!"

Kolorado sighed. "…I guess I do need to spend time with the missus more often. I think I need to do that more…" He said as he got back up. "I'm a changed Koopa. Now, back to Koopa Village! ONWARD!"

 **THUD!**

What had fallen in front of him… was the treasure chest. "AHA! IT'S SAFE!" He cheered, causing Hana to facepalm as Kolorado pulled out a vase. "Ah… that's more like it!" He said. "Now… starting _now,_ I'll be home more often! ONWARD!"

"Oi vey…" Hana grumbled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Misstar said.

"Well, I guess we can change scenes now…" Weiss said.

* * *

 _Right, um… at Peach's Castle!_

 **BGM: Princess in Distress (Paper Mario)**

"Zzzz…" A Koopatrol snoozed away as Peach opened the door.

"Oh good, he's asleep." Peach grinned as she snuck out with Tiki and Twink.

"You sure you heard something?" Tiki asked.

"Yeah." Peach nodded as they snuck around the castle before finding the correct door as they heard chattering and yelling.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Twink asked.

"Yeah, I'm with Twink." Tiki said.

"Hey, I can't help but be curious!" Peach said as they walked in… to see a Koopatrol and two Hammer Bros.

"And I'm telling YOU that we need one more player!"

"Well, no one else wants to play!" The Koopatrol protested.

"What are you guys playing?" Peach asked as they turned.

"Ack! Peach and Tiki are here?!" The Koopatrol exclaimed.

"Wait! One of them can play!" Hammer Bro said. "After all, we need another player."

"I vote Tiki! She's more beautiful than Peach! …Uh, no offense." The other Hammer Bro said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Even I think Palutena is prettier than I am." Peach said while Tiki was blushing.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Tiki asked in surprise.

"…I change my mind about the vote! I never thought Peach was so humble!"

"Hey!"

"Your vote was already casted." Koopatrol said.

"Crud!"

"I vote for a cosmic space princess!" Hammer Bro said.

"…You have GOT to let that go. She ain't real."

"Oh, ye of little faith!"

"The only princess here is Peach, so you voted for Peach… as do I." Koopatrol said.

"Alright, let's do this!" The Hammer Bro said as they went into an impromptu game show-like arena.

"Oh… I thought they were playing Smash on the Wii U." Twink said.

"That's what I was thinking." Tiki said.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Quiz: Challenge (Miitopia)**

"Alright, welcome to the 64th annual quiz show!"

 _When was the first one on the air?_ Peach wondered.

"Alright, first to get as many points as possible in under the minute wins!" The Koopatrol said. "Alright, first question: Who is Mario's favorite gal in the whole wide world? Is it A: Pauline. B: Princess Peach. Or C: Birdo?"

Peach answered. "It's me… hopefully."

"Correct!"

Peach blushed with a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness._

"Next question: Where is the next Star Spirit located? Is it A: Hooktail Castle. B: Hyrule or C: Flower Fields?"

"Flower Fields!" Hammer Bro said.

"Correct! Next question: Where did Nyx live before she was forced to move? Was it: A: Gusty Gulch. B: New Donk City. Or C: Ylisse?"

Peach answered. "I believe she said Gusty Gulch."

"Correct! Next question: How do you get to Flower Fields? A: Take a train. B: Get the Bub-ulb seeds from different parts of the area, or C: Ask some guy who digs up graves in a graveyard for a living?"

Peach answered. "I know this one. You get the Bub-ulb seeds from different parts of the area. You can get there by walking or catching a train, but everyone likes to use the shortcut that's warp piping to Flower Fields. However, due to some flowers withering, it's been sealed for now."

"Correct! Wow, you sure know your stuff."

"I do run this kingdom after all." Peach giggled.

 _Oh, why wasn't I born royally…_ A Hammer Bro thought to himself.

"Next question: Who is Ruby Rose's boyfriend? A: Pit. B: Waluigi. Or C: Link?"

"Waluigi!" The second Hammer Bro answered.

"Wrong!"

Peach smiled. "It's Pit."

"Correct!"

"Eh? Someone actually has a thing for the knuckleheaded angel? I thought he and Palutena had a thing." The Hammer Bro asked.

"Where were you during Uprising?" The first asked.

"Sleeping!"

"Oh, we just have room for one final question. Who is the boss of the Flower Fields? Is it A: Validar. B: Huff 'n Puff. Or C: Ganondorf?"

"Hufflepuff! Er, I mean, Huff 'n Puff!" The Hammer Bro quickly said.

"Correct! And we are out of time! Peach has the most points! She is the winner!"

 **End BGM**

"Wahoo! Go Peach!" Tiki clapped as Twink cheered.

"And here's your prize! The Sneaky Parasol!" Koopatrol said, giving her the Sneaky Parasol.

"Oooh, I've heard about this!" Peach grinned. "Thanks!" She said… and then the doors slammed open.

"What the heck is going on in here!"

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Oh, we just wrapped up our quiz show."

"Oh, you did? And you didn't invite me? I'm great at quizzes!" Bowser said. "…Another thing, why is SHE out here?"

"Can't a prisoner have some fun too?" Peach asked.

"She _did_ win against a few of our men. She's pretty smart." The Koopatrol said.

"…Really, is that so?" Bowser asked and shoved Peach back into the booth.

"Ooof!"

"We'll see who's the smarter one! This blondie or yours truly!" Bowser said. "I'm the smartest Koopa there is, there's no _way_ I'll lose to _this_ lady!"

"…Oh, you're on." Peach said. "Give us your best shot!"

"…Right. Anyway, let's do another round!"

* * *

 _One obvious outcome later…_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Bowser yelled. "How could I lose against the princess?!"

"I may not overpower you physically, Bowser… but I can beat you mentally. I believe the saying is 'brains over brawn'."

"NO, IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND! GIVE ME ANOTHER ROUND!"

"…Okay then…"

* * *

 _Another obvious outcome later…_

"GRRRR!"

"Try all you like Bowser. You're not going to win." Peach said as she walked away… but Bowser grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't! You're NOT leaving to your room until I beat you for once! HEY TORCHWICK!"

Roman walked in. "Yo."

"Come join us! Maybe together we'll beat Peach in this quiz!"

"Having trouble against her? I'll join you!"

* * *

 _Another outcome later…_

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Roman yelled.

Peach smirked. "Two is better than one? Yeah, no."

"Okay, you're obviously cheating!" Roman growled.

"No, I'm just smarter than the Koopa King and a criminal like you."

"…Give us another round! We're not leaving until we beat her!"

"YEAH!" Bowser yelled.

The Koopatrol sweatdropped. "Can I go home?"

"NO!"

"I was afraid of that."

Tiki sighed. "I'm afraid we're gonna be here for a while."

"Yup…" Tiki nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Away from the sore losers…_

"Alright, we ready to go?" Mario asked as they were back on Wailord.

"Yup!" Kamui nodded.

"Let's go!" Ruby said.

"Let us cruise off!" Kolorado said.

"Waaaaaaail!" Wailord cried as they set off.

 **BGM: The Great Sea (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD)**

"Wahoo! This is awesome!" Elise grinned and as they disappeared… Jr. Troopa hopped up on the shore.

"Phew! I swam the entire way! NOW FACE ME, MAR-…I…o…" Jr. Troopa's eyes widened as he saw the gang cruising off on the Wailord. "Hey… HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" He yelled as he dove back in the water and chased after them.

"Wake me up when we're there." Mario said as he turned around and rested on his back and slept, putting his cap over his eyes.

"I'm with ya there." Luigi said and joined him while everyone else kicked back and relaxed... while Affectio popped out of Luigi's hat and snuggled right next to Luigi, not that he didn't mind.

"…Aww, I didn't get any snacks." Effie complained while just behind them, Jr. Troopa panted and stopped to catch his breath.

"I… won't… give up… easily!"

"Shar…"

"Huh?" Jr. Troopa turned to see three shark fins swimming around him, and one of them poked its head out.

"Shar!"

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SHARPEDO!" Jr. Troopa screamed and quickly bolted with the Sharpedo following him, as he bolted past Wailord.

"…Hmm?" Hana opened her eyes as she was meditating to see Jr. Troopa swim past them as the Sharpedo followed him. "…Eh." She shrugged and continued to meditate while Sakura and Elise looked into the water and saw some friendly Finneon and Luvdisc as they waved at them.

"Oh, Sakura! Look at that!" Elise pointed out in the distance as Sakura looked to see some Mantine swimming near them.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked ahead. "Elise!"

"Huh?" Elise turned her head to see a Kyogre breaching out of the water. "Ooooh! What's that?" She asked as the Kyogre disappeared into the water. "Aww… it's gone." She pouted.

* * *

 _Back at the Mushroom Kingdom…_

Jr. Troopa hopped back onto the pier… but he was still running. "HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEELP! KILLER SHAAAARKS!" He screamed as he ran all the way back to his playground while the Sharpedo disappeared into the water.

"…I think he's been playing in the sun too much." A Toad said.

"Yup." Another Toad nodded as the Wailord pulled up to the docks.

 **End BGM**

"Thank you!" Mario waved as the Wailord said nothing and then disappeared into the water.

"Hey you guys!" A voice called out to them to see Hinoka with Percy.

"Ma! Pa!" Percy waved as Effie and Arthur smiled and hugged their son.

"Aww!" Elise giggled… while Sakura hugged Hinoka tightly.

"Hey, miss me?" Hinoka asked with a smile.

"Hinoka… am I… useless?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Hinoka asked.

"It's a long story." Hana said as Sakura explained what was said to her.

"…And I missed it all." She muttered. "If I was there, I'd twist that Piranha Plant's neck into several million knots before I killed it." She said. "Sakura, you're just as useful to everyone in our family and friends, and we're not lying. We love you no matter what!"

Sakura teared up. "Oh… Hinoka… thank you!" She sobbed and continued to hug her.

Hinoka chuckled. "Come on, I know something that'll cheer you up."

"Wh-what's that?"

Hinoka smiled. "Frozen yogurt! I discovered it in the middle of Toad Town! It's apparently run by a Shy Guy, come on!"

"Oh, I'd love some." Sakura smiled as they walked off.

"Hang on you guys, I'm coming too!" Elise said.

"I heard yogurt! I'm coming too!" Effie chased after them, with the other retainers, plus one child, going after them.

"Well, I guess we find the next Star Spirit." Mario said as they were all alone.

"Right." Kamui nodded as they walked off… and then they bumped into Twink.

"Oh, hey guys!" Twink said.

 **BGM: Twink's Theme (Paper Mario)**

"Oh, come to tell us where the next Star Spirit is?" Blake asked.

"Yeah… and to get away from what's going on at the castle."

"Oh? What's going on over there?" Mario asked.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _At Peach's castle…_

"The Lake Kingdom!" Bowser and Roman said.

"Nope…"

"The sparkly fizzy water is in the Seaside Kingdom." Peach said. "I should know, that's where my first date with Mario was."

"Correct!"

"OH, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"And Peach wins… for the 100th time… can I go home now?"

"NO!"

"…Kill me now…"

Peach sighed in boredom. "I'd rather be hanging out in my room right now." She said, watching Tiki take a comfortable nap. _I envy you…_

* * *

 _Back in Toad Town…_

 **Resume BGM**

"You don't want to know." Twink said. "Anyway, the next Star Spirit is in the Flower Fields."

"Oh, cool!" Luigi grinned.

"Have fun… I'm gonna see if they're finished yet." Twink said as he flew off.

 **End BGM**

"So..." Ruby began. "How do we get to Flower Fields?"

"I know a shortcut, come on!" Mario said as they went to the Toad Town Square and found a flower garden as Mario jumped into the warp pipe… and was spat out. "WAAAH!" He yelled and landed on his back. "Ooof!"

"What the…?!" Luigi exclaimed in surprise.

"Ooooh, sorry guys." A female Toad gardener said. "That Warp Pipe is sealed off because unfortunately, we don't have enough Bub-ulb flowers blooming right at this moment, not to mention that some of them migrated to places for unknown reasons."

"What's a Bub-ulb?" Blake asked.

"And why do flowers have to activate a freakin' Warp Pipe?! That doesn't make sense!" Weiss complained.

"RPG logic." The gardener said.

"I know what they look like. Where are they?" Mario asked.

"One of them is somewhere in Toad Town, one of them went to Mt. Rugged, one of them went to Forever Forest and another went to Lavalava Island."

"…We were just THERE!" Yang yelled.

"I can go get them." Mario said. "You guys stick around here, I'll be back before you know it."

"You sure?" Kamui asked.

"Yes." Mario nodded as he took off.

"…Welp, we might as well look around Toad Town while we wait." Yang said.

"Yup." Everyone said in agreement as they wandered around Toad Town as Mario took off to find the Bub-ulbs.

* * *

 **Beware the nice ones. You never know when they'll snap at you.**

 **Also, that awkward moment when you tell your friends you've got this covered and know what you're doing... and then you completely forget that getting to Flower Fields requires getting the four Bub-ulbs in order to _get_ there.**

 **Wah wah...**

 **So anyway, the next chapter is basically getting the four Bub-ulbs! And perhaps a visit to the Master, perhaps? Hehehe...**


	12. Getting the Bub-ulb Seeds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in** **this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Paper Mario)**

"Alright… where in the world is that Bub-ulb?" Mario wondered as he walked around the town and came across a few Toads. "Excuse me, have you seen a Bub-ulb around here?"

"I think I've seen one around the greenhouse." One spoke up.

"Thank you!" Mario said and took off a few blocks where he spotted a few Toads walking out with some flowers in their hands as he then walked into the greenhouse.

"Oh! Mario, I wasn't expecting to see you here!" A female Toad exclaimed in surprise. "Have you taken an interest in planting all of a sudden?"

"No, not really. Have you seen a Bub-ulb around here?"

"A Bub-ulb… hmm, he was here earlier." She said. "I think he was headed over to the docks, saying something about heading over to… Rogueport or whatever it's called."

"Got it. Thanks Green T.!"

"Anytime!" She waved as Mario hurried over to the dock and saw a Bub-ulb wandering over to a small boat.

"Hey!" Mario waved over to him.

"Hmm? Oh, hello. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could have a Bub-ulb seed from you."

"Hmm? Oh, sure!" He nodded as a seed popped out and gave it to him. "Here you go."

"Thank you. Where are you headed to?"

"Going to Rogueport. Visiting a friend over there."

"Oh neat. Have fun!" Mario waved and ran off to the train station.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Warp Pipe (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)**

"Shup!" Affectio cried in amazement.

"Yup, this is our home." Luigi said.

"Shuppet!" Affectio flew around the house while Luigi sat down on the couch.

"Hmm… I think I'll watch some TV while waiting for Mario to return." He said and turned it on. "Hmm… anything good on?" He wondered as he began channel surfing. "Sharpedo Tank, Sushi Week… ew, Crash Titans Go? No thank you. Mushroom Kingdom News. Hmm, what's on the weather?"

 _"Since our main guy is out sick, we brought in a replacement for him for the time being. Take it away! What's the weather like for next week?"_

 _"Sloooooow… Slooooowpoke Slooooooow."_

"Boooooring!" Luigi said as he went back to channel surfing. "Wait, Sonic and Kirby had TV shows? I wonder what those were like."

* * *

 _Several episodes later…_

Luigi got up and stretched. "Phew, I'll get into more of that later." He said as he walked to his room as Affectio followed where he noticed a box full of letters, and a huge pile of letters that were read that Mario should've thrown out a long time ago. "…Ugh, guess I'm doing this." He said as he picked up the pile and a few slipped out from the pile. "Whoops!" He said and then bent down to grab them… but stopped when he noticed something that stood out. Four Smash Symbols and one that had Daisy's symbol.

He put them down and started to read them.

 _"Dear Mario and Luigi – you are hereby invited to the Super Smash Bros tournament where you two and a select few will participate in several matches until one is crowned the winner. Behind this letter is a map that will lead you to the Smash Mansion. Hope to see you here! – Master Hand."_

"Ah, those were the simpler times." Luigi sighed with nostalgia… and then read the next one.

 _"Dear Mario and Luigi – you are re-invited to the next Super Smash Bros tournament! And this time, it has a theme! It is called Melee. Apparently the tournament was loved around the world that I decided to make another one, this time with an even bigger cast! We hope to see you there! – Master Hand._

 _PS: My brother is coming for a visit so… uh… please be careful around him. He's kinda off his medications._

Luigi shuddered, remembering how they met Crazy Hand and how absolutely insane he was, not to mention that he was surprised that Bowser was invited and how things got… hectic from that one incident that shall not be mentioned. He then read the next one.

 _"Dear Mario and Luigi – you are once again re-invited to the next Super Smash Bros tournament! Super Smash Bros Brawl! We're getting so huge since we're inviting everyone, including some military guy and a blue hedgehog! We're going to have lots of fun! What can possibly go wrong? Hope to see you there! – Master Hand."_

Luigi sighed, mentally cursing himself that Master Hand jinxed it. What could possibly go wrong? Well, for starters… Tabuu. He then went to read the final one.

 _"Dear Mario and Luigi – Once more, you are re-invited to the fourth Smash Bros tournament! Can you believe we're on the fourth one already? At this rate, we'll be on the fifth before you know it! Anyway, due to some odd technicalities that we're still trying to figure out (Honestly, I blame Crazy Hand for pushing random buttons, don't tell him I said that!), you might not be able to see some of your old friends, but never fear! You'll make some new friends! Heck, you might be surprised who's coming! Hope to see you there! – Love, Master Hand."_

Luigi sighed. Oh, how he wanted to do the fourth tournament already, but unfortunately… it's been put on hold countless times due to a mythical cosmic space princess who may or may not be real. He chuckled at this, he was hopeful that this princess was real and wondered what she looked like.

He put the Smash letters away and then went to the one that he cherished the most and eagerly read it.

 _"Hey! You might not remember me, but I was that brunette girl at that party, the girl that you talked to and you looked like a nervous wreck? Yeah, that girl. I can't remember if I told you my name, but Peach told me yours. I think Luigi is a great name, it's cute! Whoops, I got sidetracked. My name's Princess Daisy from Sarasaland, but please, call me Daisy. Honestly, I think you're like the greatest guy I've met. I've met tons of guys in my life, but you… there's something about you that I just like but I can't put my finger on it. I mean, between you and that Waluigi freak, I think you're way cuter. Heck, maybe we can hang out some time and get some coffee! I know what you're thinking. I'm out of your league. I'm a princess, you're just a plumber… but you know what? Titles be damned! I want to be friends with a guy like you! I don't care if you're some commoner! If you're a great guy, then you're a great guy! And honestly, if you ever feel like the world is against you and forgets you, then I'll be there with you no matter what. You're not forgettable. You never will be to me. You will always be #1 to me. You're a great guy… and I want to get to know you more. Here's my number, so please call me!_

 _Love, Daisy."_

Luigi's heart fluttered when he reread that message and sighed in happiness. Oh, how he remembered that first kiss with Daisy and how he could easily remember Peach fangirling over the two and Mario giving him a thumbs up, RWBY and their friends congratulating them.

Luigi looked at the letter and quickly put the letter underneath his pillow and proceeded to bring out the shredder and destroyed the rest of the letters and then read the ones he hasn't read while Affectio went and pulled the letter from underneath the pillow.

"Shup?" He wondered and read it. "Shup!" He smiled.

Junk, junk, something about revenge from the Koopa Bros, junk, junk, a thank you letter from Koopa Village about the Fuzzy problem, junk, revenge from Jr. Troopa, it was mostly junk.

He started to shred them all and then he looked around, shifted his eyes from side to side and then pulled off a painting of him and his brother as a door underneath the floor opened up as he put the painting to the side and jumped down to a secret room, as there was a table, a lantern and a diary.

Luigi turned it on and grabbed his pen and began to write.

 _"Dear diary."_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Mario…_

 **BGM: Mt. Rugged (Paper Mario)**

"Now let's see… where is he…" Mario wondered as he walked around the mountain while being wary of the Monty Moles that were eying him.

It was then that he noticed a few Hammer Bros walking by somewhere as he curiously followed them, and as he did, he peeked from the corner to see the Hammer Bros playing Whack-a-mole against a Whacka.

"Tell us where they are!"

"Ow! Please, I don't know!"

"TELL US HOW TO GET THOSE STAR SPIRITS FROM MARIO AND HIS FRIENDS!"

The Hammer Bro whacked him on the head again.

"Wack-ow! I don't KNOW!"

This angered Mario greatly. He was aware of how the Wacka population were going extinct over these highly priced Wacka Bumps, and no matter how many times Peach protested against this and made a law that hunting Wackas in the kingdom are illegal, there are some people out there who flat out ignore it and continue hunting them.

And Mario couldn't just let this poor Wacka be killed.

"Star Spirits, please answer my call…" Mario called out to them and then Mamar showed up.

"Hey, what seems to be the problem?" Mamar asked as Mario pointed to the Hammer Bros. "Oh my goodness! These Wackas are critically endangered!" She cried and then growled as she flew over to them and quietly sang a lullaby to put the three Hammer Bros to sleep… and then Mario came in and hammered them away.

"…Oh! Thank you!" The Wacka cried in happiness as he was severely beat up and looked like he was on death's door.

"…I am not leaving this poor creature here." Mamar said and telepathically called another Star Spirit as Misstar showed up.

"Hello!" Misstar said and saw what was going on. "Oh!" She floated on over to the poor thing and kissed him on the forehead, as they watched the Wacka's wounds fully healing.

"Ah… much better, thank you!" The Wacka smiled as he went back underground.

"Call us if you need anything else!" Mamar said as they disappeared as Mario smiled.

"Well, that's quite heroic on what you did." A voice said as a Bub-ulb came over.

"You saw it all?"

"Yup." The Bub-ulb nodded. "Good thing you came here at the right time."

"I was actually looking for you." Mario said and explained it to him.

"Ah, say no more!" The Bub-ulb said and handed him over a seed. "Take care!" He said and walked off as Mario headed off to the Forever Forest with a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Ruby…_

Ruby hummed to herself as she wandered around Toad Town, looking around and smiling happily before sighing. "Oh, I wonder how Peach is doing. Hope she's alright." She said as she continued to hum and made a turn. "Oh, I'm sure she's alright." She smiled and continued to hum.

Her humming was cut short when she walked into a dark and dreary place. "…Huh… I don't remember this part of town."

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice asked as she turned to see a few sleazy Toads and Koopas walking toward her. "Seems like Red Riding Hood lost her way home!"

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Um… I think I made a wrong turn." Ruby said as she turned around… only to bump into something. "OOOF!" She fell to the ground and saw a Sumo Bro in front of her. "Oh… uh… hi…"

"You came to the wrong neighborhood girly." The Sumo Bro said. "This is _our_ joint."

"Um… can't you let me pass? I just made a wrong turn."

"Oh no, once somebody comes into our neighborhood, nobody goes out unscathed." A Koopa said, bringing out a mace.

"Ooooh! That's a big mace!" Ruby grinned, immediately in fangirl mode.

"Man, you're dense!" He said. "We're going to brutally maim you!"

"…Uh, why? I thought the Mushroom Kingdom was full of love and happiness." Ruby said as everyone laughed at this.

"Oh, looks like we got ourselves an innocent one boys! This is gonna be fun!"

"The Mushroom Kingdom isn't all sunshine and rainbows, girly. You wandered into a neighborhood that lives the thug life and does whatever they please! The Mushroom Kingdom is all love and happiness? Then explain the black market over here! Full of deadly weapons that we use to either rob… or kill." A Toad said. "In fact, we plan on overthrowing our airheaded princess!"

Ruby gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but we are and you can't stop us girly!" A Koopa said with a smirk.

"Get her!"

Ruby clenched her fists. "I won't let you." She said, quickly bringing out her Crescent Rose and also activating her Rose Palm.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh, that's adorable!" A Goomba said as they charged her as she quickly slashed them away and then she kicked the Goomba into a few Toads as she aimed her scythe at the Toads and pulled the trigger, but they blocked with some shields that they have and tried to ram into her but she knocked them away with a blast from her Rose Palm.

A Koopa got in his shell and went straight for her, knocking her in the back. "Agh!" She cried as she fell over as the Koopa got on top of her and raised a bat up in the air.

"Nighty night!" He grinned maliciously and proceeded to swing it down… when suddenly a gunshot was heard and the bat fell out of his hands. "What the?!"

"Back away from the pipsqueak." A voice said as they turned to see a man with another scythe.

"Oh great, another guy!"

"Get him!"

"HAAAAAAAAH!" The Koopa with the mace yelled, but the man blocked it and proceeded to slash him to the side to knock him out and then he ran over and knocked out the Toads and the Goombas away.

"You took out my men! How dare you!" The Sumo Bro growled and proceeded to slam his foot into the ground to paralyze him as he threw a hammer right at him, but the man quickly recovered and deflected it as he ran up and quickly turned to the side before the Sumo Bro could lay a punch and then got behind the Sumo Bro with the scythe pointed to his neck.

"Now, you either let the pipsqueak go and you and your rotten dirtbags live to see another day… or I'm afraid that I'll be shedding some blood in this alleyway." He said. "What do you say?"

"Nngh… you really think you can scare me?"

"Look what I did to your men. I can do far worse with you."

"…You bastard…" The Sumo Bro growled. "…We'll let you live for now, but if you and that pipqueak ever show up in this part of town again, I won't be so merciful!" He said as he elbowed the man and walked off while dragged away his crew.

 **End BGM**

"Nngh… ow…" Ruby groaned.

"You alright there, pipsqueak?" The man asked, reaching out his hand to her.

 _That voice…_ Ruby thought as she looked up and gasped. "UNCLE QROW!" She squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa! I'll take that as a yes."

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Thought I'd drop by the Mushroom Kingdom and see the sights, grab a drink… see some ladies-"

"Your usual stuff?"

"Pretty much." Qrow chuckled. "What are you doing in an alleyway like this?"

"I… made a wrong turn."

Qrow laughed. "Don't we all?" He chuckled as they walked out of the alleyway and found a bench to sit down on. "You look kinda down."

"Yeah… I mean, I thought this kingdom was all nice and friendly… but…"

"Ah, I get ya. No town is ever sunshine and rainbows. Not even this beautiful kingdom. It may look peaceful, but honestly, there's always a place in every town or kingdom that has a bad neighborhood with bad eggs, thugs, and possibly a few black markets."

"The Mushroom Kingdom has a couple from what I just heard."

Qrow took out his flask and took a drink. "Yup… not even this place is all innocent." He said. "…So, I heard the castle got uprooted."

"Yeah, and we're trying to save Peach from that."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Qrow said as he got up and chuckled. "Welp… it's been fun catching up to you, but I've got somewhere to be."

"Can't you stay a bit longer? How did you find me in that alleyway?"

"I heard the sounds of gunfire and I immediately recognized who it belonged to." Qrow explained. "And now, I've got someplace else to be." He said. "Catch you later, kiddo."

"See ya, uncle Qrow." Ruby waved as Qrow walked off.

"Oh, and by the way." He turned to her. "Tell that angel friend of yours I said hi."

"Huh? You know Pit? How do you know we're dating?"

Qrow chuckled. "You pick up on these things when you're at the local bar. Honestly, you two sound like the perfect couple. Later." He said with a wave and walked off.

"…Wow…" Ruby whispered as she watched him walk off.

 _Here's hoping Tai approves of the relationship._ Qrow thought to himself as he kept walking.

* * *

 _Back with Mario…_

 **BGM: Forever Forest (Paper Mario)**

"Hmm, where is he?" Mario wondered as he wandered around the forest and hammering some Fuzzies away, going through the right paths, though it was a bit trickier without Nyx around to guide them through the forest, but he kept pressing on until he soon found himself in a clearing.

"Hmm, did I make a wrong turn?" He wondered.

"Oh, a customer!" A voice exclaimed as he turned to see Anna in the forest. "I haven't had one in ages!"

"Oh hello. Have you seen a Bub-ulb?"

"What's a Bub-ulb?" Anna asked as Mario explained what it looked like. "Oh! I saw him wandering around. Last time I saw him he went that way." She said, pointing to the direction that he went.

"Thanks!" Mario waved and ran off.

"Wait… you're not gonna buy anything? Come on! At least buy something! …No one really comes here! Come on, help a friend out!"

Mario ignored her as he kept looking around until he eventually came across a Bub-ulb walking around. "Hey!"

"Oh, hello! I seem to be lost in this forest. I think I'd be better off in Toad Town."

"Ya think?" Mario chuckled as they walked around until they found the right path back to Toad Town.

"Thank you." The Bub-ulb said, giving him a Bub-ulb seed in gratitude and wandered off.

"Alright… now I just need the one in Lavalava island!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Yang…_

"Come on, is that the best you got?" Yang asked with a smirk, watching both Lee and Chan KO'd on the ground.

"Hmm, you are indeed strong… but are you strong enough to face me, I wonder." The Master mused, stroking his beard.

"I'm not sure if it's right to fight you." Yang said. "It would feel wrong to fight an old man."

"Ah, yes, it would seem right to not take down an old man such as me." The Master said. "However, looks can be deceiving."

"What do you even mea-" The Master quickly got to her and punched her in the gut to knock her into a wall.

"That is what I mean, young one."

Yang got up, glaring at him. "Alright, old man…" She said, punching her fists together.

 **BGM: I Burn (RWBY)**

"You're going DOWN!"

The Master said nothing, but got into a position with a 'come at me' taunt.

Yang launched herself over to him, letting out a war cry and punching him, but he quickly blocked with his hand and punched her in the gut and did a side kick to knock her back. "Grrr!" Yang growled and then punched the air, shooting The Master repeatedly who blocked each shot with his hands repeatedly as he ran over to punch her again.

Yang jumped above him and punched the air, hitting The Master in the back before landing on the ground behind him, but as she turned around, the Master was right there and did a sweep kick to knock her down, but Yang caught her fall with her hands and kicked The Master to the side.

The Master brushed it off and smirked, jumping over and tried to kick her in the face, but she grabbed his foot and threw him to a wall where she fired shots from her gauntlets repeatedly and proceeded to jump back. The Master shook it off and ran over to her and punched her, but she dodged and used an uppercut to knock him into the air and fired a shot at him, which hit him as he fell to the ground and then landed on his back, but he quickly recovered.

"Hmm, impressive… but…" He closed his eyes as he suddenly turned golden. "I'm just getting started!"

"So am I!" Yang said, summoning the Xiao Long Arm and then they both ran toward each other, punching each other both in the face with their attacks as they were launched back as Yang jumped over and punched the ground, but The Master jumped back in time, luckily jumping over the shockwave in time.

The both of them went over to each other and proceeded to punch each other repeatedly, both of them hitting their fists, but then The Master finally blocked her punches and then sweep kicked her to the ground and then did a roundhouse kick to knock her to the wall.

Yang got back up and her eyes went red, glaring hard at The Master and quickly let out a war cry where The Master quickly dodged her attacks before Yang got a good hit in his gut and sent him flying where she let out another shot to hit him, but he anticipated this and quickly recovered and blocked it with his palm and then threw it to the side and then landed… only to receive a knee to the gut and got hit to a wall.

"Had enough?!" Yang asked.

"Foolish child." The Master said as he got up. "I'm only using half of my power!" He said, as a golden aura surrounded him. "…And now I'm using ALL of my power!"

Yang clenched her fists. She didn't show it, but something about the aura made her feel uneasy… and afraid. "Should I be impressed?!" She said and then ran over to him, but he disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Huh?!"

The Master had quickly ran behind her and proceeded to kick her in the back to knock her to a wall. "GAH!" Yang cried as she got back up and then ran over to him, ready to punch him, but The Master blocked with one hand.

"This battle is over!" He said, using an uppercut to knock her high into the air and jumped up in the air and scissor kicked Yang back to the ground, KO'ing her on the spot.

 **End BGM**

The Master landed on the ground, turning back to normal. "I haven't felt alive in ages…" He chuckled. "You are powerful, I will give you that… but you are also very reckless. One of these days, you might get yourself killed over this. You must think before you act, otherwise… you may do something you may regret. I advise that you use different moves before you recklessly charge in. That is all I will advise." He said.

"Nnngh…" Yang groaned as she sat up. "I… I understand…" She winced.

"You are a remarkable fighter and you have lots of potential. Let's hope you continue to be a remarkable fighter as you were before." He said. "And when you're ready, come find me. I'm always ready for a rematch."

"Right." Yang nodded and then walked out of the dojo and then brought out her scroll, calling someone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey Ryu, it's me."

 _"Ah, Yang. You need something?"_

"Yeah… I need help with more training. I got the Shoryuken down, but I want to do something else."

 _"And what might that be?"_

"Well… I was thinking of… what's that blue fireball called?"

 _"The Hadoken?"_ Ryu asked before chuckling. _"Sure, I'm more than willing to teach you this."_

"Do you want me to drop by the Smash Mansion?"

 _"Actually, I have a better idea…"_

* * *

 _Back with Mario…_

 **BGM: Jade Jungle (Paper Mario)**

"Ah, here we are!" Mario said as he had walked over to the Bub-ulb. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Bub-ulb seed."

"Oh? Sorry, I don't have it." He apologized. "Some scavenger Koopa came by and took it before he left." He said as Mario anime fell at this. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Mario said as he walked back. "Mama mia…" He sighed. "Darn it, Kolorado!" He complained and walked off, grumbling… when all of a sudden, the ground rumbled. "Whoa, is the volcano erupting again?!" He asked in surprise… when he saw a blue Warp Pipe growing from the ground and then Weiss and Kamui hopped out with some fried kalimari.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, so _that's_ where this pipe takes us." Weiss said.

"Weiss? Kamui?" Mario asked in surprise.

"Oh, hey Mario!" Kamui waved. "We took care of an Electro Blooper in the Toad Town sewers!" She said.

"Yeah, and apparently I turned it into fried kalimari after shooting it with fire." Weiss said.

"Want some? It's actually pretty good!" Kamui said.

"It's surprisingly better than what we have back at my home." Weiss said.

"Hmm, I'll pass for now."

"Alright." Weiss nodded, putting it away.

"So, what are you up to?" Kamui asked.

"Going back to Koopa Village."

"Huh? Why Koopa Village?" Weiss asked.

"Kolorado has the last seed we need." Mario explained, causing Kamui to sweatdrop and Weiss facepalmed.

"Oh, that's convenient!" Weiss complained.

"Well, there _is_ a shortcut." Kamui said, pointing over to the Warp Pipe.

"Thank you. Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Kolorado…_

"Dag nabbit!" Kolorado complained as Elise walked by with her retainers.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Elise asked.

"I can't go back to my village!" Kolorado complained. "All because of that big bad Koopa in the way, charging me!"

"Huh?" Elise wondered as they walked over to Pleasant Path where they saw big, nearly Bowser big, red shell Koopa, with a pair of glasses, in the way.

"It's fine weather today, isn't it? The name's Kent C. Koopa." He introduced himself. "Please remember it, OK?"

"Let Kolorado pass!" Elise said.

"No can do, girlie! If he wants to use this road, he needs to pay me in coins. So sorry, but that's how it is. Unless he pays, no one gets passed!"

"…Alright, fine. What's your price?"

"100 coins… per person."

"WHAT?!" Elise yelled. "Who's got that kind of money on them in their pockets?! That's… that's barbaric!"

"Coins make the world go round. It's all about the money! No money, no getting past! But if you really want to pass, there's always the battle fee; beat me in a fight, and you're free to pass."

"…Fine, then we'll fight you for it." Effie said calmly.

"Oh, you sure about that? I'm a mean fighter!" Kent C. Koopa said.

"Yes." Effie said as she stood up front.

"Dear, are you sure about this?" Arthur asked.

Effie chuckled. "Yes." She said.

"Here I come!" Kent C. Koopa said as he ran toward Effie and attacked her, but she stood still and blocked the attack… and then picked him up as if he were nothing. "Whoa! WHOA! Put me down!"

"See ya!" Effie said and then threw him hard like a javelin as he was launched high into the sky… and a star shined in the background.

"Huh, I didn't know you could see stars in the day!" Elise said.

"All taken care of." Effie said.

"Thank you so much!" Kolorado said and quickly took off back to Koopa Village.

"So… what do you want to do next?" Arthur asked.

"I wanna go to Coconut Mall!" Elise said and then went off running.

"Hey, wait for us!" Effie said as the two went after her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Blake…_

"Huh, so this is where she lives." Blake said and then knocked on the door and then Nyx answered.

"Blake? I didn't know you were a people person… or liked to visit people's homes."

"I've actually been thinking of you after Tubba Blubba. I'm a bit worried."

"Oh, how sweet of you." Nyx said. "Well, come on in, I suppose." She said as Blake walked in.

"Hmm, nice place you got here." Blake said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a book nerd if you couldn't tell." Nyx chuckled.

 _"Psst, are we in the house yet?"_

"Huh? What was that?" Nyx asked.

"Uh… nothing."

"…Blake… tell me the truth."

"Well… alright." Blake said, lifting the back of her shirt and then Bow popped out.

"Phew, it's a bit warm in there!" Bow said.

"…Oh, it's you." Nyx said, her mood already turning sour.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"We've both been worried about you." Blake admitted.

"I see…"

"Come on, you can't be that mad at me." Bow said.

"Oh no, I'm not mad at you." Nyx said. "…I still don't trust you. Not after what your kind did."

"Gee, still holding a grudge? That's too bad." Bow said.

"…Exactly WHY did you bring her here, Blake?"

"Trying to mend the bridge between you two." Blake said. "I thought it'd be a good start right now since… we're not really doing anything right now."

"Oh, I see. But don't expect me to do trust exercises with her."

"Believe me, that's the last thing I'll ever do." Bow said.

"Honestly, I think it'd be best if you left. We have _nothing_ in common and I don't think I'll ever trust a Boo."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong!" Bow said. "We both dislike the Wario Bros, don't we?"

"…That's true."

"Come on, we can talk about them and pour our feelings out to them. It can't be too bad!"

"…I suppose…"

"I'll be right over here." Blake said, sitting down on a chair and watched them… and then she felt something touch her hand as she noticed Black Yoshi nuzzling her hand. "Oh, hey!"

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"…You know, aside from our hatred from the Wario Bros… we don't have much in common…" Nyx said. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Sure, our opposite likes clash and all, but honestly… it's a work in progress." Bow said. "Honestly, I think we can become friends."

"I doubt it…" Nyx quietly said.

"Come on, what do you say?" Bow asked, reaching her hand out as Nyx looked at it and reached for her hand… but she stopped herself as she was inches from Bow's stubby arm.

"…It'll never work out." Nyx said with a sigh.

"Ah, but you were close to shaking hands with me. We're getting close!"

"…I honestly doubt it."

"Well… hopefully we'll get through this." Bow said.

Blake stood back up after petting Black Yoshi. "You feel any better?"

"I really don't think I'll ever be friends with a Boo." Nyx said. "Thanks for coming… but it'll never work out."

"It'll work out." Blake said with a smile.

"I don't think it will."

Blake sighed. "Well… hopefully one day." She said as they both walked out as Nyx walked over to her room and sat on her bed, thinking about her past life and her hatred for the Boos… when a slip of paper slid under her door as she curiously walked over to it and read it.

 _"You'll always be a friend to me. – Bow."_

Nyx sighed as she put her back to the door and slid down, as on the other side, Bow was there. "You're never going to give up on me, are you?"

"Nope. I'll be right here… unless Mario comes back and I have to go back to saving the Kingdom."

Nyx chuckled. "You're not taking no for an answer."

"Why would I? I think some day, we'll be great friends."

"Maybe in your fantasy world."

"No, I'm talking about reality."

Nyx shook her head. "Will you just go away?"

"Nope. I'm staying right here."

"…I was afraid of that."

Unaware of Bow and Nyx, Blake peeked around the corner and chuckled. "It's a start." She whispered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Mario…_

"Oh, of course, lad!" Kolorado said, giving Mario the seed. "I didn't know what to do with it though." He said and gave it to him. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks." Mario said and then ran back with Weiss and Kamui to the warp pipe in Toad Town, where he pulled out his phone and did a group text on them all, aside from Kamui who didn't have one.

"Uh, Mario? I'm right here."

"Oops, my bad."

* * *

"Oh, neat!" Ruby grinned as she got up.

* * *

"Sweet." Luigi said, finishing up his diary and jumped out where Affectio accompanied him.

* * *

"Bow, we gotta go." Blake whispered.

"Well, see you later… I'm off to save the Kingdom." Bow said as she and Blake took off.

"Bow, wait!" Nyx said, opening up the door… only to hear the front door closing. "Sigh, never mind."

* * *

"Oh… dang it, I have to go back." Yang said. "And we just started too." She said as she and Ryu were at a waterfall.

"Saving the Mushroom Kingdom is important. Our training can wait." Ryu said. "But I have to say, your Shoryuken is a lot better."

"Thanks." Yang smiled as she took off.

* * *

 _Back at the Warp Pipe…_

"Alright, we all ready?" Mario asked as they all returned.

"Yep!" Ruby nodded as they had planted the seeds and after they grew, they jumped into the Warp Pipe.

"Oh, I want to go too!" A girl called and ran over to the warp pipe, jumping in.

"Cynthia, wait!" A voice called and she jumped into the warp pipe after Cynthia.

"Hmm?" A guy noticed this. "Now why did Stumbles and her daughter go into that pipe? …Now I'm curious!" He said as he jumped into the Warp Pipe as well.

* * *

 **Ah yes, nothing like a filler chapter to freshen things up a little, no?**

 **Though, expect another chapter soon. I'm not gonna leave you high and dry over this filler chapter while I move on to the next chapter in Touhou Rabbids. What kind of friend would I be?**


	13. Clouds and Flowers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Clouds Over Flower Fields (Paper Mario)**

Everyone popped out of the Warp Pipe and landed on the ground. "It's a bit dark in here." Sushie said.

"Ah, I see a door!" Ruby said as she opened the door up as they walked out and saw the Flower Fields, the only problem is… it's a bit too gloomy with the clouds above.

"Wow! This place is… kinda depressing." Yang said.

"Yup." Blake nodded.

"What ho! What have we here?" A voice caught their attention.

"Uh, who said that?" Luigi asked.

"I did."

"Who?" Kamui wondered as they looked around, wondering if they're going crazy.

"Behind you."

They turned around to see a tree. "Oh, very funny. All we see is a tree." Weiss said.

"I'm the one who's talking to you. The tree."

"…Excuse me?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"A talking tree… that's a new one." Mario said.

"Talking trees. Why not!" Weiss exclaimed in annoyance.

"Cool!" Ruby grinned excitedly.

"I am known as Wise Wisterwood, and I know who you are, the Mario Bros, RWBY and Kamui from the land of Nohr."

"How did-"

"I know everything about the Mushroom Kingdom and its neighbors." He said. "You are rescuing the Star Spirits and saving this world."

"He's good." Luigi said.

"Shup!" Affectio agreed.

"Before I begin, three people will be joining you in three… two… one." Wisterwood said and then two people walked out… while one of them stumbled.

"Ooof!"

"Whoa, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I-it happens often…" The woman replied.

"The queen of Ylisse, Sumia. The excitable princess and sister of Lucina, Cynthia… and the man who loves sweets, Gaius."

"Lucina has a sister?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"Huh, I guess we don't need to introduce ourselves." Gaius said.

"Holy Naga, a talking tree!" Cynthia exclaimed in surprise. "Wait… you know Lucina? …Are you Weiss? Lucina talks about you from time to time!"

"…Oh wow, she does?"

Wisterwood cleared his… uh… throat. "If I may continue. You came at an hour of our need. Our land has been invaded by a creature named Huff n' Puff and his followers. They invaded not too long ago, actually. These creatures had brought clouds to our sunny sky and it as been dark and cloudy ever since. The sun doesn't even bother to rise in the sky anymore… and thus, we are weak and fading."

"Wait, the sun doesn't bother rising up in the sky?" Blake asked. "…That doesn't make sense."

"I was just about to say that." Luigi said.

"Yup." Gaius nodded.

"Oh! I remembered something. They'd holding a Star Spirit captive that I believe you are searching for. Unfortunately, there is no way up there since it is in the clouds as we call Cloudy Climb."

Weiss rubbed her chin in thought and then noticed the Pegasi that Cynthia and Sumia were on, and then looked at Kamui. "Hey, what about-"

"Unless… you might be able to reach it if you find a magical bean or something that grows high."

"Why does this sound familiar?" Mario wondered.

"I believe there's a flower that has a magical bean somewhere. If I recall… her name is Petunia. It is believed that she resides in the east, so check there."

"Can do!" Ruby said.

"Soooo… before we head off. What are your names?" Gaius asked. "I already know Plumber and Shivers." he said, referring to the Mario Bros.

"The both of us are plumbers, y'know." Mario reminded.

"Why is my nickname oddly specific?" Luigi sighed.

* * *

 _A few introductions later…_

"Uh-huh… I see…" Gaius mused and then chuckled, then pointed to each of them, starting with Ruby. "Red."

"Uh… what?"

"Snowflake."

"Hey! …Actually, that's better than Ice Queen, but still!"

Gaius looked at Blake. "Kitten." He said, as everyone stiffened at this.

"Uh… why kitten, exactly?" Blake asked while sweating.

"You remind me of a cat for some reason. Don't know why, but I'm sticking with it until I come up with a better one." Gaius said and then looked at Yang. "Blondie."

"Uh… thanks…"

Gaius looked at Mario. "I guess I'll give ya a new nickname." He said and put some thought into it. "Hmm, How about...Hero?"

"That'll work." Mario agreed.

"Do I get a new nickname?" Luigi asked.

"I think Shivers suits you." Gaius grinned.

Luigi sweatdropped. "Of course..."

"And now, for you." Gaius said, looking at Kamui. "…Got anything special?"

"Well, I'm a Water Dragon."

"Water Dragon… interesting." Gaius mused and then pounded his fist into his palm. "Aqua."

"…I feel like someone already has that name."

"Don't care." Gaius chuckled, then looked at Bow and Sushie. "Spooks and Fish."

"Spooks?" Bow raised an eyebrow.

"Just fish? …Lame." Sushie muttered.

"So… what's with the nicknames?" Weiss asked.

"I give that to everyone." Gaius said. "I call Sumia over here Stumbles, Cheerleader for Cynthia… and I nickname my wife Bubbles."

Sumia pulled Gaius away. "I thought Reflet told you to stop calling her that."

"She did, but I just do it to annoy her." He chuckled, causing Sumia to sigh.

"Oh you…"

"Alright, so let's get going!" Cynthia cheered as she took off… to the west.

"Wrong way, dear!" Sumia called to her.

"Oh right, I knew that!" Cynthia said as she went the other way.

 _Why does she remind me of…_ Weiss thought as she casually looked at Ruby. _OH HELL NO! NOT ANOTHER DOLT!_ She thought and calmed herself down. _Stay cool… stay cool, she could be far less obnoxious than Ruby, right?_

They went off to the east, taking in the scenery while seeing a few Crazee Dazees mind their own business along with a few Bzzaps, though some of the Bzzaps wanted to kill the group, but they were immediately taken care of, and then they came across a clearing.

"Stupid Monty Moles!" A voice complained as they looked to see a Violet flower looking annoyed.

"…I shouldn't be surprised by talking flowers, and yet, here we are." Weiss sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"Oh, these dumb Monty Moles are eating my roots and it's driving me insane!" She said.

"Oh, we can take care of them for ya. How many are there?" Luigi asked.

"There's that rude thing, then that that dumb one, and then that greedy sucker right there, that mischievous one there… AND THEN THAT ONE!" She pointed to a tree where a Crazee Dayzee was spying on them.

"That's just a flower." Kamui pointed out.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"…Well, time to take care of these guys!" Yang grinned.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I got it!" Ruby said as she went over to a Monty Mole with Cynthia, but the Monty Mole went underneath, with both of them smacking their heads over this.

"OW!" Both girls yelled as Yang punched the ground with a Monty Mole as it sprang up… only to throw a rock at Yang's face.

"Agh! You dirty little!" Yang growled as the others were trying their hardest to get rid of the Monty Moles, but the Monty Moles were trickier than they thought.

The Crayzee Dayzee watched all this and smiled, as it walked over to the group. "Oh, is that flower thing gonna help us?" Sumia wondered, but to their dismay, the Crayzee Dayzee simply closed its eyes and sang a song that put some of them to sleep.

"A lullaby?!" Gaius asked in shock, as he, Cynthia, Mario, Bow, Blake and Kamui were still standing.

"That dirty little…!" Bow growled as the Crayzee Dayzee took off, but Gaius chased after it, and then the Monty Moles surrounded them, unaware of Affectio popping out of Luigi's hat.

"Shuppet!" It cried and unleashed a Shadow Ball on a Monty Mole, knocking it unconscious as this surprised the other three where the others proceeded to take them out as they were distracted.

 **Resume** **Clouds Over Flower Fields**

"Nice going!" Mario said, giving him the thumbs up as Affectio smiled and then the others woke up while Gaius came back.

"Ah, you got rid of those things." Gaius said.

"I take it you took out that flower thing?" Cynthia said.

"Yup… and found these red berries for my troubles." Gaius said, munching on one.

"Oh thank you for taking out those jerks!" The Violet smiled and happily gave Mario a Magical bean. "I'm Petunia, by the way!"

"Oh, thank you, it's just what we nee-"

"You know, seeds are meant to be free." Petunia said. "They get to go out and explore the whole wide world and not have to worry about being planted. Being planted means they don't get any freedom at all! In fact, don't you go planting that seed in a spot with Fertile Soil and Miracle Water! You can just forget about it!"

Everyone sweatdropped at this. "Uh… okaaaaay then." Mario said as they walked off. "Alright, now we just need some Fertile Soil and some miracle water and we'll be going up to Cloudy Climb!"

"Yeah!" Cynthia grinned.

"Oh, I can't wait to go up in the clouds again! It's gonna be sweet!" Ruby grinned.

"And beautiful!" Cynthia added.

"And amazing!"

 _Stay calm Weiss, stay calm…_ Weiss thought, as Yang and Blake happened to notice Weiss trying to compose herself over the two knuckleheads.

"…I bet you ten coins that Weiss will snap." Yang said.

"What's your wager?"

"If I win and she snaps, you have to give up on reading for a week after this adventure is over."

"…You're on. If I win and she doesn't snap, you give up your gauntlets _and_ your Xiao Long Arm for a week AND stop being reckless. Oh, and I get to give Bumblebee a new paint job."

"Oh ho ho, you're _on."_ She said, as the two shook on it.

"Speaking of Cloudy Climb. I have a better idea." Weiss said. "Instead of waiting for some magical beanstalk to climb up, why don't we use-"

"Oh, there's a red plant!" Ruby said as they went over to it.

"…Grrr…" Weiss clenched her fists in irritation.

"Hello! Do you have something good for me to eat? I'll let you pass if you do!" He said as all eyes went to Gaius who was munching on the Red Berries.

"…What?" He asked as Ruby quickly took one and gave it to the plant. "Hey!"

"Oh, delicious! You can go!" He said as the gate opened as they walked through… while Gaius quickly grabbed a few Yellow Berries from a tree.

"Take my Red Berries… I'll just take some of these instead." Gaius said as they saw a lily underneath a crystal tree.

"Oooh, pretty!" Sumia said.

"Isn't it?" The lily smiled. "The name's Posie and I protect this Crystal Tree." She said as everyone nodded while Cynthia and Ruby were taking a close look on Posie's face. "Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Your mouth looks a little… long." Cynthia said.

"I was just about to say that."

"How rude! It's not my mouth, it's my nose!"

Both of them sweatdropped. "Oh, sorry."

 _For the LOVE of…!_ Weiss thought, trying to hold it together.

"Anyway, what do you need?" Posie asked.

"We're looking for some Fertile Soil in order to get to Cloudy Climb." Kamui replied.

"Ah! I have it right here!" She said and handed it over.

"Thank you… now we just need the Miracle Water." Kamui said.

"Ah! If you exit here and go Southeast, you'll find the Miracle Water from Lily in her pond. Can't miss it!"

"Thanks." Mario said as they walked off.

"You know, instead of just getting water, why don't we just-"

"Whoa, what's that?!" Cynthia pointed as they saw an Amazy Dayzee walking by.

"Oooh, a golden walking flower. Neat!" Sumia said as the Amazy Dayzee spotted them and quickly took off.

"Wait!" Cynthia took off after it as the others followed, leaving Weiss in the dust.

"Grrr!" Weiss growled impatiently as she took off after them, but unluckily for Cynthia, the Amazy Dayzee was gone.

"Aww…" Cynthia pouted.

"I'm sure we'll run into it again." Ruby said.

"Yeah!" Cynthia nodded as they walked together where they saw a Yellow talking plant… and then Ruby went to get a yellow berry that Gaius was eating.

"Oh no, you don't!" Gaius said, raising it high in the air. "You're not getting this!" He said.

"Yoink!" Cynthia said, yanking it out of Gaius' hand from behind and gave it to the Yellow Flower.

"Mmm! Thank you!"

"You dirty little…" Gaius growled as they walked off, as they got on the Pegasi to fly through some thorny vines, which seemed to aggravate Weiss as they got off and went into a dry pond area while Gaius gathered up Blue Berries.

"This is… unsettling." Sumia said as they were walking around. "I've never seen ponds dried up like this."

"No kidding. It's kinda depressing." Blake said as they walked deeper into the pond… and then they heard someone daydreaming as they went to see a dried up water lily named Lily.

"Oh… this isn't good. It's all dried up, the Water Stone has been stolen… I'm gonna dry up and wilt! Oooh… this is horrible! …Wait, stay calm, Lily, maybe a handsome prince will come by and help." She said.

"Excuse me!" Sumia piped up.

"Oh!" Lily turned around and saw the Mario Bros and Gaius, and then she turned around. "Well, I wasn't expecting two plumbers and a possible snack thief to be a prince, but beggars can't be choosers!" She whispered, unaware of the others hearing this.

"Should we tell her we're taken by princesses?" Luigi whispered while Mario shrugged at this.

"I'm taken by a tactician." Gaius quietly said.

"Ah, I hope my prince will come!" Cynthia smiled. "If only I was clumsy as mother and would happily fall into someone's arms like what she did to father!"

Sumia sweatdropped. "Um… that's not _exactly_ how it went…" She said.

"That's how aunt Lissa described it!"

 _…Note to self, remind Lissa that's not how it played out._ Sumia thought.

The water lily turned around again. "My name's Lily and… I'm in a bit of a dire situation. My pond's all dried up and the Water Stone was taken away by horrid creatures! Last I saw them, they took off west from here."

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off… and then they saw a blue flower, and on instinct, Gaius hid the blue berries in his pockets.

"Gaius, did you already eat them?!" Ruby asked.

"Of course I did." He lied, but Sumia's Pegasus went over, sniffed his pocket and pulled out a Blue Berry from the pocket. "Hey, back off! That's mine!" Gaius said, but the Blue Berry was tossed over to the blue flower who happily ate it. "…Dammit." He grumbled.

"Thank you!" The Blue Flower said as they walked through the gate… and soon found themselves in front of a hedge maze, and then saw two Lakitus talking.

"Have you seen it anywhere?"

"No, I can't say I have…"

"Agh! Why did I go and drop it… Huff n' Puff is gonna have my cloud for this!"

"Well, keep looking, it's gotta be around here somewhere!"

"…Hey, isn't that Mario and his friends?"

"Oh? Oh, it is! Okay, scratch that… we take care of them and then find the Water Stone."

"Right!"

The two of them charged right at the gang, only to get pitifully destroyed by them and were launched away… and then they walked into the hedge maze, and got horribly split up along the way… and for Weiss, she was stuck with Ruby and Cynthia.

 _This can't be happening right now…_ Weiss thought, hearing the two giggling over everything.

"Hey, do you think maybe I'll find some cute guy that I'll like?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Ruby nodded. "In fact, I'm sure he'll just be waiting to catch you in his arms!"

"Yay!" Cynthia grinned. "So, do you have any guys?"

"I have Pit."

"Oh, Pit? Oh, he's so cute! You two would make a cute couple! …No wait, you already are a couple! Ah, this is awesome!"

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, he's a dork… bur he's also cute." She said and then thought of something. "So… do you like sweets?"

"Are you kidding? Sweets are the best, especially cookies!"

"Cookies? I like your style! Chocolate chip?"

"Oh, you know it! Chocolate chip is where it's at!"

"RIGHT?!"

* * *

 _With Gaius…_

"…My cookie senses are tingling." Gaius said.

"What was that?" Kamui asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

 _Back with the girls…_

 _Shut up… shut up… shut. Up._ Weiss thought, covering her ears as the girls were squeeing and giggling and… driving the ice queen crazy. _Just tune them out… tune… them… out! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!_

"Hey guys! I found the exit!" Yang called out to them as they quickly found their way to the exit and they walked over to see a rose.

"Oh, hello! It's been ages since I've had visitors. I'm Rosie, a rose spirit. Nice to meet you. I'm in full bloom and nobody came to look at me. Admire my beauty! Aren't I gorgeous?"

They sweatdropped. "Well… I've seen prettier roses…" Blake quietly said.

"Hopefully none as pretty as me!" Rosie said, hearing Blake. "But if there's one thing I treasure more… it's this!" She said, pulling out the Water Stone as their eyes widened. "Ain't it a beauty?"

"We need that stone!" Mario said.

"Huh? What for?" She asked.

"The pond is dried up and Lily is gonna die if we don't give it to her." Luigi said.

"Oh, I see… Lily is all dried up and needs this stone in order to survive." Rosie pondered this before laughing. "Meh, she lived a good life anyway."

"WHAT?!" Weiss yelled, can't even believing what she's hearing. The others were just as shocked as Weiss.

"She thinks she's all prettier than me, and I think it'd be best if I had no competition." She said. "No flower is truly more beautiful than I am. This stone is something else and I'm keeping it. You could try to find something prettier than this, but I honestly doubt it."

"…I know of something." Sumia said as she flew off somewhere.

"Oh, where's she going?" Cynthia asked, and then Sumia soon landed back on her Pegasus as she climbed off and handed Rosie a Crystal Berry

"Here you go."

"Oooh, that's so pretty!" Rosie grinned as she took the Crystal Berry and gave them the Water Stone. "Here, let Lily know that I was willing to extend an olive branch, but just this once."

"Riiiiight…" Yang said, glaring at Rosie as they took off back to Lily.

"Oh goody! You found it! Now put that in quickly!" She ordered as Mario put the Water Stone into the hole, and water shot out, re-purifying the pond. "Oh! Fresh clean water! Thank you! Here, take this for your seed." She said, handing them the Miracle Water.

"Thanks!" Mario thanked her.

"Now, let's go find the sun!" Ruby said as they took off.

"I know where the sun is. The sky! And you wanna know how to get there?" Weiss asked.

"By a beanstalk?" Cynthia asked.

"NO! By using your-"

"Gaius, what are you eating?" Kamui interrupted Weiss.

"OH COME ON!"

"Bubble Berries. It's… surprisingly not that bad." He said as they walked to a different part of the Flower Fields where they saw a Bubble Plant.

"Oh, a plant that spits out bubbles. Neat." Yang said.

"You wanna know how I do that? Give me a Bubble Berry and I'll show you!" The Bubble Plant said as all eyes went to Gaius.

"Ugh. _Fine."_ Gaius said as he went and fed the berry. "Just so you know, I'm doing this only because I don't want Red or Cheerleader to steal things from me."

"We just borrowed them." Cynthia said.

"And fed it to plants!" Gaius told her as they saw the Bubble Plant releasing a huge bubble, so all of them went the bubble and went over some thorny vines. They went further while also spotting some Ruff Puffs that paid no attention to them as they went deeper until they saw there was an area void of all flowers and green.

"…This is eerie." Mario said.

"No kidding." Luigi agreed as they walked up a tower after destroying a rock that was blocking their progress… and when they got up to the top, they saw the sun.

"Ah geez, it's the Angry Sun!" Ruby panicked.

"I am no Angry Sun." The Sun spoke. "I am just a simple sun that shines through this area."

"Well, you're doing such a great job with that." Gaius sarcastically said. "Why can't you just part the clouds and be done with it?"

"I can't. The clouds are too thick for me to move through because of their Puff Puff machine."

"Puff… Puff Machine…" Gaius said. "That's the dumbest thing I've heard. But I suppose we can get rid of that so you don't have to worry about any clouds to go through." _I can't help but wonder if this sun is lazy._ Gaius thought.

"Go to that Puff Puff Machine? I wouldn't strain yourself over it." The sun warned, but everyone went back down and took off to find the machine… but a Lakitu got in the way.

"Whoa, hey, slow down there!" The Lakitu said, as this particular one had a hairstyle and shades over his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to be Mario, Loofey, RWBY and the dragon girl, right?"

"Loofey?" Luigi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that'd be us." Mario said.

"Why do you ask?" Weiss asked suspiciously, already having her Myrtenaster out.

"Look, I'm a huge fan and I'm holding nothing against you, but unfortunately, Huff n' Puff has ordered me to take you out." He said as he held up a Spiny Egg. "So… no hard feelings, alright? Oh, and by the way, the name's Spike." He said and raised his arm up… only for a large thunderbolt to hit Spike on the head, coming from Weiss' Myrtenaster. "YAAAAAAAARGH!" He yelled as he immediately fell unconscious.

"…Huh, I didn't think that'd knock him out in out hit." Weiss said.

"I never knew Lakitus could be pushovers." Luigi said.

Spike got back up. "Urgh… that the best you got?" He asked and attempted to pelt them with Spiny Eggs, but they quickly outmaneuvered him and took him down easily. "Nnngh… alright… it seems I've underestimated you."

"Underestima- are you nuts?! Look at us! It's a lot of us vs one of you!" Cynthia pointed out. "How'd you think this was gonna go?"

Spike chuckled. "Can't argue with that… but now that you've bested me… just get this over with. I accept my fate."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" A voice yelled as they saw a female Lakitu coming down.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Lakilulu?!" Spike asked in surprised.

"Please, don't hurt him! Lakilester didn't mean to attack you, he was just following orders!"

"Lakiles-… hey! Don't you remember that I changed my name last month? I _hate_ Lakilester!"

"Oh honey please, you were born with the name. You can't change it."

"Oh yes I can!"

Lakilulu turned to them. "Please forgive him… he can be rough around the edges, but he's very sweet… and a bit of a pushover."

"Hey! I'm right here, ya know! …Not to mention that I'm not sweet, I'm edgy and cool!"

"Edgy and cool was so last week." Lakilulu told him.

"But you admired it!" Lakilester turned around, folding his arms in disgust. "Traitor."

 _Get a room, you two…_ Gaius thought.

Lakilulu giggled. "We used to work with Huff n' Puff but… you know, I think it'd be time if we went our own way together. So I'm asking you… can you please have him tag along with you?"

"Sure, I guess." Mario shrugged.

"Yay! He knows where the Puff Puff machine is located so he can help you destroy it!" Lakilulu said.

"I gotta ask you something though." Lakilester said. "What are you guys fighting for anyway?"

"I believe we're fighting for-"

"Why'd you rename yourself Spike?" Cynthia asked, interrupting Weiss for possibly the umpteenth time already.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" Weiss screamed.

"'Cause it sounds cool and edgy and-"

"And dorky." Lakilulu said.

"Who's side are you on?! Agh… forget it. Come on, let's go take care of that Puff Puff Machine." Lakilester said as they walked off and Sushie joining the gang in Mario's pocket, with Weiss grumbling to herself… and Blake becoming _very_ worried that she'll have to say goodbye to her books for a week.

 **Resume** **Clouds Over Flower Fields**

"Weiss, try to calm down." Blake requested.

"It's kinda hard with Ruby and her clone with us!" Weiss complained.

"Huh?! Dark Ruby's here?!" Ruby asked.

"NO! Not Dark Ruby! Cynthia!"

"Ooooh… wait, she's not my clone."

"Yeah, we look nothing alike!" Cynthia said, causing Weiss to facepalm.

"Oh, forget it!" She grumbled as they went over another spiky vine trap with the help of the Pegasi and they kept walking.

"Thank goodness for Pegasi!" Kamui said as she was the last to get off.

"Yes… thank goodness for Pegasi." Weiss said as they walked off. "You wanna know what _else_ they could be useful for?"

"What is it?" Cynthia asked.

"Taking us to the-"

"Hey look, the Puff Puff Machine!" Lakilester said.

"…For the love of…!" Weiss growled, her patience running thin.

"Keep working!" A Yellow Magikoopa ordered three Lakitus. "Sooner or later, Huff 'n Puff will rule over this pathetic land… and then the Mushroom Kingdom!" He said and then Yang punched the machine. "Hey easy! Easy! This thing is delicate, y'know!" Another punch. "I SAID TAKE IT EASY!"

One more punch.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL-" He spotted the gang. "…Uh oh." He sweatdropped.

"Sup!" Lakilester said as they quickly defeated them before they could try to attack… and then they proceeded to destroy the machine, which made the clouds disappear and the Sun proceeded to shine brightly into the sky, shining throughout Flower Fields and its residents felt the warm bright sun.

"Oh good, now we can plant the seed!" Ruby said.

"Hey, what are you gonna do now?" Lakilester asked. "''Cause I'll follow you all wherever you go."

"Well, let's take out Huff 'n Puff then!" Mario said as they nodded and took off, while Weiss was fuming over this as they kept walking to where Wisterwood was at. They stopped some dirt and proceeded to plant the seed, then put some of the soil in and then watered it, and then a massive beanstalk rose to the top of the sky.

"Hmm… I was enjoying the sun, but now it seems it's getting less sunshiney in this spot." Wisterwood murmured quietly.

"Oh, it's so high!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Really really high!" Cynthia said, then looked at Ruby. "Race you to the top!"

"Oh, you're on!"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Weiss screamed as they all looked at her. "You two are driving me NUTS! And you know what _else_ is driving me nuts?! The fact that we wasted our WHOLE time getting a seed, soil and water for getting to Cloudy Climb instead of getting there a different way… and what was that? Oh, I don't know, the fact that TWO OF US have a Pegasus that can fly up in the sky! And what's in the sky? CLOUDY CLIMB! YEAH, WE COULD'VE DONE THE EASY WAY, BUT INSTEAD WE JUST WASTE OUR TIME WATCHING THIS BEANSTALK GROW UP TO THE SKY WHEN WE COULD'VE JUST FLOWN THERE! AND ANOTHER THING! WE HAVE A DRAGON WITH US, AND LAST TIME I CHECKED, SHE CAN FLY! SHE FLEW OUT OF A VOLCANO FOR OUM'S SAKE!"

"Uh… about that… I wasn't using my wings to fly us up, I was mostly using my water to repel me up." Kamui said. "I just flap them to add on to the illusion that I'm flying." She admitted. "I actually can't fly."

"…Oh, we didn't even think about that." Cynthia said.

"Actually, I thought of it." Sumia said. "I thought it'd be a little more fun to help these flowers out."

Weiss' eye twitched. "YOU… YOU… AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"…Feel a bit better?" Luigi asked with a sweatdrop.

"…A little…"

"Pay up." Yang said as Blake groaned and unwillingly gave her ten coins.

"Goodbye books…" She groaned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One trip to Cloudy Climb later…_

 **BGM: Cloudy Climb (Paper Mario)**

Weiss hopped off of Sumia's Pegasus with Gaius. "Ah… that's so much better."

"Sorry about all that." Sumia sheepishly said.

Weiss sighed. "It's fine." She quietly said as everyone else took the long way up from the beanstalk… and yes, this includes Cynthia.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Cynthia grinned.

"So, should we expect a rainbow to drive on?" Yang asked.

"I doubt it." Blake said as they walked around Cloudy Climb, taking in the sights while Ruby and Cynthia were talking things up while driving Weiss insane. They soon came upon a huge cloudy arena with a more darker cloud resting.

 **End BGM**

"Is that it?" Gaius asked, taking out a Dagger.

"That'd probably it." Mario said as they walked closer to the darker cloud.

"You!" The dark puff of cloud spoke. "You dare make a mess of my plans?! You _dare_ come to Cloudy Climb to gloat?! I will not let you do tha-… SPIKE, IS THAT YOU?!"

"Yo."

"You filthy traitor… I will make sure that NONE of you make it out alive!" The cloud boomed and then popped out of the clouds, revealing that it was indeed Huff n' Puff.

"Let's do this!" Ruby said, cocking Crescent Rose.

 **BGM: Huffin' and Puffin' (Paper Mario)**

"YAAAAH!" Huff N' Puff yelled, jumping and attempting to body slam Luigi, who jumped out of the way who counter attacked by jumping on Huff N' Puff, as a few Ruff Puffs came out of him.

 _"Oh!"_ Goombario came out of Mario's pocket and used the Tattle ability on him. "Ah, I see! If you attack him, Ruff Puffs will come out and make him weaker… but that doesn't mean he isn't a pushover. He's got 60 health with an attack power of five and zero defense. He can heal himself by sucking those Ruff Puffs back."

"I don't think so!" Luigi said, pointing to the little Ruff Puffs. "Affectio, take care of them with Shadow Ball!"

"Shup!" Affectio popped out of Luigi's hat and bombarded them with Shadow Balls.

"I'll help!" Bow said.

"Count me in!" Lakilester said, lobbing Spiny Eggs at the Ruff Puffs.

"Grr!" Huff n' Puff attempted to blow them away by blowing wind, as they tried to stay strong despite being made out of paper… until Gaius threw a dagger at Huff N' Puff to stop him. "Agh!" He cried as the trio blasted the Ruff Puffs away and then Gaius ran in and grabbed his dagger.

"You know, you'd look a lot tastier if you were cotton candy." Gaius said. "In fact, you look good enough to eat."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Huff N' Puff yelled and fired a lightning bolt at him but he quickly dodged.

"Nah, you look like cotton candy left out in the sun for about five weeks."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, continuing to fire lightning bolts at him but Gaius kept dodging.

"Yeesh, never thought I'd see Cotton Candy so pissed off."

"I AM NOT COTTON CANDY!"

"Sure you're not… and you didn't notice that you were constantly getting smaller." He said as Huff N' Puff looked to see that he was almost the size of a typical Ruff Puff… and the Ruff Puffs were all KO'd.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Heheh…" Gaius smirked as he glowed. "What a cupcake!" He said and then went in for the kill.

"I AM NOT A CUPCA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Huff N' Puff screamed as he fell to the ground and exploded into millions of Ruff Puffs, leaving behind a card that contained Klevar, a Star Spirit with a book and a bowtie.

 **End BGM**

"You think he would've noticed us impaling him and shooting him." Cynthia said.

Sumia smiled. "Oh, he was too distracted with Gaius."

 _And I thought Cynthia was a dunce._ Weiss thought as Mario touched the card as the card disappeared and Klevar was back to normal.

"Ah, thank you!" Klevar said. "Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Peach's Castle…_

"Alright, you ready for this?" Twink asked.

"Yup." Peach nodded.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better." Tiki said as they went through the corridor. "I'm glad that they actually let you come back to the room."

"I actually let them win." Peach said. "After so many wins and so many losses with those bozos and so much agonizing boredom, I wanted to let them win so we could go back."

"Oh, so you lost on purpose?" Twink asked.

"Yes. Don't tell 'em I said that. They'd probably want another round where I actually slip up on accident."

"Well, it's better than staying there forever." Tiki pointed out as the two nodded and pushed the button, where they went into the next room and walked out into the main room, and when two Koopatrols backs were turned, Peach used the Sneaky Parasol on him to change into a Koopatrol, and Tiki took it and did the same to transform into a Koopatrol as well. They put the Sneaky Parasol away after that.

 **BGM: Warhead Storage (Metal Gear Solid)**

"Sweet!" Peach whispered as they went to walk up the main stairs and got to a Koopatrol guarding it. "Hey, we need to go see Bowser."

"Oh, of course. Right this way." He said and then they walked off… but not before Peach karate chopped the back of his neck to KO him.

"Nice one!" Tiki grinned as they walked ahead and proceeded to walk further until they saw two Koopatrols blocking the way. "Hey, we nee-"

"What are you guys doing out of your posts?!" One of them asked.

"Uh… why aren't _you_ taking a break?" Peach asked.

"Ha! We wish, but those two idiotic Clubbas are off probably snoozing! We want to go take a nap too, but nooooo… we're still stuck here."

"We can go find them for you." Peach said.

"Thank you!"

"Come on, let's go."

"…Why is a star following them?" One of the Koopatrols asked.

"I'd question them, but I've seen a Minior follow a Hammer Bro before… It's best not to question it."

"…Okay then."

As the two Koopatrol ladies walked around the castle, they came across the front door as it was locked. "Oh, it's locked." Tiki said.

Peach brought out a Golf Club. "Not for long!" She said, hitting the lock with it to destroy it and put it away.

"Sweet!" Twink cheered as they walked out as a Koopatrol noticed this.

"Koopatrols can have golf clubs now? …I must've missed the memo."

As they walked outside, they noticed two sleeping Clubbas snoozing away, as the two looked at each other and nodded as they proceeded to turn into the Clubbas as they walked away… but not before Tiki noticed something shiny.

"Is that…" Tiki whispered and took it, as it was a Dragonstone. _Her_ Dragonstone. "It is! I was wondering where you were." She said and then put it away, as she caught up with Peach and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, sounds great." Peach whispered as they walked back to where the Koopatrols were.

"Oh thank god! Now we can leave!" The Koopatrol said as they walked off. "Have fun!"

"Oh, we will." Peach said… and once they were out of earshot, they walked into the next room and went up a flight of stairs before they were outside where a few Koopatrols were talking.

"Excuse us." Tiki said. "We need to talk with Lord Bowser and the others."

"Hey, there's no trespassing up here! …Oh, who are I kidding, you're already up here anyway." He sighed… and then the door opened to reveal Kammy.

"We still have a shot men. Mario and the others may have almost all the Star Spirits, but that doesn't matter. We will remain victorious as long as we have the Star Rod with us!" She said.

"YEAH!" The two Koopatrols and the two reluctant girls yelled as Kammy walked off… and then turned to the Clubbas.

"You two… you are doing a fine jo-… why do you two smell nice?"

"Uh… we slipped on perfume while walking into Peach's room?" Peach asked.

"…Peach is never careless with her perfume!" Kammy said, firing magic at the two Clubbas to reveal the two.

 **End BGM**

"Crud!" Peach exclaimed.

"Take her to her room!" Kammy ordered.

"Tiki, NOW!" Peach yelled.

"Right!" Tiki nodded, activating her Dragonstone and turning into her dragon form and flew off.

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"WHAT IN BLAZES?!" Kammy yelled. "WHO GAVE HER HER DRAGONSTONE?!"

"Sorry Kammy… but you lost!" Peach said.

"Grrr! SEIZE HER!"

"On it!" The Koopatrols ran to her, but she smirked and then jumped off the ledge… where Tiki caught her.

"NO!" Kammy yelled.

"Alright, let's go to the Mushroom Kingdom and warn Mario!"

 _"Right! Hang on!"_

"Wait for me!" Twink said and got on top of Tiki's back to join Peach as they flew down.

"AFTER THEM, YOU FOOLS!" Kammy yelled, hopping on her broom and chasing after them… but Tiki anticipated this and turned around, breathing fire right at her. "EEEEK!" She screamed, as she got hit and was blasted back toward the castle. "Ow…"

"Let's go!" Peach said as they flew down… but suddenly, a force field surrounded them. "Huh?" She wondered… and then the three of them got electrocuted. "AAAAAAGH!"

"My my! You are quite the troublesome princess." A voice said.

 **End BGM**

"That voice… no!" Peach said as they looked to see Kamek flying up.

 **BGM: Kamek (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

"It's a good thing I decided to come home early!"

"No!" Peach growled as he forced them back to the castle, and also forced Tiki out of her dragon form where Kamek removed the Dragonstone from her.

"I had it completely covered, Kamek! You should still be on your vacation!" Kammy said.

"Hmph. I got bored." Kamek said. "Now that I'm here… things are gonna be different. Her room is too good for these three."

"Heh… unfortunately for you… my castle doesn't have a dungeon!" Peach smirked.

"True… but Bowser _does."_ Kamek said as their eyes widened. "Tell me, has anyone been captured?"

"Aside from lobster boy and some stuck up prince from Nohr, that's the only two we captured." Kammy said.

"Excellent. They're about to have some company." Kamek chuckled darkly as he walked away while carrying the trio to the dungeon.

 **End BGM**

"…Kammy, what does this mean?" A Koopatrol asked.

Kammy chuckled. "This means… that Mario and pals are in for a treat." She said and then cackled evilly.

* * *

 **Surprise! Kamek is here!**


	14. Murder Mystery

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.******

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Paper Mario)**

"Hmm… he should be around here somewhere." Reflet said as she walked around the square as her son Marc (AKA Male Morgan) was with her.

"Where do you think dad ran off to?"

"I'm not sure. Probably getting sweets, as usual." She said and then they heard a Warp Pipe being used as they turned to the source, and then Gaius was the first to jump out.

"Heh, that was worth it." Gaius said.

"LOOK OOOOOUUUUT!" Sumia screamed and fell right on top of Gaius.

"AGH!" He yelled, as Reflet and Marc winced at this.

"Found him." Marc said as the others hopped out of the warp pipe.

"Sorry about that Gaius, I didn't think I'd be launched out of the Pipe." Sumia said, getting off of him.

"Well, you _did_ stumble inside the pipe, mother." Cynthia said.

"I didn't even see that twig there…"

"There was no twig." Blake said.

"Oh…"

"So, you tripped over nothing. Typical Stumbles." Gaius muttered as he dusted himself off and then spotted Reflet and Marc. "Well, if it isn't Bubbles and Marc."

Reflet sighed in annoyance. "Gaius, what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Come on, you secretly enjoy it."

"Do not."

"Do too." Gaius smirked as he pulled out a Bubble Berry in his pocket.

" _Do not."_ Reflet glared hard at him.

"Oh, you do too and you know it."

"And I'm telling you that I do-" Gaius shoved the Bubble Berry in her mouth. "Mmph! …What was that?" She asked after swallowing.

"A bubble berry."

"Oh, Gaius, that was so deli-"

"It's fitting for someone with a name like Bubbles, no?" Gaius smirked.

"…Oh, for the love of! Ugh… can't believe I walked into that one…" She groaned as Gaius wrapped his arm around her.

"Like I said, you secretly enjoy it."

Reflet rolled her eyes while shaking her head and chuckling. "Whatever…" She then pecked him on the cheek, to which he responded to kissing her on the lips.

"Ugh, gross… public affection…" Marc complained, covering his eyes.

"Aww!" Cynthia gushed and then uncovered Marc's eyes. "Enjoy it! It's romantic!"

"It's not! Unhand me!"

"…If you'll excuse me, I'll be talking to Lissa about something." Sumia said and walked off… and then tripped when she stepped onto the curb. "Whoa!"

"How many times has she fallen?" A Toad asked.

"Beats me." Another said as they heard another Toad drawing something on a whiteboard.

"Well, she hasn't set any world record or anything." The third one said, revealing the writing to be "Days since Sumia has last fallen – 0"

"Harsh… but I like it."

"Come on, let's go." Mario said as they walked off to find the last Star Spirit… but, something appeared in front of them, as it was a Ninji.

"Whoa!" Luigi exclaimed as they brought out their weapons.

"Wait. I come in peace." The Ninji said. "I have come from Merlee's house to tell you where the last Star Spirit is."

"Where is it?" Yang asked. "How do we know you're not a bad guy?"

"I am a peaceful Ninji, I hail from Starborn Valley." He said.

"Starborn Valley? That sounds like a fun place!" Ruby said.

"Indeed. It is where Star Children are born. However, in order to get there, you have to go through the Shiver Region." He said. "In order to get there, you have to go underground. Farewell. Oh, and before I forget, Merlon wants you to meet his son, Merle." He said and disappeared.

"The Shiver Region? Sweet, I guess we'll be going there." Yang said.

"Hold on just a second!" Weiss piped up. "He said Shiver Region. You know what that means?"

"That the Star Spirit is hanging around there?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yes… but I was mostly thinking of how cold it is over there. I mean "Shiver" region sounds like it'll be a cold area."

"Yeah, so?" Yang asked. "We've been through cold areas before."

"Yes, but we weren't prepared!" Weiss pointed out. "I suggest we warm ourselves up."

"It's not like a little snow will hurt us, Weiss." Ruby said.

"I'm… with Weiss on this, actually." Blake said and turned to Mario. "Is there a clothing department somewhere?"

"Yes. There's plenty of them in downtown, but the more popular place is none other than Coconut Mall." Mario pointed out.

Weiss's eyes beamed. "A mall?!" She exclaimed and suddenly pushed her team toward Coconut Mall… literally. "Come on, we are going there RIGHT NOW!"

"Weiss, you're gonna wear our soles out!" Yang complained.

"You need better shoes anyway!" Weiss said.

"Bro, I don't think it'd hurt us to get winter clothing too." Luigi said as the girls were long gone. "I mean, we always brave the cold in our current clothes, but it wouldn't hurt."

"Hmm… you're right." Mario said with a nod as they took off.

"I don't really need anything. I'm used to the cold." Kamui said. "…Guys? …Oh, wait for me!"

* * *

 _At Coconut Mall…_

"Excuse me!" Weiss said as they walked into the clothing department. "You wouldn't happen to have winter clothing here, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." The cashier said. "Going to a snowy region?"

"Yes." She nodded and pushed her team to the winter clothing aisle as the Mario Bros and Kamui walked in and decided to check it out… while Kamui hung around the cashier.

"You're not getting anything?" She asked as she looked down at her feet. "You're not worried about frostbite?"

"I've been in cold weather barefooted before, I can handle it." She said.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Huh, not bad!" Yang said, looking in a mirror; she was wearing a light brown winter jacket with a hood lined with fur, orange pants with pockets that has her emblem on them, and light brown snow boots topped with fur, and wearing purple mittens with fingers (By the way, her jacket is thick enough to keep her warm but not enough to hamper with Ember Celica going into active mode). She has a large yellow scarf with her emblem on the ends of it (Think long enough that it could flow heroically in the wind with both ends out) also wearing black ear muffs with her emblem on them to keep her ears warm (There is no way she would wear a hat since it would mess up her hair).

"Whoa, Yang… you look awesome!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang turned to see Ruby's outfit.

She was wearing a black winter coat with her emblem in silver on the right breast pocket, with red pants with a pair of knee high black snow boots while still wearing her cloak as well as a red hat with a black cotton ball on top (You know, like your average winter hat) and silver fingered mittens with her emblem on the back.

"Cute! …But why'd you keep your cloak?"

"Hey, you know how I feel about my cloak!"

Yang laughed. "Just messing with you!"

"Oh ha ha…" Weiss faked a laugh as she walked over to them.

Her outfit is a white winter jacket with the Schnee emblem on the back in in an icy blue, with silver pants and white fur lined snow boots, wearing red gloves with the Schnee emblem on the back, and a pair of red ear muffs with, you guessed it, the Schnee emblem on them (The red is cause the inside of the jacket she normally wears is red).

"Huh… you girls look nice." Blake walked over to them, showing off her new outfit; it was a purple winter coat with her emblem on the left breast pocket, with white pants, black snow boots, white gloves with her emblem on the back, and a winter hat with holes where her cat ears are, with a black scarf with her emblem on the ends (Same deal as Yang, actually).

"Oh, are the ears part of the hat?" Ruby asked.

"No, not really." Blake said with a smile.

"Ooooh, nice! Showing off your ears when everyone will think it's part of the hat! Clever!" Yang said, high fiving Blake.

"You girls look nice." Mario said, wearing the Snow Hood and Snow Suit from Odyssey, while Luigi was wearing the same thing, only it was green… while Affectio came flying in with a cute little Santa hat on him.

"Shup!" Shuppet smiled as they walked toward the cashier, then Weiss noticed Kamui.

"You're not wearing anything? What about your feet?!" Weiss asked.

"Like I said, I can handle it."

 _Weirdo._ Weiss thought.

"Alright, so… judging by your outfits…" The cashier added it all up on the register. "That'll be 1050 coins each."

 _"WHAT?!"_ RWBY yelled.

"Ouch… I didn't think a parka would be so expensive." Luigi said.

"Although, this kingdom accepts other forms of payment from Rupees to Poke Coins, you name it! We accept it all!" The cashier smiled.

"Oh… in that case." Weiss pulled out her card. "Allow me to pay for this." She said and handed the cashier the card. _Eat your heart out, dad._ She smirked.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _In Atlas…_

Jacques was humming to himself and typing something on his computer when his scroll rang. "Jacques Schnee speaking. …SHE DID WHAT?!" He yelled, his scream could be heard throughout the Schnee mansion. "Grrr… is she _trying_ to make the company fall into debt?!"

 _"Uh, sir… I don't think she's tryi-"_

"SILENCE!"

 _"Father, are you okay in there?"_

"Not now, Whitley! I'm in the middle of a crisis here!"

 _"I doubt this is a crisis… this was probably just an accident."_

"Accident or not, I'll give her a stern talking too!" Jacques said, hanging up and then calling his daughter.

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

Weiss felt her pocket rumble and saw who it was. _I really need to put him in the blocked number list._ Weiss thought… and proceeded to do so after hanging up.

* * *

 _Atlas…_

"CONFOUND IT!" Jacques pounded his fist on the desk. "That better not have been what I think it was!"

 _"Sir, General Ironwood is here to visit with you."_

"NOT NOW!"

 _"…Riiiiight… I'll just tell him you're ill."_

* * *

 _Back at the Mushroom Kingdom…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Alright, shall we get going?" Weiss asked as they nodded as they walked out of Coconut Mall, where they bumped into two people.

"Oh, Robin!" Yang said.

"Hey, I see you guys are all ready to go somewhere." Robin said.

"Yeah, we're heading off to the Shiver Region to get the last Star Spirit." Mario said.

"Oh, neat." Robin said. "As for me, I'm catching up with a good friend of mine. I know you three know her, but let me introduce to you girls… Lyndis."

"Hello!" The green haired warrior said. "My name's Lyndis, but everyone calls me Lyn." She smiled. "What are your names?" She asked as they told them who they were. "…Wait a minute, I've heard about you four! You're _the_ team RWBY who entered the roster in Smash?"

"Oh wow, you know us?" Ruby asked.

Lyn smiled. "I'm an Assist Trophy in Smash… but sometimes, Master Hand puts in a fight with me and someone else. Marth, Ike, Roy, Link… sometimes Ghirahim…" She quietly said under her breath.

"Who's Ghirahim?" Blake asked.

"He's… an interesting character, let's go with that." Lyn said and then noticed the cat ears. "Oh, you're wearing cat ears with your hat?"

Blake smiled. "I'm rather fond of cats."

"That looks nice." Lyn smiled.

 _Heh, and I was worried for nothing._ Blake thought.

"…Say, if you don't mind me asking…" Robin said. "Would you mind if we accompanied you in Shiver City?"

"Sure, we don't mind." Mario said.

Luigi had a sly grin. "Is there _more_ to this than just hanging out with Lyn and suddenly wanting to join us?"

"Uh… nooooo…. Why do you ask?" He asked with a sweatdrop.

"You want to get away from Tharja for a bit, don't you?"

"Hey now, Tharja's not bad once you get to know her." Robin said. "…But yeah, mostly that."

"That bad?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no, not really. I just need some space, is all." _That and getting hexed while preparing a lesson in Beacon takes a lot out of you._ He thought.

"So, how's teaching Beacon so far?" Luigi asked.

"Best decision I ever made." Robin said. "Lucario's enjoying it too." He said. "…Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go." He said as they nodded and took off, finding the Warp Pipe and heading on in.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Underground Pipes (Paper Mario)**

"Wait a minute, you two don't have proper clothing!" Weiss said, realizing that the two were wearing their normal clothing.

"Ah, I got a cloak. I'm fine." Robin said.

"I've been to a few snowy regions in this outfit and I didn't even complain." Lyn said.

"…Okay then."

"Though, I do question going there with bare feet." Lyn said, referring to Kamui.

"It doesn't bother me." Kamui said.

"If you say so." She said as they walked around and found a pathway, only as they did, they came across a dead end with a huge treasure chest in it as they walked over to it… and revealed some Ultra Boots for the bros.

"You think we need these for up ahead?" Luigi asked.

"Nah. But we might as well keep them for later." Mario replied as they walked over to a huge body of water where Sushie hopped out.

"Hop aboard!" She said.

"No thanks, I'll fly." Lakilester said.

"Same." Bow said as they all hopped on Sushie and went ahead, unaware of a creature down below and watching them… and then they made it to the other side where Sushie went back in the pocket.

"Let's-a g-"

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOP!" A voice cried as they turned to see a humongous Blooper emerging from the water, glaring hard at them.

 **End BGM**

"Do we seriously have to fight another one?" Weiss asked.

"Apparently so." Yang said as they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Mollusque-Lanceur Battle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

"I have never seen a Blooper that humongous before." Robin quietly said as he pulled out his Levin Sword and his tomes.

The Blooper, known as Super Blooper hopped up into the air and aimed at the gang and proceeded to shoot them with ink, but Weiss quickly formed a shield of ice to block the ink and then Ruby shot at the Super Blooper a few times while Yang fired some bullets from her gauntlets.

Luigi brought out his Ultra Hammer. "Mario, give me a boost!" He requested as Mario nodded as he grabbed his legs and spun him around and he let go, as Luigi launched over to Super Blooper and smacked him on the head to knock him into the water. "Affectio, Shadow Sneak!" He ordered as he landed, as Affectio used Shadow Sneak and dealt some damage to the Blooper.

 _Since when has Luigi liked ghosts all of a sudden?_ Lyn wondered as Affectio returned while the Super Blooper came back up and slapped them with his tentacles, but they quickly dodged and then Lakilester threw a few Spiny Shells to smack the Blooper with it and then Mario jumped over and hammered him in the head to stun it and then jumped back.

"I'll finish this." Robin said, walking over and then… "THORON!" He yelled, sending a huge beam of lightning at it to electrify it, and since it was in the water, it keeled over and disappeared from them.

 **End BGM**

"And that settles it." Robin said, putting her tome away… and then felt the Levin Sword yanked from his hand. "What the…?!"

"Oh my goodness, this is the coolest weapon I've seen!" Ruby exclaimed, going into fangirl mode. "It's jagged-like appearance, it's shape, it's form, it's electrical personality! AAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S SO PRETTY!"

"Down girl…" Weiss said, pulling her away.

Robin chuckled as he picked his sword back up. "I've heard stories of a weapon fanatic going through weapons." He said. "Didn't imagine it was you. So, have you seen any of the other swords out there in the Smash Mansion? I think you'd take a liking to Link's Master Sword or Ike's Ragnell."

"Don't encourage her!" Weiss yelled.

"Oooh, those sound amazing!"

"…Too late." Kamui said as they walked off.

"Wait a minute, we met Link when we came back to the Mushroom Kingdom that one time when we were traveling with Pit." Blake said. "And met him again after his fight with Jaune and Pyrrha. Why didn't you go crazy over that?"

"Oh I did, you just probably weren't looking." Ruby answered. "That and I was wondering who I'd be fighting."

"That makes sense." Yang said as they soon came across a door and opened it to reveal a Warp Pipe, and then went down… only to come to a more frozen part of the underground.

"Well, we're probably in the right place." Robin said as they walked over to another Warp Pipe and went in, heading to Shiver City.

 **BGM: Cold Reception in Shiver City (Paper Mario)**

"Oh, this is a cute little town." Yang said as they hopped out of the area.

"…With penguins as its residents. Sure." Weiss sighed.

"Bumpties." Mario corrected.

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes. "I swear, this kingdom never fails to amaze me."

"Yeah, and you keep doing that running gag." Ruby said.

"Oh be quiet!" Weiss said. "Let's just get through this place and get that Star Spirit." She said as they walked ahead to the town gate… but a Bumpty prevented them from going forward.

"Excuse us, we'd like to get out of here." Blake said.

"No can do! No one leaves this town unless they have permission from the mayor." The Bumpty said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Weiss complained. "Ugh, please tell me this won't be a common thing in the sequel…"

"Careful, that might just happen." Yang said.

"Where's the mayor's house?" Lyn asked.

"Other side of the city."

"Thank you." Lyn nodded as they turned around and walked to the west.

"You know, for a city… it's kinda small." Ruby said.

"I think it's because Shiver Town didn't sound very exciting." Yang said. "That's my guess."

"Hmm, I wonder if it was a huge city…" Mario wondered while scratching his chin as they walked further until they found a house that had a snowman near the front porch, then they walked over to a Bumpty. "Excuse us, do you know where the mayor is at?"

"Of course, he lives in that house with the snowman near the front porch." The Bumpty said.

"I had a feeling it was the right house." Robin said as they walked over to the Mayor's house and Ruby knocked on the door.

 _"Coming!"_ A female voice said as she opened the door, revealing a female Bumpty.

"Hi, we're looking for the mayor." Ruby said.

"Oh, he's inside. Come in, you must be freezing!" She said as they walked in. "He's in the other room. Go say hi to him." She said. "I'll fix you up some soup!"

"Thank you." Weiss smiled as they walked into the other room… where they saw a Bumpty lying down on the ground.

"Uh, is he okay?" Luigi asked as they gathered around the Bumpty, as he was not moving and there was a present near him, but they were focused on him, as they saw X's on his eyes.

"Hmm…" Robin rubbed his chin in thought.

"Is he dead?" Ruby asked, seeming a bit nervous.

"Judging by his eyes… yes." Weiss said, and nearly screamed but Yang quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"We don't want to alert his wife!" Yang whispered as Weiss nodded.

"Maybe he was assassinated?" Lyn suggested.

"We'd be seeing blood if that was the case… unless if he was poisoned." Luigi said.

Robin hummed a little, then seeing something in his hand as he knelt down. "Herringway…" He mused and then looked at the poor Bumpty and then reached his hand to his neck, feeling for a pulse… and then he felt something. _He still has a pulse._ He thought as he got up. "I've got good news."

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"He's sti-"

"Oh honey~! I have some soup for you~!" His wife called out as she walked in. "Get it while it's hot!" She said and then put it on the coffee table. "…Honey?" She went over to investigate him. "Honey?"

"It's alright, he's-"

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as she took off running. "HELP! POLICE! MY HUSBAND WAS MURDERED! HEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Well, so much for not alerting her." Blake said.

Robin sweatdropped. "All I was gonna say was that he's actually sti-"

The door opened up to reveal one of the detectives and the wife. "Where's the fire? Who was murdered?" He asked and then came up to him. "…Uh-huh, I see… veeeery interesting." He mused. "It seems that we have a penguin murder mystery on our hands!"

"A penguin murder mystery?!" The wife gasped.

 _Murder mystery?_ Kamui mouthed.

"Yes! And I believe… that ALL of these people are the suspects! Y'all assaulted and strangled the poor man! I know your types!" The detective said.

"Yes, it's true! They barged on in with their evil eyes and nearly killed me! I'm glad to be alive! But my husband… they barged right on into this room and KILLED him! I thought we lived in an E rated environment, but no, we live in an M rated environment, apparently!"

"That is SO not true! You let us in!" Yang argued.

"LIAR!" She yelled back.

"Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding." Robin said. "I checked his pulse on his neck and he-"

"YOU STRANGLED HIM EVEN THOUGH HE WAS ALREADY DEAD?! YOU MONSTER!" The wife yelled, causing Robin to facepalm. "HAVE YOU NO HEART?!"

"No! I'm saying that he still has a pulse!"

"I don't want to hear it! You are all murderers and unless you have proof that someone else did it, you are all guilty!" The Detective said.

"You're not listening to me, I'm saying that-"

"WHERE'S YOUR PROOF, YOUNG MAN?!"

Robin growled, his patience running out from this one Bumpty. "Look, if you just feel his pulse on his neck, this will all blow over."

"Hmph! Like I would touch a dead body!" The detective protested. "Unless you go and clear your names over this, you will be guilty!"

Robin had enough. "…Alright… if you want to play your game… then so be it…" He said, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Come on, let's just go find whoever "killed" him and this whole thing will be blown over." Weiss said in annoyance. _I hate this place already._ She thought as they wandered out with everyone gossiping in the town about how the mayor was murdered.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Detective Mario (Paper Mario)**

"Wow… everyone's already talking about this?" Kamui asked.

"This is getting weirder and weirder…" Mario quietly said.

"Tell me about it." Lyn said as they walked around.

"I wonder if this Herringway might know something." Robin said as Affectio spotted something on top of a rooftop, an open chimney.

"Shup…?" He wondered and flew on over to investigate, as Bow noticed this.

"Hmm?" Bow followed the Shuppet out of curiosity.

"Well, if there's one thing to know about this place… it blows. Hard." Lakilester said.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

"Well… here's hoping this doesn't happen again." Lyn said. "I mean… it's not like it'll happen in some tropical island or anything."

"It better be more exciting than this." Weiss grumbled as they heard a door opening to see some old Bumpty walking out with Affectio and Bow.

"Never fear! Herringway is here!" He said.

"Turns out he's a huge writer on Murder Mysteries." Bow said as Affectio happily returned to Luigi.

"So, the mayor was murdered? Take me to him." He requested as they took off back to the mayor's house while they explained what happened and what Robin had done before they were all framed. "Ah… good to know." He said and then they walked in.

"Ah… so Herringway was the murderer!" The detective said, causing them to facepalm at this.

"No… I was not. I am a good friend of the mayor, why would I kill him in cold blood? In fact… he's not even dead!"

" _What?_ What makes you say that?" He asked.

"It's simple, my dear detective! I was informed that he still has a pulse!" He said and walked over to him, feeling for a pulse and turned back to them. "And he does indeed!"

"My word! You are such an expert on this, Herringway! I never would've thought that he still had a pulse!" The detective said, as an anime tic mark appeared on Robin's forehead.

"Oh… You…!" Robin fumed.

"Ooooh…" The mayor groaned as he got back up. "What's going on here?"

"Honey! You're actually alive!" The wife exclaimed.

"Hahahaha… of course I'm alive!" The mayor laughed. "I just fell over and knocked my head while getting something off the shelf for Herringway!"

"You were giving me something?" Herringway asked as the mayor gave him the present.

"Yep, I was!"

"Thank you."

"Well, I guess you can say that this Murder Mystery has been solved!" The detective said and then turned to Robin. "I actually knew that you were telling the truth, this thing actually happens every month. I was just wanting to make it as suspenseful as possible!" He said, as they anime fell from this.

"I knew you were innocent!" The wife smiled.

"…I have a new sequel in mind for my new novel!" Herringway said and took off running.

 **End BGM**

"…If I lived in a novel… I would want my money back." Weiss said.

"Normally, I'm all for Mystery Novels, but… I'd give this one a one out of ten and give it a scathing review… and demand a refund." Blake said.

"Soooo… are _all_ Murder Mystery novels this… what's the right word for this… stupid?" Kamui asked.

"Normally, Murder Mysteries are full of suspense and thrill, not to mention well written. This one… however… I'd buy one in a store and then burn it with my fire tome."

"I'd buy two and slice them to pieces." Lyn said.

"Feed three to Zwei." Ruby added.

"Throw Spiny Eggs at four." Lakilester said.

"Punch all the pages out with five." Yang added.

"Get a Fire Flower and burn six of them." Mario said.

"Have Daisy rip seven in half and Affectio will probably Shadow Ball eight of them."

"…I'll just haunt the author and demand that he recalls all of them, including the ones that were purchased, have them be shipped to his house and demand that he burns them all." Bow said. "Depending on my mood, I'd probably convince the author to stop writing books while I'm at it."

Kamui sweatdropped. "Okay, good to know…" _I think it's safe to say that I won't be touching Murder Mysteries for a while._

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Jr Troopa (Paper Mario)**

"Brrrr!" Jr Troopa shivered as he was waiting patiently for the gang. "Th-this time… I'll be catching them by surprise… and then I'll win! And NOTHING will get in my way!" He declared as something was rustling in the rustling bushes. "Huh?" He turned to the source of the noise.

"Aboma!" An Abomasnow came out and looked at Jr. Troopa. "Snow!"

"Ab-ab-ab-ab… ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jr. Troopa screamed, running away screaming and going past the gang.

"…Bomba?" Abomasnow blinked, looking at the screen with a confused look and shrugged before walking off to a small campfire with a few Eevee huddled around it. Turned out, he was just asking for Jr. Troopa to warm himself up. Oh well.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Snow Road (Paper Mario)**

"Who was that?" Lyn asked.

"Eh, I don't even know at this point." Yang said as they walked ahead the snowy road and saw several snowmen in front of a wall, seeing one without a scarf and one without a bucket for a hat, but they paid no mind to that and they walked off, coming across some Ice Piranhas and Gulpits as they disposed of them and went on their merry way… and then they came across some kind of dark cloud monster.

"Turn baaaaack! Turn BAAAAAACK!"

"What… the heck is that supposed to be?" Luigi asked, surprisingly not scared.

"I am Monstar! Fear meeeee!"

"…Luigi, I'm surprised you're not scared by this." Weiss said.

"Something about this monster doesn't feel very scary…" Luigi admitted.

"Yeah, I'm not getting any "scary" vibes to this." Mario said.

"You will be scared… right as I use… THIIIIIIIS!" Monstar yelled, unleashing a Star storm on them.

"AAAAH! TAKE COVER!" Ruby yelled as they ducked… as the Starstorm hit them… but it had the same power as a light breeze with a slight… pinch to it.

"Uh… ow?" Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mwahahaha! Do you fear me now?! Turn baaaaack!"

"…Okay, now I'm curious." Lyn said, bringing out her sword, and in a blink of an eye, she slashed through Monstar… and it evaporated, turning into a bunch of Star Spirits.

"AAAAAAH! RETREAT!" A Star Spirit yelled as they ran off.

"Huh, they were just some harmless kids." Robin said as Lyn put her katana away in her sheath.

"Well it's over now-" Lyn nearly jumped when Ruby was right there, drooling over Lyn's sword. "Uh…"

"You have NO concept of personal space!" Weiss said, pulling Ruby back.

"Uh… right… let's go." Lyn said as they walked into Starborn Valley, where a wizard awaited them.

"Ah, Mario and company, I've been expecting you."

"Wait… Merlon?" Ruby asked.

"No… I think this is Merle that the Ninji mentioned." Blake said.

"That is correct, I am his son, Merle." He said. "Please, come in to my home." He requested as he guided them to his home while they saw a few Toads and Ninjis taking care of the Star Spirits. "Don't mind the Star Spirits that attacked you, they were merely wanting to self-defend this place. They had good intentions."

"Oh… well I feel kinda bad now." Lyn said with solemn in her voice.

"Do not fret. You did not know." Merle informed her. "Now… you are probably wondering why that Ninji came to the Mushroom Kingdom. I sent him there to coax you into coming into this place, for I have seen a vision of where the last Star Spirit was."

"Where is it?" Mario asked.

"The Crystal Palace, home to the Crystal King."

"The Crystal…" Yang gasped. "We met him when we were in the middle of saving you guys!" She said.

"We even met those Ice Climber fellows!" Ruby said. "In… Sherbet Land, I believe."

"Nana and Popo? I was actually wondering if they were okay…" Mario said. "Are they?"

"They seemed to be in high spirits when we met them. I'm sure they're still climbing mountains." Blake said.

"Oh good. I was worried that the technical issues of the upcoming fourth tournament brought them down." Luigi said. "For some strange reason, it would only let one of them in and not the other, and they work as a team, so they decided to leave. Master Hand blames Crazy Hand for pressing random buttons."

"Knowing Crazy Hand, I can see that." Weiss muttered quietly.

"So… you've actually met the Crystal King?" Merle asked.

"Yes, we have… and I believe we also melted him." Ruby said.

"We did." Weiss nodded.

"Hmm… I do believe that the cold had revived him." Merle said. "The Crystal King is a nasty fellow, as you know. It is most likely that he was revived from the cold… or it was merely a clone of his. Either way, the Star Spirit is in trouble and you need to go to the Crystal Palace to stop him."

"So, how do we get there this time?" Yang asked. "We walked right into the front door last time."

"He learns from his mistakes." Merle said. "Infiltrating it a second time won't be easy, and it'll have more traps." He warned. "However, as you have come far into this journey, I am sure you will find a way to infiltrate and stop him. There is a secret passageway where you are able to sneak in undetected. I assume you have seen some snowmen recently? One of them without a scarf and another without a hat?"

"Yes." Mario nodded.

"Here, take these." Merle said, giving them a scarf and a bucket. "This scarf has been in our family for generations and this bucket… was recently returned from the mayor."

"Thank you." Mario said as he took them.

"Be warned. The Crystal Palace is full of deception." Merle warned. "Remember this: Truth lies not only in the eyes; sometimes even the walls may lie." He said.

"That's… good to know." Blake said.

"Safe travels, my friends." Merle said as they waved goodbye and then they walked back to where the snowmen were at, putting the scarf around the neck of one snowman and putting a bucket on another Snowman's head.

"Thank you! Now we will never be frozen!" Both of them said.

"…I think this cold is getting to us. I swore I heard them talk." Weiss said.

"They did." Ruby said. "Which is so cool!"

The Snowmen moved out of the way to reveal a secret door in front of them.

"Ooooh!" Yang grinned.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said as they nodded and ran into the door, heading toward the Crystal Palace.

* * *

 **Weren't expecting Lyn here, did ya?**


	15. Crystal King's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Over Shiver Mountain (Paper Mario)**

"So, the Crystal King…" Robin said as they started climbing Shiver Mountain. "What was he like when you fought him?"

"He wasn't that hard to fight." Weiss said. "A bit annoying, but not too horrible."

"He was a pushover." Yang said.

"To be fair… I think he underestimated us." Blake said. "I have a slight feeling that he'll learn from his mistakes."

"But he _does_ melt by fire." Ruby pointed out.

"I think he's prepared for that as well."

"Interesting…" Robin mused.

"Coming up with a strategy?" Lyn asked.

"Maybe, but I need to know his battle style to figure it out." He said as they walked out of the cave and kept walking until they came across a gap with a ! block in front of them.

"I got it!" Ruby said, getting a running start and using her semblance to hit the ! block, but as she returned… another Ruby suddenly appeared next to her. "Aw yeah! I still got it!" She said as everyone was staring at her. "…What are you looking at?" She asked and then turned to see the clone. "AAAAH! My dark clone suddenly went _not_ emo!"

 **BGM: Comedic Curtains (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"I'm no dark clone! I'm the original!"

"No, I'm the original! You guys gotta believe me!"

"Ha! Like I would ever sound like that!"

"We both sound the same!"

"So?"

"Okay… we gotta figure out who's who. It was bad enough with the dark clone, but at least we could easily identify the two of _them!"_ Blake said.

"Agh… but I can't tell who!" Yang said.

Weiss found a stone and then picked it up. "Alright, which one of you dolts is the real Ruby?"

"I am! Weiss, you gotta believe me! We're BFF's!"

"No, we're besties! Don't listen to this bitch!"

"Hey! I don't curse!"

"So? Everyone curses, even you!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Weiss, help us!"

"Yeah Weiss! Help us out here!"

"Hmm…" Weiss had already figured it out since she knew Ruby never cursed… but, she smirked. "Humor me here… what is Ruby's favorite cookie?"

"Chocolate chip, duh!"

"Blegh. No way! It's oatmeal raisi-" Weiss threw the stone at the other Ruby, knocking her out and then revealing to be a Duplighost.

"OW! How did you know it was me?!"

"Simple. Ruby never actually curses _and_ she _hates_ Oatmeal Raisin." Weiss said. "Now… I'm giving you a choice. You can either fight or run away."

"HA! As if I'd ever run away from a fight!"

"Gee…" She summoned her Schnee Orbitars. "That's too bad."

"…Meep… on second thought, I think I hear my wife calling. COMING HONEY!" He took off.

 **Resume Over Shiver Mountain**

"That's what I thought." Weiss said, picking up the stone again.

"Oh thank heavens!" Ruby smiled as she hugged Weiss. "I knew you would never hurt your bestie!"

"…Don't push it. I can still clock you in the head with this." Weiss warned, but to her dismay, Ruby still hugged her. "…You try to warn her…" She sighed.

* * *

 _After Ruby let go..._

"So, what was that… ghost thing?" Kamui asked.

"That would be a Duplighost." Mario said. "We've encountered a few of them during our travels to save Peach." He said.

"Yeah… and they're not the greatest enemies to fight." Luigi said.

"Indeed. They transform into whoever they so desire, copying your abilities as well." Mario explained. "They're not very common, but they are annoying."

"If we encounter one that steals our identity and name, I'm gonna scream." Weiss said. _However, I wouldn't mind having a Duplighost steal father's identity and ruining his image…_

As they continued onward, they saw a few items to take in some pedestals, consisting of a Shooting Star, a Snowman's Doll and a Thunder Rage item.

"Hmm… I'll take that." Ruby said, taking the Thunder Rage item… and then an ice wall came down and slammed in front of Weiss.

"Ack!" Weiss yelped.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed.

"…I didn't think that'd happen." Ruby said.

Weiss sighed in annoyance. "Well, I'm glad I picked this up." She said, putting the stone down and then the wall came back up as they walked through normally while Weiss giving Ruby the stink eye. They continued onward where they climbed up some steps to see some sort of ice rock with a star shaped hole in it.

"Do we need to find a Star?" Kamui wondered.

"No need!" Ruby said as she drew a star in the snow and picked it up. "Ta-da!" She said… and then it crumbled in her hands. "Aww…"

Robin chuckled. "That was a good try." He said. "However, I think we'll find something in that crack in the wall down there."

Bombette came out of Mario's pocket. "Did someone say crack? I'll do it!" She said.

"…Your friends are so weird for living in Mario's pocket. Why do they do that?" Lakilester asked.

"Oh, don't get me started." Bow said as she blew up the crack in the wall and then she hopped back into Mario's pocket as they walked in to find a dead end.

"Aww, it's a dead end." Ruby pouted.

"Now now… I'm sure there's more than meets the eye here." Robin said.

"Yeah, but what exactly?" Kamui wondered as they looked around, searching for a clue or maybe a star, and then Luigi looked at the far end of the wall.

"Shup!" Affectio cried and flew into the wall… and then came out.

"Yeah yeah, you're a show off." Luigi chuckled.

"Shuppet!" Affectio said as he flew behind Luigi and happily pushed him in.

"Whoa hey, what are you doing?!" He asked as he went through the wall. "WHOA!"

"Luigi?" Mario turned to him as they went toward the wall and then examined it before they went in to see Luigi on the other side.

"Whoa… is this really a wall?!" Ruby asked.

"…Truth lies not only in the eyes; sometimes even walls may lie." Lyn recited from memory. "Merle was on to something there."

"Guys, look!" Kamui pointed to a stone that was shaped like a star in a block of ice.

"Oh, that's exactly what we need!" Yang said and then suddenly, a spirit showed up.

"Welcome, friends." The spirit said. "My name is Madam Merlar. I am a messenger of the stars."

"Oh, hey there!" Ruby waved.

Merlar chuckled. "Hello." She said. "You know Merlon and Merle well. I am their ancestor. The Stars spoke of you through my dreams. They said you would come to the shrine on Shiver Mountain. It is here that I guard the way to the Crystal Palace."

"Oh, neat." Yang said.

"We have little time to waste, so listen careful." Merlar continued. "You may not have known this, but the followers of Bowser and Torchwick have invaded the Crystal Palace, where stars are honored. Now, what I have to tell you is very important. Listen to every word I say! I can't tell you the whole tale. In the interest of time, I'll be brief. So pay attention to the key points."

"Alright. Fire away." Robin requested as they nodded.

"Excellent! The story began a very, very long time ago. I was just a young woman when-"

* * *

 _2-3 hours later…_

Needless to say, her story was very long and not even Robin, Lyn or Kamui could stay awake for that long due to her rambling on.

"…And that is why you must get their men out of the-…hey, are you listening to me? WAKE UP!"

"Spaghetti and ravioli!" Mario exclaimed as he woke up along with the others. "…Oh."

"As I was saying, you need the Star Stone to reach the palace." She said and gave the Star Stone to them. "Make haste! The world is counting on all of you." She said and then hummed. "I wonder if you understood the shortened version of my tale?"

"THAT WAS SHORT/SHUPPET?!" Everyone yelled.

"It really doesn't do the story justice. Perhaps one day, I'll tell you the full story. Until then, good luck." She said and disappeared.

"I'm not gonna believe it for a second that that was the short version." Lyn said.

"Agreed/Shup." Everyone agreed as they went out and put the Star Stone in place, where icy stairs rose above them as they climbed to the top before eventually reaching the Crystal Palace.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Crystal Palace Crawl (Paper Mario)**

"So, this is the infamous Crystal Palace." Robin said. "Interesting."

"It's rather beautiful looking. It's a shame it's home to a wicked king." Kamui said.

"Indeed." Lyn nodded as they walked through, looking around in the huge palace.

"Yep, still creepy as ever." Yang said.

"Let's just get through this quickly." Weiss suggested as they walked around the palace with them immediately noticing a switch on the floor and a locked red door, so Mario jumped and did a tornado jump to activate it, and down came a blue door with the same lock.

"That's disappointing." Blake said as they walked to the only door available and walked through the hallway, taking care of a few Swoopulas with Robin spotting an X on the floor and making a mental note to come back to that later as they went on to find a treasure chest in another room and when they opened it… it was a blue key.

"Ugh… keys…" Weiss grumbled.

"I've always wondered how Link never complains about them…" Kamui said as they walked back and unlocked the blue door, leading to a hallway that they went through, with Robin keeping an eye on the mirror wall. They reached a crack in the wall with Bombette coming out and exploding on the wall as they walked in to discover that they can go through the mirror, and there was another crack.

"…Suspicious…" Robin quietly said, as he was starting to add it up right as Bombette exploded as they walked in… to see the whole gang in front of them.

"Ah! It's them!" One of the fakes said.

"Oh crud! Let's take them on!" Another said as they turned back into Duplighosts… only to get horribly KO'd by them as they quickly took off.

"So… is it a mirror?" Ruby wondered.

"No, I have a feeling it's glass." Robin said. "We couldn't see ourselves in the mirror in the other room, so of course, it'd be glass. And our reflections are just the Duplighosts acting like us."

"That's… actually clever." Blake said. "I have to hand it to them, Duplighosts don't mess around."

"That's what makes them so tricky and dangerous to deal with." Mario warned as they backtracked into the same room as before and went into the other door, where Robin noticed a wooden panel on the floor, so he proceeded to use a simple Fire spell on the wooden panel to break it and he hopped down as Lyn noticed this and hopped down with him as the others soon came out with a Shooting Star in their hands and then noticed Robin and Lyn coming out of the hole with a D-Down, P-Up badge.

"Nothing too interesting down there." Lyn said as she tossed it back into the hole.

"But… I have a theory." Robin said. "What happens on one side of the glass, the other has happened as well." He said. "Follow me." He requested as they backtracked to the other side of the mirror until they saw a hole on the ground where the X is supposed to be.

"Was that there before?" Luigi wondered.

"No. There was an X there until I had destroyed a wooden floor panel on the other side, which broke the floor here. We can continue onward." Robin said as they jumped underground where they saw another crack, which Bombette happily destroyed… but as she did, there were a few more Bombettes than usual.

"What the…?!" Bombette yelled.

"Hey hey! Looks like one of us is the real deal and the rest are fakes! I wonder who it could be~?" One Bombette asked in a flirty voice.

"It's obviously me! WHY WOULDN'T IT BE?! I'M THE ORIGINAL!" Another yelled as she was a bit… angry.

"Ugh… just pick me. All of these are disgustingly inferior. Not to mention they might have germs!" Another said, seeming to be a germaphobe.

"It's obviously me! Go team! Go team! Gooooo team! Give me an M! Give me an E! What's that spell? ME! I'm the original!" Another yelled, seeming to be a cheerleading Bombette.

"…Okay, I do NOT flirt, I may be a hothead, but I don't scream, I am _not_ afraid of germs and I am NOT a cheerleader!" Bombette said as they all looked at each other and started to argue with the others sweatdropping.

"So… should we just… pick one?" Ruby asked.

"I know who it is, but… I'd staying a little far away from her." Weiss said.

"Alright, that's it! SHUT! UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Bombette yelled, lighting her fuse and exploding, covering the other Bombettes in soot and turning back into Duplighosts.

"…RETREAAAAT!" One of them yelled as they took off running.

"Losers." Bombette said as she hopped back into Mario's pocket.

"Alright then… let's just pretend that didn't happen." Robin said as they nodded and walked into the hole where they pulled out a Red Key and took off, where they used the switch to bring back the red door and then unlocked it and walked in, where they saw an opening in the glass but they went through… only to discover they couldn't make it past with statues in their way. They went back and went the opposite way to discover some White Clubbas.

"Hey! You can't get past here! I won't let you!" The White Clubba said as they looked at each other and beat the poor guy up, and as they did, they saw the statue in the glass disappearing, so they walked ahead and took out the other two White Clubbas. They went back to the other side where they went onward on the other side as they went on the other side of the glass again with Weiss firing an icicle on the switch and took off, taking out a White Cubba in the process and in the next room, their reflection in the next room had Kooper out.

"Hey Kooper, could you come out for a sec?" Mario asked as Kooper popped out.

"Yo." He said with a grin and then they walked forward and then they saw the reflection kicking Kooper inside a hole and they did, but Kooper didn't come out… which he did but brought some friends along the way, which consisted of: Qrow, Caboose, Kolorado, Roman and Winter.

"What in the…" Kooper wondered.

"Hey, I'm the real Kooper here." "Qrow" said. "I mean, you'd believe your uncle, right kiddo?"

"No, I'm the real Kooper! I'm everyone's friend!" "Caboose" happily chirped.

"No, old chap! I'm the real Kooper!" "Kolorado" said.

"No no no no no! I'm the real Kooper… and if little Red guesses wrong, I'm taking you down!"

"Weiss, you know very well that I am Kooper. As your older sister, I demand that you realize that I am the real Kooper!"

Kooper sweatdropped. "Um… I have _no_ idea what's going on." Kooper said as they all proceeded to take out the fakes.

"You guys aren't even trying at this point." Lyn said, putting her sword away as the Duplighosts quickly took off.

"Yeesh, thank you…" Kooper sighed as they walked in and proceeded to walk around, pushing a small statue of an Albino Dino where they fell in and got themselves a P-Down, D-Up for their troubles, but they threw it away and went into the other room where they grabbed themselves the Palace Key from the bigger Albino Dino statue as they went in another room where they saw statues of three Albino Dinos and the creatures themselves.

"Nnngh…! Can't really… move this…!" Ruby said, pushing a statue to a switch as it was pointed in the wrong direction as the others tried, while Robin looked at the motionless Albino Dinos and curiously turned them around.

"It seems you are figuring out this puzzle." One of them said, but this didn't faze Robin.

"Yup." He said as it suddenly moved to the switch as Ruby was pushing it.

"Oh yay! I finally got it!" She cheered.

"I think you have to get these creatures to look at one direction. That's how the statues move." Robin said.

"Oh, now _that's_ clever." Blake said with a chuckle as they patiently waited for Robin to move them in the right order as they eventually got them on the switches as a staircase appeared for them as they walked into the final room.

"Alright… here we go." Mario said as they nodded and walked out of the Crystal Palace and into a snowy area.

 **End BGM**

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice asked as the Crystal King appeared before them. "So, we meet again, girls!"

"Oh, if it isn't the pushover." Yang said.

"And I'll have you know that I was at my full strength when I battled you. I just didn't realize that you were stronger than you looked."

"So, you were a pushover."

"Grrr, I was not!"

"Look, can we just get to the part where we fight and you lose again?" Weiss asked.

"I was going to say that, but this time, I will gladly hand you over to Bowser and Torchwick as icicles!" Crystal King declared as he got into position as the others got into position as well. "Have at you!"

 **BGM: Freeze! (Paper Mario)**

Crystal King levitated in the air and chuckled darkly, summoning Crystal Bits and then absorbing them, proceeding to use them as ammunition, but Weiss quickly summoned an ice wall to block the attacks. Ruby and Kamui both ran around the wall as the Mario Bros jumped up and hammered the Crystal King, but he jumped back and avoided the attacks from Ruby and Kamui and then summoned two ice swords and slashed at them.

"Hiyah!" Yang yelled, launching herself and punching the Crystal King, but he blocked the attack and slashed her away, and then used his ice breath to freeze up Robin and Blake, but they avoided the attack as Lyn ran over and slashed the Crystal King, but he blocked it.

"Hmm! You think you can keep up with me?" Crystal King asked as he put more weight into it, forcing Lyn to jump back, but in one quick movement, she was behind the Crystal King. "Gah!" He cried, his swords flying off.

"The question is… can you keep up with _me?"_ Lyn asked, and to his surprise, she seemed to have split up into five.

"What in the…?!" Crystal King shouted as the Lyns jumped up and slashed through him several times as the Crystal King didn't realize it was just one Lyn and she was moving incredibly fast for him until she slashed him to knock him down.

"They were right… you are a pushover." Lyn said.

"Hmph!" Crystal King growled, as they saw he enveloped himself in a glowing light as he got back up and unleashed a frozen blizzard on them all.

"Did he just heal himself?!" Weiss asked as Crystal King proceeded to knock them all down with his Crystal Bits, as they all tried to get back up but they were taken down as he laughed maniacally.

"You are fools… you think you can destroy me again but you are wrong!"

"Ngh… that's what you think!" Robin said, getting back up and switching out his Fire Tome for something more… sinister. "Nosferatu!" He called, hitting the Crystal King and absorbing his health.

"Argh… what's going on?!" Crystal King growled. "Why can't I...?!"

"Now!" Robin ordered as they proceeded to attack him with everything they had, until Robin was done and switched to his Fire Tome.

"Grr… I'm not done YET!" Crystal King yelled, proceeding to split himself up into three.

"Which one is which?!" Luigi panicked as the Crystal King laughed… until Weiss pulled out the Shooting Star item as a flurry of shooting stars came down on top of all three of them, with one of them getting hurt.

"ARGH!" Crystal King yelled, falling to the ground.

"Checkmake." Robin smirked. "ARCFIRE!" He yelled, unleashing it on him as the Crystal King's eyes widened and tried to form an ice shield in time… but he was too late as he was hit.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" He screamed as Robin used another Arcfire to seal the deal, as he melted into nothing but a frozen puddle.

 **End BGM**

"Again. Pushover." Yang chuckled as they saw a card coming down before it released the last Star Spirit, which had nothing but a small mustache on him. This was none other than Kalmar.

"The last one." Ruby quietly said as they walked over to it and then touched it, as the card disappeared.

 **BGM: Star Spirits' Request (Paper Mario)**

"Thank you all." Kalmar said as they all smiled at this. "Now, since we are all rescued… please come to the Star Hill for we must discuss what to do next." He said as they nodded as he flew off back to Star Haven.

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Bowser won't know what hit him!" Kamui grinned as they nodded and ran off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Lord Bowser!" Kammy flew up to Bowser who was discussing with Roman and Kamek. "We've got urgent news! Mario and company have the last Star Spirit!"

"Ugh… typical." Roman grumbled.

"…Bah, WHY am I not surprised!" Bowser groaned. "…But it's no matter, for we have the Star Rod!" He said and then rubbed his chin in thought. "…I have an idea. Come!" He said as he walked over somewhere with the others following.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In the cells…_

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Peach sighed, resting her chin in her hands. "We were so close… and then… this happened." She muttered. "We're never getting out of here…"

"Peach…" Tiki whispered.

"Don't lose your hopes, princess." A voice said as they looked into the other cell where two men were sitting a cell, one of them was leaning on a wall and the other was meditating. The one meditating had red hair and a lot of armor on him… not to mention that his hair was shaped like a lobster, of all things. "Someone will come for us."

"Ryoma's right." The other spoke, this one being blonde and not having armor all over him, but was a bit dark purple in color. "We may have been defeated in battle against Bowser, but we're still hoping someone would come and rescue us. We'd do it ourselves, but some of the guards have our weapons." He said.

* * *

 _Just outside…_

"Can I have your sword? It's so shockingly awesome!" A Koopatrol said.

"No. You can keep your shadowy sword. This one's all cool looking!"

"Yeah, but this one is just depressing!"

"You wanted it."

"No, I _wanted_ that sword you have. The Rai whatever it is."

"No thanks, I'm not budging."

"Well fine, it was a stupid sword anyway."

"…What did you say?!"

"I said it was stupid!"

"Why you… take that back!"

"Make me!"

"You little…!"

The both of them started to fight, dropping the swords and getting into a fighting dust cloud.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

"Normally… I'm not like this whenever I've been kidnapped." Peach said. "But…"

"Dry those tears, princess." Xander requested. "While it is discouraging that you may have been captured after you tried to escape, don't lose hope."

"Indeed. It was a minor set back. Don't let this bother you." Ryoma said. "I remember that one day when we both visited you due to you inviting us, you told us that you're constantly kidnapped, but you never seem to be truly bothered because you know that you will get out all the time. Why should this be any different?"

Peach sighed. "I don't know… I think it has to do with the fact that Bowser has the Star Rod and we're up here in space and… I'm not sure what to do."

"Just be patient. Mario and his friends will come. They always do." Ryoma said. "As for us, kidnapping is not usually common in Hoshido and Nohr. So this is a first for us… but we're not letting it bother us. We're both meditating on the fact that someone will come for us."

"I… don't think I've meditated before." Peach admitted.

"Well, you're welcome to join us." Ryoma said. "It's never too late to try."

"You're right." Peach nodded as she sat down and started to meditate as Tiki did the same while Twink hovered there.

"…So, do I just meditate in the air or…?" He wondered as he attempted to do so… but, as he started to meditate…

 **End BGM**

The doors slammed open. "HEY!"

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"You…" Ryoma lightly growled as Bowser walked in with everyone.

"You're coming with us." Bowser told Peach.

"And why should I go with you?"

"Because… Mario and the others are coming. I think it'd be _perfect_ if you had front row seats to watch them all fall before me. After all, _we_ have the Star Rod… and they don't!" He smirked.

"No… you will fail like always!" Peach said.

"HA! As if." Kamek laughed

"Indeed. Bowser and Torchwick will surely win this time." Kammy said. "Now, you're coming with us."

"…No. I'd rather rot in this cell."

Tiki looked at Kamek and had an idea, whispering something into Twink's non-existent ear. "How do you know that?" He whispered.

"I saw it right before I was knocked out…" She said as he nodded and floated through the bars of the cell.

"Why am I _not_ surprised that you'd say that?" Bowser asked. "You'd always do it the hard way. Kamek."

"Right." Kamek nodded and fired a beam at Peach.

"Nnngh…! AAAAAAAAGH!" Peach screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ryoma yelled.

"Sorry, but I don't speak 'loser-ese', which is what you two are." Bowser said, causing the two princes to glare hard at Bowser.

"You are coming with us!" Kamek laughed, unaware of Twink pulling something out of him and floated over to Tiki.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"As for you, dragon girl… you get to spend the rest of your life in here!" Kammy threatened.

Tiki smirked. "Oh, really?" She asked as Peach was pulled out.

"HEY! Let her go!" Twink pulled up to them.

"Eh? What's with this mosquito?" Bowser wondered. "Shoo!"

"Tiki! NOW!" Twink yelled and right on cue, Tiki activated her dragon stone and went into her dragon form.

"What the…?! How did you…?!" Kamek wondered and then saw Twink. "You!"

"Neener neener!" Twink taunted and even blew a raspberry at them.

"I said SHOO!" Bowser yelled, back handing him through an open window.

"Twink!" Peach and Tiki exclaimed while Ryoma and Xander were in shock.

"Tiki! Go find Mario and the others!" Peach requested.

 _"But-"_

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Go!"

 _"…Right!"_ Tiki nodded and roared, as she attempted to fly through the window.

"Bah, let her go. We only need Peach." Bowser said.

"You're letting her go?!" Kammy exclaimed in shock.

"Of course not. Roman… you installed homing Bullet Bills for defense, right?"

Roman smirked. "Oh, I thought of something better. Something more better than a Banzai Bill even."

Bowser smirked. "Oh, perfect!"

Peach's eyes widened. "Oh no… TIKI!"

"Come along, princess. We've got plans for you!" Bowser said and then walked away with everyone cackling while Ryoma and Xander could only look on in anger.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside…_

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

A huge Bill Blaster aimed at Tiki as she was flying off… and launched a homing King Bill at her as she turned around and gasped as she tried to breathe fire at it, but the King Bill was unfazed, she tried to fly away from the humongous missile as hard as she could to outmaneuver it.

 _"Come on… come on! Almost there!"_ Tiki said… but it was at this moment that the King Bill activated a speed boost as Tiki turned her head in horror… and then the King Bill hit her, resulting in a powerful explosion.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ She screamed as she had started to free fall down to the earth.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"It's not a rip off! It's what the original price is! I don't do discounts for people like you." Anna said.

"Why you ungrateful little… the original badge owners are far nicer compared to you!"

"Hmph! They had poor taste." Anna said. "Besides, I bought them out and sent them to some unknown island! You can't stop me! I overpower you! Nothing will take me down!"

"…Hey, what's that up in the sky?" A Toad wondered.

"Huh?" Anna wondered as she looked up… and her eyes widened in horror to see a dragon coming down and slamming _right_ on top of the badge shop, destroying everything and crushing Anna… until the dragon reverted back to its normal self… Tiki.

"Oooow…" Anna groaned as she looked up to see her angry customers cracking their knuckles.

"How convenient for us." A Koopa smirked.

"…Uh oh."

"HEY!" Another Anna waved her over. "Let's get out of here! They're chasing all of us out!"

"Right behind you!" Anna said and then took off.

"GET HER!" A Toad yelled as they grabbed torches and pitchforks and chased after her.

"To that boat, hurry!" The other Anna said as they hopped on a boat, where the captain of the boat, another Anna, sped off with all the Annas on board.

"Where are we going?" Anna wondered.

"To a city far far away from here. Luckily, there's an Anna over there that can help us." Another spoke. "Ever heard of Rogueport?"

"No…"

"Well, we're heading on over there!" She said as they picked up the pace… while the townsfolk cheered.

"Good riddance to you!" A Toad said as they kept cheering… right as Ruby and the others hopped out of the warp pipe.

"Whoa, what's with the smoke?" Yang wondered as they hurried on over to the source and saw Tiki lying there.

"Tiki?" Robin asked in surprised.

"Nnngh…" Tiki weakly groaned and then looked at them. "Ro… Robin…" She said before passing out as he was right by her side right as Chrom and Lissa came over.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Chrom asked. "…Is that Tiki?"

"Yes. We need to take her to the hospital. She's badly wounded." Robin said.

Mario picked up Tiki and placed her on the shoulder. "Let's go!" He said as they nodded and took off to the hospital.

* * *

 **It's raining dragons! ...Should I sing hallelujah? I kid, I kid. XD**


	16. We Band Together!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"So that's where you went!" Lissa said as they were in the hospital room, with Tiki on the hospital bed. "You went with RWBY to go find the Star Spirit!"

"Yup." Robin said. "Though I have to ask, why weren't you two at the party?"

Lissa sweatdropped. "Why don't you ask Sir Doesn't-Read-a-Map-a lot."

"I thought I knew where we were going!" Chrom said, as Robin sweatdropped at this.

"Well, luckily we ran into RWBY and Mario KO'd on the ground and were near the Goomba village!" Lissa smiled.

"You did miss the festivities though." Lyn pointed out.

"I know, it's all Chrom's fault."

"I'm sorry, who was the one who was screaming about all the "gross" bugs every five minutes and hiding in bushes?"

"Hey! I've heard horror stories on those Beautifly! Why must it be so cute but so deadly?!" Lissa complained as they sweatdropped at this.

"Wow…" Kamui whispered.

It was at this moment that they heard footsteps to see Frederick walking in with Camilla. "We saw the explosion and saw you dragging away miss Tiki." Frederick said.

"Is everything alright?" Camilla wondered.

"She's not responding." Robin said. "But she _is_ stable."

"That's good." Frederick smiled, and then the White Wings showed up.

"We saw what happened, is anyone okay?" Est asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Ruby said, and then pretty soon, all the Fire Emblem gang who joined them on their adventure came to the hospital to see if they were alright.

"…Wait a minute, Owain?" Chrom looked at him in surprise. "Where have you been?"

"Well, see… that's a funny story but uh… I might need Inigo and Severa for this."

"That would be a good idea, since we do need an explanation on why the three of you disappeared. Lucina and your mothers have been worried sick about you." Frederick said.

"Or, you know… fainting from surprise…" Lissa grumbled.

"What makes you say that?" Chrom asked.

"My son got married to Princess Elise, had a daughter and surprise, I'm a grandmother before I became of age!"

"Oh, that's ni- WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Mhm."

"And you didn't bother telling us?!" Chrom grabbed Owain's shoulders and violently shook him. "I could've been your best man to that wedding!"

"And I would've been second best man!" Frederick said.

"…I'm not sure if a second best man is a thing…" Chrom said as Owain sweatdropped at this.

"Well, at least more people know about our marriage!" Elise giggled.

"Oooogh…" Tiki groaned as she was coming around as they all surrounded her. "Wh-what…?"

"Hey, that was quite the nasty fall you took." Robin said.

"Nngh… yeah…" Tiki groaned and then remembered something and gasped. "Peach!"

"Peach? Is she alright?" Mario asked with concern.

"Yes… but she's been taken away by Bowser and that Torchwick guy! I don't know what they were planning on doing, but Peach told me to come get you guys… and then I was shot out of the sky." Tiki said.

"Well, glad that you're alright." Sakura smiled.

"But… there's something else that you should know." Tiki said. "Do any of you know someone named Ryoma and Xander?"

"Yeah, we know them." Kamui said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Camilla asked.

"They… they were locked up in a cell in Bowser's Castle."

Elise gasped. "Xander's been kidnapped?!"

"R-Ryoma too?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

A dark aura surrounded Camilla. "So you mean to tell me… that my darling brother has been locked up by Bowser…"

"C-Camilla?" Kamui asked while paling a little.

"If he lays _one_ finger on my brother… HE'S GOING TO PAY WITH HIS BLOOD!"

"Yay, blood!" Henry cheered… and then Camilla stormed out, but due to her anger, it attracted a few Beowolves into Toad Town, as all the residents screamed and went into their homes… but they were mainly interested in Camilla.

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Out of my way, you filthy vermin." She said coldly, holding her axe fiercely while one of the Beowolves licked its chops before it lunged at her as she got ready to attack… until a tree suddenly popped up and the Beowolf was launched in the air.

"Contemptible vermin." A voice said as Leo walked into the scene, holding a tome in his hands as the Beowolf disappeared, but the other Beowolf wasn't fazed by this and attempted to lunge to Camilla… but it was suddenly impaled by a spear, and a familiar cotton candy girl was on top of it.

 **End BGM**

"Yay, another dead creature!" Peri grinned happily… and then the Beowolf disappeared. "…Aww…" She pouted.

"You alright?" Leo asked, as they saw Hinoka coming in with her retainers.

"Aww, we missed the fun." Hinoka sighed.

"What's the point of having fun if they just keep showing up?" A voice asked as they turned to see Saizo arriving with Kagero… and then Takumi came in with his retainers.

"Oh, isn't this just a convenient spot to group up." Takumi said. "Seriously, we heard the screaming and came over here."

"What's with all the commotion?" Oboro wondered.

"And why is my sister seriously angry?" Leo asked.

"I've heard from that dragon girl, Tiki… that Ryoma and Xander were kidnapped by Bowser."

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"My Lord Xander…" Peri whispered and then growled angrily. "Oh, I am _so_ going to make me a Koopa-kabob!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go destroy Bowser." Takumi said. "I've just so conveniently have an arrow with his name on it."

"Indeed. Let us go take on Bowser." Saizo said.

 **End BGM**

"Hold it!" Yang said. "We gotta get to Star Haven before we can get to Bowser's Castle. It's actually on the way to it."

"Well, as long as it doesn't take too much time." Leo said.

Chrom was the first to walk up. "Now, I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to go save Peach, Ryoma and Xander while teaching Bowser his place, and aside from RWBY, the Mario Bros and Kamui, I'm going. How about you?"

 **BGM: Fire Emblem Theme (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

"I'm going, without a doubt!" Lissa said.

"Count us in!" Est grinned with Palla and Catria nodding.

"We will go too." Frederick said as Camilla readied her axe as Beruka and Severa came up with their weapons.

"I'm in for the blood!" Henry said.

"…I'm in, but _not_ for the blood." Keaton said.

"I will go as well. They need saving." Silas said.

"FOR LORD XANDER AND THE OTHERS!" Owain yelled, raising his sword, earning a chuckle from Niles.

"Appears we have no choice." Niles said as Leo rolled his eyes but did chuckle.

"Come on, let's go save our brothers!" Elise said as Sakura nodded.

"Count me in." Hinoka said with a grin as Effie, Arthur, Hana and Subaki all nodded with a smile, and so did her retainers as well.

"I'm coming too!" Cynthia cheered.

"Right!" Sumia nodded.

Robin readied his tome and Lyn unsheathed her sword. "Well, let's go out." Robin said.

"Hang on, Lord Xander! We're coming… with blood on our hands!" Peri grinned while Inigo sweatdropped.

"Uh.. right."

"Hmph, I'm not one to do a cheer… but I will go." Saizo said.

"I will too." Kagero said.

"If Lord Takumi is going, then I'm going!" Oboro declared.

Hinata sweatdropped. "He would've taken us with him anyway."

"I'm going too!" A voice said as they turned to see Nyx walking up to them with her crossbow in her hands. "If… that's alright with you."

"The more the merrier." Chrom said.

Nyx walked up to RWBY and smiled at them. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked. "Let's go kick Bowser's ass again!"

"Right behind you!" Yang smirked.

"Ahem." A voice caught her attention as she turned to see Bow floating there. "I believe something must be done first."

Nyx clenched her fists and took a deep breath… and then dropped her crossbow and suddenly hugged Bow. "I hope you can forgive me for what I tried to do to you…"

Bow softly smiled. "Of course I do… will you forgive me?"

"I'm… working on it."

"Close enough!" Bow chuckled as Nyx picked her crossbow back up.

"And I'm going too." Tiki walked up. "No injury is going to stop me from saving them." She said as she walked over, trying hard not to wince from the pain, but Elise noticed this and healed her right up. "Thanks."

"No prob!"

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said.

"SHUP!" Shuppet cheered, coming out of Luigi's hat.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled as they quickly ran off with Mario taking the lead as they ran toward Star Hill.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Shooting Star Summit (Paper Mario)**

 _"Mario and friends… use this to go up to Star Haven!"_ Eldstar requested as a Star Road appeared before them as they quickly went up Star Way, with some Embers spotting them and attacking them, but Nyx and Takumi easily took care of them until they soon arrived at Star Haven.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: A City in the Stars (Paper Mario)**

"Wow… this place looks amazing." Kamui said.

"Oh, I should've bought one of those things that flash!" Elise said. "…What do you call those again? They go 'click!' and you smile."

"A camera." Robin replied.

"Thank you!"

"Hmm, I wonder if you can throw stars at people from up here." Azama mused.

"Oooh, shooting stars at people! I like that!" Henry grinned.

"Oh! Oh! Shooting stars at Goombas!" Yang added.

"No! Shooting stars at Grimm!" Nyx grinned.

"Oh, that's a good one!" Henry said, as they high fived.

 _Three pun users and two dolts… welcome to my nightmare._ Weiss groaned.

 _"Did she just say 'shooting stars at Goombas'?"_ Goombario asked within Mario's pocket.

 _"Probably not meant to you… I think."_ Bombette said.

"Excuse me!" Peri said as she was in a shop. "Do you happen to have killing weapons here?"

"Eh?" A Star Child looked at her weirdly. "By killing weapons, we _do_ have Shooting Star." He said, pointing to it on the shelf as Peri examined it, as she put her lance out and then grabbed the Shooting Star… and impaled it with the blade. "ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Hmm…" Peri rubbed her chin in thought as she did a few stabbing moves. "I like this!" She said and then felt the tip of the Shooting Star. "…Aww… it's not pointy enough." She pouted, throwing the Shooting Star away. "Do you happen to have any _lances_ here?"

"I do not!"

"Then what kind of shop is this?"

"Oh good grief, come here you!" Oboro said, dragging Peri out.

"Whoa!"

"I'll never understand you Nohrians and your lust for blood…"

"Blood?! Where?!"

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Is she… normally like this?" Blake asked Leo.

"Yes… and she's Xander's retainer. She means well, but… mention blood and she goes insane. Not to mention that she has a lust for killing things. Best not to get in her way if she's in the possession of a sharp weapon."

"…Good to know."

"Ah, that could be it." Chrom said, looking at a dome shaped building.

"It should be." Mario nodded as they walked in to see the seven Star Spirits.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Star Spirits' Request (Paper Mario)**

"Mario and friends… we thank you for saving us all. But now Peach and the others need saving and Bowser needs to be stopped and save the Star Rod." Eldstar said. "We will give you a gift to you to go to Bowser's Castle." He said and then something emerged from thin air. "It is the Legendary Star Ship. You can use this to get into Bowser's Castle."

"Uh… there's like a lot of us and only one ship… and it's small." Ruby said. "What do you expect us to do, push ourselves together and act like an accordion?"

"Mmph… that's making me feel uncomfortable…" Lissa said.

"…Have I mentioned I get claustrophobic?" Luigi asked.

"You're not claustrophobic." Mario told him.

"Worth a shot." He sighed.

"I wouldn't mind pushing up against Lord Takumi." Oboro said with a sly grin, while Takumi sweatdropped and blushed madly.

"Um… how about we do something else…?" He asked.

"It actually looks bigger on the inside than it does on the outside, though I suppose you can use other modes of transportation, but humor us and some of you get on that Star Ship for us." Misstar requested.

"We do have our own rides of transportation!" Ruby grinned and with a deep breath… "COME, WARP STAR!" She yelled… but nothing. "Eh?"

"Uh, did Palutena tell you that she put an app in our scrolls that'll let us summon our Stars wherever we are?" Yang asked.

"Whoops, my bad!" Ruby giggled as they pulled out their scrolls and pressed a button, and all the way from Beacon, in RWBY's room, two stars from underneath the two beds came out, which were their own personal air rides and flew off to Star Haven before landing near them.

"Whoa, sweet!" Elise exclaimed as she checked them out.

"I was aware you had them… but I didn't think they'd actually look so cool looking." Robin said as they checked them out before RWBY got on them, then Tiki transformed into her Dragon form and some of them got on her, then some of them hopped on the White Wing's Pegasi, along with a few getting on Subaki's and Hinoka's Pegasi while some getting on Camilla and Beruka's Wyverns.

The ones who got on the Star Ship were Chrom, Lissa, Owain and Takumi. "How come you're joining us?" Lissa asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I _like_ Oboro… it's just that she can be a bit… what's the word…"

"Clingy?" Owain suggested.

"No, that's not it."

"Overbearing at times?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Takumi said. "I don't get it, one day we were just good friends… and then as soon as Peach held the ceremony, she's been… acting weird."

Lissa smiled. "Maybe she likes you!"

"…That's a funny way of showing it." Takumi quietly said.

"Oh! Before we forget, there is another gift we must bestow upon you." Eldstar said as a light shined over them. "You can now use Star Beam. It will help take care of Bowser's invulnerability." He said.

"Right, thanks." Ruby said with a grin as they all went up and took off.

 **BGM: The Legendary Air Ride Machine (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

"Wooooow! This is going pretty faaaaast!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let you fall off of this!" Chrom said as they were headed toward Bowser's Castle.

"I see it!" Kamui said, who decided to be on Hinoka's Pegasus.

"Now let's go there!" Ruby said as they picked up the pace… and as they did, a cannon aimed at them and fired another King Bill toward them.

"Whoa! King Bill incoming!" Mario exclaimed, who was on Tiki as Tiki quickly flew out of the way in time, but as expected, the King Bill turned around and went toward them.

"They home in on you?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Takumi said, pulling out his bow and firing arrows at the King Bill, but none were leaving a dent on the King Bill. "Grrr… die already!" He yelled, firing a critical arrow at it, and it pierced through the King Bill and exploded. "Gotcha."

"Oh, so crits can take them down? Neat." Owain said as they flew closer to the entrance before they stopped and landed near the entrance.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, everyone here and accounted for?" Mario asked as they all nodded. "Alright… now let's-a move out!"

"Right behind you!" Yang exclaimed as they ran in.

 **BGM: March to Deliverance (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

"Ack! Mario and the others are here!" A Koopatrol exclaimed.

"Sound the alarm, hurry!" Another said.

"Right!" The Koopatrol went to reach for it, but Ruby quickly got in the way with her semblance.

"Hiya!" She waved and then pushed them back with her Ruby Palm, and then Yang punched them high into the sky before they fell unconscious. The group quickly moved on to another room where two Koopatrols were chatting things up and then spotted the gang.

"Uh oh!"

"Protect the key!" The other ordered as they went to attack, but Chrom and Frederick got in the way and slashed them away while one of them dropped the key as Chrom took it.

"Thank you." He said as they went inside the castle and went into a hallway where the Koopatrols attacked them, but they were quickly defeated as they kept going where Peri had a fun time impaling the Hammer Bros with her lance and then attempted to kill them… hadn't Kamui stepped in and dragged her away from the Hammer Bros… but that didn't stop Camilla from kicking them to a wall and they went into another room.

"Whoa!" A Bowser wall exclaimed. "You must be Mario, Luigi, and… well.. everyone else! Come to rescue Peach? Well, I'll let you pass. Just stand in front of me." He ordered.

"Why should we? It's probably a trap where we'll end up in a jail cell." Leo said. "Now, let us through."

"Hmph! How would you know I would do such a thing? I'm a nice guy."

"And I'm a guy that can tree you if you waste time on us."

"…You know what? I'll let you through."

"Thank you." Leo said… and then the floor opened up underneath them.

"I moved the trap! Bwahahahaha!"

"…Oh, you ungrateful-" They all fell into the floor below… but luckily, they gently fell to the ground.

"Phew! Good thing we're made out of paper. Otherwise, that'd hurt!" Elise said.

"Mmph… easy for you to say…" Arthur groaned as he, for some reason, fell like a rock.

"Oh goodness! Are you okay?"

"Ha! Just a lump on the head!" Arthur got back up with a smile.

"Bwahahaha! Have fun rotting down there!"

"So… what are you guys in for?" A Toad asked.

"They could've let down a bear trap for me to sit on…" Setsuna said.

"Will you knock it off!" Hinoka yelled.

"Grr… how could we have fallen for such a thing?!" Chrom asked, punching a wall in frustration. "We're better than… that…" He blinked, as his punch created a massive hole in the wall. "…Huh. I found our escape!"

"You sure have a knack for breaking things." Lissa teased.

"Do not!"

"Hiyah!" Camilla let out a yell and destroyed the bars to the cell.

"Freedooooooooooom!" A Toad cried as they all escaped while the others went through the hole in a wall and then realized the whole place was covered with lava… and thus, they traversed the area while using Tiki and the Pegasi until they eventually reached the end where three Koopatrols and a Magikoopa were waiting for them.

"Yipe! This is bad!"

"What do we do?!"

"Uh… panic! Panic is what we'll do!"

"Relax!" The Magikoopa said. "I can power you up. It's just one little army, how bad can they-" A massive fireball hit him squarely in the head to send him into the lava. "BEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled before hitting the lava.

"What a fiery end!" Henry laughed while Yang punched the Koopatrols away before hitting the switch to stop the lava from flowing and then it hardened.

"That's too bad… I was hoping I would've touched the lava to see how hot it actually was." Setsuna said.

"Yes, you could've taken a nice hot bath in it. It'll make you squeaky clean!" Azama said.

"Really?!"

"…You two have issues." Hana said.

 _Welcome to my world._ Hinoka thought as they went through the now totally safe hardened lava as they soon found a key for the door nearby to unlock.

"Why waste our time on keys? We got Chrom!" Lissa said. "After all, he destroys rocks for a living!"

"…You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Chrom sighed as they unlocked the door and went into a room where it was a dark cave. Luckily, Watt came out and lit the way for them as they traversed through while taking care of some Bony Beetles until they eventually reached the end where Effie pushed a rock to reveal a door and as they did… they were right back where they were with the Bowser Door.

"WHAT?! How are you back here alive?!"

"With the power of teamwork! …And Chrom." Ruby said, causing Chrom to sweatdrop at this.

"What she said. Now… let us through." Leo ordered, bringing out Brynhildr. "Or else."

"Alright, alright! Yeesh…" The Bowser Door grumbled as it opened up as they went on through where they went up the stairs… but the White Wings decided to go down the stairs out of curiosity to discover a cell full of Toads and a Koopatrol was guarding the door.

"Huh? Hey!" The Koopatrol growled. "Don't you even try to save these prisoners! I could lock you up too!"

A dark shadow overshadowed Est's eyes. "…Don't you dare…"

"Oh, I will! I can lock you up first, pink head!"

"I'M TIRED OF BEING KIDNAPPED ALL THE TIME!" Est yelled, flying toward the Koopatrol while yelling and beating the crap out of the Koopatrol before he dropped the key… and then Est's Pegasus kicked the Koopatrol away toward a wall.

"…Feel better?" Catria asked.

"Yes, actually!" Est smiled as they unlocked the cell.

"You're free to go." Palla said.

"FREEDOOOOOOOOOOM!" A Toad yelled.

"Don't worry kids, I'm coming home!" Another Toad said and took off.

"Wait a minute! I just realized something!" Elise said. "Who's watching Percy?"

"Azura." Effie said. "She was more than willing to watch him for us while we took off. We had a feeling we'd come and defeat Bowser with the others."

"Oh, cool!" Elise grinned as they went into another room where they saw another locked door.

"I wonder if we can use those chains for something." Nyx wondered, looking at the chains hooked to the ceiling.

"Perhaps it's a trigger that'll flood the entire room with water." Yang said.

"Or lava!" Henry said.

"Or delicious meat!" Keaton exclaimed as they all looked at him. "…What? A wolfskin's gotta eat, ya know."

"Can we go back to the lava part?" Setsuna asked.

"No! Good heavens, no!" Hinoka exclaimed.

"Well, I guess Lady Hinoka is a party pooper." Azama said.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous! I'm great at parties!"

"Riiiiiiight." Azama chuckled as Effie punched the door as they flew off.

"Just call me Lady Chrom!" Effie said.

"…Oh come on! That was one time and you know it!" Chrom complained as they went deeper into the castle where they were bombarded by Bombshell Bills.

"Golden Bullet Bills?" Ruby asked.

"They're called Bombshell Bills." Mario said. "They're pretty rare but they hurt like a truck if you're not careful."

"We have a truck of our own!" Elise smiled. "…Heck, _three_ trucks if you count Chrom and Frederick! Oh, four with Camilla."

"Stand aside!" Effie said, using her shield to block the incoming Bombshell Bills, and when they got close to the Bill Blasters, Chrom and Frederick quickly destroyed them. They went up the hallway where they encountered more Bombshell Bill Blasters, but they were quickly destroyed, Camilla having done a number on them as well before they went into the next area as they went around and tried to figure out the puzzle while taking care of some Dry Bones.

Eventually, they found the way and went into the next area where they saw another Bowser Door. "You guys figured it out, eh? Well… I will let you through… _if_ you can get passed something horrible!"

"And what would that be?" Leo asked with an unamused look.

"Simple. A quiz!"

"…Oh no, a quiz. The horror." Nyx sarcastically said.

"Ack! I didn't study!" Ruby panicked, as Weiss facepalmed.

"Is it a death quiz?" Henry asked.

"Bwahahaha! You'll just have to find ou-" He got treed. "OW!"

"We don't have time for a quiz. Let us through." Leo ordered. "Or the next one will be stronger than a Pine Tree."

"Alright, alright!" The Bowser door opened up, grumbling and mentioning something about 'buzzkills' as they walked on through as they went through an area outside where they took care of more Koopatrols until they walked up some stairs to go back inside.

"…I smell something." Keaton said.

"What is it?" Elise asked.

"I smell… Lobster and Dark Brooding Seriousness in a room."

"Dark brooding seriousness…?" Elise wondered. "What do you mean by that."

"That's… oddly specific." Robin said.

"Oh!" Leo said. "I think he means Ryoma and Xander." He said. "Also, for the record, he doesn't brood and Xander actually means well."

"Riiiiiight… I knew that." Keaton said.

"…Hey, did anyone see a cotton candy haired girl just a second ago?" Severa asked.

"Uh, no? She was right here a second ago." Lyn said.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"…Found her!" Tiki said as they took off to the source as they saw Peri standing on top of a Koopatrol.

 **End BGM**

"Now give me the key to Ryoma and Lord Xander!"

"I'd rather die than give you the key!"

Peri had a twinkle in her eye. "Really?!"

The Koopatrol gulped. "Uh… did I mean die? I mean… uh… I'd rather be brutally maimed!"

" _Really?!"_

"Uuuuh… I'd rather have all my bones broken?"

"REALLY?!"

It was safe to say that the twinkle in Peri's eye grew to three sizes this day…

"I… uh… I'd rather be knocked out."

"Wrong answer!" Peri said as she raised her lance up in the air, ready to brutally kill the Koopatrol.

"Mother…"

It was at this moment that Gambol Shroud wrapped around Peri and dragged her away from the Koopatrol. "Let's not get _too_ crazy here." Blake said.

"Aww…"

"Phew, thank you! It's not every day that I get saved from some ugly chick. Seriously, who wears black?! That's COMPLETELY tacky!"

Blake's eye narrowed. "…Have at it." She said as she let Peri go.

"YAY!"

"…Crud." The Koopatrol groaned and Peri tackled him to the ground.

"I think the black looks good on you." Oboro smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Blake smiled back.

"Also, I think you look rather cute in it. I don't see anything wrong with it!"

Blake blushed at this. "Thank you…"

"HOW IS THIS RATED E FOR EVERYONE?!" The Koopatrol cried while being brutally stabbed… and about a few seconds later, Peri came back.

"Alright, I got the key!" She said.

"Great… now let's go into the other room." Inigo said.

"Mmm! I smell good in blood!" Peri smiled… and then Sushie came out and washed her off. "Aww… now the feeling's gone…" She pouted as they went into the next room.

"Xander! We've come to save you!" Elise exclaimed.

"And you too, Ryoma!" Sakura smiled.

"…Uh, why are there two KO'd Koopatrols right there?" Luigi wondered.

"They were arguing on which sword is better. The Raijinto or Siegfried." Ryoma explained. "Needless to say, they fought over it and nearly got themselves killed over it. I guess you can say that was our entertainment while we were locked up… as dark as that sounds."

Peri unlocked the cell doors… and immediately, she ran in and glomped Xander. "Oh Lord Xander! I missed you!"

Xander chuckled. "Good to see you too, Peri."

"Why didn't you two get out of the castle when it was being carried to the sky?" Hinoka asked after they hugged, with Kamui coming in for a massive group hug.

"Simple. We noticed that Peach took the Mario Bros and RWBY deep in the castle. We were coming to make sure you were alright and eventually getting out together." Ryoma said. "Our top concern was getting everyone out first. And since you guys didn't come out, we both hurried to make sure if you were okay. Imagine our horror when you were knocked out of the window. We thought it was your end."

"But look, we survived!" Ruby smiled.

Ryoma chuckled. "That is true, you did."

"Out of anger, we attacked Bowser… but his invulnerability with the Star Rod made it impossible to hurt him. It didn't help that Kammy, Torchwick and that ice cream girl were with him. It seemed as if they shared the invulnerability." Xander said. "We were defeated in battle… and then we were locked up."

"But now that we're no longer prisoners." Ryoma walked over and picked up the Raijinto. "I say we return the favor to Bowser."

Xander picked up Siegfried. "I couldn't agree more."

 **BGM: A Dark Fall (Fire) (Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest)**

"Let's go!" Ryoma said as they nodded and ran off as they went into the next corridor.

"Oh crap! The prisoners have escaped!" The Koopatrol exclaimed in horror.

"What do we do?!"

"Uh… Fight! Fight like you mean it!"

"Right!"

Unfortunately for them, Ryoma and Xander made quick work on them as they all ran behind the two as they were now in the front lines and basically destroyed any fool that got in their way. Luckily, some of the Koopa Troop were smart enough to run away and panic, but that was just the minority.

As soon as they came across another corridor, they saw Peach at the other end. "Peach!" Mario exclaimed.

"Mario! Greenie! RWBY! Others! I'm so glad to see you're alright!" Peach smiled… though Ryoma and Xander thought there was something amiss about her.

"Greenie?! …Not funny, Peach." Luigi said.

"How'd you escape?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

"I escaped when they weren't looking. Come on, let's go!"

"Right!" Ruby nodded… but Affectio popped out of Luigi's hat.

"Shup…" It glared hard at Peach, sensing something amiss.

"Oh, aren't you just a cutie!"

"…Shuppet!" It cried, glaring hard at Peach.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Shup…" It activated Shadow Ball. "…PET!" It yelled, unleashing it on Peach.

"YAAAAGH!" She cried… as she suddenly disappeared and in front of them was a Duplighost.

"HUH?!" Everyone yelled… though Ryoma and Xander stayed silent.

"Stupid Pokemon and their animal-like senses!" The Duplighost growled. "How did he know it was a fake!"

"Simple. You called Luigi "greenie"." Ryoma said. "Last I checked, Peach would _never_ call Luigi 'greenie'. You gave yourself away."

"And to top it all off, animals have a knack for figuring out something is wrong, Pokemon included." Xander said.

"Shup!" Affectio smiled proudly.

"Way to go, Affectio!" Luigi smiled.

"Shup!"

"Oooh, you're used to Affectio! I'm so happy!" Elise smiled.

"Now… you can escape with your life… or die fighting us." Ryoma said.

"Hmph! What kind of ultimatum is that?" He asked, whistling as three more came and they transformed into Ryoma, Xander, Mario and Luigi.

The two princes looked at each other before they quickly made mince meat out of the four to destroy them, and then they took off where they encountered _another_ Bowser door.

"So you've made it this far… but I've got one last trick up my sleeve. Can you make it past… THESE FOUR?!" He yelled… and right on cue, the Koopa Bros showed up.

"Yah!" Red yelled. "We're back in this story and this time we'll… hey, why isn't the music changing? This song ain't cool enough for us! Where's our theme song?!"

"This music's epic enough. I don't see the problem." Elise said.

"Indeed, not to mention it is fitting." Xander said.

"Oh… whatever! Let's just take them down!" Green said.

"Yeah, with our special new move that'll floor you."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" A voice yelled… and then Jr. Troopa came in. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through, move it!" He said and then screeched to a halt, turning toward the gang. "I'm not done with you yet! You've made a mockery out of me and I WILL put an end to that!"

"Excuse me! We were here first!" Red protested.

"Oh, get in line, Koopa stain! I was their first enemy."

"You're just a little brat! We were their FIRST official enemy!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT?! I got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Yeah, probably crying to your mama!" Yellow said.

"Oh, good one!" Black said, high fiving Yellow.

"…WHY YOU!" Jr. Troopa yelled, jumping up and quickly tackling Yellow to the ground… and then it got into a fighting dust cloud.

"No, you don't!" Red said. "Leave Yellow alone!" He yelled as it turned into a huge fighting dust cloud as they all sweatdropped at this.

"…I'm just gonna go ahead and take them all down." Ryoma said as he got into position and glowed. "You deserve worse!" He exclaimed, slashing through the five who were easily defeated by him.

"AAAAAAAGH!" All of them yelled as they fell in defeat.

"No… fair… we weren't ready for that…" Red groaned.

"I'll… get you back for this…" Jr. Troopa got back up. "YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL GET MY REVENGE YET!" He yelled and took off running.

"…Let us through." Leo told the Bowser door.

"If you insist! I ain't dealing with that lobster!" He said and opened up as they ran through and saw Peach's castle in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"Peach…" Tiki whispered.

"Come on, let's-a go!" Mario said as they nodded.

"Hang on, Peach! We're coming for ya!" Ruby said as they went into Peach's Castle, hoping to put an end to Bowser's crazy scheme once and for all.

* * *

 **Okay, normally I don't do these things, but something has been brought to my attention recently and it** ** _HAS_** **to stop.**

 **I'm just gonna come out and say it. I enjoy it when people PM me saying that my stories have inspired them to make their own stories. And you know what? I enjoy reading those PM's, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy... not to mention a bit giddy that I inspired someone. It makes me feel happy.**

 **...However, I've been receiving guest reviews from someone that made me want to tear my hair out. (And promptly deleting them.) This guest reviewer... had the audacity to do something that made me, well...** ** _unhappy._**

 **This Guest Reviewer... let's just call him 7. (Seriously, that's his actual guest name.)**

 **Anyway, let's check out this first guest review of Paper RWBY, shall we?**

 **"greetings nan the keyblade master this is 7 I enjoy reading your stories even new age of darkness and dawn of chaos that it inspired me to make simaler story I will tell you about it in future reviews"**

 **Okay, I will say that I'm glad I inspired him, but... why would he mention New Age of Darkness and Dawn of Chaos, a few of my previous KH stories, in my** ** _RWBY_** **series, of all places, is beyond me. He was doing this in this very story, by the way.**

 **Also, first red flag I'm seeing here is: "Similar story". But oh wait, it gets worse.**

 **On to chapter two!**

 **"My story is called vivid hearts five and it is a au series it has three parts prologue part 1 and part 2 they shall be givin title names for the prologue a new adventure for part 1 rise of the avengers and part 2 battle of light and darkness it add the worlds that were left out and worlds that will replaced more details in my next review"**

 **Anything suspicious here? Let's look at chapter three. "The beginning of you story didn't have a opening so my story does and it is RWBY volume 4 let's just live And ending for part 1 this time from volume 5 Part 2 opening is triumph and the ending is redemption from dirge of Cerberus more details in my next review"**

 **Okay, so why would he tell me that he's putting an opening here? I don't get it... but it gets even** ** _worse._**

 **In chapter 4: "Story takes place 5 years after new age of darkness the guardians of light are in the mushroom kingdom for the anaversiry when are attack by the legion of chaos led by granddarcmon and the 12 dark commanders out of fear the people of the mushroom kingdom surrendered the guardians of light to them expect rose and Maria jr they now travel to starlight kingdom to get help from vivio now vivio must reassembled the phantom thevies build an army to stop the neo dark army the legion of chaos and Salem more details in my next review"**

 **Okay, I don't MEAN to be** ** _that_** **guy, but capitalization and commas are your friends. Second of all, why are you using my characters here and WHY are you using the same evil organization and just renaming it Legion of Chaos? Also,** ** _Neo Dark Army?_** **That... doesn't sound very original at all.**

 **By the time I read this review, I was going full on CinemaSins on this guy. No joke. (I might watch CinemaSins just a** ** _liiiiittle_** **too much.)**

 **And on the FIFTH chapter: The main characters for the story are the phantom thevies vivio dark magician girl from yugioh tifa Westwood from familiar of zero sliver blaze and marine from sonic patchirisu and Emolga from Pokemon Klonoa and Guntz from klonoa yukikaze from dog days akame from akame ga kill lilac the dragon carol the wild cat and milia the hound from freedom planet plus Noel who is also Regina from dokidoki precure more details in my next review**

 **Remember what I said about commas and capitalization being your friend? Also, I'm gonna pull a CinemaSins here and say "Pachirisu and Emolga" *Ding!***

 **...Anyway, where was I? Oh right, on the SIXTH chapter!**

 **The villains are the neo dark army led by the chaos 7 which are darth Malus bagramon werbellia black doom vilgax sailor chaos makuta tirdax and legion of chaos led by granddracmon and dark commanders which are mahoudramon daemon zeref kurome sigma fraud dogen adam weishupt dr wily ultron sigma merga and pascal and lastly Salem and her forces more details in my next review**

 **Oh, lookie here, he's using Black Doom, Vilgax, Sailor Chaos and Makuta Teridax from my story. How cute. Oh, and in the Legion of Chaos (Totally not ripping off my Legion of Darkness... by the way...) I see he's wanting to use Zeref and Sigma. Now where were those two in my KH stories? Oh,** ** _I know!_**

 **But it gets** ** _WORSE._**

 **Let me tell you some facts in this au story Hina never lost her key blade to the meta the girls were never tortured because Voldemort is already dead the girls still kiss the cpu the never met the reds and blues or RWBY they were not their at the fall of beacon but penny and Pyrrha will be alive volum will the final arc for part 1 Felix and shark face will be revived as heartless Adam Taurus will take the place of the meta in part 2 more later**

 **So let me get this straight, you're willing to use one of my OC's, and in turn, ALL of my OCs (Including my friend's OCs, to be exact.) in your story. Also, way to bring up the girls kissing the CPUs. Yeah, way to bring that dumb moment back. Also, why are they not meeting the Reds and Blues if you're using Felix, Shark Face and the Meta? It doesn't make sense, really. Also the same with RWBY. If they were not there at the Fall of Beacon, why would Penny and Pyrrha be alive? Also, Adam Taurus... why use him if you're not going to use RWBY?**

 **...And finally, chapter 8.**

 **"In dawn of chaos you left out a few worlds like dragon ball Star Wars ep 7 legend of korra and fairy tail I am filling the gaps aside from the main villain worlds the worlds of mephies ailed will be replaced like kirby will be replaced with xenoblade chronicles 2"**

 **Yes, I know... I left out some worlds, but I didn't want Dawn of Chaos to drag on like with New Age of Darkness. Also, Legend of Korra was never meant to be in Dawn of Chaos but New Age. (Didn't put that in because I wanted to finish the story, dang it!) Also, why you would have Fairy Tail in Dawn of Chaos is beyond me, because Fairy Tail was never an arc in Dawn of Chaos to begin with. There was an arc in New Age, but never Dawn of Chaos. That wasn't planned. Oh, and also... you're replacing Kirby with Xenoblade Chronicles 2. You want a relatively short and sweet arc gone and replace it with Xenoblade, a game that's known to be jam packed full of long hours of gameplay?** ** _Why?_** **Also, replacing Kirby.** ** _WHY?!_**

 **Luckily, the reviews stopped after chapter eight, but honestly... I can't remain quiet here.**

 **7, you had the** ** _AUDACITY_** **to tell me that you were wanting to change things up in New Age and Dawn of Chaos. You had the AUDACITY to tell me that you were going to use my characters and my friends characters. Let me ask you something. Did I give you permission to use my characters? Did my friends give you permission to use their characters? No... no we didn't. You actually went out of your way to steal my work and make it yours... and now that I asked those questions, you absolutely have NO PERMISSION to use our characters at all!**

 **Oh, and I've shared these reviews with my friends and... honestly, they have a few things to say about this. Take it away, y'all!**

* * *

 **Hello there all, I am Jacob9594, I am sure you have heard about me through Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos. I am here to talk about 7 as Nan and the others have. I am deeply angered and disappointed with 7's actions. He told us through Nan that he is creating his own story based on KH which is nothing but a freaking rip off of the story and insult to the author, readers, and series used in it. He not only copy and pasted what was already done in the story, he is adding more villains and heroes which is unnecessary and wouldn't have worked on his story to begin with.**

 **And he dares to uses some of my ideas, the very one that caused so much pain and grief for 2 years to my friends who helped create KH as if they were never bad ideas. I thought I was doing well by exploring those in a mature story, but I was a fool and a huge idiot, I refused to accept my ideas being rejected, throw tantrums, going too far, and disrespecting Nan and the other's feelings. I paid for my actions with a much deserved ban. I learned from my mistakes, forgave my friends, and lesson in humility and will not do that again and help make stories that everyone likes and is comfortable with. Its why I take offense the most out of 7's actions. Did he not see what Nan pointed out in Dawn of Chaos, he pointed out very good point on what not to do.**

 **7, when you make a story, you have to do it with originality and appeal to the audience, you don't just steals ideas to make a good story, you learn from your mistakes, never do rip offs and not to make the same mistake. But you clearly do not see the picture or understand the gravity of your actions. Now I leave to the next person to say their needs on this matter.**

* * *

 **By the way, this is Nan again for just a few moments. I just want to say something about Jacob. You're probably wondering why I brought him back to my place. The truth is... after that** ** _incident_** **and a few weeks of hatred and contention through the roof and what not... over the weeks that followed, we slowly, but surely, put our differences aside and we forgave each other, and then we moved on from that horrible time. Time heals all wounds after all, and through that time, I was reconsidering bringing him back... and sure enough, I did. I forgave him... and that's what's important. Anyway, on to the next friend!**

* * *

 **Alola, fans of these stories! It's me, Flash, and I too have something to say about this Seven. Seven, I do not take kindly to you plagiarizing our work. For those who don't know, plagiarism is, by definition, 'the practice of taking someone else's work or ideas and passing them off as one's own.' It's a SERIOUS offense - it'll get you kicked out of college, 0's on assignments, and in some cases get you sued for copyright infringement. Now, this isn't a place where all that legal stuff applies, it's still a dick move. And just so you know, if I find out you were plagiarizing my contributions to these projects,** ** _I will have your ass for dinner._** **I worked really hard on all of these ideas of mine, and I do not take kindly to someone ripping me off.**

* * *

 **"Is it my turn? Okay so 7 look, it's fine and all to make a story, I'm trying it right now myself. It's probably gonna be a flop...but I'm using ideas of my OWN creation, add your own flare to your stories not others. Some of the ideas you've taken are some of my own and it makes me VERY unhappy, what if I stole YOUR ideas and used them for myself? How would you feel? -ShadowYoshi**

* * *

 **Hello Cody the Worldwalker here, lover of Fire Emblem, RWBY, Mario, Kingdom Hearts, Touhou and many other games. If you have read the Kingdom Hearts Series done by Nan at all I am the one who made Worldwalker, Hikari, Buru and all the future kids in that as well as Syrena and a lot of the character's outfits though not all of them. Now I have certainly read a story or two that follows the same formula as another but they always made it different enough from the original. I'm fine with that as long as you credit the original story for the source of the idea. What I do NOT condone is stealing characters and designs without permission. I worked very hard on these characters and put in a lot of time to make them fair and balanced as much as possible. Now wanting to undo all that work in a story that is effectively a blatant ripoff with the characters I worked so hard on with out my permission well that gets me mad, and Oh Boy Nan can tell you what happens when I ACTUALLY get mad. Anyway I will leave you with this 7. Next time how about you ask us? Make an actual account on this site which is very easy to do and talk to us to do so. Anyway that is what I have to say back to you Nan.**

* * *

 **Oh, now we're back to me again. Anyway, with what my friends said... I just want you to know, 7... that you need to STOP. It's bad enough that you did the same thing in New Age of Darkness after Dawn of Chaos ended (And why I didn't delete those reviews is beyond me... Y'all can check out the reviews in New Age if you want to. It's on the top of the first page!) but now you're doing this again. And I am so sick of it.**

 **I am asking you to** ** _stop_** **before things get ugly. This is your only warning. Have a great day, y'all.**


	17. The Fight for the Star Rod

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Interlude (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The front doors opened and then everyone walked in, ready for whatever would be thrown at them… but to their surprise, it was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

"Be on your guard." Saizo warned. "You'll never know what might happen in this darkness."

"Agreed." Ryoma said. "Split up, maybe we can find something of interest, but like Saizo said, be on your guard." He said as they nodded and went toward the different rooms and different areas of the castle, even the basement, but there was no luck as they regrouped.

"Anything?" Xander asked.

"Nothing but empty rooms." Hinoka said.

"Not to mention some rooms are littered with party decorations on the ground." Subaki said.

"Oh, I know what we should do once this is over!" Elise said. "We should set up a few tables for a huge birthday party!"

"Just no animatronics, please." Luigi requested.

"Still haven't gotten over that one game, Five Days of Charlie's?" Mario asked.

"Nope." Luigi shivered.

"What are animatronics?" Hana asked.

"They're robots used for children parties, sometimes used at pizza places." Mario explained.

"…Wonder if you could give them weapons to spice things up a little?" Peri wondered. "That'd be heaven for me!"

"Hell for the rest of us." Inigo shuddered.

"Could I see one of these anima-thingys after this?" Elise asked.

"Judging from how Luigi is acting from these things, I'd advise that we don't." Xander said.

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?!" Weiss suggested as they nodded and went up the stairs as they proceeded to look around, but nothing was of interest.

"Does anyone smell cake?" Sumia wondered… and then there was silence. "Where's Gaius?"

"On a date with Reflet." Cynthia said. "I asked him if he wanted to come with us after that explosion, but he said 'No thank you, as much as I want to, I'm spending some alone time with my wife. And besides, I'm a thief and last I checked, they keep low profiles'." She recited from memory. "I told him he was a party pooper."

"Aww…" Ruby pouted.

Kagero emerged from the kitchen. "Seems like someone was baking cake a few hours ago. I assume it was the Koopa Troop, but I've never heard of them baking cake."

"Maybe they bake cake behind Bowser's back?" Kamui wondered.

"Hmm, perhaps…" Kagero mused.

"Or maybe they let Peach walk around the castle but wouldn't let her leave." Robin suggested.

"About that." Tiki piped up. "We were looking for intel on where the next Star Spirit was located and had Twink help you out. We just so conveniently ran into a fat Shy Guy named Gourmet Guy and, after baking a cake, he told us where the next Star Spirit was."

"Huh, so _that's_ where he took off to." Silas mused as they walked further in the castle and into the hallway.

"This feels like déjà vu." Yang said.

"Yeah, but this time, we're well prepared." Blake said.

"We're almost there." Mario said as they hurried along, and as they got closer…

 **End BGM**

"Well well well, look who decided to show up!" A voice exclaimed, as they looked at Bowser who was waiting for them, along with Roman, Neo, Kammy, Kamek and Peach who was tied up.

 **BGM: Angry Bowser (Paper Mario)**

"Kamek too?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's right, I'm back! And… wow… that's quite an army you've got." Kamek said.

"No matter on that, I don't care how big your army is, _or_ if you got lobster head and dark and sinister too! I will reign supreme on all of you!"

"I'll never understand why people think of me like that." Xander said.

"Now that we're all here… let's finish this, shall we?" Roman asked as Neo took out her umbrella with a smirk.

"Everyone, split up!" Robin ordered as they all jumped away. RWBY, Mario, Luigi, Nyx, Bow, Lakilester, Kamui, Ryoma and Xander took on Bowser; the Tome and Bow users dealt with Kamek and Kammy, the lance wielders dealt with Neo; and the others took on Roman.

"Bwahahaha! Can you really defeat me?" Bowser chuckled as he breathed fire on them, but they quickly avoided the attack, Ryoma and Xander both ran and slashed him repeatedly before jumping back. "Grrr!" He growled as he jumped up in the air to ground pound them, but Nyx shot him in mid-air to knock him back.

"Alright, let's try _this!"_ He said, pulling out the Star Rod and glowed brightly as Kamui ran over and slashed him, but she didn't leave a dent. "Bwahahaha! I'm invincible! You can't touch me!" He said, back handing Kamui to knock her back, but she recovered.

"Cover me." Mario requested.

"You got it, bro!" Luigi gave him a thumbs up as Ruby quickly ran toward Bowser and did a Ruby Tornado, similar to Sonic, as Bowser tried to attack her, but he was sucked into the tornado, which luckily for him, didn't affect him.

"Come on, what did I just tell you? I thought you were smarter than that." He said.

"Oh, I know!" Ruby said. "I'm just distracting you." She smiled and jumped back as he was then encased in ice by Weiss… and then Mario was ready.

"Star Spirits… help us out here!" He requested as the Star Spirits appeared and floated above Bowser who broke out of the ice.

"Didn't even phase me!" He said… and then the Star Beam hit him. "Bah! …What was that?" He wondered as Kamui tried again, and this time she was successful. "ARGH! …Wait, you hit me?! How is that possible?!"

"Gotcha!" Ruby grinned as Yang jumped in and punched him hard where the Mario Bros hammered him, and then he was pelted by Spinies from Lakilester and then Bow slapped him hard with her fan.

"Grr… I don't know what you just did, but I'm not liking it!" He said as he got in his shell and rolled toward them, Kamui went into her dragon form and shot water at him to knock him back as he got back up, where Ryoma slashed through him. "AAARGH!" He yelled as he quickly used the Star Rod to make him invulnerable again. "BWAHAHAHA!" He roared and then breathed fire at them, forcing them to dodge… and then Mario used Star Beam again, knocking it right out of him… and then Xander glowed.

"You're right where I want you!" He said and slashed through him, as Bowser roared in agony and jumped back.

"…Alright, you want to play hard ball?!" He asked. "I'll give you hard ball!" He said as he jumped up to grab Peach.

"Ack!"

It was then that he whistled, signaling his Koopa Clown Car to scoop him and Peach up. "You want to end this? Then meet me outside on the roof!" He said and took off.

 **End BGM**

"See you losers on the other side!" Roman said, throwing a flashbang down, blinding them all… and when the light disappeared, they were gone.

"To the roof!" Ryoma said as they took off to the roof, ready to end this once and for all, as they eventually saw an arena for all of them as they jumped in.

"Heh, you were sure dumb enough to come here!" Bowser taunted. "Now this is where we seal the deal. Kammy! Kamek!"

"Right!" They both nodded and proceeded to charge up.

"This is a special arena designed for us to kick your butts!" Bowser said. "You wanna know why it's special?" He asked… and right on cue, Kammy and Kamek both fired beams at Bowser, making him bigger.

 **BGM: King of the Koopas (Paper Mario)**

"IT'S SPECIAL BECAUSE IT POWERS US UP! BWAHAHAHAHA!" He roared, and while Roman and Neo didn't get bigger, they _did_ get a nice power boost.

"Eeep!" Sakura paled.

"Oh, like that should scare us!" Hana said.

"Please, like that'll be any different." Hinoka said.

"Yeah, why should this be different?" Niles wondered.

"Oh, why don't you find out?" He chuckled as they proceeded to fight again with the same tactics as before, though Kamek and Kammy decided to stay out of it this time. However, when Bowser unleashed the Star Rod to start glowing, Roman and Neo glowed too.

"That's nothing." Mario said, unleashing Star Beam on Bowser… but unlike last time, it didn't even get rid of that.

"Uh oh! What's this? It seems like you can't even use that now! BWAHAHAHA!" He laughed, and as Robin used Arc Fire on Roman, it didn't leave a scratch.

"Ohohoho! So this is what it feels like to be invincible!" Roman laughed while Peri kept stabbing Neo multiple times.

"Come on! Why can't I stab you?!"

"She's invincible, Peri! She can't be hurt _nor_ stabbed!" Inigo said.

"What?! That's not fair!" Peri complained as Neo seemingly let out a small chuckle.

"Oh no… what do we do now?!" Ruby asked.

"We find a way. We always do!" Yang said.

* * *

 _With Peach…_

"This is bad… I gotta help them!" Peach said, as she got out of her ropes as she went forward… but Kamek and Kammy got in the way.

"And where do you think _you're_ going, princess?" Kamek asked, aiming his rod at him. "You're not going anywhere!"

Peach spotted a rock on the ground as she knelt down and picked it up. "Out of my way!"

"Oh, and what's a rock going to do in this situation?" Kammy asked. "Let's show her that a measly rock won't do her any good!"

"Right behind you, ehehehehe!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A voice yelled, as Twink suddenly tackled the two from behind and came to Peach's aid. "Don't you dare!"

"…That little brat again?" Kamek asked.

"Bah, like he can do anything!"

"I'll help you!" Twink said as he got in front of Peach. "I'm… I'm not scared!"

"Bahaha! Get a load of _THIS!"_ Kamek yelled, shooting a fireball at him while Kammy sent a block on him, hurting Twink.

"Gah!" Twink winced and then attempted to attack the two of them, but to no avail.

"That tickled!" Kammy laughed.

"Ehehehe! This is gonna be quick!"

 _I gotta do something…_ Peach thought and closed her eyes, hoping Twink can outdo these two as Twink powered up a little.

"Yah!" Twink yelled, hitting Kamek and Kammy.

"Okay, that hurt a little, but that still wasn't enough!" Kamek taunted as they did the same thing.

"Nngh…!" Twink winced and then he felt powered up more by Peach as he attacked them again… and after a few more hits and a few more wishes from Peach…

"Take THIS!" Kamek yelled, unleashing a massive fireball at Twink, resulting in a small explosion… but as the smoke settled, Twink was unharmed. "WHAT?!"

"Don't mess with me!" Twink said.

"Impossible! He should've been hurt!" Kammy said, firing a block at him to squish him… but Twink raised his arms up and grabbed it. "…Uh oh…"

"YAAAAAH!" He yelled, throwing it right at Kammy as it broke… but it did knock her out.

"What in blazes just happened?!" Kamek asked… and then he got kicked in the face by Twink to knock _him_ unconscious.

"How did that happen…?" Peach wondered.

"Simple! Your wishes were pure in heart and you wished for me to have strength to finish the fight! Now I have an idea!" Twink said and whispered in Peach's ear as her eyes widened and nodded as she closed her eyes, clasping her hands together.

"Mario!" Twink flew over to them who were struggling against the trio. "Use the Star Beam!"

"I can't! It can't hurt him!"

"Trust me on this!"

"…Alright." Mario nodded as he used Star Beam again… but it suddenly turned pink thanks to Peach's help and it transformed into the Peach Beam as it went between the three and unleashed it on them, proceeding to get rid of their invulnerability.

"Huh…? Why do I feel funny?" Bowser wondered and then Mario hammered him on the foot. "YOOOOW! …How am I hurt?!" He asked as Roman and Neo also got hurt from the attacks.

 **End BGM**

"No way… that shouldn't be happening!" Roman exclaimed as Tiki transformed into her dragon form and flew over to Peach.

 _"Wanna help fight?"_

"Sure!"

 _"Then hop on!"_ She smiled as Peach hopped on Tiki as they joined the gang… and then Elise and Sakura healed them all up.

"Alright, they're weak! Now let's end this once and for all!" Ryoma said.

"YEAH!"

 **BGM: Twilight of the Gods (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

"Grrr! I won't let you win!" Bowser said, attempting to claw Hana and Subaki, but they jumped back as they both slashed him a few times and then Mario and Luigi jumped up and hammered him on the head to knock him back a foot.

Roman aimed his cane at Peach. "Take THIS!" He yelled, firing it at her but Tiki avoided the attack as she flew up and breathed fire at him, forcing him to roll out of the way… but Peach had jumped off of her and kicked him in the head before Tiki retrieved her.

Neo blocked every attack from Peri as she whacked her a few times with her umbrella and went in for the kill, but Peri blocked it with her lance and then retaliated by stabbing her a few times and then kicked her away where Inigo came in and slashed her. "Thanks Laslow!"

"Anytime." Inigo smiled as Neo glared hard at them and ran over to the two.

Camilla, Severa and Beruka went over to him and attacked Bowser as he attempted to breathe fire at them but Kamui had transformed and shot water at him to counter the flames until the fire died down. Bowser got in his shell and rolled toward them Kamui, but Chrom got in the way and slashed downward, knocking Bowser back.

"Alright…!" Bowser growled as he used his Star Rod and fired a lightning bolt at Niles who aimed a bow at him.

"Mmph!" Niles winced. "That the best you got?" He asked, firing a few arrows as Bowser ran toward the gang and breathed fire again, but they had jumped back as Owain pulled his sword back… and then glowed.

"ELDRITCH SMACKDOWN!" He yelled, slashing right through him.

"ARGH!" Bowser roared before using the Star Rod again to heal him and the others back up… and then Henry used Elfire on Roman to knock him down and he tried to get back up… only to get a thrown frying pan to the face from Peach, knocking him down for the count.

"Nice throw!" Henry said, high fiving Peach. "…Aww, there's no bloody nose!" He said, taking a close look at him as Neo glared hard at Henry and went to attack him, and it was at this time that Peri glowed.

"I'm feeling stabby!" She said, and quickly stabbed Neo several times to knock her down and then Inigo went over and dealt the finishing blow on her to defeat her. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"No, let us finish the fight with Bowser."

"But… oh, alright." Peri sighed as they regrouped as Bowser did land a few hits on them, but to his dismay, Lissa, Sakura and Elise were patching them right back up as he breathed fire at the healers, but Effie came in and blocked with her shield and then Arthur slashed him with his axe… and then _he_ glowed.

"Beware my fists of justice!" He said, slashing him hard.

"ARGH! You didn't even use your fists!" Bowser pointed out.

"Ah, but I used my fists to hold this lovely axe, so I did indeed use them!" Arthur countered.

"…You little!" Bowser attempted to claw him, but he jumped back in time and then Effie attacked him along with Saizo and Kagero as he jumped up and ground pounded them, and while he didn't hit any of them, the shockwave was enough to knock them on the ground… and then he used the Star Rod again to heal himself up and make himself invulnerable again… to which Mario countered with the Peach Beam, and then was attacked by Hinoka and her retainers, and then Lyn attacked him a few times before jumping back before she could be hurt by Bowser's claws.

Frederick pulled back and glowed. "Pick a god and pray!" He said and then brutally attacked Bowser where everyone went in on him and attacked while the healers healed them up if necessary.

"Alright, let's finish him off!" Palla said. "You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Est nodded with excitement.

"Ready!" Catria grinned as the trio flew up in the air and prepared their signature attack, the Triangle Attack as they came down on Bowser and slashed through him at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Bowser roared… but to their surprise, he was still standing. "Argh… that the best you got…?"

"That wasn't enough?!" Est asked as they kept attacking Bowser… and then he healed himself back up with the Star Rod.

"…Alright, THAT'S IT!" Takumi said, aiming his bow at the Star Rod as he had unleashed lightning on the Mario Bros… and then fired an arrow to knock it out of his hands.

"Wha… No!" He exclaimed as he tried to grab it, but Twink picked it up.

"No you don't!"

"Come on, you guys! Let's do this!" Ruby said as RWBY went to attack him… when they suddenly glowed. "Grrr… you made me angry!"

"I'll freeze you right up!" Weiss declared.

"This is where it ends." Blake said.

"You're going out with a Yang!" Yang exclaimed, and then Ruby slashed through him, Weiss unleashed a flurry of ice attacks, Blake had circled around him with Gambol Shroud to trap him… and then Yang came in and punched him right in the head hard enough to knock him on his shell.

"Whoa! I didn't know they were capable of criticals!" Elise said.

"These girls continue to amaze me." Kamui smiled.

"Nnngh… argh…!" Bowser groaned as he shrunk back down to normal size… but he got up again and roared angrily at them, but as they were getting ready for another round, the whole place started to rumble. "…Huh…? What's going on?"

"Mmmph…" Kammy got back up and gasped. "Your nastiness! It seems as if that epic fight you had with them was hard on this arena. It's about to explode at any second!"

Bowser's eyes widened as he whistled again and got in his Koopa Clown Car while scooping up Roman and Neo. "Retreat! Now! I'm not gonna go out this way!" He said and glared at them. "I'll be back in the sequel! Just you wait!" He said and quickly took off fleeing with the others.

 **End BGM**

"We need to move, now!" Ryoma said.

"Hang on, I got this!" Twink said, using the Star Rod to conjure up a protective shield around Peach's Castle and teleported them to the entrance while also getting RWBY's Stars in front of the castle for safety… and then Bowser's Castle exploded.

 **BGM: Star Spirits' Request (Paper Mario)**

"Well, that seems to have done it." A voice said as they turned to see Eldstar and the others flying up to them.

"We couldn't have done it without you. Thank you all." Mamar said.

"Indeed, we are eternally grateful." Eldstar said. "We will be taking this back to Star Haven… and promptly setting up a barrier so that no one else will use this in the wrong hands. We don't want anyone stealing it again, not even a grumpy penguin dictator."

 _Do they know of that Dedede fellow?_ Ryoma thought.

"Fare thee well, everyone." Eldstar waved goodbye. "Maybe we will meet again at a different time, perhaps." He said as they all took off.

"…Peach… I…" Twink tried to say. "I'm… glad that I got to meet you and Tiki."

Peach smiled. "You too, Twink."

"I'll miss you…"

"We will too." Tiki said.

Twink went over and hugged the both of them. "See you later…" He said in sadness before he flew off as well, as they all waved goodbye to the Star Spirits and Twink. Twink took one last look at them before taking off, while Peach's Castle gently floated down back into the Kingdom.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few days later…_

 **BGM: Mushroom Kingdom – Peach's Castle (Super Mario Odyssey)**

"Are you kidding me, father?!" Lucina shouted as they were in Peach's castle. "You had this great big adventure to save the Mushroom Kingdom and you didn't invite _me?!_ I would've helped out a fellow Smasher!"

Chrom sweatdropped. "Sorry… I didn't know where you were."

Lucina sighed. "It's alright… but still…" She looked at Owain, Inigo and Severa. "It's amazing that you went to a different time to help someone. Though, you could've told us this before."

Severa sweatdropped. "Sorry about that…"

"So, your name is actually Severa." Beruka said.

"Yeah, that's my actual name. Sorry if I-"

Beruka held her hand up. "No need to apologize." She said. "After all… Severa sounds better to me." She said, and in an instant, she flashed a small smile.

"…Are you smiling? You never do that!"

"Don't get used to it." Beruka said, dawning her usual frown… and then Camilla hugged Severa from behind.

"I don't care what your name is as long as you're my darling retainer~!" She smiled, squeezing her tight in a bear hug.

"Ack! Choking… not… breathing…!" Severa gasped for air… and then a flash was heard as Cordelia had taken a picture of this. "N-not… funny… mother!"

"Come on, it's cute!" She giggled.

"Hey, has anyone seen Luigi?" Ruby asked.

"He said he had to do something. Not sure what it is." Mario shrugged and then the doors from up the staircase opened.

"Thank you one and all for coming on this momentous occasion!" Peach smiled. "Thanks to those who risked their lives to rescue the Star Spirits, Bowser has been defeated once again and peace has returned to the kingdom!" She said as everyone cheered. "Mario, RWBY, Nyx, Kamui, Lyn, everyone from Hoshido, Ylisse and Nohr, Tiki, and Mario's allies who had joined them on their adventure… we thank you!"

Everyone cheered for them all as they could only smile and wave at them… though Saizo did his usual grumpy 'hmph', but nobody could tell that he did smirk through his mask.

"Geez, you go out on a date and you miss out on the fun." Gaius grumbled.

Reflet giggled. "But you wouldn't go out of your way to cancel the date, would you?"

"I might have." He said with a sly grin before chuckling. "Just kidding. Nothing is more important than you, Bubbles." He said. _…Maybe except for candy._

"Thank yo-hey! What did I just say abou-oh, I give up." Reflet sighed with a chuckle.

"And now, for a celebration, I've cooked up a parade for all of us to watch!" She said. "It's just outside!" She smiled as they went out to go see the parade… and Luigi was up front with Affectio next to him.

"And a one and a two… come on, let's-a go!" Luigi called out and started to lead the parade as everyone cheered and clapped for the floats, as even the villains were on the action.

"Eh, we'll get 'em next time." Red said. "Right now, we celebrate! Let's pose!"

"Right!" Black said and then got ready to pose… and then some Bob-ombs, led by Bombette appeared and blew them up, causing them to scream and covering them in soot.

"Take that!" Bombette said… and then saw Tutankoopa running for his life with three Chain Chomps after him.

"WHY DID YOU BRING YOUR FRIENDS?!" He screamed as the Chain Chomps were barking.

"Hey! Give me back my body right this instant!" Tubba Blubba's heart ordered, chasing after Bootler and the fellow Boos who were carrying Tubba Blubba.

"Alright boys, hit it!" General Guy ordered as the Shy Guys brought out electric guitars and started jamming while General Guy played the drums… and then spotted RWBY. "This is a secret to everyone, you hear me? A SECRET TO EVERYONE!"

"…How is it supposed to be a secret when the whole kingdom knows?" Blake wondered.

"He's not very bright." Weiss said and then spotted Lava Piranha… though he was made out of cardboard.

"…That's the guy that you turned into a shish-kebob?" Hinoka asked.

"Y-yeah…" Sakura nodded.

Hinoka whistled. "Nice. I wish I was there to see that." She said and then Huff n' Puff floated on by.

"…Ooooh!" Effie drooled over him. "Cotton candy!" She said and then started to chase him.

"Whoa! WHOA! I'm not food! HEEEELP!" He yelled, flying away as Effie chased him, unaware that Gourmet Guy was also in hot pursuit.

"Dibs on his right arm!" Gourmet Guy exclaimed... and then three Crystal Kings showed up.

"…Wait a minute!" Crystal King said and then screamed at the two, revealing to be Duplighosts. "Aha! I knew it! You dare make a mockery out of the Crystal Ki-" The Crystal Bits arrived and took off with the Crystal King. "Hey, what are you doing?! Unhand me, you fools! I'm the original here!"

"Hiyah!" Jr. Troopa dodged attacks from both Kamek and Kammy and fired magic at the duo.

"Pesky little guy, aren't you?" Kamek asked as they kept firing magic… and right when Bowser floated in… they fired magic right on Bowser by accident.

"…Uh oh." Kammy said.

"Exit, stage right!" Jr. Troopa said and took off… but Bowser was glaring at the two Magikoopas.

"You're not angry?" Kamek asked.

"…I'm counting to ten right now… you better run. I'm already at five!"

"Meep!" Kammy exclaimed as they took off… and Bowser chased after them with Roman and Neo right behind him.

 **End BGM**

As soon as the parade was over, it was night and they all looked to the sky to see fireworks exploding in the sky, and they knew one thing.

Peace has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom… but as everyone knew, that peace would be short lived when Bowser will come back with a new scheme.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere else…_

"The time has almost come…" A voice said. "The door is weakening, and soon, I, Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts, will take that ancient treasure within it, and I will rule the world with the demon! GAAACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!"

* * *

 **And with that... Paper RWBY has officially drawn to a close. See ya next story!**

 **Also, fun fact: I was originally gonna have Ruby break the fourth wall and say something about "Let's head back to the real world, shall we?" and then have a scene of a certain ghostly king set up a mansion filled adventure, but... as I was writing this chapter, I thought about the ending and I felt that going from paper to non-paper would've been extremely jarring, y'know? So I decided to change it to... well... the ending you see now!**

 **Anyway, see you on the next RWBY story!**


End file.
